


Moon Howling

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Basilisk(s), Bottom Harry Potter, Character Death, Child Tom Riddle, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dementors, Dumbledore's Army, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Force Soulmates, Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Dies, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Multi, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romantic Soulmates, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Soulmates, The Deathly Hallows, Tom Riddle's Diary, Top Tom Riddle, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 117,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: El niño que sobrevivió no es solo un mago... Es un ser que aúlla cada luna llena en la espera de una respuesta por parte de su alma gemela.Pairing: HarryMort/Tomrry [Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort x Harry James Potter]





	1. First Howls

**Author's Note:**

> Es relativamente igual a los libros con la variación de que Harry aquí e sun hombre lobo [duh] y realmente si habrán muchos cambios en cuanto a relaciones entre personajes y uno que otro evento, pero en esencia se parece mucho.

_Nunca te disculpes por mostrar tus sentimientos, cuando lo haces te estás disculpando por decir la verdad._   


**1 - First Howls**   


— ¿Que se supone que quieres aho...? —el hombre pasó bruscamente a la vivienda, pasando por encima del propietario que no tardó en colorarse de iras—. ¡Potter!  


—T-tu eres pocionista, siempre te chiflaron esa clase de cosas, igual que la magia negra y no se cuanta cosa más ¿verdad? T-tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa. —el tono errático, al mismo tiempo que satisfacción trajo preocupación consigo, aquello era muy extraño, tener a James Charlus Potter en su hogar con un aspecto de haber dormido hace al menos una semana.

—Por supuesto que sé que—respingó cuando James lo tomó de los hombros, casi zarandeándolo, sin tiempo a lanzarle una maldición para alejarlo.

— ¿T-tienes poción Matalobos? Debes... debes tener al menos un poco ¿verdad? Por favor Snape dime que tienes.

—por supuesto que tengo—con un pequeño manotazo logró soltarse—. La pregunta aquí es... ¿para que la quieres? —de ser posible, James se puso terriblemente pálido y sus ojeras negras resaltan aún más con el cabello desordenado y las gafas torcidas.

—Harry... Greyback... —balbuceo sin saber cómo explicarlo, posiblemente por el agotamiento que debía cargar encima. Snape abrió mínimamente los ojos con sorpresa, imaginando la escena y...

—Mor... dieron a tu hijo... —dijo con una pequeña pausa de sorpresa. Imaginando que... —. ¿Dónde está Lily? ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste Potter!?

—Y-yo... Fui estúpido, más que nunca pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, Harry tiene solo dos años Snape, está sufriendo y yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer la poción, Lily no puede salir de la casa y n-no sabemos cómo ayudarlo cuando llora. T-tú puedes hacerlo ¿verdad? S-sea lo que sea que quieras a cambio te lo doy, no me interesa que deba amputarme una mano en el proceso.

—Si te pidiera que dejaras a Lily... ¿LO harías?

No podía evitar el sabor de gloria de que James estuviera ahí rogándole por ayuda contrario a los primeros años de estudios de ambos -pues no negaría que ya en los últimos dos sus encuentros se limitaron a malas miradas-. Sabía que el orgullo Gryffindor impediría que aceptara algo tan disparatado y gozaría de escucharlo balbucear una nueva alternativa para brindar su ayu-

— ¿So-solo eso quieres? —Snape terminó de abrir totalmente los ojos—. Yo... Solo no podre separar a Harry de ella, es su madre, pero si todo lo que quieres por la poción es que no separemos voy a hacerlo y-

— ¿Como puede ser que estés dispuesto a una cosa tan estúpida? —exclamo casi con alteración y pensando que sin dudas James deliraba y lo que pedía no era verdad sino una alucinación muy fuerte y crítica. Él no aceptaría dejar a Lily bajo ningún concepto, aunque le doliera... Ese amor era muy fuerte.

—Harry sufre por mi culpa y... aceptaré las consecuencias de mi error... Es mi hijo, Severus... Haría cualquier cosa por cuidar de él. —las lágrimas se habían agolpado en los ojos castaños del hombre angustiado. Severus tuvo cierto resquemor en su mente. Por un lado le gustaba verlo sufrir, pero si llegaba hasta este extremo tan jodidamente alto por el niño quería decir que lo amaba con adoración

No quería imaginarse cuanto lo querría Lily... Y lo que ella también sería capaz de hacer con tal de sanarlo...

—Está... Bien. Te daré una botella por ahora y te enseñaré a suministrarla—aceptó finalmente, viendo el rostro de James iluminarse en esperanza—. Puedo hacerla mensualmente para enviarla a tu casa... siempre y cuando me digas donde es.

—Está en... Valle Godric. —su voz salió derrotada por sus labios. Severus sonrió con aparente suficiencia, caminando con James siguiéndolo.

—Realmente estás desesperado si revelas la ubicación de tu hogar, llevas escondiéndote un buen tiempo ¿Eh? Admitiré que tengo curiosidad de cómo tu hijo acabó mordido por Greyback...

Podía ser un amargado de primera, pero encontraba horroroso que ese monstruo estuviera suelto y mordiendo niños y adultos sin parar, casi parecía formar un ejército con lo ocioso de su pasatiempo. Empezaba a sentir pena por el niño, con este padre y la condición de la licantropía su vida sería un absoluto infierno.

—Salí del Valle Godric para encontrarme con Sirius, había enviado una carta y solo las suyas, de Dumbledore y Remus han podido llegar. Lo contacte por el espejo que tenemos y me confirmó que envió una carta. la letra, comentarios... todo era exactamente como Sirius—Snape alzó una ceja, buscando en su enorme estante la poción matalobos que tiene guardada—. Ya que él no puede ir salí con Harry para que lo viera... En... Un maldito segundo apareció y yo...

— ¿tu...?

—Intente pararlo, use maleficios imperdonables e incluso pensé en matarlo pero y-ya le había cl-clavado los colmillos en el cuello—tenía las manos en la cabeza, apartando el cabello hacia atrás en gesto sufrido—. D-de Alguna manera Sirius llegó después y Greyback huyó tan feliz por...

—Menuda treta, que extraño que no la recono-

—¡¡No había forma de que pudiera hacerlo!! Todo indicaba que era Sirius, incluso la maldita lechuza, solo hay cosas que él conoce y... Por culpa mía Harry está así, ha pasado dos Lunas con Remus, pero no logra evitar que sufra y se lastime. N-no conseguía a nadie que pudiera darme la poción.

—Excepto yo. Esto sí que es justicia divina. —burló con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esa justicia debería sufrirla yo, no un niño inocente de menos de dos años..

—Ese niño heredo tu culpa tal vez, pero no negaré que es muy injusto. Aquí está la poción, andando, mientras más rápido la tome, más rápido dejara de agonizar como el descuidado de su padre.

El problema fue que volver a su hogar en Valle Godric fue de todo menos tranquilo como debería. Que la puerta estuviese abierta hacia saber que algo iba tremendamente mal, Severus carecía de capacidad para entender del todo la asustada expresión de James, que no tardo en salir corriendo a ver que ocurrió en su casa, rezando porque eso que sus ojos ven no fuese cierto.

Lo siguió poco después, impresionado y tuvo un sobresalto cuando el grito de dolor lleno el aire, de fondo aunque no tan perceptible había un llanto infantil. Subió con cautela las escaleras y al acercarse al cuatro de donde salía el ruido el aliento y alma de escaparon de su cuerpo.

En los de brazos James -Que llora como si su vida dependiese de ello-. se encontraba la inerte Lily Evans, los ojos abiertos, sin brillo y la piel pálida por la muerte la hacían resaltar en la oscuridad parcial. Se llevó una mano a la boca, rebobinando lo que esto significaba y-

— ¿¡JAMES!? JAME- PERO QUE- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE!? —Sirius no tardó en lanzarse contra Severus, este no pudo esquivarlo por estar aturdido.

—N-no fui yo... cu-cuando llegamos ya.. estaba así... —afirmó con poco aire en los pulmones.

— ¡SI CREES QUE TE VOY A CREER SEMEJANTE MIERDA ESTAS...! —ya le apuntaba con la varita.

—N-no fue él Sirius —gimoteó James, en un estado peor al que estaba cuando se apersono en la vivienda del pocionista. Sirius dejó a Snape, el cual cayó al suelo por lo brusco de los movimientos, Black se agacho frente a James, que abrazaba con demasiada fuerza el cuerpo de Lily—. Lo traje conmigo po-por Harry.

— ¿Por...? Oh... Claro—enderezandose caminó hasta la cuna y tomó a su ahijado en brazos, el cual tenía rasguños en la cara y brazos, sin contar que tenía una nueva y rara herida en forma de rayo en la frente. Meciéndolo para calmarlo limpio la sangre que salía de la herida—. ¿Entonces quien fue? ¿Por qué mató a Lily y no a Harry? Están en la misma habitación.

— ¡Yo que sé! —James no estaba en condiciones para formular teorías, tenía un solo pensamiento: Dejó a su esposa e hijo solos, fueron atacados y no hizo nada por protegerlos... Es como fallarle a su pequeño por segunda vez.

— ¿Y eso de allá? —Severus, que inevitablemente estaba inmiscuido en la situación, examinó la tela negra en el suelo, dejándola caer al suelo como si esta lo quemara—. ¿Qué?

—Es la... túnica del Señor Oscuro. —respondió con voz lenta, James y Sirius abrieron la boca de impresión.

—Del... Como... ¿Ah? —Sirius se veía incrédulo al cien por ciento.

—Es suya, estoy seguro y dudo muchísimo que se haya cambiado aquí o algo del estilo. Si él hizo esto-

— ¿Como lo hizo? Esta casa tiene hechizo fidelius, no pudo haberla simplemente encontrado caminando por la calle para comprarse una cerveza de mantequilla —Snape se mordió los labios, sin saber cómo decirlo.

—Bueno... el hechizo Fidelius si está, solo que su guardián...

— ¿Que paso con Peter? ¿Qué le hicieron...?

— ¿Hacerle? ¡No le paso nada a esa rata de mierda! Escuchen, él... Él es un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, hasta hace poco había revelado la ubicación de esta casa. Aunque hubiese sido obvio que tú eras el único que conocía el Fidelius, Peter ha estado haciendo pequeños favores para él, buscando unirse a su lado. —explicó, dejando al par con la marea de dudas en sus cabezas.

—Voy a... Voy a matarlo—Sirius dejó a Harry sentado en un cojín, con la clara intención de ir a buscar a la rata traidora, pues no tenía otro nombre. James lo tomó de la mano antes de que se acercara a la puerta— ¡Suéltame James!

—No puedes ir por él...

— ¿Que tanta tontería tienes en la cabeza, Potter? ¿Acaso lo estas protegiendo? ¡Ese hombre tiene esta marca en el Bra...! —Severus quedó estático mirando su antebrazo. Lo mostró con la tranquilidad de que ellos ya sabían de ella, lo que arruinó el momento es que la marca de calavera con serpiente esta ridículamente pálida, las líneas apenas se distinguen en su pálida piel.

— ¿Que significa eso?

—Está... muerto—balbuceo viendo la túnica negra en el suelo y luego viendo a Harry que se restregaba sus manos contra su cara—. L-lo mató.

—Harry apenas cumplirá dos años ¿Que va a poder hacer contra Voldemort él solo...? —aunque descabellado, Sirius lo creía y su comentario era tan solo una búsqueda de explicación.

—Como esperas que lo sepa. No estuve aquí y tampoco veo factible que un crío con problemas de licantropía pudiera hacer algo contra él.

—Si Lily está muerta... —empezó a murmurar James, que se mantuvo en silencio observando a su mujer. Le cerró los ojos con delicadeza—. Quiere decir que se interpuso entre Harry y Voldemort, se sacrificó por él.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Lily dio su vida por él y no hay cosa más fuerte que un sacrificio de una madre por su hijo— dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y tomó a Harry, juntando su frente con él para que lo mirara. Ambos Potter tenían ojeras y ojos cansados—. Ella lo salvo de su muerte con esa magia que nosotros no entendemos y tan solo sabemos que existe. Gracias a eso Harry rebotó la muerte asesina que seguramente lanzó en su contra, regresó de donde vino y por eso ahora Voldemort está muerto.

—Papá... m-me duele la cabeza... —balbuceó Harry abrazando a James del cuello.

— ¿Sobrevivir a una maldición asesina? Eso es... espectacular. —admitió Severus.

—Si y acaba de finiquitar a tu señor, así que llegó el divertido momento de llamar a los aurores para que—Sirius tenía una feliz y retorcida mueca, Severus se puso pálido a más no poder y antes de desaparecer...

— ¡No! ¿Llamar a los Aurores? ¡¿Estás loco?! —quisquillo James.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, por su culpa Voldemort sabia la profecía y por ello ahora Lily está muerta. —Uh... eso sono especialmente mal para Snape.

—Me vale una reverenda mierda en este momento ¿Se te olvida que Harry necesita la poción? —Sirius abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, Snape se sintió increíblemente acorralado en ese instante—. Lo necesitamos, solo él podría hacernos toda la poción que necesitamos en el tiempo justo.

— Pero... ¡Pero...!

—Harry importa más que cualquier otra cosa y lo sabes— Sirius dio una patada al muñeco de felpa en el suelo, frustrado por saber que esas palabras son ciertas—. Y tú, haremos un Juramento Inquebrantable.

— ¿¡AH!? No, me largo de aquí, yo no —la puerta se cerró en su ganchuda nariz. Sintió la varita de James en la nuca.

—Te protegeré de cualquier acusación del ministerio en tu contra, evitare que vayas a Azkaban aun si debo amenazar a la mitad del gabinete y el mismo ministro. Lo único que quiero es que jures proteger a Harry y brindarme la poción matalobos cada mes. —explicaba en tono siseante muy extraño en él. Severus tembló ligeramente.

—Cuidar... a ese niño...

—Es hijo de Lily también y si de verdad tuviste algún aprecio por ella en vida, hazlo, intenta remediar lo que hiciste traicionando al revelar la profecía.

Severus con una resignación y culpa llenando su pecho se dio la vuelta, tomando la mano que James le tendía. Sirius, aunque no muy feliz, comenzó a realizar el conjuro siendo el testigo. Harry dormía apoyado al hombro de James, sin la capacidad de entender que había pasado esa noche más allá de que su madre jamás lo volvería a cargar, sonreír o estar con él por culpa de esos ojos rojos que se desvanecieron en un destello de luz verde.

La derrota del Lord oscuro no pasó desapercibida, en lo más mínimo y de forma que aun James no se explica, todos se enteraron de que estuvieron involucrados, así como que Harry fue el "héroe" de la noche. Muchos mandaron regalos, dinero, cartas, de todo a Harry y él, como si en algún momento hubiera deseado que su hijo lograra tal cosa... Perdió a su esposa y todos celebraban, lo irritaba de sobremanera.

Apenas se empezó con la búsqueda y encarcelamiento de los Mortifagos se puso manos a la obra, inventando un montón de excusas bajo las cuales Snape evitó Azkaban a diferencia del resto que fue atrapado. Peter Pettigrew por otro lado, se escurrió como la rata de alcantarilla que era, no se atrevió a mostrarse por miedo a que Sirius lo matara. Esto llevo a otro juicio y es que todos achacaron la revelación del Fidelius a Sirius, todos creían que era su deber evitar que Voldemort hallara a la familia Potter. Afortunadamente esto acabó muy bien y casi con facilidad.

James se mudó a una nueva casa en un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Inglaterra, cercano a un bosque de gran extensión y compartiendo vivienda con Sirius, Remus y Severus de vez en cuando. Harry -aunque a James le doliera-. No extrañaba demasiado a Lily, no era extraño pues apenas con casi dos años ¿Que iba a recordar? Quizá momentos difusos, pero poco más. James le hacía saber que ella lo amo, tanto que murió por él y Harry se enorgullecía de ella, también la quería a pesar de todo y con eso era suficiente.

El problema peludo por otra parte avanzaba a duras penas, Harry seguía sufriendo mucho cada luna llena a pesar de que lo acompañaran y tomara la poción matalobos, algo en su cambio lo hacía doloroso y Remus aun estando igual no podía darles una explicación de que era el tema. Durante esas noches se metían en el bosque a correr, James y Sirius en su forma animaga por supuesto. Harry era un lobo pequeño de color negro y ligeros destellos rojizos, en su frente seguía viendo esa aquella odiosa cicatriz que cada mago buscaba de ver si llegaba a toparse con ellos. Era del tamaño de un perro joven, mucho más pequeño que Sirius y Remus, ni que decir de James.

Sus jugueteos muchas veces lo llevaban a buscar cariño del gran ciervo, restregando su cabeza contra la de su padre. Severus tendía a unirse, su forma animaba era un murciélago escalofriantemente enorme -accedió a esto para no ser menos que James y Sirius, la rivalidad no Moriría nunca-.

El tiempo transcurría con relativa normalidad, correr por los bosques durante la Luna llena, criar a Harry dentro de la vivienda bajo fidelius -Donde el guardián es Sirius-. Mantenerse sin matarse unos a otros, ayudar a Remus a conseguir un trabajo donde lo no despidan al mes por descubrir su licantropía... Una rutina común y corriente sin dudas.

— ¿Tomaste ya tu poción? Que se la des a Remus sin que se entere no era válido —el infante de nueve años se dispuso a huir dado que aquello era lo que paso —. Harry... — empezó James.

—Es que... ¡Sabe horrible! — quejumbra. James negó con la cabeza riendo, acariciando el cabello de su hijo. No era particularmente fanático del cabello largo, pero Harry gustaba de mantenerlo hasta los hombros en un corte irregular. El padre no hacía otra cosa que culpar a Severus y su grasienta cabellera.

—No hay forma de darle mejor sabor, pero sabes que debes tomarla. Si no, va a doler mucho más. — recordárselo es una de las cosas que menos le gustaban, para ayudarlo debía hacerlo desgraciadamente —. Dudo que Severus lo intente. —Harry dejó ir un gemido lastimero.

— Él me dijo que no lo haría por casi morder su ala. No sabía que era él esa vez — lloriquea con el recuerdo del regaño aún fresco en su memoria —. Tío Severus es malo...

— Solo deseo mantenerme con todas mis extremidades, muchas gracias — bufa el protagonista de la plática dejando un vaso de horrible contenido. Harry hace mueca de asco al ver la poción —. Bébela ya, así nos omitimos la incertidumbre de si la tomaste o no.

La poción matalobos sabia horrible, no hay otra forma de decirlo. Desde que recuerda a debido tomarla y aunque ya es costumbre, le gustaría dejar de hacerlo, también dejar de ser una amenaza a todos durante esa noche a menos que estén en su forma animaga. Aun no era capaz de entender del todo que es lo que ocurría, pero James tampoco lo veía necesario, después de todo es pequeño y aun no sale de casa si no es con él.

Quizá no es bueno dejarlo encerrado, pero sabe que el momento de que vaya a Hogwarts llegará, que el momento de alejarse de su protección llegará y es lo que más miedo le produce. Por lo que "encerrarlo" en estos años donde es solo suyo no le causa remordimiento, Lily posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho así, sin embargo, debía vivir como él lo cree mejor, no guiarse por un fantasma. Es lo que Harry necesita y lo que él necesita.

Lo que más lo lastimaba era ver como Harry sufría al transformarse, ni siquiera Remus había sido así, parecía que algo lo quemara por dentro y lo intentara destruir al mismo tiempo que cambiaba. Una vez hecho el cambio el dolor mermaba de buena manera, no completamente, pero bastante soportable para Harry que ya se había acostumbrado. Ladraba y saltaba alrededor de James hasta pasar por debajo de él, recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza.

Lo que Remus más de una vez a denominado «Manada» comenzó su paseo por el bosque. Severus muchas veces permanecía en la cornamenta de James o el lomo de Harry, volar agotaba y era una mierda tener que buscar donde reposar. Algunas veces James odiaba su forma animaga, pues eran sus amigos con formas caninas los que podían jugar con Harry.

Tirarse de las orejas, subirse en el lomo de otro, en la panza de Sirius para recibir besos en el hocico... era malditamente injusto, pero debía conformarse. Menuda mierda.

Harry alzó las orejas y empezó a olisquear, había un olor familiar que lo incitaba a salir corriendo hasta su casa de nuevo. Se escondió bajo James, llamando la atención del ciervo, nunca lo había visto así de intimidado. Unos aullidos alertaron al grupo que de inmediato de dio la vuelta para empezar a correr, Remus cogió a Harry del pescuezo y corría con el así, asegurándose que no se quedara atrás.

El camino se les vio bloqueado por muchísimos lobos similares a Remus, James se puso al frente, con la postura erguida que caracterizaba a su forma animaga —miren nada más, dos de mis víctimas. Quien diría que ese cachorro iba a oler tan bien... ¿Me lo permites? Remus —. Harry se escondió bajo Remus, este gruñía enseñando sus colmillos al igual que Sirius a su lado.

La pelea se volvió errática y sin sentido para el más pequeño. Sus familiares se transforman y destransforman de un momento a otro para lanzar hechizos, en muchos dejaban tirados a los lobos y un olor que no conocía llegaba a su sensible nariz. Retrocedió cuando un lobo cayó y arrastró hasta quedar frente a él con los ojos desorbitados... ah... ¿huele a muerte?

Greyback es un lobo escalofriantemente grande, por lo que al verlo se dio a la fuga de inmediato, zigzagueando por todo el lugar. Fue en vano, la diferencia de tamaño jugó en su contra y para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía un dolor horrible en la pata trasera, donde Greyback lo mordía para sujetarlo. Su chillido llamó la atención, antes de poder hacer algo, Greyback se alejaba con Harry tomado del pescuezo en sus fauces.

Escuchaba a su padre, padrino y tíos persiguiendo a Greyback, el problema es que estando a ciegas y sin saber a dónde va dificulta la materia. James dio un gran salto que logro alcanzar al licántropo, golpeándolo con sus pezuñas con toda la furia que tenía, buscando matarlo como mínimo. Harry sacudió la cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba nuevamente agarrado, esta vez por una mano humana.

— ¡Peter! — Sirius lucía furioso por ese hombre con cara espantosa, se removió e intentó morderlo sin éxito por unas amarras en forma de bozal.

— Mi señor... es un lobo... — balbuceo, balanceándolo sobre un caldero hirviente y forzándolo a mantenerse quieto.

— Hazlo ya Colagusano ¡HAZLO! —La voz siseante le produjo escalofríos, más no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar al respecto cuando un cuchillo se enterró en el muslo de su pata trasera izquierda y su sangre goteo dentro del caldero fue tirado al suelo bruscamente y algo más fue tirado al hervidero.

No puede describir lo que paso con exactitud, tan solo que al final del extraño acto, había un hombre ahí de pie, inusualmente guapo. Este lo miro un instante, haciendo que baje las orejas por la mirada carmesí que este le dirigió.

—Ah... Potter... Realmente me extrañó no verte en tu hogar hace ocho años—su voz profunda y siseante, en su rostro figuraba una expresión impasible y ligeramente triunfante—. Supongo que su plan de escondite funcionó mejor de lo esperado.

—Harry... Harry Vámonos... —Sirius lo llamó en susurros. Con una pata se deshizo de las sogas y corrió hasta su padrino.

—Si, quien diría que el gran señor oscuro moriría por un niño de un año ¿Que tal te sienta esa información? —no pensaba permitir que viera lo culpable que se sentía. Tenía incluso la ligera impresión de que debió estar ahí aun si era para morir.

—Bonitas últimas palabras.

Peter le había entregado su varita y a medio del maleficio imperdonable Harry se puso frente a James para sorpresa de este. Voldemort calló al momento de verlo, quedarse viendo fijamente los ojos verdes a pesar de la luna llena. Remus chilló y al instante vieron a Greyback huyendo, al regresar la vista Voldemort tampoco estaba y Harry saltó sobre algo no identificado.

—Bien... esto si podía empeorar. —Sirius tenía el corazón a nada de salir disparado de su pecho por lo acelerado que estaba. James estaba igual y Severus qué no bajo de la copa del árbol también.

El señor oscuro había vuelto... Casi como si nada.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Harry tenía algo en el hocico y movía la cola con ansias. Sirius se acuclilló y escucho chillidos, una sonrisa se expandió en sus labios — Harry, eres un muy buen cacharro, uno muy,  ** _MUY_**  bueno. — felicita tomando a la rata. Harry ladró aun moviendo la cola —. Hola, Peter, rata inmunda, tiempo sin vernos...

Que decir al respecto, Peter ahora ocupaba una bonita celda en Azkaban, Harry nunca había visto a su padre y padrinos tan satisfechos y entristecidos al mismo tiempo. Puesto que vivían bajo Fidelius no tenían mucho más que hacer con respecto a la seguridad de su vivienda, el revuelo que se formó cuando aseguraron que Voldemort había retornado fue enorme, más con el tiempo fue pasando levemente por la inactividad del mago oscuro.

James no ponía mucho empeño al respecto, quería mantener a raya está vez. Era una guerra, claro, por lo mismo sabe que se enfrenta a una posible muerte y no quiere que Harry quede sin su padre también. Sería feliz por morir cuidándolo, no a un montón de gente que comenzaba a rumorear que su pequeño era la clave.

_Era la mejor arma_.

¿Eran tontos? Harry apenas es un niño, no se explicaba cómo podían considerar semejante barbaridad ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué de un segundo a otro movería al mano y Lord Voldemort volvería a morir? Realmente, la gente se alivia tirando sus esperanzas en causas vanas y sin fundamento. Cambiando a un tema más bonito... ¡Harry tiene once!

— E-estás espantando a Hedwig. — quejumbra Harry intentando que su lechuza blanca se tranquilizara. Había sido el regalo de Sirius por ingresar a Hogwarts. Los tres hombres iban corriendo y arrastrando a Harry con ellos.

— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y si no llegas en tren tu primer año es porque fracasaste como estudiante de Hogwarts! — asegura Sirius. Remus tomo la enorme jaula y Sirius a Harry. Con el disimulo que podría tener un rinoceronte en medio de una tienda de trajes para caballero, pasaron la barrera para llegar a la estación Nueve tres cuartos. Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello horriblemente alborotado, igual que su padre.

Quien los viera y no adivinara el parentesco era un imbécil de primera.

— ¿Saben que falta alrededor de media hora para que parta el tren? — pregunta con timidez y cierto temor a la reacción que pudiesen tener los agitados mayores.

— Si... igual... hay que llegar rápido... ¡Juh! Odio no poder aparecer aquí simplemente. — Sirius quería hacerse canuto y quedarse echado en el suelo pero al menos unas dos horas. Correr por toda la estación de trenes fue agotador.

— Mira el lado bueno, podrás escoger el compartimiento que gustes. — comentó Remus sonriendo. Harry asintió suavemente con la cabeza. James le tomó suavemente del hombro, logrando que fijara su atención en él.

— Quiero que tengas cuidado ¿Sí? Recuerda lo que te dijimos...

— No decirle a nadie, no morder a nadie, ir bajo el sauce boxeador en luna llena — repitió en voz baja —. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo evitar que se enteren? ¿Q-que pasa si no...?

— Harry, estoy seguro de que podrás hacer buenos amigos que te apoyen sin importar nada, ya ves a Remus — el nombrado hizo una mueca, no era el mejor ejemplo en su humilde opinión —. Eres un niño espectacular, sería tonto el que te moleste si llegan a enterarse. Igual... puedes controlarlo ahora.

Harry miró a otro lado, nervioso. Claro, desde el incidente con Voldemort tomaron la motivación de descubrir que hacer para evitar que estuviera desprotegido, acabaron en una manada de licántropos en las afueras de Bulgaria que pudieron ayudarle a manejar el asunto, tanto a él como a Remus. Aunque para su padre, Sirius y Severus fue una cosa incomprensible, ambos licántropos se encuentran bastante cómodos con la situación.

Recorrieron bosques enteros, conocieron a más con su condición impuesta a la fuerza a pesar de haber nacido como mago; haber conectado con esa bestia interior que al ser rechazada causaba dolor al momento de ser liberada en luna llena... Fue vigorizante, por ello Remus ya tenía una apariencia saludable dejando de lado el estilo demacrado que lo caracterizó la mayor parte de su vida.

Harry en si no tenía mayor cambio, pues no llegó al extremo agónico de Remus, pero era mucho más feliz estando en sincronía con su lobo interno, este suele estar activo siempre por lo que el peligro no lo tomara por sorpresa. Sus ojos naturalmente son verdes, sin embargo cuando se siente amenazado adquieren un matiz dorado, como una advertencia a quien lo mire.

— ¿Y qué pasará en la selección...? — apretujó la tela de su ropa, nervioso.

— No importa en-

— ¡Gryffindor~! — canturreó Sirius y James al mismo tiempo, Remus puso los ojos en blanco, poniendo aún más nervioso al niño.

— Severus está en Slytherin también, así que no creas que todos ahí son malos.. tal vez ahí sea un poco más complicado, pero no importa a donde vayas... No negaré que también me fascinaría que entres en Gryffindor, pero esa es tu elección. — Harry asintió, algunas veces lograba sentir más conexión con Remus, posiblemente por ser licántropo.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que le gustaría y antes de darse cuenta despedía a su familia desde la ventana del último vagón del tren. Se volvió a meter en el compartimiento y quedó mirando por la ventana, sería su primera vez tan lejos de su familia y la idea se le hacía horrible... Rogaba a los dioses, merlín y a cuanta cosa se pudiera que no pasara nada malo...

— Oh, lo siento, pensé que estaba desocupado. — miró a quien abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un niño rubio platino.

— Tranquilo, no hay problema — sonrió amablemente, el contrario hizo un ligero cabeceo —. Puedes quedarte si quieres, no espero a nadie...

— Gracias, pero yo sí tengo compañía y seguramente te vamos a incomodar... ¿Tu nombre? Yo soy Draco Malfoy. — le tendió la mano.

— Soy Harry Potter... Perdón por decirlo, pero ahora entiendo porque mi padrino dijo que eras un rubiales — las mejillas de Draco se colorearon, la duda es si por molestia o vergüenza — Esperó que seamos amigos en Hogwarts.

— Claro... Eso claro, si entras en Slytherin.

— ¿Tu iras ahí?

— Toda mi familia lo ha estado desde el inicio, es más que seguro que quedare allí — afirma con orgullo en su voz —. Aunque tengo sabido que los Potter van a Gryffindor.

— Si... Aun si voy a ahí, espero que seamos amigos. — Draco dio un último cabeceo y cerró la puerta. Harry se desinfló, se supone que porta el apellido de una de las casas más importantes del Mundo mágico, pero no destila ni una pisca de la elegancia que Draco sí. Ahora tenía una vergüenza bestial de que se supiera su apellido.

Ya de por si con todo el tema de Voldemort era una pesadilla.

— Disculpa... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Todo el tren está lleno. — observó curioso a quien se asomaba, un niño de cabello pelirrojo y expresión contrariada. Asintió y este pasó nervioso.

Empezó a hablar con Ron Weasley... No podía decir que no fuese divertido, era un niño muy cómico y bastante hablador, con mil quinientas dudas, un hambre voraz y una capacidad nata para sorprenderse por cada cosa que dijera. Lo que arruino un poco el momento es lo seguro que se encontraba de la maldad en los Slytherin.

No lo veía factible, puesto que Severus estaba ahí y conocía al hombre desde hace mucho, podía ser un poco oscuro y toda la cosa, pero no era malo, de hecho, aquello lo hacía muy interesante. Igual que el niño de hace un rato, Draco, no debía ser malo, quizá tenía demasiados aires de grandeza por su apellido y poco más. No veía que Slytherin fuese  _Malo_ y Gryffindor  _bueno_... La rata había salido de Gryffindor a final de cuentas.

No quiso decirlo, arruinar el primer contacto sería fatal después de todo.

**...**

— Harry Potter.

Todas miradas se clavaron en él, camino tembloroso hasta sentarse en el taburete donde el sombrero seleccionador le fue puesto —Um... interesante —. sobresaltado miró hacia arriba, como si aquello le permitiese ver de dónde provenía la voz.

— Tienes demasiada valentía... Demasiada astucia... Tan leal e inteligente... ¿En dónde puedo ponerte? — meditaba —. Slytherin te llevaría a la grandeza.

— Realmente no me interesa la grandeza, quiero estar donde pueda tener amigos, divertirme con ellos...

— Si eso es lo que quieres... ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!! — las exclamaciones de la mesa no se hicieron esperar. La bruja a su lado le quitó el sombrero.

— Bienvenido. — comentó ella con una sonrisa, le sonrió de vuelta y fue rápido hasta su mesa, siendo recibido por Ron. Vio fugazmente a la mesa de Slytherin, saludo a Draco con la mano, este lo miró, pero no devolvió el gesto. Bueno... Al menos lo miró y no desvió la mirada en lugar de fulminarlo con la misma.

Por algún motivo que escapa a su entendimiento, su lobo interno estaba inquieto, casi asustado, del director. Este le había mirado algunas veces con aire misterioso. Aquello aunque lo puso nervioso no quiso prestarle atención, quizá era la paranoia de estar sin su padre por primera vez... aunque claro, tenía a Severus que había aplaudido cuando anunciaron su casa, podría hablar con él después...

Su tiempo en Hogwarts era muy bueno, ajetreado, pero soportable y tener amigos de su edad lo animaba bastante. No le pregunten como, pero acabó siendo amigo de Hermione Granger, quizá tuviera que ver con haberla visto llorando en la biblioteca, sentado a su lado y hablado como un niño civilizado en lugar de burlarse de ella por cualquier cosa.

Es decir... Si, era una niña sabelotodo y sus dientes eran bastante prominentes, pero no por ello merecía ser excluida de esa manera. por lo que al acercarse con la buena intención de ser su amigo, ella respondió como si nunca le hubiera pasado y se pegaba como lapa a él. A Ron la idea no le gustó, pues según él, ella era mandona e irritante, no tuvo de otra más que aguantarlo porque Harry no pensaba alejarla, aparte de que él también la buscaba.

También había sostenido una que otra buena conversación con Draco, cuyo Slytherin interior no le permitía del todo ser su amigo, pero ahí estaban bien, hasta que llegará Ron y empezará a insultarse por cuestiones familiares que no le importaban. Las clases iban perfectamente bien, él junto a Hermione eran los favoritos de los profesores... Excepto Severus, que prácticamente aborrecía a la niña

— ¿Que brujería haces? Nunca había visto a Snape darle puntos a otra casa que no fuese Slytherin, mucho menos Gryffindor. —los gemelos Weasley se habían unido a su círculo de amistades de repente, le hacía mucha gracia la forma en que hablaban.

— No hice nada, Severus no es malo — asegura sonriendo, la mesa de Gryffindor tuvo un silencio tan prolongado que las demás se voltean a ver qué pasa —. ¿Q-que? — preguntó asustado.

— ¿Snape? ¿Bueno? — interrogó Fred con cara de espanto.

— ¿Y le llamas por su nombre? — George se abrazaba a su gemelo con la misma expresión.

— Sí, es mi tío... Digo, ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo, yo le digo tío. — explica al ver la palidez en los rostros de los leones.

— ¿¡Severus Snape puede ser AMABLE con alguien!? —la mesa en general había dicho lo mismo, enorgulleciendo a quien creó los coros.

— ¿Ocurre ALGO de lo que deba preocuparme? —Se sentaron erguidos al escuchar al protagonista de su conversación. Harry negó con la cabeza y Severus le resolvió la cabeza hasta salir del gran comedor.

— ¿Ven? Es bueno. —aseguro sonriente, la mesa de Gryffindor y todas las demás sacaron la conclusión de que es simplemente la inocencia de Harry le impedía notar el demonio que tienen por profesor de Pociones.

Las cosas iban bien... quizá demasiado, pero siendo un niño que tiene amigos por primera vez y se ve rodeado del buen ambiente, no puede evitar cegarse por ello y además ¿Por qué no? Aun no es su tiempo de preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea un examen o un informe, ni siquiera su licantropía es un problema. La lleva tan controlada que Remus le ha enviado cartas de felicitación.

Su lobo interior saltaba de alegría prácticamente todos los días ante este segundo hogar.

Hablando de lobo, había considerado contarle a Hermione, Ron y Draco a pesar de que fuera desobedecer a prácticamente todas las figuras de autoridad que tiene. La idea de esconder algo tan importante a sus amigos lo hacía sentir mal, después de todo su naturaleza le impide mantenerlo en secreto cuando es una cuestión de la que se enorgullece.

Es un hombre lobo, sabe controlarse ¿Eso no haría una diferencia? No atacaría a nadie... Sin embargo, cierto resquemor de instaló en él cuando fue llamado por el director durante una clase de Encantamientos, en la cual hacia levitar a Draco por sobre toda el aula y Hermione a Ron que estaba a nada llorar.

—Harry te llame porque necesito saber algo muy importante... —no le pregunten porque, pero Dumbledore le daba una sensación de inseguridad única, aquello era contradictorio tomando en cuenta lo que su padre le ha dicho.

Él sería la contraparte de Voldemort, el bueno, la luz ¿Por qué le da más miedo que ese hombre de ojos rojos?

— ¿Qué pasó con exactitud el día en que Voldemort regresó? Tu padre no ha querido contarme. — Eso era una mentira a medias, James si había relatado que ocurrió, Sirius, Remus y Severus lo hicieron después de él, exactamente lo mismo, sin variación alguna...

— Pues... Estábamos paseando por el bosque porque era luna llena — jugaba de manera distraída con la manga de su túnica —. Muchos lobos llegaron, intentamos huir de ellos, pero uno muy grande me agarro por la pata y me arrastró. Luego encontramos a la ra- Pettigrew — tosió para corregirse —. Él me pudo alzar, hacía una poción en un caldero gigante y me corto para dejar sangre ahí.

— ¿Tu sangre?

— Sí señor.

— ¿Algo más? — aquel minúsculo detalle no lo habían mencionado los cuatro adultos testigos de lo que pasó.

— Cuando Voldemort estaba ahí, quería matar a papá, le apunto con su varita... — su vista viajó a la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono naranjo con lentitud —. Yo me puse en medio, pero... no atacó.

— ¿Que suponías que iba a hacer?

— Él lo quería matar, lo dijo — susurró con un aire desilusionado —. No quería que pasara. Mamá ya no está porque él la mató, no podía perder a papá por su culpa también.

La idea de sufrir algo por su culpa lo ponía nervioso, sus manos sudaban y su lobo se inquietaba. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore aleteó canturreando y llamando la atención de Harry que le hace pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, con mano temblorosa.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Es decir... No debería preocuparse de esa manera porque el culpable de sus desgracias sea Voldemort, debería temer por su familia, su manada. Ya el mago oscuro tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

_El nudo en la garganta se apretó ante el pensamiento..._

_—_ ¿P-puedo retirarme? — pregunta con voz ahogada. Dumbledore asiente con levedad, Harry salió casi corriendo del despacho perteneciente al anciano director.

Dumbledore observa la ventana con aire ausente para luego suspirar, necesitaba probar algo para sacarse la teoría que tenía en mente. Su interior entró en debate, pues lo que tenía en mente no era precisamente bonito de poner en práctica.

**~***~**

— ¿Que quería saber el director? — Harry tragó lo que tenía en la boca y relamió sus labios llenos de salsa por el pavo.

— Solo me preguntó algunas cosas sobre Vol- Tu-sabes-quien. — suspiró exasperado, no entendía el miedo a un nombre, hasta en su hogar era así con sus familiares. En Gryffindor la cosa empeoraba demasiado y los acaba de quicio muchas veces.

— Siempre se me olvida que tu estuviste cuando regreso. — susurró Ron con incomodidad.

— No fue la gran cosa... Pudo ser mucho peor, solo se fue... Aunque sus ojos no es algo que se te olvide. — apoyo el codo en la mesa, jugando con su comida.

— ¿Como eran? — pregunto Hermione con curiosidad y prácticamente toda la mesa observó curiosa, Hogwarts es una entidad ansiosa de chismes, por lo que esto no era sorpresa.

— Son rojos... tanto como la sangre, sangre fresca... Como la que sale de un animal recién cazado y devorado... — entró en un ensimismamiento curioso, con sus ojos reluciendo levemente en tono dorado, Hermione pudo fijarse en aquello —. Eran hostiles, demasiado, pero a su vez... parecía que algo en el fondo no existiera y por ello eran así. — suspiró con aire apenado.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes por aquella descripción. No podían imaginarse del todo a Voldemort teniendo algo más aparte de hostilidad y crueldad en su mirada, que como bien es dicho, son las puertas del alma.

— Si hablamos de ojos, los tuyos son muy curiosos también. — dice Fred.

— Hemos visto fotos de tu madre, pero los tuyos-

— -Son exageradamente-

— ¡verdes! — exclaman a la misma vez, Harry parpadeó de forma repetida.

— Papá una vez nos mostró el Avada Kedavra- —afirma George con pícara sonrisa.

— Y el verde que tiene es... — continuó Fred.

— Exactamente igual al de tus ojos. — concluyeron y las exclamaciones de la mesa no se hicieron esperar.  


— Yo no creo que sea tan así... — opinó Hermione con poca seguridad en sus palabras —. Además, los ojos de Harry tienen un matiz... eh... ¿Azul? — Harry la miró de reojo, se le hizo extraño que lo meditara y más aún que lo mencionara ¿Sería que se había dado cuenta? Bueno, con lo perspicaz de la niña tampoco se le hacía muy complicado de imaginar.

— A mí me gustan, sean como sean. — con eso dio por finalizado el asunto de colores, dando una gran mordida al muslo de pavo que comía, aunque sin querer lo jalo con fuerza excesiva, con sus colmillos ligeramente sobresalientes.

Por motivos que desconoce, desde ese momento la tensión llenaba su cuerpo, estaba inquieto a cada segundo, sobre todo durante las comidas. Quería achacarlo a la luna llena próxima o la que había pasado... Pero esto jamás le sucedía y lo comenzaba a preocupar. No halló mejor solución que escribirle a Remus.

_Quizá se trata del estrés que te produce tener responsabilidades reales por primera vez en tu vida, Sirius y James no te han permitido hacer mucho tu solo, al menos no que amerite tu total concentración y te preocupa el resultado._

_¿Alguien te molesta? ¿Algún profesor es malo contigo? Si es Severus, es su naturaleza y forma de dar "cariño", si te saca canas verdes... Intenta que sean blancas, no es como que podamos hacer algo con él._

_Siempre puedes hablar con McGonagall o Dumbledore, te ayudaran en lo que sea que ocurra. Respira, relájate, pasea por el bosque prohibido durante las noches y así mantente en paz, también te ayudará a sentirte como en casa._

_Hablaré con James para que nos permitan ir a pasar la próxima luna llena contigo, pasarla solo es horrible ¿Te gustaría?_

_Atte. Moony._

Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y Hermione se sobresaltó — ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó preocupada, Harry negó con la cabeza. La chica intento acomodar el cabello siempre revuelto de su primer amigo.

—Últimamente me siento demasiado... Receloso. —resopla uno de los mechones de cabello negro.

—Va a finalizar el primer trimestre, iremos a casa por navidad, regalos, la época... Puede ser eso —opina sin mucha seguridad al respecto. Harry al observó por un largo rato—. ¿Q-qué?

—nada, solo creo que sabes algo y no me lo dices. —hace un puchero.

— ¿Saber sobre que...?

— ¡Tengo muchísima hambre! —Harry se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición de Ron, el estómago con mente era su apodo por las mañanas y medios días como ahora—. ¿Vamos ya al gran comedor?

—Aún es temprano.

—Tal vez ya Draco esté ahí, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamosvamosvamos—incita Harry a Hermione, tirando de ella para que deje el libro y se mueva. La niña puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a seguirlo.

Algunas veces, pensaba que Harry tenía un fetiche con Draco, porque si no, no se explica que tiene el de gafas con él. Aunque el rubio fuese insufrible la mayor parte del tiempo -aun no podía entender la manía por llamarle  _mudblood-._ Con ella, no negaría que Harry es el único amigo decente y que le hace bien de su entorno.

El rubio tiene una vida de lo más rara para ella, el tema de sangre pura, poder aun cuando solo tienen once años... ¿En Slytherin hay niños o adultos muy enanos? Llegaba a preocuparse enserio. Harry lograba que Draco mostrara su actitud más infantil, la natural en él.

Era la única razón por la cual no rogaba que Harry dejase de verlo, Draco lo necesitaba, tal como ella lo necesitó para no seguir llorando en el baño de las niñas ante las constantes burlas y comentarios molestos de los demás.

Harry transmitía un aire protector que lograba atraer a quienes se sentían solo. Ella y Draco sin dudas son el mejor ejemplo. Ron aparentemente no tenía la misma sensación, al menos eso percibía Hermione, quizá se equivocara, era mejor en cuestiones de estudio que las relaciones humanas.

Bueno... El rubio estaba ahí, con su sequito de Slytherin, en la mesa de Slytherin, con toda la casa de Slytherin haciéndole indirecta compañía... Peor no pudo salir el asunto. Harry arrastró los pies hasta donde suele sentarse durante las comidas. Hermione esperaba casi ansiosa que se pegara contra la mesa como cada vez que algo no le salía como quería.

—No está tan mal, andar con serpientes es horrible. —comentó Ron, Harry hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cuántas veces hay que demostrarte que no son malos? Que te lleves mal con Draco no quiere decir que sea malo, simplemente te cae de la patada y el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Su Líder de casa es Snape.

—Es mi tío. —La cara de aburrimiento predecía una larga discusión sin lógica, pero que solo así podía calmar al pelirrojo sin las ganas de hechizarlo.

—Ahí solo hay magos oscuros.

—Todos usamos magia oscura al menos una vez.

—Sus padres son Mortifagos. —Harry tomaba su comida, ignorando en buena medida a Ron a pesar de responder sus acusaciones, era mecánico.

Tomó su copa y dio un largo trago a la bebida que no sabía a absolutamente nada para su extrañeza. Tras unos segundos de fruncir el entrecejo por eso soltó bruscamente la copa, llamando la atención de inmediato. Llevó una de sus manos a su garganta con el corazón alborotado de manera repentina.

Se hizo atrás en el banco, cubriendo su boca y sufriendo violentas convulsiones. Los lentes se le cayeron, se sentía amenazado, ansioso en mayor escala de forma paulatina. Miró a todos lados, los demás alumnos lo miraban con impresión y algunos intentaban acercarse a ayudarlo. Un grito se escapó de sus labios, el dolor lo estaba llenando a más no poder, como si su magia estuviera luchando por liberarse y quemara su piel en el proceso.

—¡¡HARRY NO!! —que causo más impresión queda en duda, si Harry arqueándose de manera antinatural hacia adelante o Snape alterado y corriendo de la mesa de profesores.

Los gritos aterrorizados hicieron aparición cuando la ropa de Harry se desgarró  
por completo y este acabó como un lobo de hocico chato. Sacudió la cabeza, ya no le dolía nada, pero se sentía susceptible al temor que embargaba al alumnado a su alrededor. Su vista se clavó en Hermione que estaba pálida a más no poder, un golpe lo hizo bajar las orejas y ubicando a Ron que había lanzado una copa. Los objetos arrojados empezaron a aparecer y aunque Severus intento pararlos y alcanzar a Harry, este salió corriendo despavorido, empujando la puerta de entrada con sus dos patas delanteras y huyendo por los pasillos hacia la salida del castillo.

— ¡DIRECTOR, HAGA ALGO! —exigió Minerva al notar que los alumnos en un ataque de temor suicida comenzaban a correr para seguir atacando al pobre niño de su casa.  
Dumbledore permaneció en su lugar, como si nada estuviera pasando y sus pensamientos fuesen más importantes.

McGonagall salió junto a Severus que tenía la expresión de necesitarla para buscar a Harry, la profesora no pensaba pasar por alto aquel actuar tan extraño del director, menos con ese pequeño al que tanto cariño ha tomado.

**~***~**

—Que tan profundo ha entrado... Podrían lastimarlo. —murmura McGonagall con la varita en alto, iluminando el camino.

—Lo dudo, es un hombre lobo y no son tan tontos como para provocarlo. —asegura Hagrid, en su derecha lleva una lampara de aceite enorme y en la otra, su ballesta.

—Sigue siendo un cachorro, aun si los Centauros no lo lastiman ciertas criaturas si lo harían ¿Te suena? Hagrid. —farfulla Snape, con expresión agotada por seguir en la búsqueda de su protegido en el bosque prohibido.

Se había hecho de noche y no encontraban ni una pista de su paradero. Unos minutos más tardes empezó a escucharse un lastimero aullido, Snape se hizo camino entre los árboles para hallar a la fuente de aquel sonido, encontrándolo por poco, metido en el tronco de un árbol enorme, encogido con las orejas pegadas a su cráneo y temblando.

—Llevamos horas buscándote. Sal de ahí—Harry retrocedió, McGonagall se asomó igual—. No pasará nada malo Harry, ven aquí.

—Es peligroso aquí joven Potter, regresemos al castillo, no perderá puntos o será expulsar por esto, no tienes nada que temer. —asegura con voz tranquila. Harry se alzó y camino temeroso hacia ellos. Hagrid lo miró y sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría.

— ¡Anda! ¡Eres un lobo precioso Harry! No sé cómo pudieron hacerte daño alguno. —acaricio la cabeza de este, el cual ladró en respuesta. Severus se quitó la túnica se la puso encima, al instante Harry cambio de forma, sujetando la túnica para cubrirse.

—Y-yo...

—Hablemos dentro. Puedes estar tranquilo Harry. —Severus le acarició el cabello. Hagrid lo tomo con un solo brazo, habiéndose colgado la ballesta al hombro.

El camino de regreso fue de nula conversación y solo dentro del castillo pudo poner los pies en tierra de nuevo. Estaba acostumbrado a la sensación así que no lo molestaba estar descalzo, tampoco con una túnica ocho veces más grande. En mudo acuerdo fueron hasta el despacho de McGonagall, Harry tomo asiento, nervioso a más no poder.

—Me gustaría saber que paso. Nunca te has descontrolado de esta manera—Severus habló con la mayor calma posible, en realidad quería gritar y zarandearlo por tonto, pero sabía que así solo iba a impedirse a sí mismo una respuesta—. Menos frente a tanta gente.

—No lo pude evitar, a-algo me forzó a hacerlo, no lo podía controlar. —explicó sintiendo que no le iban a creer ni media palabra, después de todo sonaba muy tonto.

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

—La bebida... —comenzó a decir, Snape se mostró ofendido de inmediato.

— ¿Una poción? ¿Que no te he enseñado nada durante esos inútiles primeros nueve años de tu vida? —gruñó el pocionista con las manos en la cintura, Harry hizo una mueca: en primera por disgusto y en segunda, porque no veía nada aparte de puntos borrosos.

— Nada —Severus arqueó una ceja —. No sabía a nada... tampoco olía. —especifico, recordando la sensación. McGonagall lucía pensativa.

— ¿Algo más estuvo extraño?

—Por un momento... fue como estar ciego... no sentir nada... luego me quemaba, no podía... controlarlo. —explico con múltiples escalofríos recorriendo su columna vertebral sin detenerse, la sensación era horrible incluso de recordar.

—Puede ser que le hayan inhibido los sentidos—propuso Minerva, Snape frunció más su expresión—. dudo que alguna otra vez haya ocurrido, por ello perdió la calma, se sintió en peligro y por ello no pudo manejarlo.

—Nadie debería poder hacer eso, menos de tal manera. —bufa Snape.

—Debemos investigar que ha ocurrido entonces—finalizó la mujer. Posó la vista en Harry que se mantuvo callado—. Regresa a tu sala común, yo daré unas cuantas indicaciones más tarde.

Con duda de si contaba como buena idea obedeció. Se había arremangado hasta el codo, la túnica quedaba tan grande que parecía un vestido de cola corta en color negro. Cualquiera creería queque se trata de la muerte a juzgar por sus ropas y maldiciones por lo bajo debido a la cantidad horrible de tropezones que se daba con la tela.

Dijo la contraseña en un susurro, no podía evitar estar inquieto. Hasta hace unas horas le habían lanzado cada plato, vaso y cubierto que hubiera en las mesas, le gritaron y persiguieron... Nunca pensó que podía causar tanto miedo a la gente, esa no era su intensión. Al dar unos cuantos pasos la atención de todos en la sala común se clavó en él.

—Bornas noches... —murmuró cohibido. Podía ver a cada uno de los alumnos ahí, solo faltaba Hermione.

— ¿Van a permitirte quedarte aquí? ¿Vas a dormir en NUESTRO dormitorio? —Harry dio un paso atrás por la cercanía de Ron.

—El director ya sabía esto...

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! No nos pondría en peligro por un solo estudiante como tú. Aunque esto explica porque te gusta andar con las serpientes, eres un ser oscuro. —lo señalo y los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

—Eso no es así, simplemente me llevó bien con ellos i-igual que contigo.

— Si enseñan sobre hombres lobos en Defensa contra las artes oscuras es porque son peligrosos y oscuros. No puedes seguir aquí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y controlarse estando así costaba demasiado —. Jam-Jamás he herido a nadie y-

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡Podrías contagiar a alguien en cualquier momento!

—Yo no quiero ser un licántropo.

— ¿Que pasa si nos mata?

— No podemos tenerlo aquí, debe irse.

— ¡Yo no lastimaría a nadie! —alzó la voz, la hostilidad y temor de los leones lo estaba alterando, sus ojos contaban con aquella estela dorada, advirtiendo que podría cambiar en cualquier momento—. Ron... Soy tu amigo, no te-

— ¡Yo no soy amigo de un asqueroso hombre lobo! de haberlo sabido no hubiera entrado a tu compartimiento para empezar. Lárgate de aquí, en Gryffindor no hay lugar para criaturas como tu ¡Fuera!

Lo peor, es que todos lo siguieron y ante la situación, en la cual no quería causar más alboroto cambiando por la ansiedad que le provocaban, salió de la sala común y escucho exclamaciones victoriosas por eso. Suspiró temblando, ya entendía porque le dijeron que no podía saberse, de porque debía reprimir su lobo y era... tan injusto.

No hacia daño a nadie, si ninguno lo supiera sería igual. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle y aunque no quiso llorar, acabo haciéndolo. Agradecía no ver bien, quizá así no tuviera aun una idea de cómo lo verían de ahora en adelante, pero bien que hoy no necesitaba sentirse peor... Que su lobo aullara exigiendo salir para que este seguro.

Pasado mucho rato intento pasar a la sala común, podría dormir en uno de los sillones e irse antes de que nadie despertara, el problema es que el cuadro jamás se abrió, la contraseña había sido cambiada y ya que todo Gryffindor estuvo dentro menos él, quedaba claro que fue lo que hicieron. Bajó las escaleras, transitó los largos pasillos y una vez fuera de la edificación soltó las mangas de la túnica y se transformó.

La prenda era muy grande, así que no se rompió, camino con paso lento y pesado hasta el bosque, manteniéndose lejos del nido de las Acromantulas y asegurándose de no acercarse a los centauros encontró un pequeño lugar con una gran cantidad de árboles conglomerados, echándose ahí. Un aullido demasiado fuerte lo hizo alzar las orejas.

El recuerdo de Greyback vino a su memoria y no hizo más que encogerse en su sitio. Quien le iba a decir que iba a sentirse tan horrible por revelar -accidentalmente-. La naturaleza que lo hace tan feliz.

**...**

Snape analiza con ojo crítico todo el Gran comedor y ni rastro de su protegido. El fidelius era una molestia, pero no podía decir que Harry fuese molesto como James, quizá su presencia ayudo a que no se volviera un pretencioso acaparador de atención. No encontrarlo lo preocupa, en un cincuenta por ciento por el juramento mágico que lo obliga a cuidar de él y por el otro, porque sencillamente y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le tenía un cariño pequeño, algo ahí, no más que a su propio ahijado, pero existía.

Cuando por fin apareció, como si hubiera corrido más de diez metros planos, lo sorprendió su apariencia. Desaliñado se queda corto, parecía que un tornado se lo hubiese llevado por en medio, el cabello lleno de tierra, vestigios de la nieve que empieza a caer, hojas y ramas, ropa sucia y terriblemente mal puesta. Frunció el entrecejo ¿Por qué parecía haber salido del bosque y no de su habitación?

Harry camino azorado por toda la mesa, no encontraba lugar y todos se juntaban impidiendo que pudiera sentarse. El día empezó fatal, consiguió todas sus cosas tiradas al comienzo del bosque prohibido, incluso la jaula de Hedwig estaba doblada. Toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, llenándose de mugre, varios de sus libros rotos y algunos escritos que pertenecían al "monstruo lobo" de primer año. Todas las cartas que tenía fueron rotas también.

Arregló como pudo su baúl, se vistió y aceleró el paso para llegar al desayuno. Cohibido es la palabra que mejor calificar como está. Finalmente y a la punta de la mesa logró sentarse, conservando una distancia exagerada con todas. Tragó el nudo en la garganta que le provocaba todo, limitándose a tomar lo que pudiera para comer.

Después de un rato las lechuzas llegaron y con ella el periódico que leyó de a poco, había una noticia muy resaltante ahí...

— ¿Voldemort ataco?

—Nadie más pondría esa marca en el cielo dejando tantas muertes atrás.

—Qué raro... No había pasado nada así antes.

Harry miró a Severus, que aprieta su antebrazo por debajo de la mesa. No había dicho nada con respecto a que la noche anterior la marca estuvo ardiendo, casi avisándolo de que algo iba a ocurrir. Miró a Dumbledore un instante y se sorprendió de ver su expresión tan seria y determinada a quien sabe qué.

**...**

— ¿Quién lo hizo? —Harry bajo la cabeza.

—No lo sé, ya estaba en el bosque cuando vi...

— Me gustaría saber que hacia fuera del castillo tan temprano. —comento Minerva con tono severo.

— ¡Cambiaron la contraseña ayer! No quería dormir en los pasillos de aquí, es muy frío y duro... No me iban a dejar pasar. —respondió ofuscado.

— ¿Te echaron de la sala común? —asintió—. ¿Por qué no fue a buscarme para arreglarlo?

—Y-yo no quiero que sea peor... Ninguno me quería ahí.

—Eres un Gryffindor y ningún Gryffindor sera echado de su sala común por su sangre para dormir en el bosque prohibido. Arreglaremos este asunto con la señora gorda para que no vuelva a ocurrir y espero que de ese modo no vuelva a aparecer así—Harry asintió suavemente—. Con permiso, Severus.

El hombre los vio alejarse con el baúl de Harry levitando a un lado. Dio un prolongado suspiro, dudaba que Harry escribiera algo así que no quedaba más que informarle a James el mismo.

**~***~**

Jamás había sentido días tan largos, una Luna llena más insoportable y las ganas de volver a casa tan fuertes. Su vida en un chasquido y a pesar de ser por esos pocos días que quedaban antes de vacaciones navideñas. Para empezar, en Gryffindor la mayoría del tiempo lo echaban de la sala común, no le permitían subir a su dormitorio y cantidad de veces lo han tumbado de la mesa -perdiendo puntos de casa ya que estamos-.

El acoso por otras casas tampoco quedo precisamente corto, por algún motivo que desconoce todos pensaban que quería morderlos, que quería la maldición de la licantropía por todo Hogwarts y más alejado de la realidad no podía ser. Hablaba con Severus, con Minerva, con Hagrid... Pero ningún alumno se le acercaba.

El rechazo tentaba al conflicto consigo mismo, pero se negaba a despreciar su lobo interno. Es parte de él, podían odiarlo más no hacer que odiaran esa parte de su ser. Siendo como había demostrado ser, bastante social, el aislamiento lo hace sentirse decaído, deprimido y las noticias de Voldemort atacando se hacían constantes junto a la ansiedad que lo ataca repentinamente.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —alzo la vista, usualmente se sentaba frente al lago negro, ya que en el castillo se hacía imposible estar un rato tranquilo. Asintió e hizo lugar para el Rubio de Slytherin, Draco se quejó un poco por el frío que hacía—. Así que... hombre lobo.

—Uhum...

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Papá dice que Greyback me mordió cuando tenía un año. —respondió abrazándose las rodillas.

—Ya... Bueno... Creo que es genial—Harry lo miró como si una segunda cabeza hubiera salido de su cuello—. Solo sabía de qué Greyback cambiaba a voluntad, pero tu también puedes y nunca había visto a uno siendo tan... civilizado.

—Remus también es como yo.

—a mi padre no le gusta que me junte contigo, menos ahora, pero creo que es genial y si Gryffindor lo rechaza es tonto... como la mayoría de los leones, pero ese no es el punto—frunció el entrecejo. Si Harry tuviera su cola en este instante, la movería de un lado a otro con feliz energía—. Es como ser un animago ¿¡Como puede no gustarle!? Debiste ir a Slytherin.

—No lo creo, conociéndolos, hubieran armado un escándalo por ser un mestizo lobo, que horror. —ambos giraron la cabeza encontrando a Hermione con un libro bajo el brazo -nada raro-.

—Mione...

—Necesitaba asimilarlo, lo sospechaba, pero no creía que fuese así, después de todo no parecías fatigado como dice en los libros de la biblioteca—Draco resoplo, siempre los libros.... —. Además, quería estar segura de que realmente eres como lo que vi y no una máscara para ocultar tu licantropía.

—Weasel puede joderse. —sonrió con suficiencia, Hermione lo miro reprochante por la palabra y Harry se rió.

Pasaron la tarde hablando y ya que a ellos no les molestaba, cambio de forma para hacerse mimar, tal como James y Sirius hacían muchas veces. Cuando ya era hora del almuerzo fueron hablando al comedor, ganándose miradas curiosas por la "osadía" del par al hablarle a Harry. Comía con Hermione sentada a su lado, explicándole un poco de lo que había vivido con la manada en Bulgaria.

— ¿Aprendiste búlgaro?

—Lo intente, apenas entiendo una que otra palabra, pero estoy aun en eso. Se parece un poco al ruso y supuestamente mi voz es muy fina para eso. —hizo un puchero. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Yo he estado aprendiendo Frances, no es muy complicado, podría enseñarte. —Harry asintió con ganas. Ser apretujados a modo de sándwich de un segundo a otro los sobresalto.

—Así que nuestro lobo favorito-

— -Está de buen humor de nuevo.

—Y no nos avisó, que falta de respeto ¿No, George?

—Coincido, mi querido Fred—Harry no podía evitar reírse cuando hablaban así, simplemente lo adoraba —. He-hey~ No da nada de miedo, es un adorable perrito necesito de amor y atención. —que lo acariciaran en la cabeza era un golpe bajo.

—Oye, lamentamos lo del otro día, la sorpresa-

— -un poco el miedo irracional como tontos seres humanos-

—Nos hizo ponernos igual de estúpido que Ron. —Fred se llevó una mano al pecho, viéndose realmente ofendido por su actuar.

—Sin llegar a serlo. Él no tiene comparación, Percy tampoco. Pero ¡Eh! Que ya nos vengamos por ti y esperamos que lo aceptes como una disculpa por eso.

Un escándalo lo hizo levantarse y al ver que pasaba, encontró a Ron con la cara cubierta de murciélagos y a Percy con una estela de humo verde encima, se tapó la nariz, desde su lugar podía sentir el aroma nauseabundo.

—Los adoro. —concluyó sonriendo, ganándose un abrazo de los gemelos y Hermione viéndolos con reproche. Desde su lugar podía oír las carcajadas de Draco y varios Slytherin.

El momento valió los quince puntos que McGonagall les quitó, igual los podían ganar de nuevo en alguna clase.

Finalmente, el día de regreso a casa por las vacaciones navideñas llegó. Aunque intento convencer a Draco, Hermione, Fred y George de ir con él a casa pues ya James lo había aceptado, ninguno de ellos acepto, más por obligación con sus propias familias que por carecer de ganas.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los Weasley -aunque la hermana menor se le hizo muy extraña-, al padre de Draco que dicho sea de paso, parece tenerle un asco terrible o al menos eso decía su mirada; los padres de Hermione que dudaban un poco de cómo tratarlo, como si deberían hacer algo en especial.

— ¿Pero en donde están tus...? —La pregunta de Hermione murió cuando un perro casi tumba a Harry, lamiéndole la cara—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Bu-bueno, es de si mismo en realidad. Te presento a Sirius... Debía venir como humano, pero parece que seré escoltado por un perro de mi tamaño. —hizo un puchero y Sirius chilló bajando las orejas.

— ¿Un animago? —los ojos de Hermione brillaron emocionados, Sirius ladró y se sentó frente a ella, permitiendo que le acariciara—. Aunque no está registrado según pudo ver... Tampoco se sabe que eres un Licántropo, asumo que los animales son información confidencial con ustedes.

—A-algo así. —sonrió tembloroso, Draco veía fijamente a Sirius y luego a su padre.

— ¿Puedo ir? Por favor, llegare antes de año nuevo. —insistió, Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, Draco. Andando, tu madre nos está esperando. —la desilusión pinto los ojos del rubio, que con mueca fastidiada miró a Harry.

—Hasta el inicio de clase. —farfullo siguiendo a su padre. Harry se rió, Hermione se rasco la cabeza y suspiró.

—Supongo que su padre no debe estar, muy feliz con esto...

— ¿Qué importa? Nuestro amigo es Draco, no su padre... Gracias a Merlín. Bueno, te veo en el reinicio de clases. —despidió. Hermione movió la mano y Harry se fue corriendo con Sirius a su lado.

**...**

— ¿Qué pasó con todos los demás? —James miraba con tristeza a su hijo que jugaba de manera distraída con su bufanda.

—Es que... creen que los voy a morder y hacer hombres lobo. Solo Draco, Hermione, Fred y George me hablan. —respondió en un murmullo, Remus se restregó la cara con las manos.

No pensaron que la gente se enteraría tan pronto, rezaban porque fuese igual a Remus, quien no se vio descubierto sino muchísimo tiempo después. Que Harry dijera que, de tener a prácticamente todos los Gryffindor como amigos, solo tuviera a cuatro personas los entristecía.

Aparentemente no todo sobre ser licántropo podía ser bueno...

— ¿No te hacen anda? Puedes decirme si eso pasa.

—Para nada, solo no me hablan. —mintió con ligereza ¿para que decirle que no dejaban de insultarlo? O que lo dejaban fuera del dormitorio, aquello debía resolverlo el solo. Si se hacía más fuerte, lo consideraría.

—Ah... —Sirius hizo una mueca—. Al menos son buenas personas, la chica por alguna razón me recuerda a Lily de solo verla... ¿Es un ratón de biblioteca? —Harry asintió divertido y Sirius comenzó a carcajear—. Eso lo explica.

— ¿Por qué justo un Malfoy? No creo ser capaz de tragar a Lucius. —gimió James.

—Eso decías de mi y por desgracia acabamos donde estamos. —farfullo Snape que tenía apenas unos minutos de haber llegado.

— ¡Eso es distinto!

Harry sonrió ante la imagen de Severus y James peleando, según Remus, siempre habían sido así y algunas veces no lo molesta. Miro el enorme árbol navideño de la casa, natural y que se mantendría así gracias a la magia. Había un montón de regalos bajo este, James tenía una manía rarísima por celebrar Yule y Navidad al mismo tiempo, por lo que tener ahí tantos regalos fuese posible debía ser obra suya.

— ¿Y esto? —había uno con un olor muy peculiar, se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde. Era pequeño y forrado de papel negro con un listón plateado. James lo tomó y lo examinó.

—No sé, no es mio y Snivellus lo marca todo. —Snape entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con fastidio.

— ¿Lo puedo abrir?

—Siendo de un desconocido, eres libre de hacerlo, no hay a quién agradecer a final de cuentas —Antes de darse cuenta, ya Harry no estaba ahí sino encerrado en su habitación—. Muy bien... —parpadeo rápidamente, Remus no se aguantó la risa por la cara de James.

La desilusión lo marco con ligereza al ver que era: Un simple y casi vulgar diario, esperaba algo más sorprendente para ser anónimo. Todas las hojas estaban en blanco -o amarillo, ese pequeño libro parecía de hace muchos años-. Dio algunos toques de varita, no tenía nada raro aparte del aroma conocido y la sensación familiar.

Algo lo impulso a tomar una pluma, tinta y hacer un par de rayones en la primera hoja, no paso nada. Escribió su nombre y tras unos segundos, el papel lo absorbió. Algo apareció bajo su sorprendida mirada.

_«¿Quién...?»_

No sabía si la curiosidad o la impresión lo predominó para poner su nombre completo, presentándose. Podía ser que alguien hechizo el diario para simular estar vivo, debería enseñárselo o contarles a los gemelos, de seguro lo adorarían. Sus palabras desaparecieron a los pocos segundos.

_«Mucho gusto, soy Tom M. Ryddle.»_

Y de forma fugaz, el recuerdo de aquellos brillantes ojos rojos invadió su mente.

  



	2. Howling hisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry es ignorado pro al mayor parte de la población estudiantil por miedo a su condición; mantiene sus amistades con él, sumándose a los pertenecientes a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.  
> Voldemort considera que hacer con él, si realmente puede ser útil para sus planes o un estorbo más.  
> Misteriosas sensaciones haciendo revuelo...

_Para los ignorantes soy  alguien que solo causa mala suerte, para los solitarios soy la mejor compañia_

**2 - Howling Hisses**

— ¿Entregaste el regalo?

—Si señor.

—Bien... Retírate, Lucius. —ordenó sin mirarlo, con la atención clavada en la ventana.

—Con todo respeto, mi lord... ¿Habrá algún ataque pronto? —interroga el rubio platino con cierto temor al respecto. La fría y sangrienta mirada se clavó en él, produciendo ganas de salir huyendo.

—Retírate. —repitió, Lucius hizo una imperceptible reverencia con la cabeza y salió del despacho tenuemente iluminado por la claridad del exterior.

Hacia un día tan nublado que casi combinaba con su persona y quizá esa fuera la razón por la que no apartaba la mirada. Rascó su entrecejo con mueca fastidiada, pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, acabaría produciendo jaqueca, más de la normal cabe destacar. En un estante de la habitación se encontraban dos valiosos objetos: una diadema con una joya azulada y una copa dorada con bellos grabados en su superficie, a los pies del estante descansaba una serpiente de enormes proporciones.

En su mano se encuentra un anillo no muy vistoso, pero que permanece allí por precaución. Sus Horrocruxes fueron complicados de recuperar, por no decir que uno, el más importante para él, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin está desaparecido. Tenía una idea de quien lo pudo haber robado y aun con eso no podía hacerse con él de forma simple, esto "encabeza" su lista de preocupaciones, al menos así es conscientemente.

Por su lado inconsistente transitaban pensamientos sin sentidos que desplazan todo lo importante de su cabeza. Desde su regreso tuvo la ligera impresión de que aquellos trozos de su alma corrían peligro, por ello fue a tomarlos todos y una vez así mantuvo un perfil asquerosamente bajo para el mundo mágico, que ni siquiera tiene una idea de cómo luce gracias a Merlín.

Estar encerrado en Malfoy Manor veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana lo iba a volver aún más loco de lo que ya estaba persé.

Tuvo la idea de esconder nuevamente sus Horrocruxes, aprovechar que nadie se encuentra muy pendiente de sus movimientos y así no encontrarían raro algún ataque disperso, asociándolo a cualquier otra razón que no sea él para tener la tranquilidad de que su Horrocrux estaría a salvo. Claro, el proceso le llevó unos pocos años por cuestiones técnicas como reagrupar y ordenar sus filas, plantear el momento en que haría a Azkaban volar por los aires para liberar a sus fieles Mortifagos encarcelados.

Esto, tan bien organizado, lógico, cauteloso... Se fue a la reverenda mierda en un simple chasquido. Ni siquiera el entiende que fue lo que pasó, como perdió el control de sí mismo y necesitó con urgencia atacar, matar, torturar sin compasión o importando nada a quienes lo hacía. Evidentemente su discreción se había ido al garete también, el mismo había hecho relucir la marca tenebrosa en los cielos. Lo que empeora el asunto es que no fue una vez, no, nononooo...

Una semana y media se sintió con esa necesidad tan primitiva de hacer daño como si todos a su alrededor fuesen una nociva amenaza, que ellos merecían el castigo y mucho más, lo que le llevaba a preguntarse... ¿Por qué? Existía un elemento que justifica sus acciones más no sabe cuál es, lo ignora completamente. Algo en el pequeño resquicio de alma que queda en su cuerpo dice que tiene que ver con una mirada terriblemente verde...

Una mirada tan verde como esmeraldas brillantes... como el Avada Kedavra de la fatídica noche en que murió y la noche en la que retorno, iluminado por la luna llena para admirar espera ojos nuevamente.

De alguna manera los Potter siempre tenían la culpa de sus desgracias y solo veía con mayor irritación a los únicos que quedan: James Charlus Potter, cuyo mérito no niega y sigue muriendo de iras ante su renuencia a unirse a su lado, hacer honor a su sangre pura; Harry James Potter, el maldito niñato que arruinó todo y más tarde sirvió para su retorno. Quien lo enerva más está en duda, pero esta segurísimo de que el menor es culpable de su ira.

Una de las cartas que envió el pequeño de los Malfoy lo dejó pensativo, ya sabía que era un hombre lobo, Greyback se había vanagloriado de ello cuando lo hizo y no negaría que una especie de repulsión nacía en el ante lo que el lobo tenía pensado hacer apenas le pusiera las manos encima, eran poco los que se salvaron de él, entre ellos, Remus Lupin.

Volviendo al asunto, saber cómo era tratado en Hogwarts lo llevó a un plan demasiado dependiente de la suerte como para ser factible, pero tampoco es que fuera tan importante y el fruto de ello sería como mínimo entender sus ataques erráticos, entre las mejores posibilidades los Potter dejarían de significar una amenaza.

Adjuntando a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y al traidor de Severus Snape.

Por esto tomó el riesgo de enviar su primer Horrocrux, el diario de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Con un hechizo logró crear una fuerte conexión, por lo que apenas el niño de once empezara a escribir sabría que dice, que quiere y más importante, cómo manipularlo para hacer que esto valga la pena.

Aunque engorroso y trayendo repulsión hacia sí mismo, la sensación que provocaba saber que uno de los fragmentos de su alma estaba en manos de Harry era la calma, creaba una sensación de gozo que es imposible de explicar para él.

El sosiego repentino era un rasgo extraño por goleada, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Intentar mantener la calma y saber si es Dumbledore metiendo sus canas en el asunto es lo único que le queda como opción.

A menos que el pequeño Potter atribuya algo importante.

**~***~**

Las fiestas pasaron en abrir y cerrar de ojos, recibiendo regalos por montón e incluyendo a Draco que le dio un collar que aparentemente se estira cada vez que cambia, Hermione un par de libros sobre costumbres de hombres lobo -a saber de dónde coño los saco estando en el mundo Muggle- y los Weasley, puesto que no tiene abuelos y según su padre, su madre no era del tipo tejedora, obtener un sueter hecho a mano fue algo muy tierno, sobre todo por la H gigante en frente.

Su padre, para disgusto de Severus, le regalo la capa de invisibilidad que pasaba de heredero en heredero de los Potter. Sirius le regalo una Nimbus 2000, Severus al menos diez frascos de Félix Felicis -Que estarían bajo llave cuando se presentaron momentos en los que está prohibido beberla-. Y Lupin le regalo un arete... un muy importante arete.

En la manada de lobos en Bulgaria solían entregar uno a cada miembro que alcanzara cierta edad y ya que Harry tenía once Remus lo consideró buen momento, pues los demás lo obtenían a los doce; como no irían con la manada sino hasta las vacaciones no se darían cuenta de que lo entrego seis meses antes.

Harry usaba el collar, el arete, leía los libros de a poco y escondía la capa para que Severus no la confiscara, usaba la Nimbus las pocas veces que el viento no amenazaba con tirarlo. La cosa es que también usaba el diario de Tom Ryddle, hablaba mucho... quizá demasiado, con el invisible y misterioso personaje.

No sabía de él aparte de lo básico: dieciséis años, estudio en Hogwarts, fue Prefecto, Premio anual, mejor alumno, Slytherin y con un vocabulario que lo dejaba en las nubes por lo bello y encantador que es. Su lobo interior, por el contrario absoluto y rotundo a pesar de disfrutar la "presencia", no se podía estar quieto con él.

Advertía de amenaza, que en el fondo y más allá de las palabras bonitas era una manipulación de cabo a rabo para encantarle, de ganar algo desconocido, es decir... ¿Qué puede ganar nadie de un niño de once años, licántropo y peligrando de muerte por matar una vez al Señor Oscuro? Cuanto más vuelta se le daba, más absurdo quedaba.

Por ello Harry ignoraba en gran medida a su lobo interno, pues ya que nada peligraba realmente ¿Por qué andar cauteloso con aquel fantástico e ilusorio joven en el diario?

Al volver a Hogwarts nada vario de sus últimas semanas del año anterior: Contacto limitado a sus cuatro amigos -no contemos a Tom en esta sección-; una retahíla de insultos a cada que pasaba y ya lograba ignorar sin importar que dijeran, intentos de tirar sus cosas al Bosque Prohibido de nuevo, cambio de contraseña para no pasar a la sala común.

Gesto inútil, tenía una contraseña propia impuesta por McGonagall a modo de seguridad.

Por haber gruñido en medio de clases a Lavender Brown que no dejaba de hacer gestos imbéciles y tratar de acariciar su cabeza, logró que ya no lo molestaran dentro del aula, lo cual ya es fenomenal. Y bien si hay algo que lo molesta es que lo traten de perro... le gustan los mimos, pero de gente en la que confía y está cómodo, no una idiota que lo ve como si fuese un cerberos y acercarse signifique un logro para más tarde.

—No puedo sentarme eternamente en la mesa de Slytherin, soy de Gryffindor y aunque no me molesta, me gustaría comer donde fui seleccionado. —murmura acomodándose los lentes, Draco soltó una risita.

—Tienes más amigos aquí que allá, si no hay problema quédate aquí. —comento el rubio tomando jugo de calabaza.

—Además, quien querría compartir el mismo banco que Ronald Weasley, dudo que pueda ser más estúpido. —bromea Pansy Parkinson.

Algo muy raro ocurrió y es que de un segundo a otro el séquito de Draco comenzó a hablarle. Al principio fue incómodo a más no poder porque existía la bendita barrera de "Yo serpiente, tu león", pero al pasar un poco el rato Harry logro integrarlos a su sistema, su lobo los aceptaba y recibir caricias de la Slytherin era igual de relajante que recibirlas de Hermione.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini... Claro, tenía este pequeño grupo de rojo y verde, pero se aceptaban entre sí y sabían leerse entre líneas, por ello consideraba que está mejor que nunca. Hermione ayudaba a todos con las clases y los gemelos se hacían querer muy fácil. Aun así no podía evitar lamentar que Ron se comportara como lo hacía.

—Mañana será Luna llena ¿Como haces para...? —Blaise, al igual que Hogwarts entero tenía la duda de en donde se metía en aquellas noches.

—No estoy seguro de poder controlarme aun con la poción Matalobos así que salgo del castillo y regreso por la mañana. —pensó beber de su copa, pero el olor nulo que despedía se lo evitó, por no decir que ese gesto hizo que la mirada clavada en él se volviera más insistente y penetrante.

— ¿No hay alguna forma de acompañarte? Honestamente me encantaría verte como lobo y de cerca. —Pansi adoraba los lobos, su tercer animal favorito por debajo de los pavos reales y las serpientes.

—Si fueras una animaga podrías, pero eso no lo enseñan sino hasta séptimo. —lamentó, el también quisiera tener compañía, pasar esas noches solo era bastante deprimente. En esas horas era su lobo quien predominaba y siendo uno social, se entristece de estar en soledad.

—Que dolor de culo. — farfulla Draco en voz baja.

—El fin de semana podríamos jugar a la orilla del Lago, es muy refrescante ahí—ofrece, los Slytherin dieron un cabeceo—. Debo volver antes de que me cierren el dormitorio, los veo mañana.

—Que envidia, a pesar de todo eres su favorito eh Draco. —comenta Pansi con diversión.

—Obviamente, soy su primer amigo. —Vanagloriarse de aquello es algo que Draco siempre hacia, en ocasiones hablaba de Harry como una pertenencia y el collar alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor recordaba el pensamiento.

No lo entiendan mal, adora su amistad con Harry y nada querría más que fuera un Slytherin, sin embargo, costaba evitar hablar así de él, era una especie de necesidad posesiva que tiene hacia Harry como un reclamo a todo aquel que se acercara. Él fue su amigo primero, lo aceptó antes que nadie y por ello podían mantener su distancia porque no los trataría igual. Suena un poco caprichoso, pero es Draco Malfoy, los caprichos y él muchas veces van de la mano.

En todo caso, así cuidaba de Harry, que era de todo menos el niño lobo rabioso capaz de alejar a quienes lo amenazan o buscan de engañar. Aunque quien sabe, este era un lado tan infantil y propio de él que solo Harry despertaba, de ser como su padre quiere no pasaría, pues debía ser un Malfoy ejemplar: Poderoso, sin demostrar debilidad o interés por algo que no sea poder e influencia...

Harry lo llevaba cada vez más lejos de eso y en lugar de molestarlo por esa desintencionada "manipulación" era feliz con ella, más de lo que seria de no tenerlo como amigo.

**...**

_«Me alegra que hayas sido capaz de darte cuenta de la treta antes de caer en ella»_

Una sonrisa emocionada surcó sus labios, ser elogiado por sus logros le fascinaba, Tom entraba en la misma lista que sus familiares con respecto a eso.

_› Creo que fue Dumbledore, su mirada no dejaba de taladrarme la nuca y actúa raro desde que hablamos ‹_

_» ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? «_

_› No lo sé... Ni siquiera lo había pensado... Cuando traté de decírselo a Hermione no pude ¿Eso es normal? ‹_

_» No, no lo es. Evita mirarlo a los ojos, también a él mismo. Confía en mi Harry, él no desea nada bueno para ti «_

_› Pero ¿Cómo puede ser así? Papá dice que es bueno y el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, es el bueno y Voldemort el malo ‹_

_» Veo que no te importa usar su nombre... ¿Por qué crees que es malo y Dumbledore bueno? «_

_›Papá me ha dicho que es malo porque mata a mucha gente que es inocente. Además, lo iba a matar a él cuando revivió, quería dejarme sin él igual a cuando mató q mamá‹_

Una respuesta tardó en aparecer, tanto que Harry se puso nervioso por ello, quizá había dicho algo que no debía y Tom se ofendió, esta interpretación no hizo más que desesperarlo, casi agonizando ante la idea de haberlo disgustado. Para calmar su acelerado y lobuno órgano bombeador de sangre las letras en tinta negra aparecieron.

_» Es cierto todo lo que has escrito, no hay como negarlo, sin embargo, aunque esto puede exigir más de lo que puedes interpretar... ¿Por qué Dumbledore sería el bueno? Quien está en contra del que hace daño no es "bueno", porque en sí no existe bien y mal ¿Entiendes? «_

Se rascó la cabeza, debía una clasificación para las cosas, así que apenas captaba lo que Tom quería decirle.

_» Voldemort asesina, destruye, eso es cierto, pero ¿Has visto o te han contado lo que Dumbledore ha hecho? Él pensaba meter a tu padrino en Azkaban, acusarlo de revelar el secreto del Fidelius y por ello tu madre había muerto... si tu padre no hubiera estado ahí para defenderlo, Sirius Black ahora estaría en Azkaban. «_

_› Es obvio que mi padrino no haría algo como eso ¿Por qué alguien lo habría de creer?_

_» Tú mismo lo has dicho, es el "bueno", la denominada Luz que tantos siguen. Tu amigo, Remus Lupin, estudió en Hogwarts, sufrió mucho como tú y sus amigos lo defendían, sin embargo, Dumbledore no hacía nada por ayudarlo, en realidad... Reforzaba el temor en él, lo volvía inseguro, manipulable y por ello cada Luna sufría más que nadie «_

Se removió nervioso, un tanto ansioso.

_«Voldemort hace cosas malas, pero Dumbledore también, nunca te confíes de él. En realidad, no deberías confiar en nadie que te incomode. Eres un Licántropo, tu instinto será acertado... ¿Qué sientes con Dumbledore? «_

_› Inseguridad_ _‹_

_» Ahí lo tienes. Sé que confías en tu padre, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin... ¿alguien más? «_

_› Mi tío Severus, él siempre está ahí para cuidarme; Hermione, Draco, Fred y George... la profesora McGonagall... Hagrid también es bueno, el gusta jugar conmigo... ¡también confió mucho en ti, aun cuando eres solo un diario!_ _‹_

_» Me alegra saberlo... Yo también confió mucho en ti al mantenerme en secreto... Mañana durante la Luna llena llévame contigo y te daré un premio por eso ¿Sí? «_

Harry saltó en su cama y dio una fuerte exclamación de emoción, claro, sus compañeros de habitación se extrañaron de eso, pero no debía explicarles nada.

**...**

Lucius miró con sobresalto y extrañeza a su señor que se reía de forma casi desquiciada. El señor Oscuro dejó su copa en una pequeña mesa y se levantó del diván en el que estuvo sentado viendo el fuego durante una hora. Nagini trepó por su hombro, extrañada de la reacción errática del hombre.

—  _¿Ocurrió algo importante?_  — pregunta la serpiente, Voldemort le acaricia la cabeza con un par de dedos, conservando la sonrisa amplia y casi maligna en sus labios.

 _— Solo obtuve a un pequeño Lobo sin esforzarme en lo más mínimo._  — responde con siseos roncos.

Quizá aun su duda no se viera aclarada, pero sería muchísimo más sencillo hacerlo teniendo al infante en su mano. Quien diría que confundirlo iba a ser tan fácil, que manipularlo representa un acto tan banal como respirar. En medio de toda su diversión y satisfacción llego una duda que lo detuvo un instante...

_¿Cómo hizo que su lobo confiara en él?_

No es algo que pudiera hacerse fácil, menos con un trozo de alma, el mismísimo ser ahí expuesto en un objeto. Una cosa comenzaba a mezclarse con la otra ¿Por qué se alteraba sin razón y apenas lograba controlarse? Así como obtener calma y sosiego; ¿Por qué Harry podía confiar en él? Ya había expuesto su opinión, lo veía como el "malo"

Bien, podía continuar esto al día siguiente, la noche para ser más exactos, en la casa de los gritos... susurrando dulces palabras al cachorro de lobo. Quién sabe, quizá obtendría algo mucho mejor de su parte. Harry Potter era el primero en ganarse la definición de misterio andante para Lord Voldemort, que tanta magia ya había aprendido y dominado...

**~***~**

Tenía permiso de salir directamente del comedor hacía la casa de los gritos, por ello estaba atragantándose al lado de Hermione, quien guardaba disimuladamente un poco de comida en una cesta, Harry había mencionado alguna que otra vez que durante la noche le daba hambre. Sus ojos permanecían con el brillo dorado que manifestaba como su sangre burbujea en sus venas.

— Debe estarse preparando para morder a alguien, eso si es que no lo atacan con hechizos, quizá lo maten. — murmura Ron a Seamus, Harry tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca y se relamió los labios. No tenía tiempo para gastar en Ron.

— ¿Tomaste la poción? — pregunta Hermione.

— Sí, hace como una hora, Severus no deja de recordármela desde que despierto. — informa con una sonrisa débil.

— ¿Te lo imaginas? Incluso podría ir a buscar a Greyback, muchos tienen sabido que hace con muchos de los que transforma — Harry detuvo cualquier pensamiento, escuchando lo mismo que toda la mesa —. Puede que sea su perra.

— Ron, honestamente... ¿Puedes callarte alguna vez? hablar de lo que no sabes es pretencioso e imbécil. — las cuatro mesas guardaron silencio, Harry nunca respondía a nada. El pelirrojo se mostró altivo.

— ¿Qué crees que no sé? Eres igual a cualquier otro que Greyback ha mordido, solo no te ha devorado aún. Quizá seas su perra favorita junto a Remus Lu-

— te lo advierto Ronald Weasley, cállate, ahora mismo. —siseó, aunque gruñía, mostrando los colmillos ya crecidos.

— ¡No puedes morderme sin que...!

— ¿Quien habló de morderte? No gastaría mi tiempo, saliva y esfuerzos en morder a un imbécil como tú. Es innecesario ser un hombre lobo para ponerte en tu mugriento lugar Ronald, ahora, guarda silencio, es la única manera en que la gente puede soportarte y si... Yo, una criatura oscura y asquerosa según tú, teniendo a muchos amigos en Slytherin y a una "sabelotodo" es más Gryffindor que tú de aquí a la Luna. Si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

— ¡RONALD WEASLEY, CASTIGADO! — bramó McGonagall. Harry tiró al suelo la copa que había atrapado, pero cuyo contenido se había vaciado sobre él.

— Te veo mañana, adiós. — Tomó la cesta que Hermione le tendió, dio un beso rápido a la mejilla de esta y se fue del Gran Comedor sin prestar atención a nada más, manteniéndose erguido y con el rostro en alto.

Sus esperanzas de volver a ser amigo de Ronald podían darse por muertas, no sería amigo de alguien quien juega de esa manera con Remus, jamás. Cruzó todo el terreno hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador y apretó el nudo para que el árbol no lo atacara. Recorrió el largo trecho hasta la casa de los gritos y una vez ahí observo al Luna, faltaban unos cuantos minutos.

_› Ya estoy en las casas de los gritos, faltan unos pocos minutos antes de que pase ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?_ _‹_

Estaba impaciente, mordió una manzana, devorándola en la espera de una respuesta,

_» No seas impaciente, no lo he olvidado. Aguarda un poco más, Harry «_

Puesto que no es bonito regresar como lobo para ser visto mal y andar desnudo no es una opción se deshace de su ropa exceptuando las prendas interiores, dejándolas a un lado y rascándose un poco el cuello con el collar ahí puesto.

El cambio ocurrió y no hizo otra cosa que quedarse sentando en su lugar, comiendo todo lo que había dejado Hermione en la cesta, llenando su crecido estómago. Una caricia en la cabeza lo hizo alzar las orejas asustado.

— ¿A qué viene esa mirada? Parece que has visto a un muerto.

Harry no supo que hacer exactamente, viendo con la boca abierta a quien estaba ahí frente a él. Era un muchacho de al menos dieciséis o dieciocho, cabello corto, piel pálida y rostro excesivamente encantador, vistiendo uniforme de Slytherin. Por alguna razón que desconoce se ve un poco... Traslucido. Este sonríe, haciendo pequeño círculos entre sus orejas y logrando que se relaje.

Quería echarse boca arriba para ser sincero.

—Eres un cachorro muy manso ¿Eh? —juguetea, apoyándose en su rodilla derecha para hacer mimos al licántropo. Harry cayó en cuenta de algo importante y abrió los ojos en demasía—. Tranquilo, no estoy realmente aquí... Sino ahí.

Desvió su mirada hacia el diario abierto de par en par. Olisqueo las manos que lo acarician, el olor a tinta era lo único que podía sentir ahí. Ladeó la cabeza y bajo las orejas, tenía una idea de quién es... Pero ¿No es tonto eso? No debería ser posible...

—Pensé que te gustaría saber como soy, con lo mucho que escribes... —Harry lamió la mejilla de Tom, el cual cerró un ojo, no muy seguro de como sentirse ante el acto—. Claro, no es como que tenga mucho tiempo, absorber magia para materializarme cuesta lo suyo.

Harry lloriqueó, acercándose más hasta acurrucarse en el Slytherin, quién cae al suelo con el enorme animal echado encima suyo. Aguanto el gruñido de fastidio, sabía que Harry estaría débil y adormilado, después de todo al magia que toma es suya, pero no pensó que iba a usarlo de cama.

Con cierta dificultad logró tomar su cara, los ojos verdes estaban embotados y adormecidos. Frunció el entrecejo, dejando de lado su encanto usual ¿Cómo hacía para mantenerlos de ese color siendo un lobo? Las dos veces que lo ha visto a sido así, no hay ni rastro de dorado en esas maldiciones contenidas en las grandes irises.

—Harry mírame, mírame a los ojos... —susurra, con esfuerzo el lobo obedece—.  _Legeremens._

Los lobos poseían un escudo natural en sus mentes, hacer este hechizo con ello era un caso perdido dependiendo de la habilidad que tuviera. Siendo un trozo de alma la materia se complicaba, por ello había buscado de ganarse la confianza de Harry y de ese modo, este no lo sintiera hostil, permitiéndole el paso. Lo extraño es que pudo con muchísima más facilidad de la que esperó, viendo cada uno de los recuerdos en al joven mente.

Vagos momentos con su madre, la mordida de Greyback, la maldición asesina de su madre... la que rebotó... Todo estaba muy desordenado ahí dentro. En lo más profundo, donde aullidos sonaban armoniosos resaltaba el rostro con sus brillantes ojos rojos y así continuaba, como una continua epifanía de la mirada carmesí...

Su mirada carmesí.

_ Si te digo que esto nos puede doler, te lo advierto el fuego nos puede encender, si camino a tu lado lo haré. _

Podía entender lo que aquellos finos y constantes aullidos manifestaban. Dentro de la mente de Harry un lobo saltó sobre él, pensó que iba a morderlo, pero contrario a eso bajó de encima y corrió con la intención de que lo siguiera. Lo persiguió, lleno de ansiedad, solo para toparse un recuerdo especifico.

_— ¿Destinado? ¿Qué es eso? —Harry tenía diez años y hablaba con un hombre de aspecto salvaje y descuidado en lo que a ropa refiere, cabello corto y negro con un mechón blanco, una cicatriz surcaba horizontalmente su rostro._

— _Llegada cierta edad, todo lobo necesita encontrar a su pareja, su destinado, quién su alma anhela unirse para vivir. Puede ser cualquier persona, cualquier edad. Buena o mala, solo debes saber que tu alma conectara con la suya. Su sufrimiento sera el tuyo, así como las alegrías..._

— _Pero... ¿Qué pasa si no la encuentra?_

— _En el peor de los caso se muere de tristeza, pero hay tantos que no lo consiguen que suelen unirse entre sí. Harry, debes entender que un lobo no puede estar solo... La soledad te mata lentamente, por ello estamos en manada._

_—Ah..._

_—Cuando sea el momento aullaras en su llamado con tanta fuerza que-_

Unos ladridos furiosos lo hicieron caer de aquella memoria, impactando contra el suelo frente a una pelea entre dos lobos, uno muchísimo más grande que el otro. El pequeño, de pelaje castaño cenizo hacia lo posible por liberarse del más grande.

_— ¡Remus! —Uno, definitivamente más joven, se lanzó hacia el más grande, mordiendo su nuca y quedándose sobre este como una peluda garrapata negra de ojos dorados._

_El lobo grande no tardo en quitárselo de encima y embestir con tal fuerza al segundo que acabó inconsciente sobre las raíces de un árbol. El pequeño chilló, mientras el gran lobo se mostraba como Greyback. Con una de sus manos tomó al lobo y lo alzó._

_— ¿Enserio creíste que él podría protegerte? Yo te convertí en esto, por lo tanto me perteneces. Soy tu Alpha. —afirma con voz rasposa. El cambio ocurrió y Harry quedó evidente, siendo ahorcado por el mayor._

_—Re-Remus... —lloriqueó viendo al otro._

_—Despertara en un rato, por el momento, niño, llegó la hora de que cumplas con-_

_Greyback salió volando de forma repentina, no había nadie más que ellos tres en la espesura de ese lugar. Harry tenía los brazos encogidos a su pecho, viendo con pavor a Greyback, quien gruñe molesto por ello— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! —. Exige y la explosión mágica destrozo la corteza de muchos árboles. Ante el sonido de galope Greyback se transformó y salió huyendo, dejando a Harry donde estaba._

_— ¿Qué paso? Harry, Harry que paso. —preguntaba James, habiendo cambiado de forma. Harry se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sirius iba con Remus, intentando hacerlo despertar._

Tom se sintió expulsado de la mente de Harry, teniendo al lobo de pelaje oscuro srobe su regazo. Se llevó las manos al cuello, se sentía asfixiado, sensación característica de cuando el alma principal se encontraba en una mala situación. A duras penas podía mantenerse corpóreo en ese momento.

**...**

— ¡¡TRAE A GREYBACK, AHORA!! —ordenó a gritos, Lucius salió rápido de la habitación.

Se había levantado por un estallido de magia en su mansión. No estando Draco se hizo de lo más extraño que algo así ocurriera. Sin embargo, fue con tan fuerza que no le quedó duda de quién lo provoco. Apenas entro a la habitación de su señor vio a la serpiente en una esquina, sufriendo aparentemente; el anillo en el dedo del hombre brillaba y notoriamente vibraba.

No preguntó nada por la orden, no le interesaba que pudiera querer de Greyback, el problema es que costaba demasiado ubicarlo por su costumbre de andar de un lado a otro. Se apareció en donde recordaba estaba su manada la última vez, rezando porque estuviera ahí... no quería recibir los Cruciatus que posiblemente recibiría el hombre lobo.

Voldemort, por su parte, controló lo mejor que pudo su magia, sin creerse que tuvo tal estallido, es algo humillante. Rememoró lo último que vio antes, las memorias de Harry y sin dudas es culpa de ese niñato que ahora se encuentre así.

Ignorando aquello, pudo sacar información que podría serle útil. Como, por ejemplo: Donde vive la "familia" del retoño, habiendo "revelado" muy amablemente donde se ubicaba; su varita es la gemela de la que porta, cosa bastante peculiar y coincidencia... Si no recordaba mal en uno de los tantos libros que leyó en su sed de conocimiento, algo decía con respecto a estos casos.

Algo, en lo más profundo de su agrietada alma le decía que no le convenía acercarse mientras Harry estuviera al pendiente, obviamente no iba a poder en su contra en un duelo dada la diferencia de experiencia y poder en cada uno, pero esa espina estaba ahí, advirtiendo que le gustara o no, no podía hacer un espectáculo, sino algo silencioso y casi piadoso.

También tenía otras opciones como secuestrarlo, torturarlo un rato para liberar el estrés que provoca saberse enlazado de algún modo a ese niñato y finalmente ir a ofrecer un trato con su familia. James no iba a negarse a nada mientras tuviera a su amado niñito, la luz de sus ojos, entre sus manos, podía crear un poco de teatro y hacer creer cosas que bajo su mando no pasarían.

Pero lo importante es que James, Sirius y Remus se desesperaran y acataran hasta la más suicidas dar las ordenes con tal de recuperar a Harry. Quizá no fuese importante en sí, sin embargo, daba a grandes posibilidades. Meditó por un instante el actuar de Dumbledore con el menor y como último elemento a considerar en su mente...

_ Si te digo que esto nos puede doler, te lo advierto... _

Muy bien, no, nonono ¿Para qué siquiera recordarlo? Solo era una cosa curiosa y ya. Carecía de mayor misterio. Miró la gran luna desde el ventanal, ah~ lo peor del caso es que el trozo de alma de su Diario está con ese niño, acariciando su lomo y ayudándolo a dormir. Refregó su mano contra su pierna, alejando la conexión, no queriendo sentir la textura suave del pelaje oscuro y, sobre todo, dejar de verlo.

**~***~**

Al igual que siempre, mantuvo las apariciones de Tom en completo secreto, ahora por temor a que de ser descubierto, se lo arrebataran. El año paso sin mayor cosa, molestar a Ron, estudiar con Hermione en la biblioteca, ver algunos que otros partidos de Quidditch, exhibirse como lobo para sus amigos de Slytherin... nada muy sorprendente, sin llegar a ser aburrido.

Cuando llegó el día de irse a casa por vacaciones de verano pudo entender a qué se refería su padre y padrino con lo de tener un "segundo hogar", como la añoranza a pesar de lo malo surgía y le hacía sentir un mal en el estómago. De forma dramática pensó que tenía un año menos en el mágico castillo, cosa que olvido al darse cuenta de que sonaba igual a un adulto quejándose por la juventud que se iba año a año.

En sus calificaciones no estuvo mal, Hermione lo superaba en todo menos Defensa contra las artes oscuras -Cuyo profesor era una mierda y gracias a Merlín no tendría que saber de ese hombre jamás-. En lo demás era superado por ella y Draco, no le molestaba, nunca ha sido precisamente un cerebrito, pero era capaz de aprender rápido. McGonagall lo felicitó por ser buen estudiante y ser similar a su padre.

Cosa que de tener cola en ese instante la hubiera movido sin cesar, satisfecho por el halago. Nada lo haría más feliz que ser como él.

Estar en casa, por otro lado, era el mismo ajetreo constante que trae a tantos hombres vivir sin una mujer que los guíe, porque verdaderamente son un desastre a pesar de saber qué hacer. James sin dudas no destacaba como "Amo de casa", Lily tampoco lo hizo, pero tenía una idea de cómo llevar las cosas y por ello era capaz de instruir al torpe y despreocupado de su esposo. Así que como imaginaran, teniendo una figura de autoridad como él frente a Sirius es... Un desastre.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a esto, también a vivir al aire libre, de hecho a lo único que se cree incapaz de acoplarse es la vida que llevan Hermione y Draco: Más civilizadas, ordenadas, una de ellas es muchísimo más elegante sin dudas y él simplemente no entra en eso. Claro que podía disimularlo e intentar aprender a como llevarlo, pero no lo soportaría como rutina, su lobo y él querrían suicidarse en el proceso.

Su habitación reflejaba el desorden que acostumbra. Cojines en todos lados, una cama con sabanas revueltas y cantidad exuberante de almohadas, paredes en tonos oscuros para que no queden las manchas de recostarse en ellas, juguetes, juguetes de perro -no negaría que le gustan a veces para evitar el hambre, masticarlos es la gloria-. Libros apilados en el escritorio como único rastro fe que es hombre y no solo lobo... Y hoy por hoy cuenta con un muy especial aditivo.

—Papá... Sirius y Remus están apareándose en mi habitación. —vociferó, el escándalo en la cocina se hizo oír en menos de un segundo. Harry observaba con ojitos curiosos al par que intenta de manera desesperada vestirse.

— ¡¿QUE LES CUESTA HACER SUS COSAS DONDE MI BEBÉ NO LOS MIRE?! —James Dramático Potter entró en escena abrazando a Harry para que no viera, en su cabello colgaba un espagueti.

— Fue Sirius. —El nombrado miró mal a Remus.

— ¡Yo no oí que te quejaras!

—Nunca se habían apareado aquí, ahora va a oler mucho. —queja Harry en medio de aquel abrazo de oso protector de James.

— ¡Y tú no hables, chismoso, traidor! —acusa.

—Tan típico de Black, negar su culpa... ¿No tienes nada mejor que culpar a un niño de once? —interroga Severus con divertida expresión.

—CÁLLATE SNIVELLUS.

Por desgracia su padre no lo quiso recibir en su cama, acusándolo de pelechar y no querer cambiar la sabana por quedar con aroma a perro, así que debía dormir en su habitación con aroma de celo de su padrino y su papá del lado Licántropo... Fenomenal.

_» Realmente no me interesa saber esa clase de eventos «_

_› No es la primera vez que veo algo así, pero no me gusta el olor, es bastante desagradable para mi ‹_

Resoplo, abrió la ventana y volvió a tirarse en su cama donde el diario permanecía abierto y a si lado un frasco de tinta para escribir en él.

_» ¿Dónde lo has visto? ¿No eres muy chico para esta clase de cosas? «_

_› En la manada pasaba muy seguido, tampoco me produce incomodidad verlo o saberlo... Tío Severus dice que es la inhibición animal a actos comunes como la reproducción o la caza ‹_

_» Ya veo. Es curioso. Ya es tarde ¿Hablamos mañana? «_

_›Sip. Buenas noches, Tom‹_

Guardo el diario en el cajón al lado de su cama y se hizo un pequeño ovillo en la cama con gruesas cobijas, algunas hechas de pieles, en la manada se las habían regalado los lobos de su edad. No supo porque, pero no iba a negar el gesto, iba a verse entre descortés y malagradecido.

Mientras todos dormían, roncaban y Hedwig caza en los alrededores de la vivienda, una persona con varios hechizos desilusionadores la inspecciona, buscando la entrada más fácil y sigilosa. Una ventana abierta en la segunda planta fue lo ideal y sin mucho esfuerzo entró ahí.

Estuvo sorprendido de ver al ocupante. Era la tercera vez que lo tenía frente a él, más indefenso que nunca: Nadie estaba para sacrificarse por él, en los sueños no tiene como huir... Es como si el niño hubiera esperado a que viniera para asesinarlo o secuestrarlo... La primera opción sonaba más tentadora en su mente. Nagini que iba posada en sus hombros comenzó a deslizarse por todo el cuarto.

Sacó su varita, apuntó al rostro del niño de once años con el cabello negro que duerme sin ninguna preocupación. Abrió la boca, aun si era un susurro la maldición saldría de su varita y las maldiciones que contenían aquellos ojos cerrados desaparecerían.

_ Si te guío cuando ya no puedes ver, pero al medio de la noche te diré, en silencio yo tu nombre gritaré... _

La maldición no salió de sus labios, intento gritarla y aun así no podía. No sabía que ocurría, porque sentía su alma revolverse gritar agónica ante los intentos, permaneciendo tranquila para escuchar a la contraria aullar la suave melodía — _Nagini, mátalo_  —. Ordenó con sus ojos rojos refulgiendo con ira y confusión.

La serpiente reptó hasta la cama y se enrosco con suavidad en el cuerpo de carne suave e infantil, se acercó a su cuello, mostró sus colmillos lista para morder y asesinar con su veneno.

— _No quiero... comer más Hermione... demasiado chocolate_. —siseó para sorpresa de la serpiente y su maestro.

_—Señor... no puedo matarlo._

_— ¿¡COMO QUE NO PUEDES!?_ —siseó furioso.

 _—No puedo atacar a un Paserlmouth, es mi señor tanto como usted._  —Voldemort no podría con tanta rabia acumulada. Un instante de susto vino cuando Harry entreabrió los ojos.

—Tom... —suspiró y volvió a dormirse, girando y atrapando a la serpiente en un abrazo accidental. Nagini pudo librarse de su agarre.

—Si no puedo dañarlo... —susurró conjuro tras conjuro, en su mayoría de protección. Harry era la cosa más rara que se había topado y siendo así quería "estudiarla", entender como es capaz de hablar Parsel, como logra que su alma no corresponda a su mente en el deseo de asesinarlo... entre otros muchos más.

Agregó unos cuantos de compulsión, asegurándose de que fuera sincero en el diario, tanto que posiblemente afectara a su vida, pero es un daño colateral que no le interesa. El último es similar, sin embargo, era sentir la necesidad de cumplir las órdenes que pudiese darle "Tom"... y vaya que sabía que exigirle.

**~***~**

—Es la primera vez que tengo amigos para celebrar un cumpleaños. —admite sonriendo tembloroso y con los ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué hay de la manada?

—Bueno... ahí los niños son un poco extraños, sus padres no permiten que se relacionen con otros que no sean de su agrado... digamos que yo no fui el más querido. —explica recibiendo el regalo que Draco le daba.

—Así es mejor, no necesitamos otra temporada de pulgas en esta casa. —comenta Remus pasando de un lado a otro.

—Las pulgas son la muerte. —quejumbra Sirius imitando a Lupin.

—Me alegra mucho que pudieran venir, Harry habla mucho de ustedes. Estoy seguro de que se hubiera entristecido mucho de no verlos. —revolvió el cabello desordenado de su hijo.

—Oh, Señor Potter, sabemos que somos indispensables –

— -Y entrañables.

—Nos sonroja. —culminaron los gemelos con una mano en el pecho, James se aguantó la risa, ya entendía a qué se refería Harry con que hablan de forma graciosa.

—Hasta yo los extraño dejando a Weasel en ridículo... sin ofender. —George sonrió, entendían que quería decir.

—podrían gastar ese talento en clase y el tiempo en estudiar más. —Hermione siempre se mostraba ofendida por lo que hacían, aunque en el fondo se divertía bastante.

—Vaya... ¿Segura que no tienes una relación lejana con los Evans? Suenas como Lily y eso da mucho miedo. —Sirius se escondía tras Harry. Hermione se sonrojó.

—Eso nos recuerda que Harry nos dijo-

— -Que ustedes sabían-

— -De los autores-

—De esta maravillosa joya. —de su ropa sacó un mapa gastado. Los tres adultos miraron incrédulos y Remus lo tomo en sus manos.

— ¡Jajá! Les dije que fue buena idea dejar que Fitch lo confiscara el último día. —exclamó Sirius.

—Quien lo diría, menuda casualidad...

— ¿Los conocen? A los merodeadores. —Fred al igual que su hermano no podían aguantar la emoción del tema.

—Por supuesto que los conocen. Son ellos—Los cuatro invitados parpadearon sin captarlo—. Papá es Cornamenta, Remus es Lunático y Sirius Canuto... Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —con un toque de varita el mapa mostró su invisible contenido.

— ¡GENIAL! ESTAMOS CON MERODEADOR JUNIOR. —festejaron en coro.

— No me quiero ni imaginar que hacían con ese mapa.

—Debió ser divertido. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y Colagusano? —pregunta George.

—En Azkaban con cadena perpetua. —respondieron los tres con tono hosco.

— ¿Podríamos ir a prisión...?

— ¡GENIAL! —exclamaron nuevamente, Hermione se rascó el entrecejo.

El día pasó entre estupideces varias. Draco uso la Nimbus 2000 de Harry para sobrevolar el bosque, los gemelos aprovecharon la burra cantidad de pociones que tenía Severus en su habitación -haciendo uso de su ausencia-. Hermione casi lloraba de alegría por los libros que James le prestaba con todo el cariño del mundo. Harry por un momento sintió que algo ahí se había formado... algo más grande que él y que tiene la obligación de defenderlo con garras y dientes de ser necesario.

**Manada...**

Suspiró profundamente, podía ser que esa simple palabra lo explicara y de ser eso cierto... con mayor razón debía de hacerlo, volverse un lobo fuerte y que nadie los lastime. Tarea complicada ahora, pero de a poco lo lograría.  
  
El momento de regalos llegó: Hermione le regaló un par de libros, uno de cuentos Muggles por los que sintió curiosidad -ya que James era un fracaso a la hora de buscar libros, por más inocentes que fueran-. y costumbres búlgaras; Draco obsequió una cantidad imposible de dulces y un kit de limpieza para escobas; los gemelos le dieron una variedad de varitas con las que podía cambiarse el cabello de color...

Los mayores temieron, Harry siempre se levantaba antes y con eso, era muy posible andar con un rosa chillón todo el día.

Severus, quien estaba en Hogwarts en esos momentos había enviado su regalo, una pequeña galaxia en una esfera que cabía en sus dos manos. Serviría muy bien de luz de noche. La señora Weasley había enviado un sueter con un gracioso estampado de lobos.

— ¿También es un animago...? ¿Podrían enseñarme? — Draco no se pudo guardar la emoción al momento de saber aquella información de James, él y Sirius se miraron.

— Si Sirius es un perro, que llamaban Canuto, Remus lunático por hombre lobo y Peter una rata... James es — En la sala de por si despejada James se dio el gusto de transformarse, agachando la cabeza para que una nerviosamente sonriente Hermione acariciara entre la cornamenta —. Un ciervo... Yo también quiero aprender.

— Es ilegal~ — canturreo Harry relamiéndose el labio lleno de chocolate.

—¡Si fuéramos Animagos no tendríamos que dejarte solo durante Luna llena! Puede ser lo ilegal que quiera. — refutó la niña, Harry moqueó, no esperó aquella respuesta y con la sensibilidad que se cargaba últimamente costaba aguantarse.

— ¡Juy! Dicho de ese modo, con gusto los enseñamos. Será un poco difícil. —admite Sirius rascándose el cuello.

— Pero será divertido, nosotros también lo haremos. — afirma el par.

— Bueno... sí pueden convencer a sus padres de venir aquí más seguido los dejaremos... Aunque siempre igual, no pueden decir la dirección, es un Fidelius por algo y nos gustaría que no sea de conocimiento de tantos ¿Está bien? —asintieron con velocidad, lo que fuera.

Harry miró a la ventana y Remus también, lograron escuchar el aleteo de Hedwig y la lechuza blanca llego con cierta complicación hasta un sofá individual. Dejó un paquete enorme y evidentemente pesado, el ave ululó, recibiendo cariños de Harry e indicaciones de donde encontrar su premio por el trabajo.

La lechuza se fue satisfecha a la cocina mientras Harry examinaba la caja —No dice de quien es...  —. Igual que el diario, pensó fugazmente. James no estuvo muy seguro de permitir que abriera, pero si Hedwig la había traído es porque no tenía nada dañino en el interior, la Lechuza no lastimaría a su dueño.

Al quitar el envoltorio y abrir la caja sus ojos brillaron de emoción, metió una mano y sacó con cuidado el contenido, recibiendo exclamaciones impresionadas. Era una serpiente, no tan grande, pero si larga y de colores marrones cobrizo.

—A-ay no. —Sirius se escondió tras Remus que igualmente se hacia atrás.

— ¡Es bellísima! —exclamo Harry.

— ¿Quién te envía esa clase de regalos? Yo solo pedí un Unicornio y padre entró en colapso. —refunfuñó el rubio, como si aquello fuese simple.

—No lo sé. Pero me gusta... no tiene colmillos—comenta al verla abrir la boca—.  _Eres muy bonita ¿Quién te manda?_

— _No lo sé, sin embargo, usted es mi señor y es lo único que me importa ahora._  —siseó reptando por el brazo de Harry hasta acabar recostada en sus hombros. Harry se giró, pero el miedo lo invadió ante la cara anonadada de los demás.

—Harry... ¿Co-como hiciste eso? —preguntó James acercándose con lentitud.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Acabas de... hablar con la serpiente, siseaste... ¡hablaste Parsel! —explicó Draco sorprendido a más no poder.

—Pensé que era una lengua muerta y-

— ¡Solo de los descendientes de Slytherin! —Respondió al comentario de Hermione, Draco estaba a nada de tirarse de los cabellos—. Ningún otro es capaz de hablarlo.

—Los Potter nunca han sido capaz de hacerlo. Gryffindor ha sido nuestra casa desde un principio y yo mismo soy heredero de Gryffindor por mi parte mágica, por ende, Harry también. —James no sabía que pensar, como había pasado aquello.

—Es... ¿Malo? —preguntó dudoso.

—No es malo... Podrías ser el mismo principe de Slytherin.

—Ese eres tú.

—De nombre y porque soy el mejor, pero tú lo podrías ser por herencia. Hace cincuenta años que nadie era capaz de usar esa lengua—asegura acercándose—. ¡Te dije que debías ir a Slytherin! —refunfuñó—. Además, imagínalo ¡Los dos seríamos los más grandes! —afirma emocionado, la parte de anhelar poder era parte de su personalidad al final de todo.

—No me interesan ese tipo de cosas—murmuró—. Aunque si te hace feliz... Podríamos mostrarlo en algún momento.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron emocionados por conseguir lo que quería. Hermione no entendía esas ganas de Harry por hacer a Draco feliz, pero tampoco sería nada peligroso lo que harían, por ello no se quejo ni dijo nada, la impresión tampoco se lo permitía.

**~***~**

Segundo año de Hogwarts, segunda ocasión en la que debía soportar a todos viéndolo con la cautela de ser ovejas custodiadas por un lobo. McGonagall como subdirectora le había permitido llevar a Zanna -la bautizada serpiente-. Pues esta sin colmillos y carente de suficiente fuerza para asfixiar a nadie no sería una amenaza. Como mucho para las ratas del castillo.

Empezar por lo que más llenaba su cabeza, su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras es una mierda... otra vez, no lo soporta y apenas se mantiene despierto en sus clases, rezaba que algún día Severus diera la asignatura. Ni siquiera su padre, James Potter, un hombre tan paciente y relajado soportaba a Gilderoy Lockhart, ya con eso se dice todo.

Lo más resaltante en los dos meses que lleva en el castillo es que Tom no deja de mencionar una Cámara de los Secretos, un sitió la que solo los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin pueden pasar. En un principio no tenía la más remota intención de ir ahí... pero desobedecer lo que Tom decía se hacía del todo imposible.

No lo comprendía, pero la ansiedad se apoderaba de él cada vez que negaba, por no decir que el sentido de obligación se reforzaba.

« _No hay nada peligroso allí abajo, tan solo veras el lugar, tendrás acceso a libros en lengua Parsel... Es por tu bien. Créeme.»_

Casi podía oír su voz y sus manos empujándolo. Se mordió los labios, inquieto. Soltó todo el aire acumulado.

_› Iré mañana por la noche... ¿En el baño de Chicas?_

_«Así es. Considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Estoy seguro de que te encantará»_

Cerró el diario y pegó su cara de él, se sentía cálido el cuero sin razón alguna. Dio un enorme suspiró y apretó los labios, ya, cumpliría, la sensación sofocante tenía que irse ¿no?

**~***~**

—Dile a tu hijo que no salga de la Sala común mañana por la noche, el pequeño Draco debe salir corriendo del comedor a su habitación. —informó, Lucius lo vio con extrañeza.

— ¿Hay algo...?

—Créeme, pasado mañana tendrás una muy divertida carta llegando aquí escrita por él.

Voldemort siguió moviendo la copa con vino tinto. Si no podía matar a Harry, que lo hiciera el basilisco, si ella tampoco lo hacía, al menos haría algo útil con él y asesinando  _mudblood_  en el colegio. Resopló ¿Por qué la idea de meterlo en algo tan absurdo y que lo haría culpable de asesinatos, lo preocupaba tanto? Debería darle igual.

Incluso había enviado aquella serpiente para asegurarse de que Harry no sufriera ninguna clase de abuso en su dormitorio, podía crecer si lo veía en peligro, fuera de eso era inofensiva. Perfecta para un niño lobo que apenas sabe que es hablante de Parsel.

Ah... El Parsel... También debía investigar eso... Es como ver a una serpiente aullando a la luna, que imagen tan hilarante y rara. Igualmente esperaría con ansias la noche siguiente para ver que ocurría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort tardando en atar cabos... nada que no enorgullezca al Voldemort canon  
> Simplemente amo el diario de Tom, por eso va a ser importante aquí. No puedo evitar poner a Harry como una cosa hiper cuchi, considerando que tiene a su papá, sirius, Remus... amigos de verdad [cofcofodioaRonWeasleycofcof] me lo imagino super adorable y... no puedo -se muere-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente puede ser muy cruel cuando lo quiere, Harry lo sabe.
> 
> Un encuentro fortuito a veces puede ser bueno...

_No entiendo a la gente. Nunca lo he hecho. Nunca lo haré_

**3 - Hiss Painful**

Sabes que tu día será malo tirando a fatal cuando lo primero que haces es informar a McGonagall que tus libros fueron masacrados. No le importaba realmente porque podía arreglarse con un simple ‹Reparo› o bien comprar unos nuevos -quien sufriría un infarto es Hermione si llegaba a ver el estado en que fueron destruidos-. Sin embargo, la jefa de su casa había sido mortalmente clara.

_Infórmame de cada ataque que recibas._

Consideraba que lo más acertado en esa situación era decirlo, sin capacidad de morder, arañar o embestir a nadie no quedaban más recurso y antes muerto que dejarse pisotear por un don nadie que no comprende que es tan humano como el. Como pensó, la subdirectora arregló sus libros y pudo encontrar la firma mágica de quien lo hizo, siendo niños seguían expulsando magia sin querer, más aun si tenían adrenalina a flor de piel.

Una vez seguro de que no iba a pasarse por alto tomó rumbo a su sala común de nuevo. Es un bello sábado que quiere gastar corriendo en el bosque prohibido o a la orilla del lago, aprovechando que la nieve aun no llega. Tocó el diario que ocupaba un bolsillo de su túnica, menos mal que dormía con este bajo la almohada, no podía imaginarse que hubieran destruido a Tom también.

Posiblemente con eso no le importaría matar a nadie... quién sabe, su mente, alma y cuerpo últimamente iban por caminos separados, casi ajenos unos a los otros.

—Harry, Harry Harryharry. —fue abordado de manera brusca y espeluznante por los gemelos Weasley.

—Después de tu cumpleaños nos vino una avalancha de idea que Fred y yo no nos explicamos. —comienza a relatar uno de ellos.

—en la cual pensamos... ¿Por qué no continuar con más ideas y dedicarnos a ello? —Harry ladeó la cabeza, confuso—. Escucha, desde pequeños hemos podido ir bien en crear pócimas para colocarlas en dulces. La idea de las pastillas vomitivas nació ahí, Percy fue conejillo de indias.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Hemos logrado pastillas para dolor de cabeza, chicles brota granos y un montón de dulces más que hicieron darnos cuenta de una cosa. Si tanto lo compra la gente y más importante, tenemos ideas en mente ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo y hacerlo más grande?

—Mucho, mucho más grande.

— ¿Hacerlo una marca? —lanzó aquella flecha a falta de una mejor metáfora a lo que entendía pretenden hacer los gemelos.

—Así es. —respondieron en coro.

—El problema es que no tenemos mucho con que experimentar y a Mamá la idea le causa tal repulsión que botó todo lo que hicimos. —comenta George en un suspiro casi angustiado.

—Por lo que queríamos saber si serías tan amable de prestarnos ese Sótano de tu casa que no usan mientras conseguimos un lugar nuevo donde nuestra madre no pueda arruinarlo. —Harry acabó pensativo.

Realmente no pedían nada extremo y no le costaba imaginar al par trabajando de eso que tanto les gusta, en una tienda grande y llena de gente que busca sus productos para hacer bromas o bien saltarse las clases. El problema es que no podía decidir del todo, era su casa claro, pero lo es más de su padre. Tendría que pedir permiso y dar algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo para que acepte.

—Voy a preguntar, aunque dudo mucho que mi papá se niegue. Saben cómo es. —la emoción y agradecimiento brillo en las miradas idénticas no tuvo igual. Un abrazo de oso lo dejó sin aire.

Con cierta alegría por poder ser de ayuda para sus amigos subió al dormitorio con la tranquilidad marcando sus facciones. Dejó caer los libros que llevaba en las manos cuando un olor demasiado familiar llegó a su nariz. Camino con lentitud hacia su cama, siendo observado por sus compañeros de habitación, tres de ellos con una malicia desmedida y uno con pena, ansioso por decir algo.

Al quitar la cortina abrió los ojos y la boca, poco una mano sobre esta y retrocedió un par de pasos con los ojos picando— _¿Za-Zanna?_ —balbuceó, sorprendiendo a Ron principalmente. Acercó sus manos temblorosas a la serpiente que manchaba de sangre su cama... Su cabeza estaba cercenada, apenas cerca de su cuerpo, su piel tenía varios lugares faltantes de escamas.

— ¡Yo les dije que no lo hicieran Harry! P-pero no los pude detener, te lo juro. —Harry no prestó tanta atención a Neville, aunque podía saber que era sincero, él no despedía el olor a sangre de su serpiente. Además, ese niño apenas le teme en silencio, no ha sido capaz de decir o hacer nada en su contra.

—Ustedes... ¿Tanto les encanta hacerme miserable? —preguntó con una amarga sonrisa, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin detenerse—. Como si ya no fuera suficiente con la maldición que recibí desde pequeño... —moqueó.

Tomó una caja y metió ahí el cuerpo de su difunta mascota, salió de su habitación empujando a Ron y Seamus sin ninguna dificultad, ellos ya iban a advertir que no dijese nada. Escuchó que Hermione y los gemelos lo llamaron, pero los ignoró y siguió su camino en dirección a la oficina del director. Incluso vio a Malfoy de camino, el diario en su bolsillo tenía un leve temblor y calor que advertía la necesidad de Tom por hablar.

Subió por la gárgola y entró al despacho, encontrando a Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall junto a un estudiante de su mismo año. Severus lo vio con extrañeza por la caja que llevaba en las manos y más aún que llorara —Oh, pasa Harry, estábamos hablando de ti—. Se colocó al lado del estudiante dr Hufflepuff.

—El señor Smith-

—Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finigan y Dean Thomas mataron a mi serpiente. —interrumpió, colocando la caja en el escritorio. McGonagall lo vio con cierto horror y el ceño fruncido.

—En Hogwarts no se permiten serpientes, Harry. —informó Dumbledore con voz calmada.

—Yo le di el permiso Dumbledore. —acotó McGonagall sintiendo parte de su sangre calentarse por la ira que tenía.

—Y por ello, el joven Smith está mordido. —la sonrisa suficiente de Zacharias no tenía par. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? Zanna no hizo nada a nadie.

—Las heridas en su brazo dicen lo contrario. —al fijarse, había un moretón no tan grande formándose y una mordida, esta se veía extraña, pues no es lo suficientemente simétrica estando en ese sitio. Además...

— ¡Zanna no lo hizo! Ni siquiera tenía colmillos y—se detuvo, con cautela se acercó a Smith y este estuvo a nada de retroceder, aunque McGonagall se lo impidió—. Huele... sangre... ¡EL TAMBIÉN ENTRÓ A MI DORMITORIO Y ASESINO A ZANNA!

—Harry-

— ¡Es un Hufflepuff! ¿Por qué estaba en mi dormitorio? Neville ya me dijo que fueron ellos quienes lo hicieron cuando Zanna jamás intento hacerles daño. —su estado frenético no parecía afectar en nada a Dumbledore.

—En lo que a mí concierne, esta serpiente atacó a estos alumnos y por ello fue sacrificada. No debió incumplir las normas de este modo, puede ser una amenaza para el resto del alumnado.

—Pero-

—Es todo lo que puedo decir joven Potter. Enviare una lechuza a su familia para informar esto, por el momento, el Profesor Snape se hará cargo de su castigo.

Harry no supo porque, pero tomó la caja y se fue corriendo a pesar de los llamados que los adultos dieron para detenerlo. Se perdió en uno de los tantos pasillos que tenía Hogwarts, sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas. Era tan malditamente injusto, Zanna apenas salía para buscar ratones, que siendo igual a Hedwig, los exhibía por haber logrado cazarlo.

Sacó el diario y al abrirlo las letras en tinta negra aparecieron aún bajo los enormes lagrimones que caían de sus ojos hasta las amarillentas hojas.

« _Siento tu magia caótica y errática ¿Ocurre a_  
 _algo?» ...... «¿Por qué estas llorando?» ...... «Harry respóndeme, escribe, no puedo saber si no escribes»_

Cerró el diario y lo volvió a guardar, regresando a si posición fetal y preguntándose si realmente merecía que hicieran esto, si realmente su pecado como hombre lobo justificaba que hicieran de todo con tal de lastimarlo. Él no hace nada en contra de nadie ¿Por qué el mundo debía afanarse por lastimarlo? Es tan injusto y lo llevó otra idea mucho más hiriente.

La mayoría de los magos posiblemente hicieran lo mismo... Odiarlo, rechazarlo, solo por ser diferente en un modo que no pidió.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasó? —alzó la cabeza, encontrando a Hermione, Fred y George ahí, Fred llevaba en manos el mapa del merodeador.

Explicó entre hipidos lo que había ocurrido desde el inicio de la mañana, a ellos se unieron Draco y Pansi, que los hallaron casi por casualidad. George y Fred estaban furiosos, pues no se explicaban las ganas tan destructivas de Ron por hacerse ver como el principal detractor contra Harry. Pansi acariciaba la cabeza del ojiverde con suavidad.

—Tranquilo. Cuando mi padre sepa de esto pondrá cartas en el asunto. —asegura el Rubio con el ceño fruncido. Él tenía una cosa muy clara y es que estaban lastimando a su mejor amigo, a su lobo, eso no podía quedar impune.

—No puedes, si él dice que hay un hombre lobo estudiando aquí, querrán su expulsión inmediata. —replicó Hermione.

—Entonces el asunto queda en nuestras manos... —Fred sonrió ampliamente a su gemelo.

— ...Y en las de mamá. —continuó George.

—Ro-Ro las va a pagar. —canturrean con un plan en mente.

**~***~**

— ¿My lord...?

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y limpió el rastro de agua salina que se derramaba sin su permiso, su sola expresión deja ver que haría de todo menos llorar. Miró a Lucius con aire ausente, pues sus -supuestamente muertas-. emociones ahora tomaban el control, junto a lo irracional. Nagini a su lado observaba con cautela y sumo temor a su señor.

—Organiza a los Mortifagos, haremos una redada en-Hogs-made—clavó su pluma en la madera, sorprendiendo aun más a Lucius—. Tan destructiva que apenas puedan ponerse de pie nuevamente.

— ¿En Hogsmade? Es un pueblo mágico, por qué no-

—Hogsmade es un pueblo mágico Lucius... donde habrá de empezar la educación para los Magos que no entienden la realidad. Mientras más pronto, mejor, así que ve a cumplir con mi orden... Ahora. —el último susurro fue tan amenazante que Lucius prácticamente se hizo gacela en fuga

Voldemort se desplomó en el gran y acolchado alfeizar de la ventana, a su espalda se apreciaba un gran cielo nublado que amenazaba con dar una gran nevada pronto. Se sentía tan furioso, tan urgido de dar un castigo a toda la humanidad en sí. No lo entiende, esos sentimientos turbios llenando cada rincón de su cabeza por culpa de su pequeña y fragmentada alma.

Podía culpar a Harry, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de él, no escribió en el diario desde temprano como cada día y suena perfectamente factible que sea por la ansiedad producida de procrastinar la abertura de la cámara de los secretos. Limpió nuevamente sus mejillas y vio sus manos... ah... ni siquiera se vio a sí mismo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal en una placentera idea.

Si podía ver por los ojos de Harry como hace unos instantes en los que vio al pequeño Draco y un par de copias se preguntaba que más podría lograr con él. Aunque dado ese punto, debía conocer la naturaleza de esa rara conexión.

**...**

Zacharias no dejó que el evento pasara en el olvido, lo exhibió en el almuerzo como una gran hazaña, su mesa lo aplaudía sin parar por el valor que para ellos suponía haber hecho algo así de peligroso. Harry no fue a comer, Snape sabía que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido cazando su comida para intentar sacar la ira que lo llenaba junto a la impotencia.

Lo vio enterrando a la serpiente dentro de su caja hace unas horas.

La marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo comenzó a arder, como cada vez que algo malo ocurría en el lenguaje de "Ya no soy un mortifago si atacan me mataran". Vio a Dumbledore con ojos recelosos, no sabía si informarlo o dejarlo así, la manera en que estaba tratando a su... segundo ahíjado por llamarlo de alguna forma, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. No quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría James ante la "sugerencia" que el director propondría.

Con muchos regaños por palabras mal sonantes en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff hacia Harry y su ausencia, se vieron mudas luego de un rato cuando el nombrado entró al gran comedor con el hocico ensangrentado. Caminó hasta Gryffindor y tiró suavemente de la túnica de Hermione, la cual se apresuró a levantarse igual que Fred y George, Harry fue con Draco, tocando su espalda con una pata.

Los cuatro salieron del gran comedor y los murmullos no pararon en ningún momento.

— ¿Que pasa Harry? —el lobo la miro un instante y luego troto hasta el bosque prohibido, aullando brevemente. De entre la espesura salió...

—Un hipogrifo. —dijo Draco sin aliento y emocionado. Harry se reverenció y la criatura de plumaje blancuzco lo imito para luego permitir a Harry restregar su cabeza con él en gesto cariñoso.

—Creo que nos está diciendo como acercarnos. —susurró Hermione. Fred fue el primero en probar y tras unos momentos reverenciado el hipogrifo hizo lo mismo.

No tardaron en mimar al animal que se veía muy gozoso de eso, Harry movía la cola con emoción ante su logro — ¡Eh! Veo que conocen a Buckbeak —Harry vio a Hagrid, quien llevaba una enorme cantidad de tejones muertos. Aunque no quisiera, aún tenía hambre y esos se le antojaban.

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Para nada, vive en el bosque, pero siempre va a casa por algo de comer y un poco de cariño, es el Hipogrifo más tierno que haya visto... No se engañen por eso, si le faltan al respeto igual atacara. —informa el medio gigante

—Gracias por el dato. —respondió Draco sin mirarlo. Harry se subió a la espalda del rubio, lamiendo su oreja como si lo felicitara.

A pesar de haberse quejado y caído al suelo, Hermione sabía que en el fondo a Draco aquellos gestos le encantaban, se lo podía notar y le extrañaba que nadie más pudiese hacerlo. Harry siguió jugando como si fuera un perro muy grande, al menos así la tristeza había menguado.

**...**

_›Ya iré a abrir la cámara‹_

_» ¿Que ocurrió en la mañana? No me lo has dicho. «......» Harry ¿Por qué no respondes? «......»¿Ya no confías en mí?«_

Extrañamente, al pequeño-no-tan-pequeño trozo de alma resguardado en el diario sintió y transmitió la ansiedad que le produce aquel último y terrible pensamiento sin respuesta.

Lo que no sabe es que Harry si lo hace, confía a más no poder, pero botar un frasco de tinta sobre él debido a los nervios no es lo mejor. Con cautela y aprovechando que todos estaban cenando fue directo al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores se paró frente al lavabo, relamiéndose los labios resecos.

 _— Abrete..._  —deseó que no pasara nada, pero pasó.

Frente a él una enorme entrada se mostró, siguió con exactitud las instrucciones que Tom había proporcionado. Bajó las escaleras y a su espalda la entrada se cerró, caminó por el oscuro lugar, en cierto momento ya ni siquiera sabía que hacía, su cuerpo parecía ser repentina ajeno, andando lentamente por la voluntad de alguien más. Una puerta se alzó ante él y la abrió al dar la orden.

Llegó a una enorme habitación desgastada por los años, llena de agua y al final destacaba una enorme "estatua" con forma de rostro.

— _Ven ante tu señor, bestia dejada por Salazar Slytherin para limpiar Hogwarts de las impurezas_. —si lo dijo él, no lo pareció, pues la voz que siseó para atraer a la gran serpiente de mortíferos ojos fue gruesa y más adulta.

Casi podía sentirse desplomar en el cuerpo totalmente ajeno y que veía por segunda vez, pero por primera siendo un niño nada más. Tom lo arrulló con suaves siseos, drenando su magia para ser corpóreo y más importante, sin que poder ser ignorado. Harry seguía vivo a pesar de ver al Basilisco, por lo tanto, es realmente un heredero de Salazar Slytherin, cuestión que su ser principal debe investigar muy, muy a fondo para comprenderlo.

—Eso es Harry, eres un buen niño... —felicita, con el joven de doce años acurrucado en él—. Y dime... ¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana? No me ocultes nada... me entristeces. — debía intentar lo más sencillo primero, usar su encanto natural para recibir una respuesta, sus manos paseaban por la cara y cuello del ojiverde.

—Ellos... mataron a Zanna... —respondió con tono adormilado, un suave sollozo escapó por sus labios—. Y no lo van a castigar... no les importa...

— ¿Zanna? ¿la serpiente que... te regalaron? —musitó pensativo—. ¿Quiénes no harán nada? ¿Qué ocurrió? Puedes decírmelo Harry. — ronroneó, exigiendo con discreción más información al respecto.

—Destruyeron mis libros... luego lo mataron...Dumbledore me culpó a mi... me castigo... Yo no hice nada —sollozó tan dolido que Tom sintió un escalofrío en su puro ser de alma fragmentada y lleno de magia ajena—. Zanna no hizo nada... no es justo... él no deja de burlarse por ello...

— Di su nombre Harry. Fuerte, claro y sin titubeos, solo dilo... —incitó, la prominente serpiente observa con aire curioso, aguardando una orden.

—Zacarias... Smith... De Hufflepuff... —no pudo vislumbrar la terrorífica y cruel sonrisa que surcó los labios de Tom, pálido cayó rendido sin más y fue dejado en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Con una enorme satisfacción llenando su ser vio al basilisco.

— _Ve, empieza a purificar este lugar siendo para comenzar al que hizo llorar al heredero de tu señor, que por su acción las lágrimas de tu joven señor cual sangre fluyeron sin parón. Con eso por esta noche harás y aguardaras con gran emoción el retorno de tu original lord_.

Con un chillido el basilisco reptó rápidamente y se perdió de su vista bastante pronto. Tom observó a Harry en el suelo con aire ausente e incluso confundido. Sea como sea, nadie iba a sospechar de él, pues los lobos no matan con la mirada y sin rasguño, mucho menos si lo llevaba de regreso a su habitación, no costaría demasiado. Tomó la varita del joven y está obedeció casi perfectamente mientras usaba hechizos desilusionadores para no ser notado con un pequeño alumno en brazos.

~***~

Draco obedecía siempre las ordenes de su padre y esta vez agradeció más que nunca tener esa costumbre. Lo primero que ocurrió al momento de despertar es que el bullicio llena la sala común de Slytherin, cosa no muy común en las serpientes. Con moderada prisa se arregló y subió por las mazmorras a donde escuchó se encontraba la importante.

En realidad, no pudo hacer mucho, pues Snape impedía el paso. Una ojeada fue lo mínimo que logró hacer, había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, su forma era tan tiesa que parecía estar hecho de cera. Rodeando el espacio cubierto por los profesores que se murmuraban entre ellos encontró a Hermione igual de curiosa por el asunto.

— ¿Que pasa?

—Unos alumnos de Ravenclaw lo encontraron así desde muy temprano. No lo quieren mover por precaución a que no tenga ninguna hechizo o sustancia peligrosa en él. —explica la leona en susurros.

— ¿Está... petrificado o algo así? —se le hacía bastante extraño

—No... no lo está... —responde con un escalofrío—. Estoy segura de que está muerto... Cuando te petrifican quedas en la misma postura hasta que el hechizo o estado es removido. Dudo muchísimo que haya sido tirado al suelo y puesto de esa forma. —Draco tragó grueso ante aquellos detalles que daban a pensar lo mismo. Además, desde su ángulo veía perfectamente los ojos del estudiante.

Grandes, desenfocados, blanquecinos y ausentes.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó finalmente.

—Zacharias Smith de Hufflepuff... —suspira—. De algún modo, no puedo sentir pena por él, sino temor a que pueda ocurrirme. —confiesa un tanto cohibida. Draco asiente y le palmear la espalda.

—Quizá lo merecía...

— ¿Quién merece qué? Huele a muerte en este pasillo y los siguientes, es insoportable. —se giraron, encontrando a Harry pálido y ojeroso. Su palidez casi asemejaba a la del cadáver en el suelo. El muchacho era normalmente pálido a pesar de su ligerísima coloración melocotón, pero el día de hoy asemeja más a un papel.

_También se lonota muy débil._

—Pues... algo raro ocurrió por la noche y... —Hermione señaló con discreción el cuerpo, Harry lo vio y su expresión se mantuvo igual.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—No lo sé. Era un niño, aunque yo no tuviera simpatía por él no creo que morir haya sido algo que yo le deseara. —ahora ambos se sentían peor, Harry evidentemente tenía mayor experiencia con la muerte dada su naturaleza, sabe cazar solo y es mentira que no ha visto a otros seres humanos muertos, así que su interpretación del asunto es buena... muy inocente si a Draco le preguntan. Harry alzó levemente la cabeza.

— ¿Um?

—Papá llegó. —informa con pesadez y mucha preocupación. Temía que se decepcionara de él a pesar de haber hecho nada. Quién sabe cómo iba a decirle Dumbledore que ocurrieron las cosas.

**...**

—Tienes a un estudiante MUERTO en el suelo del segundo piso, creo que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que contarme alguna mentira de mi hijo. —James se mantuvo cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Desde que la carta llegó a su casa supo que fue llamado por una tontería de la que su pequeño carece culpa.

Sabía que Harry no se buscaría un problema mayor, ninguno quería que fuese expulsado y su varita destruida.

—No es una tontería, James. —y ahí va, pensó Severus rodando los ojos, tuvo que ir él también en caso de que James perdiera los estribos.

— ¿Entonces?

—La serpiente de Harry atacó a un alumno, por ello fue sacrificada—La cara de James no tardo en mostrarse ofendida. Conoció al animalito y era de todo menos peligroso, el mismo se aseguró de ello—. Por ello Harry cumple un castigo y más importante, por traer un animal no permitido.

—McGonagall lo autorizó, por ello yo lo deje traer a esa cosita que apenas mataba ratones. —golpeteaba el suelo con el pie en gesto de impaciencia.

—Y por otro lado tenemos ese estudiante muerto del que hablaste... es el mismo joven que estuvo para el sacrificio de la serpiente.

—No me quieras tomar por imbécil. Harry no mata a nada que no sea para cenar y para ello está el Bosque prohibido, no un estudiante sin suficiente materia gris para pensar que Zanna era peligrosa.

—El cuerpo está intacto, ni siquiera un rasguño o un hechizo, pareciera que al ver algo... se murió. —dice Snape irradiando desinterés en el estudiante.

—Permanecerá como principal sospechoso de este asunto hasta encontrar la forma en que murió—ambos adultos bufaron—. Por otro lado, James... hay que hablar muy seriamente de esto, Harry está demostrando un recelo nada sano hacia los Muggles.

— ¿Muggles? Por el amor a...

—Te sugiero dejarlo al menos una temporada con los parientes de Lily, que conviva junto a ellos para que aprenda a querer-

— Harry sabe quer- sabe AMAR más que cualquiera de nosotros. Es un lobo, no sabe fingir el cariño a diferencia de otros. —interrumpe con recelo hacia el mago de barba.

—Y aun así, hay más odio del que debería haber en un niño. Comprendes que él es importante para esta guerra y debe saber cuál es su motivo para luchar, su razón para ser más fuerte. —Severus dio un pequeño paso atrás. La indignación en el rostro de James no tiene comparación.

—Harry no es importante en esta guerra y aun si lo fuera, no me importa. Ya te lo dejé bien claro Albus, Sirius, Remus, HARRY y yo—enfatizó de forma excesiva—. Nos mantendremos neutrales y alejados de todo esto. No me interesa. Ya perdí a Lily por esta guerra, Harry perdió a su madre en esta guerra y lo último que quiero es que me pierda a mí también.

—No estás considerando-

— ¡Quien no considera nada eres tú! Harry es un niño de doce años y MI HIJO ¿Por qué lo dejaría con Petunia si ella me odia a mí y a Harry? No voy a permitir que más gente lo pisotee mientras pueda evitarlo. Métetelo en la cabeza Albus, mi hijo es mio, no tu arma para un plan que ni siquiera te dignas a explicar. Ahora, más te vale ni siquiera seguir pensando que el forma parte de tus planes, Harry no es una de tus piezas. —con un último golpe al escritorio el hombre se fue dando un portazo.

— Severus...

— Yo no lo pienso convencer, usted sabe que no me ha agradado este plan desde un inicio.

— Pensé que lo harías pro Lily.

— Y ella quería a su hijo, no al mundo,  _su hijo_. Por algo murió y estoy seguro de que no lo hizo pensando que sería una heroína. Si me disculpa. —salió con tranquilidad del despacho, donde el director acabó un poco frustrado por la falta de colaboración a sus planes.

**...**

— Quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo y me lo digas mirándome a los ojos ¿Tuviste algo que ver con su muerte? — James lo hacía más por apariencia que por creerse que Harry había lastimado a alguien por gusto.

— No. — negó con firmeza, viéndolo fijamente. James suspiró aliviado.

— Debo irme al departamento de Aurores a investigar este asunto — suspira desgranado —. Quizá el colegio deba cerrar antes.

— Así lo supongo, esto no había ocurrido desde... desde... — McGonagall frunció el entrecejo, una idea había surgido muy de repente.

— Desde que se abrió la cámara de los secretos. — murmuró Malfoy, con la mala suerte de que lo oyeron, Hermione y Harry lo vieron curiosos —. Hace cincuenta años murió una niña por la bestia de la cámara de los secretos, de hecho, es Myrtle. Nadie sabe quién era el heredero de Slytherin en ese entonces.

— Ese lugar es solo un mito. — replicó McGonagall casi ofendida.

— Bueno, si es Slytherin... Puede que tenga una serpiente dentro, una que mata... mata... — Hermione adquirió palidez en el rostro.

— ¿Mestizos? Lo dudo, además, no hay ningún bestia capaz de soportar más de mil años de inanición, no hay forma de escapar del hambre — tranquilizó James —. Hare que revisen el colegio de todos los modos posibles y así después de las fiestas no habrá ningún problema.

—En ese caso, Zacharias vio a un basilisco ¿no? — las miradas se clavaron en Harry.

Lo dijo por una especie de vocecita hablándole al oído, aparte del hedor a cañería y ese que desprende una serpiente por naturaleza. James lo meditó un poco, más no dijo nada al respecto, pues la información de los basiliscos si encajaba un poco con la situación.

— Volveré después con la petición para adelantar y exigir la partida de todos los estudiantes. Hasta luego. — despidió, besó la mejilla de Harry y tomó rumbo a la salida del colegio.

— ¿De verdad creen que no pasa nada? — preguntó Hermione aun temblorosa.

— Por supuesto, en todo caso, estando con nosotros no te pasaría nada.

— Siempre podemos conseguir arañas... Una Acromantula. — sugirió Harry.

— ¡Señor Potter! — le sonrió a la profesora, ella sabía que no iba enserio, pero no quedaba más ser precavido.

Tal como James lo dijo, tuvieron que salir de Hogwarts antes de que siquiera acabara el primer trimestre, dando lugar a más tiempo para los deberes que no pudieron ser entregados. Pasar tiempo en su hogar es una maravilla, pero lo es más saber que vera a Draco y Hermione en las vacaciones navideñas por la fiesta que organizan los Malfoy antes de cada Yule.

Por lo general no estaban invitados, pero Draco Caprichos Malfoy había vuelto loco a su padre para poder invitar a sus amigos. Claro, las réplicas de Sirius y el temor de Hermione no se hicieron esperar.

Solo que, tal como el rubio, Harry convencimientos Potter entró en acción, Sirius no fue difícil, pues asegurando que iba a poder molestar a Lucius fue todo lo que hizo falta y Hermione tenía un problema más allá de ser  _Muggleborn_  como ella misma se llamó.

Y es que no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo no parecer una campesina en medio de tanto lujo. Sus padres le permitieron ir, aunque ella pensaba quedarse leyendo la biblioteca de James.

— Solo hay que disimular por una noche, por favor Mioneeeee. — suplicaba Harry echado sobre ella de la forma más incomoda habida y por haber.

— ¡Voy a desentonar!

— ¡Todos vamos a desentonar! — quisquillo el niño acomodando sus gafas —. Todo el mundo sabe de Remus... Al menos todos los que irán, Sirius es Sirius y mi papá es un Potter, magia blanca como los malditos dientes de Lockhart, yo... ¿Que no me ves? Parezco de todo menos hijo de alguien con linaje.

— Harry, mírame, soy una cucaracha en comparación al mismo Draco con su cabellito rubio. — bufa. Harry ladeo al cabeza. Si, los dientes, sí, el cabello, sí, la falta de postura, pero la cara de Hermione era muy bonita en su humilde opinión.

— ¡papá! ¡Sirius! ¡necesito ayuda! — Chilló saliendo como un bólido de la biblioteca. Hermione rodo los ojos y reanudó su lectura. Unos treinta minutos más tarde acabó sobresaltada por la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

Remus, Sirius, James e incluso Severus entraron al lugar, el último con un par de frascos a la mano. Sirius dejó un enorme bolso en la mesa y lo abrió, mostrando cantidad exuberante de túnicas de gala.

— Dado que mi familia es una obsesiva de tercer grado, guardan túnicas de todo tipo para siguientes generaciones, así como las van renovando. Alguna de estas van a servirte.

— Harry yo no — el ojiverde estaba muy sonriente a un lado, apenas lo noto —. Además, mis dientes.

— ¿Que tienen? ¿Por qué no te los has arreglado nunca? Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

— Mis padres son dentistas — respondió a la interrogante de Remus —. No creen que la magia deba usarse para eso, ellos quieren que yo-

— Vaya, qué tragedia, sin querer estoy encogiendo tus dientes — Sirius tenía una mano en su mejilla, con su varita apuntando a la boca de Hermione, la dejó abierta por puro susto —. madre mía, qué torpe soy, te los encogí.

— Quien lo diría, se me derramó la poción alisadora de cabello, una pena. — dijo Severus sin emoción alguna, dejando caer el líquido viscoso en la esponjada melena de la Gryffindor.

— Oh buen merlín, el vestido horrendo se está quemando. — James cubría su boca con una mano mientras incendiaba el vestido que habían enviado los padres de Hermione.

— Harry...

— ¿Dime?

— adoro a tu familia. —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, casi temblando por no llorar de risa y alegría.

— Y nosotros a ti. — respondieron tres, Severus solo gruñó de brazos cruzados.

**~***~**

Hermione estaba a nada de babear por como una idiota debido a lo impactada que acabó al ver Malfoy Manor. El lugar destila elegancia a más no poder, haciéndola reconsiderar si fue buena idea ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Lo bueno, es que podía mezclarse junto al resto, teniendo el cabello perfectamente peinado y la túnica de gala demostrando cierto nivel pasó desapercibida. Harry destacaba, aunque no lo quisiera, su cabello alborotado e imposible de domar hacía de las suyas una vez más, lo único que logró fue atar una pequeña cola de caballo y vestirse como su padre lo indicó... cosa incómoda hasta decir basta, pero sería una sola noche, podía aguantarlo.

Aunque era muy extraño, demasiados adultos acababan fijando su atención en él. Quiso echar la culpa al tema usual: la profecía, pero en el fondo sabía que la gente estaba intentando ver sus ojos. Esta cuenta como la primera vez que esta frente a tanta gente, James lo había casi aislado del mundo antes de entrar a Hogwarts después de todo, así que ser conocedores de lo brillantes que resultaban sus ojos verdes debía ser una novedad.

Una no del todo grata.

— ¿Y qué te crees? ¿Un perro? Es patético, igual que tu existencia. —uno de los niños en el lugar no tardó en querer burlarse del collar que tenía. Draco lo había enviado, era de cuero negro, hebilla de plata y su nombre grabado en perfecta caligrafía. Siendo un lobo mimado, le encanto, así que esto se presentaba como algo fastidioso...

—Tal vez es para evitar que nos contagie las pulgas del basurero en el que vive. —burló otra niña.

— ¿Dos minutos bastan para que te vean algo mal? —preguntó Draco en tono jocoso, Harry hizo un puchero—. Debí suponerlo.

— ¡Draco! Hey, pensé que—la niña se mostró muy animada y casi saltó sobre el rubio. Malfoy la miro con una de sus mejores expresiones asqueadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué alguien como tu podía hablarme? —una sonrisa desdeñosa surcó sus labios—. Patético. Además, quien insulten a MI perro, no es merecedor de mi atención. —Draco siempre ha sido más alto que Harry, por lo que palmear su era del todo raro.

Harry no dijo absolutamente nada, pues Draco lo hacía para que esos dos y los que oyeran no se atrevieran a fastidiarlo. Por todos es bien sabido que hacer una tontería que enoje al heredero Malfoy es una sentencia de muerte, pues Lucius Malfoy era de todo menos piadoso por quien se atreviera a hacer algo a su retoño. Harry besó la palma de la mano de Draco, provocándole un enorme sonrojo. El lobo acabó huyendo con una brillante sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Harry! —rápidamente fue hasta donde su padre se encontraba, junto a él estaba Lucius —. Dime por favor que te estas controlando...

Harry podía ser muy brusco cuando andaba emocionado, por lo que si empujara -aun si fuese un accidente-. A algún niño o adulto y lo tumbara significaría una hora de reclamo por el estirado afectado. Harry asintió rápidamente con energía, en realidad esperaba que al menos uno acabara con la cara roja de iras, era casi su... objetivo... de la...

— Vaya, sin dudas hace honor al nombre que le impusieron. —Harry miró a quien habló.

—Ah, él es un invitado que también viene aquí por primera vez, es-

—Tom. —interrumpió Harry, creando sorpresa en Lucius, James, Sirius y Remus por igual. El invitado sonrió de manera encantadora, acunclillandose para quedar más a la altura de Harry, quien lo veía con aire anonadado.

Tenía el cabello largo atado en una elegante coleta baja, su porte era prominente y realmente intimidante. Su sonrisa era suave, pero coqueta y pecaminosamente perfecta. Harry veía fijamente sus ojos, castaños claros, casi dorados y que, para él, poseían un matiz rojo, imperceptible para todos los demás que lo habían visto.

— Supongo que es una desventaja de tener un nombre tan común ¿Eh? Un gusto conocerte, Harry. — extendió de forma perezosa su mano, Harry la tomó y la estrechó entre sus delgados y pequeños dedos ásperos.

James entrecerró los ojos, algo de ese hombre se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de donde, miró a Sirius y Remus alternativamente, esperando que ellos si pudieran decir donde habían visto al atractivo hombre frente a ellos.

Pero ellos tampoco mostraron sapiencia al respecto. Más allá, Severus tragaba grueso, por supuesto que él si sabía quién era el que ahora da la mano a su segundo ahijado, la marca en su antebrazo quema tanto que es imbécil no saberlo y mucho menos saber que no puede decirlo, que no puede decirle a Harry que huya por su vida.

— Un gusto... — respondió cohibido con una sonrisa tímida. Tom ladeó la cabeza con ligereza, acercando la mano de Harry y depositando un pequeño beso a la piel pálida. Harry enrojeció unos cincuenta tonos, con la garganta repentinamente seca y queriendo lanzarse encima para acurrucarse.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un rato con Hermione y Draco? Los vi ir al jardín. — incitó James, Harry asintió atontado, soltando la mano contraria y alejándose con paso pesumbroso.

— Parece un niño bastante tierno... Me cuesta creerlo que dicen con respecto a que él puede contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.... Sin ofender. — bromeó con Lucius, desplegando su encanto y carisma como siempre lo hace para desviar la atención a cualquier conducta sospechosa.

— Harry no hará tal cosa, estoy cansado de decirlo — se llevó una mano al entrecejo, apretándolo, Tom observó curioso la reacción del mayor Potter —. Nosotros permanecemos neutrales.

— ¿Neutrales? ¿ustedes? — Lucius parecía sorprendido.

— Hombre, no tenemos una razón por la cual pelear y arriesgarnos a dejar a Harry solo. — repuso Sirius con seriedad poco común en él.

— Nos necesita más que la guerra, decidimos no meternos en el asunto.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el mundo mágico? ustedes son talentosos, pensé que luchaban junto a Dumbledore. Es decir... Él siempre tiene las de ganar. — toma una de las copas que repartían, sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría e interés. Menudas cosas más interesantes.

— gane o no gane, ya perdí a mi esposa y Harry a su madre. Dumbledore no tiene pensado tener ninguna consideración y yo no estoy dispuesto a entregar a mi hijo para su plan desquiciado. — bufa con notable fastidio ante la idea.

Voldemort repasaba con cuidado cada palabra. Harry funcionaba como una barrera que impedía a esos tres participar, en cierta forma era un alivio, daba un poco de pena matar magos tan talentosos. Sin embargo, funcionaria igual al inverso, Harry es como el gatillo que, al jalarse, forma destrucción. Si tan solo pudiera disimular una manera para que tomaran sus palabras...

Que estuvieran de su lado.

— Suena un poco egoísta. — canturreo con tono burlón.

— Me alegra, lo estoy siendo. — concluyó con mala cara. Remus se sentía incómodo, algo en ese hombre lo ponía enervado, lo incitaba a tomar más distancia a la que tenía.

— ¿Y qué opinan del lado oscuro? Yo también soy neutral, tampoco ando mucho por aquí, suelo viajar mucho. — da un largo trago a su copa.

— Su ideal es parco, muy imbécil para mi gusto. Por ello ni un lado ni el otro. Si fuera un poco más conciso...

— Y menos Slytherin. — agregó Sirius jugando.

— Lo pensaría, por lo demás, estamos bien y apartando que asesino a mi esposa claro. — dice cargado de sarcasmo. Tom soltó un ligero e imperceptible suspiro. A final de cuentas, la ruta más segura era continuar con su atención en Harry para atraer a los mayores.

Miró en dirección a donde los tres niños jugaban de la incómoda manera que las ropas lo permitan. Hermione hacía levitar cantidad de objetos mientras Harry intentaba tomarlos, entre ellos una pelota que se le hacía demasiado tentadora al Gryffindor.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, demasiado honesta, demasiado genuina para ser de él. Sirius entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto, podía adivinar perfectamente que es lo que Tom veía. El hombre de encantadora presencia cambio el tema a uno más ameno y que evitaba la tensión de que en cualquier momento alguien los atacaría.

Harry tomó un tiempo para alejarse de todo y de todos en la gran mansión, cosa no muy difícil considerando la cantidad tan burra de habitaciones que habían. Se adentro en una cuyo olor se le hacía desgraciadamente tentador, familiar y agradable. Se sentó en unos de los divanes que había, cercanos a la chimenea y con un bolígrafo en mano sacó el diario de entre su ropa.

_‹ En esta fiesta hay alguien que se parece mucho a ti... ›_

_« ¿Luce o se llama igual que yo? Tom es un nombre asquerosamente común por desgracia »_

_‹Es como verte de adulto, es muy›_

_« ¿Muy qué? ¿Te hace sentir inseguro? »_

_‹ ¡No! Me siento igual a como si hablara contigo, pero por un segundo creí haber visto que sus ojos eran rojos. ›_

_«Ah... Quizá sea el reflejo del vino, hay muchas copas de un lado a otro y eso te dio la impresión de que eran rojos »_

Harry alzó una ceja.

_‹ ¿Como sabes que hay vino? No te he dicho nada de lo que hay o he hecho además de conseguir a alguien que se parece a ti en... en... ¡TODO! ›_

_«Es una fiesta con los Malfoy, es obvio que habrá vino tinto»_

_‹ ¿Conoces a los Malfoy? ›_

Algo se le estaba haciendo repentinamente extraño y no podía parar de sospechar de su plano y amarillento amigo de palabra. En tinta negra. Un toque en el hombro lo sobresaltó a morir, dando un brinco y poniendo el diario a su espalda por inercia. Una risita suave pero profunda llegó a sus oídos.

— ¿Escondes algo, Harry? — Harry de inmediato se sintió cohibido, encogiéndose en sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza, apretando el diario en sus manos temblorosas —. Para estar tan asustado, lo parece.

— N-no... Solo... No sabía si estaba bien entrar aquí. — se excusó guardando el diario entre su ropa de manera tan discreta que apenas fue capaz de percatarse de que lo hizo.

Voldemort ensanchó una sonrisa, con sus ojos café dorado brillando de diversión. Por supuesto que sabía que tenía Harry en sus manos y lo que escondía, sin embargo, era una pequeña prueba, adjuntando el hecho de que no podía permitirse que Harry dudara por un descuido tan imbécil como aquel.

— Debo decir que es sorpresivo hallar a un niño que apenas conozco metido en mi habitación — Harry enrojeció, ya entendía porque el olor era familiar... Más no porque lo invitaba tanto a entrar —. Dejaría de serlo si nos conociéramos más.

— N-no... bueno... yo... — tartamudeó sin saber qué hacer.

— Venga, que no muerdo. — asegura inclinándose para acabar cercano a Harry, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Cla... claro...

— Asumo que estás estudiando... ¿Segundo año? — Harry asintió, sentándose nuevamente —. vaya, seguro que tienes muchos amigos.

— No son muchos, la mayoría me tiene miedo. — murmuró jugando con la tela de su túnica.

— Inspiras de todo menos miedo, Hogwarts está más tonto si se preocupa de un pequeño torbellino de cabello negro en lugar de la guerra vigente. — opina cruzando las piernas de manera elegante.

—Es que... yo... —dudo si decirlo. Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—Puedes decirme que ocurre, no te juzgaría por nada Harry. —su expresión tranquila y llena de ánimo lo hizo suspirar nervioso, viendo a otro lado.

—Cuando tenía un año Greyback me mordió y... Por eso la gente me teme, todos se enteraron en el colegio. —susurró. Una caricia en el cabello lo tranquilizo en gran medida.

—Acusaciones vanas y creadas por niños sin un discernimiento competente. Hay algo que debes saber y no hay mejor cosa que ser temido. —Harry ladeo la cabeza, curioso.

— ¿Temido? No quiero que me teman, yo quiero-

—Que sientan miedo de ti significa que se alejaran, que saben que eres más fuerte y por ello no hay modo en que de frente puedan hacer algo. Todo lo que te hace diferente, especial y único es una ventaja, una perfecta manera de demostrar que están por debajo de tu ser y así, ser más grande.

Por motivos desconocidos, Voldemort sentía que esto es dar una de las más importantes lecciones de vida que jamás Harry tendría por estar en su mundo cegado de magia de luz. Casi podía asemejarse a enseñar a sí mismo de como llegar hasta donde está ahora, con tantos magos bajo su mando, siendo conocido por todos y temido de igual forma.

—Pero eso me haría estar solo... —musitó llamando la atención del mayor—. No hay nada peor que estar solo.

—Claro que si lo hay, la muerte.

—No... La muerte siempre es una amiga, la mejor de las anfitrionas, quien te recibe con los brazos abiertos para llevar tu alma a un descanso, hasta volver a nacer — alzó la cabeza y observó la puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón —. Solo cuando le temes no es cálida y cuando no conoces el amor... comprendes que tu vida a pasado completamente en vano, a ello viene el sufrimiento de morir.

—Que profundo... ¿A qué vino?

—No sé, suelo pensar cosas así.

Es cierto, era como si su alma respondiera por sí sola, sin permitir a la mente analizar más a detalle las palabras. Voldemort tenía una enorme incredulidad y ganas de burlarse ¿Qué es una amiga? ¿Amar? Eso no eran más que tonterías. No hay nada más grande que derrotar a la misma muerte, siendo inmortal e intocable por la misma. No costaba mucho fijarse en que Harry mantenía una vista ausente al exterior.

— Tu... ¿Tienes alguna idea te por qué sigues vivo? No te ofendas, pero no es factible sobrevivir a una maldición asesina.

—Papá me dijo que Mamá me salvó y por eso ahora estoy vivo.

— ¿Tu madre te traspasado algo además de una fuerte capacidad para resistir lo que nadie ha podido? — interrogó con cierta mofa. Quién sabe, quizá Harry sepa algo en responda.

—No... Solo sé que tengo algo que a Papá lo asusto mucho... Puedo hablar con las serpientes. —dijo con un hilillo de voz. Una especie de sonrisa forzada hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿Por qué le asustaría algo así? Es una de las mejores cosas que pueden hacerse. Lo digo por experiencia...  _Nagini_.

Harry observó como la serpiente salía de debajo de la cama y reptaba hasta quien la llamó. Subió por el mueble y lentamente se estiró sobre los hombros del hombre. El menor no se explicaba la alegría que causaba hablar con Tom, que este compartiera también ese rasgo extraño que carece de explicación hasta la fecha.

En sus ojos no se hallaba ni una pizca de miedo y eso proporciona confianza.

—Hay muchos usos para la lengua Parsel. Usarla en hechizos los hace más fuertes, ninguna serpiente se verá incapaz de lastimarte... Cada  _Parsellmouth_  es maestro de toda serpiente, su deber es obedeceré todas las órdenes que imputes... Es un don tan raro, tan escaso—acariciaba con delicadeza a su serpiente—. Que poseer esta cualidad te brinda el poder con el que tantos pueden solo soñar.

— Y tú también lo tienes...

— Exactamente. Tengo años practicando con ella. Dime ¿No te gustaría manejarlo? tener más poder que ningún otro... Podría enseñarte — ofrece, sabiendo que tiene a Harry embotado, quiere creer que se trata del encanto natural que causa en las personas, sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía que se debía a algo más —.  _Anda, acércate un poco._

Harry se levantó de donde estaba sentado y con paso parsimonioso acabó frente al hombre de ojos castaños dorados, Tom tiró de él para pegarlo más, Harry apoyó la rodilla en el cojín del asiento.

Tenía buena parte de su cuerpo recostado en el ajeno y esto le producía una alegría tan inmensa que no se la explica, escuchaba de forma estridente, sin llegar a molestarle, a su lobo aullando. Inquieto, ansioso, contento y por sobre todo, negado a alejarse a pesar del brillo sádico que se apreciaba en los ojos ajenos.

Como tenían coloración rojiza de manera intermitente hasta permanecer así por unos minutos.

Peleando, el verde de la maldición asesina centelleando contra el carmesí de lo insano, que contrario a quien los porta, es similar a ese encantamiento de desarme que culmina una batalla... Que no lastima.

Las manos de Voldemort viajaron desde la cintura de Harry hasta el rostro del mismo, Nagini se enroscaba con lentitud en el joven. Voldemort, aunque trató de usar mínimamente un hechizo para desmayarlo, ocultarlo por un tiempo y así conseguir el pacto con los tres magos en estado neutral...

_ Si te digo que esto nos puede doler, te lo advierto el fuego nos puede encender, si camino a tu lado lo haré en el nombre de... si te guío cuando ya no puedes ver, pero al medio de la noche te diré el silencio yo tu nombre gritaré... _

Su expresión titubeó y sus manos continuaron con las caricias a la piel suave e infantil, viéndose ambo fijamente a los ojos. Lo molestaba tanto... Tener que escucharlo aullar de esa forma, entenderlo, que su alma fuese tan débil de caer ante eso.

Es sencillamente ridículo. Tirando a humillante.

— _si hay locura, si hay veneno en tu ser, si hay tristeza que te hirió alguna vez, yo te abrazo, baila, olvida a los demás..._  —tatarea Harry de repente, Voldemort abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Acaso el maldito estaba consciente de lo que hacía?

Bueno, medio consciente, Harry en ese instante parecía tan pendiente como un dragón dormido. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— ¿Que se supone que pasa aquí? — apenas pudo cambiar sus ojos de color lo suficientemente rápido para que James no los notara. No podía tentar así la suerte.

Al fin y al cabo, haber modificado levemente una memoria podía tener sus fallos cuando el mago es muy fuerte y James sin duda entraba en la clasificación. La más mínima señal de ser el Señor Oscuro lo alertaría...

Más que estar acariciando a su hijo de doce años de forma nada recomendable teniendo treinta y tantos de forma física.

— Harry ya nos vamos, despídete de Draco. — James no permitió decir nada más, bastante enfadado y tirando de su hijo hasta el punto de arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Voldemort se llevó una mano a la cara —Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en enviarme una lechuza —. avisa, Harry apenas lo vio un instante antes de irse. Nagini, la cual había caído al suelo por el forcejeo siseó enfadada.

—  _Mago imbécil, que se cree para tratarme de ese modo._

— _Es muy reconfortante saber que nadie sabe que te tengo... Aunque quien sabe, Harry podría acabar enterando._

— _pensé que intentarías asesinar a ese niño, lo tenías entre tus manos y no parecía una presa dispuesta a impedirlo._ —Voldemort dio un prolongadísimo suspiró, cruzando las piernas nuevamente

_—_ _Necesito al mocoso vivo para obtener más aliados considerables y por sobre todo, entender que es lo ocurre cada vez que intento lastimarlo..._

Era tan malditamente frustrante que no podía explicárselo a su compañera. Siempre que lo pensaba, intentaba o lo que fuera, escuchaba esos aullidos dulces y cariñosos hacía él. Casi podría decir que estaban contentos de tenerlo tan cerca, pero... ¿por qué?

Muy bien, consideraría la única opción que le queda, investigar más a fondo a los Hombres lobo, algo tendría que ver ese asunto, de otro modo, simplemente está delirante a un nivel peor de lo insano.

**...**

— Si tiene tiempo en mi casa, aunque mi padre nunca me dice que es lo que hace ahí, realmente nunca me dice nada. — comenta el rubio. Los cinco amigos subidos a una de las carretas que lleva al castillo.

— Era demasiado guapo. — lamento Hermione, cuyo cabello, aunque un poco esponjado, ya no parecía tan maltratado como antes. Pansi casi chilla de alegría cuando la vio.

— Era muy extraño — suspiró Harry con aire ausente —. Sentía que lo conocía y... Es raro. — concluyó con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Puede ser que nuestro pequeño merodeador se haya enamorado?

— Que precoz. — dijeron los dos pelirrojos con fingido pesar.

— ¿Enamorarme? Los lobos no pueden enamorarse antes de los quince. — sonríe ampliamente.  
  


— ¿A no? ¿por qué no? — pregunta Hermione curiosa.

— Por la misma razón que ustedes no pueden ver a los Thestral... Es cuestión del alma. — las miradas se fijaron en la sexta persona que los acompañaba en el carruaje tirado por los enromes caballos negros que hasta ahora, solo Harry había dicho ver.

Era una niña de cabello blanquecino, como rubio muy blanco y desgreñado. Tiene grandes ojos grises y un aire soñador incomparable. Harry ladeó al cabeza, ella despertaba la misma sensación que hablar con alguno de la manada en Bulgaria... Muy espiritual, de alguna manera.

— Eso es cierto... ¿Quién eres? — pregunto con una sonrisa amable. Ella parpadeó de forma continua, casi sorprendida de que no al viera con extrañeza.

— Me llamó Luna, soy de Ravenclaw. — estrecho la mano de Harry. Hermione la veía de arriba abajo hasta que cayó en cuenta de quién era.

— Es la que llaman Lunática, de primer año. — murmuró.

— ¿lunática?

— Si, es un apodo, pero no me molesta... Los Nargles suelen ser más molestos, esconden mis cosas. — explico, su voz era muy suave, quizá por ser pequeña, pero daba un auténtico aire de estar loca.

Hermione y Draco estaban a nada de pensar que Harry tenía fetiche por juntarse con gente que no era precisamente normal, ellos encasillados en esa tanda y Luna obviamente.

Durante todo el camino estuvo hablando con al estudiante de primer año de forma animada, casi sin prestar atención a las criaturas que ella menciona y que no existían. Aunque también hablaron un poco, la incomodidad inicial se desaparecía al dejarlos hablar.

Pues aparentemente entre locos se entienden.

**...**

El discurso de Dumbledore estaba siendo más largo de lo que debería, se moría de hambre y ese anciano paraba de hablar. Gruñía por lo bajo, quería comer, quería comer, comer, comer...

— me complace informarles que el departamento de aurores del Ministerio de Magia hizo todas las pruebas pertinentes y no se encontró ninguna amenaza. Por lo tanto, podemos caminar por los pasillos sin miedo a sufrir algún accidente. —los murmullos con respecto a lo de Zacharias Smith comenzaron a resonar.

— ¡Es su culpa! — El silencio hizo aparición nuevamente. Ron apuntaba a Harry que alzó ambas cejas ¿Cómo se suponía que sería su culpa? Es decir... ¿¡Que acaso que lloviera también sería culpa suya!?

Venga, que lo culparan de haber nacido de plano... Un momento, eso ya lo hacía Voldemort... mejor olvidar esa clase de dramas.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y qué hice ahora? — preguntó en voz alta en un gemido lastimero, solo tenía hambre.

— ¡Es un hablante Parsel, es el heredero de Slytherin! — acusó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Y eso tiene que ver con que...? — Hermione tentó la respuesta, solo para callarle la boca más tarde.

— ¡De seguro abrió al cámara de los secretos! Todos lo saben, hay una bestia ahí que mata mestizos. Zacarias era uno y como él lo acuso de matar a esa serpiente que tenía le ordenó a la bestia asesinarlo. —muchos murmullos ya sentimientos vinieron por la acusación.

— Harry no puede ser el heredero de Slytherin, Weasel ¿Acaso no ves que es un Gryffindor o no sabes que los Potter descienden de Godric? — preguntó Draco con ese tono de burla odiosa.

— Yo lo escuche hablar Parsel ¡Estoy seguro de que él tuvo la culpa!

— ¡Silencio! — ordenó Dumbledore desde su lugar —. Una acusación tan sería necesita pruebas y, sin embargo, estuve durante cada momento de la investigación, señor Weasley, nada incrimina al joven Potter en este asunto.

— Pero... Pero...

— ¡Por lo que, a disfrutar de nuestro sabroso...!

— ¡SERPENSORTIA!

Una serpiente de enorme tamaño apareció, mostrando grandes colmillos y reptando hasta Hermione que se hizo atrás, no lo suficientemente rápido, pues de no ser por Harry poniéndose en medio, habría sido herida.

—  _No te atrevas a lastimarla_ —la serpiente se encogió en sí misma, enroscándose en la mesa llena de platos con comida —.  _Aléjate ahora..._

— _Sí, mi señor..._

—¡Vipera Evanesca! — Snape lanzó el hechizo y la serpiente desapareció con cierta lentitud. Harry miraba a Ron con odio puro, cosa que cuesta obtener de Harry —. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer tal tontería!  
  


— ¡ya lo vieron! Es un  _Parselmouth_ , él-

— ¡castigado señor Weasley! ¡Regrese a su sala común en este instante! — bramó McGonagall, a regañadientes obedeció a su jefa de casa.

Ahora Harry sentía las renovadas miradas de terror sobre él. Miró a Hermione lleno de miedo de que devolvió una cariñosa mirada. Volvió a sentarse, los que están sentados a su derecha se apartaron, apiñados unos con otros.

Harry apoyo los codos en la mesa y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Respiró profundo... Gran comedor, todos lo miran... no lo hagas...

_\- Que sientan miedo de ti significa que se alejaran, que saben que eres más fuerte y por ello no hay modo en que de frente puedan hacer algo. Todo lo que te hace diferente, especial y único es una ventaja, una perfecta manera de demostrar que están por debajo de tu ser y así, ser más grande. -_   
  


— No quiero que me teman... No quiero que lo hagan. — balbuceó ahogado, queriendo olvidar por primera vez, que había hablado con ese misterioso hombre.

Una especie de foco se encendió en su cabeza. Tom dijo que era algo muy poco común hablar Parsel, pero él lo hacía. Sin dudas es Inglés, por lo que debió estudiar en Hogwarts. Draco menciono un accidente, el que mató a Myrtle la llorona y que fue ocasionado por la cámara de los secretos.

Cámara a la cual Tom, el que está en el diario, lo dirigió. Ambos similares, el mismo nombre, forma de hablar encantadora.

— _No, no... No está bien pensar eso Harry... Sigue siendo un buen niño y deja de hacerlo._

De nuevo aquella sensación de estar siendo movido por alguien más, que entraban en su cabeza para dirigirlo de un camino distinto al que se encontraba. Hermione vio con suma extrañeza la forma tan mecánica en la que Harry comenzó a comer.

Algo extraño estaba pasando y por desgracia, ninguno sabía que era.

Dumbledore tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, Snape no sabía que resultaba más peligroso, si la cercanía que tuvo Harry con el señor Oscuro o lo que sea que el gran mago de barba blanca esté pensando con respecto a él.

Tendría que ir más pendiente de él... y Hermione, Draco, incluso los gemelos Weasley a pesar de lo insoportables que son. Debía hallar la manera de protegerlos de lo que presentía, se venía.


	4. Snarling Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mal año termina y uno nuevo comienza con el acercamiento de dos almas... Una que necesita tan desesperadamente acercarse a gemela que no se siente capaz de aguardar hasta el tiempo debido.

_Solo quiero una infancia llena de alegría y bueno recuerdo; no llena de recuerdos hirientes que atormentan mi corazón_

**4 - Snarling Soul**

El ambiente en Hogwarts podría cortarse con un cuchillo sin ninguna dificultad. Todos se sentían acechados con algunas cuantiosas excepciones; al menos el ochenta y cinco por ciento de la población estudiantil temía ser asesinada si se encontraba fuera de su sala común. Los profesores no sabían si agradecer o no el cambio, pues las noches tenían menor cantidad de estudiantes vagando por los oscuros pasillos.

Sin embargo, como un detalle extremadamente curioso, los pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin no sentían tal temor, al menos no la mayoría. Ellos tomaron una postura interesante al momento de considerar a Harry como uno de los suyos a pesar de su casa e historial. Casi resultaba hilarante.

Harry, por su lado, no podía sentirse peor. Ser evitado como la peste quedaba corto en esta ocasión. Ni siquiera lo miraban, es como si el solo mirarlo significa un insulto por el cual serán penados de muerte.

Lo único que pedía es perderse entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, no ser el centro de atención de ningun modo... ¿¡Es demasiado pedir!?

— Esto puede ser a propósito ¿Sabes? Si yo fuera tu enemigo buscaría que te sintietas solo... desamparado. —dice Luna con su típica voz suave y soñadora. A Harry le asemejaba mucho un arullo, es como lo que no recuerda de su madre cuando era muy, muy pequeño.

—Pero yo no tengo enemigos.

—Tienes uno, tan solo no lo has visto como enemigo a pesar de todo. —responde enigmática. Harry pensaba que ella tenía alguna vena de adivina, pues muchas veces predice eventos que ocurrirían, dichos de su peculiar forma de hablar.

—No sé.... ¿Por qué puedes ver a los Thestral? Papá me dijo que solo puedes verlo cuando has apreciado como el alma abandona el cuerpo de un ser. —Luna obtuvo un aire entristecido, Harry lo pudo notar muy fácilmente y se arrepintió levemente de haber hecho aquella interrogante.

— Mi mamá era una gran bruja, pero era un poco arriesgada, un día simplemente salió mal uno de los hechizos que quiso crear... Pero estoy bien, papá cuida bien de mí, nos va de maravilla juntos. — tuvo la sospecha de que Harry iba a decir algo, por ello agregó lo último.

— Entiendo lo que se siente quedarse solo con papá — susurró, apoyando los brazos en la mesa de la biblioteca —. Yo también soy feliz con él, pero me hubiera gustado conocer más a mi mamá. Él dice que era una mujer y bruja impresionante...

— No lo dudo, estás vivo gracias a ella.

— Sí... aunque es como si los Nargles se robaron los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella. — suspiró entristecido, Luna soltó una risita por el chiste

— Aunque... Ella debe haber querido que no te importe la forma en que piense la gente de ti... Porque tienes amigos, tienes una...  _manada_ , es lo que importa ¿no?

Harry farfulló algo por lo bajo, arrimándose y esperando que Luna comenzara a acariciar su cabeza, de verdad que empezaba a dolerle con tantas cosas que tiene encima últimamente.

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por Luna, dejó de prestar atención al asunto, luciendo indiferente ante la mayoría de las personas, cosa que funcionaba mejor al semblante entristecido y aturdido. Pasaba tiempo con Hermione en la biblioteca, con Draco durante las prácticas de Quidditch del rubio -deporte que jugaría de no sentirse tan limitado en el aire, maldito lobo temeroso a las alturas-. Ayudaba a los gemelos con sus inventos titulados  _Sortilegio Weasley_.

Con respecto a eso, fue Sirius quien pensó que la idea de que usaran el sótano de la casa es una maravilla, como se notaba que el hombre no ha crecido en lo absoluto cuando se trata de bromas.

Daba largos paseos por el bosque Prohibido junto a Hagrid y se comía cada cosa que cocinaba, su estómago parece ser el único capaz de aguantar su cocina; Luna era una especie de despeje para lo más inexplicable de su mente, algo que se agradecía, pues hablarlo con alguno de los otros significaría una explicación muy larga que acabaría perdiendo el punto.

Así el tiempo transcurría lento, pero tranquilo, lo prefería así. Los exámenes fueron el mayor suplicio del mundo, de no ser por Hermione, hubiera reprobado historia de la Magia con una T del tamaño de un edificio y si Snape hubiera revoloteado a su alrededor como hizo con Neville y Ron, también lo hubiera arruinado.

Que sea su "tío" solo lo hace querer esforzarse más, que no se decepcione.

Hubo algo muy gracioso, muy curioso... y es que hasta la fecha no sabe que ocurrió con Lockhart, el hombre paso de estar enseñando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa de arriba a abajo y presumir sus logros a... Borrarse la memoria el solo y ocupar una habitación en San Mugo.

Bueno, estuvo con McGonagall, a saber de qué hablaban y que ocurrió para que se hiciera eso, la subdirectora no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Tampoco se quejaba de tenerlo lejos.

Así las vacaciones llegaron nuevamente, esperaba a que arribara el ultimo carruaje para irse con su manada, Hedwig ya se había ido volando a casa, por lo que no necesitaba cargar con su jaula, tan solo su baúl... Que tiraría apenas llegara a casa, Remus ya le había dicho que le regalaría uno nuevo, con protección de sangre y así evitar que sigan destruyendo sus cosas.

— ¿iras a casa este verano? — preguntó a Severus que iba pasando.

— Evidentemente, tengo casi todas mis cosas ahí, no me confió a que estas pestilencias no las roben. — gruñe el hombre y los gemelos silban haciéndose los desentendidos. Harry abrazó a Severus, que alzó un poco los brazos y se lo quedó mirando.

— Espero que este año si estés en mi cumpleaños, te extrañe mucho el año pasado. — sonrió suavemente, Severus, suspiró y dio un par de palmadas a la cabeza de Harry.

— Recuerda tomar la poción mañana. — Se marchó al interior del castillo, Harry regresó a sentarse en el escalón de la entrada.

— Sigue siendo rarísimo ver a Snape siendo cariñoso con alguien.

— Siempre es así conmigo. — corearon Draco y Harry, ambos se miraron un instante antes de reír.

— Malditos afortunados. — quejumbra Fred.

— ya son parientes del diablo, obviamente ni los toca. —continuó George.

— Uno debe arder en las llamas del averno, pero ¡Eh! Que los niñitos del diablo no los toca. — ambos estaban indignadísimos.

— Snape es divertido, siempre que me ve sale corriendo. — contó Luna. Hermione podía decir que su ropa era igual de estrambótica que la niña, pero no resultaba molesto, casi admiraba su capacidad para ignorar opiniones exteriores.

— ¿Este año también podemos ir a tu casa para tu cumpleaños? — pregunta Hermione. Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— iremos a Bulgaria, serán trece años y me deben enseñar algunas cosas... Aunque dudo mucho que a  _Byal_ le moleste si ustedes van un día. Tendría que pedir permiso a papá. — responde jugando con el pendiente en su lóbulo.

— Nunca nos has contado mucho de los hombres lobo.

— Quizá el próximo año, cuando debas hacer tu ensayo de hombres lobo. — bromea Harry, el brillo exuberante y maligno en los ojos de Hermione lo asustó, oh rayos... se lo tomó en serio.

— Yo solo ruego a Merlín que tengamos un profesor decente que no se borre la memoria a sí mismo y una supuesta serpiente de cinco metros por aquí. Este año fue tan dramático. — bufa Draco subiendo al carruaje, teniendo su costoso Baúl encogido en su mano.

— Seguramente Severus nos diga quien será. — comenta Harry subiendo seguido del rubio. Ayudó a Luna y Hermione a su subir. Fred y George se reverenciaban ante el colegio, por donde circulaba McGonagall y negaba con la cabeza ante la estupidez de ambos.

— Por cierto, informamos a nuestra amable madre lo que hizo Ron... — comunica Fred sentándose entre Harry y Luna.

— Y ella está muy enojada con él, tanto... que ni siquiera envió un vociferador, sino que aguarda en casa el momento en que llegue. — George apretujó a Harry por el lado contrario, creando un sándwich.

— De nada. — concluyeron a la vez, Harry se carcajeó divertido.

Estuvieron hablando la mayor parte de lo que harían en las vacaciones, lo que Fred y George pensaban inventar, Hermione regañándolos, Draco ofreciendo sus elfos domésticos para probarlo, Luna ofreciendo la revista de su padre para publicitar... nada que no hiciera este pequeño grupo. Harry paró de reír de manera repentina.

Un gruñido comenzó a escapar de él, con los ojos enteramente dorados y viendo al bosque —¿Harry? ¿Harry que pasa? —pregunta Hermione asustada por el estado en que se encontraba el muchacho. Un choque al carruaje le sacó un grito. En un salto que los asustó a casi todos, tenían una gran Acromantula subiendo sus patas al carruaje.

La ropa de Harry se rasgó completamente, saltó convertido en lobo hacía el insecto, clavando sus colmillos en los ojos de la criatura de ocho ojos. Tal era su magnitud, que Harry parecía un perro pequeño a su lado, era bastante grande, al menos dos metros y medio de tamaño. Se lanzó nuevamente rasguñando y mordiendo para desprender trozos de la criatura y matarla.

—  _Arania Exumai —_ tanto Hermione como Draco tenían sus varitas a mano, apuntando a esa tan enorme que se enfrentaba al lobo de pelaje negro. Fred lanzó una bomba fétida a la "boca" de una más pequeña mientras George intentaba hacer correr el carruaje nuevamente.

Harry tenía el cuerpo crispado y erizado, entre ladridos y de forma natural para él siguió hasta lograr asesinar a la criatura oscura. Jadeando giró y corrió para embestir a la que trataba de morder a Fred, quien cubría a Luna.

— ¡¿Por qué no avanza?! — gimoteo George. Harry miró a los Thestral que tan solo se removían. Con un aullido y un ladrido estos comenzaron a correr casi asustados. Por algún motivo que desconoce las Acromantulas salían de los bordes de aquel bosque, embestía a las que se cruzaban en su camino mientras Hermione, Draco, Fred y George evitaban que se subieran al carruaje.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación donde los alumnos corriendo dentro del tren para refugiarse de aquel horrendo espectáculo. Hagrid, como siempre presente para las despedidas vio aquello, comenzando a ordenar a las Acromantulas a volver de donde vinieron.

La gran mayoría obedeció, exceptuando a una que subió al tren y corría dentro de este sin un rumbo. Harry entró corriendo también, chocando con muchos en su camino, atrapó a la Acromantula con las patas delanteras con la mala suerte de que el insecto comenzó a morder con sus pinzas las patas traseras del lobo.

En un revoltijo inentendible de negrura Harry mordio la cabeza de la araña, destruyéndola entre sus colmillos. Jadeando se mantuvo de pie un instante, con el insecto en el hocico. Camino con lentitud fuera del tren, Hagrid tomó la Acromantula y el lobo sacó la lengua, agotado.

— Debó ir a hablar con Aragog, esto no tiene sentido — murmuró Hagrid, palmeando la cabeza de Harry —. Cuando regreses te haré un enrome pastel por esto. — Chilló aceptando el cariño, aquello sonaba muy bien.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hermione con el cabello hecho un desastre. Asintió perezosamente con la cabeza —. Que alivio...

— Menudo susto. — Fred tenía una mano en el pecho, George llevaba a Luna en la espalda, la cual tenía un rasguño en la pierna, no muy grande, pero sangraba.

Harry alzó al cabeza y comenzó a aullar. Al finalizar se sacudió y subió al tren sin prestar la más mínima atención. Draco fue el primero en seguirlo, abriendo el compartimiento que encontró vacío y dejando a Harry pasar. El lobo se echó en el suelo, respirando agitado.

— parece agotado...

— ¿¡Y crees que no!? — quejumbró el rubio —. Esa cosa era el triple de grande que él y corrió todo el camino, sin contar que ese bicho se metió aquí.

— Calmate, también lo vimos, fue solo una frase tonta. — George codeó fuertemente a su hermano por lo dicho.

— Harry es el Alpha, no iba a dejar que nada nos pasara. — dijo Luna, Hermione analizó a medias la oración, buscando el sentido en ella.

— _Alpha..._ — susurró para sí misma.

El Expreso se puso en marcha, Harry se había subido a un asiento y al regazo de las dos chicas que hacían mimos al agotado animal. Harry lamentaba una cosa en este instante y es que andaría como topo. Si, en su casa había muchos otros lentes por esta clase de accidentes, pero no quitaba que fuera un fastidio.

Cuando se acercaban a su destino salieron un instante para permitir a Harry ponerse sus ropas, después de todo las otras estaban rotas y tiradas en algún lado del camino de Hogwarts a Hogsmade.

—Muy bien... es más fácil cuando tienes cuatro patas y no dos piernas. —quejumbra apoyándose de Fred para caminar.

— ¿Tan malo es? —Harry alzó el pantalón, Draco hizo una mueca asqueada por la vista de las heridas en toda la pantorrilla del moreno.

—Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas. —dice entre dientes.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te las hiciste peleando con algo? —Hermione dio toquecitos a la cara de Harry, con algunas pequeñas cicatrices apenas notables.

—Ay no, esas me las hice yo... cuando la Luna llena dolía... No es algo que extrañe... Aun duele... solo un poco. —ante las miradas iba agregando otra cosa, realmente odiaba esas miradas de espera ante información.

—Pero que... coño... ¿Pasó? —Remus tenía una cara de susto digna de fotografiar.

— ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡puedes caminar!? Dime por Merlín que eso no es venenoso. —lloriquea James abrazando y cargando a Harry, suspiró con pesadez, ya sabía que eso pasaría.

—Solo fue una Acromantula pa-

— ¿¡ACROMANTULA!?

James estuvo a poco o nada de sufrir una aneurisma, Harry ya casi podía oír el drama que su padre armaría en casa aun si explicaba que ocurrió, Remus y Sirius lo defenderían como buenos alcahuetas que son y si por suerte llegaba Severus... Vería si ponerse en contra de James o Sirius, dependería de su estado de ánimo ponerse en contra de uno u otra... O sencillamente se encerraba en su habitación.

Y tal como fue predicho, James hizo todo un drama, al menos al final fue felicitado por sus buenas notas y llevado a comer un enorme venado... Se sintió como canibalismo para James, pero que se iba a hacer.

**~***~**

—Esto no me gusta.

—Voy a estar con él James, te aseguro que no va pasara nada. —Harry veía con impaciencia a los adultos frente a él. Empieza a tener frío y ellos no dejan de discutir, su padre no deja de discutir, mejor dicho.

— No me hace sentir más cómodo ¿Por qué no puedo estar yo?

—No eres un lobo, por eso. Aunque eres un animago sin entender lo que para nosotros es el alma y más aún, hallar a su gemela. —el Alpha de la manada, Byal, es un hombre robusto de mandíbula cuadrada y capacidad de lucir amable a pesar de su aspecto tosco y duro, habló con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Una cicatriz horizontal marcaba su rostro, justo en el puente de la nariz. Harry sabía que él nació como hombre lobo, uno bastante fuerte y que ha hecho frente a Greyback cantidad de veces para cuidar de los suyos. Eso lo orilló a trasladarse a Bulgaria siendo originalmente de Inglaterra.

Byal es quien mayor esperanza ha tenido en la evolución de Harry como Hombre Lobo, pues su manada no estuvo muy convencida al respecto dado que es un mago y por lo general los que son convertidos rechazan a los Hombres lobo como si fueran la peste.

Volviendo a la discusión que no parece acabar jamás...

—Pero... ¡Es mi hijo y va a estar frente a ustedes desnudo! —eso es lo que lo altera más. Obviamente para la manada no era algo tan extraño siendo la edad que tiene, pero ellos si podían vigilar el proceso, James no.

—Solo estaremos Remus y yo, no tienes que asustarte por nada... y seguirá usando esa bata. —asegura con voz tranquila.

— ¿Al menos puedo ir a verlo al final? —pregunta con deje esperanzado.

—Cuando haya concluido si puedes. Ahora, antes de que debas venir el mes próximo para hacerlo. —invita. Harry saltó de la piedra en la que estuvo sentado y caminó entre Remus y Byal.

Dio una profunda inhalación, aun cuando no iba a doler no era un asunto de-No, si es un asunto de vida o muerte, se sentía nervioso y con todos los vellos del cuerpo erizados.

**~***~**

Tener el alma fragmentada es uno de los principales medios para no soñar, también puede llamarse la consecuencia de hacerlo. Hace muchísimos años, desde que tenía alrededor de dieciséis, no sueña absolutamente nada y desde ese tiempo también ha llegado a sentirse... roto, incompleto, hecho pedazos. Ha llegado a acostumbrarse, una especie de suave masoquismo, pues el mismo se lo hizo.

Sabiendo esto, imaginen su sorpresa por estar soñando. Es un sueño sin duda, pues de otro modo como se explica nadie que esté en una especie de cúpula oscura con agua ambarina a sus pies. Sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar y aparentemente no avanza a ningún lado. Menudo sueño más ridículo. Cuando sintió su cuerpo entero comenzar a calentarse, como si un trozo de su alma estuviera cerca comenzó a usar esto a su favor, tal vez es una señal de algo.

Un jadeo suave llamó su atención. Suena desde la misma dirección a la que va. Ve algo echado en el agua más profunda de lo que aparenta. Con cautela se acercó. El sudor baja por su frente y el aliento caliente sale de sus labios. La extrañeza se marcó en sus elegantes facciones al estar lo suficientemente cerca. Es un... ¿Niño? Bueno, su tamaño dice que es un niño y su rostro compungido también. Algo le susurraba que debía acercarse más, tocarlo un efímero instante.

La duda por esos pensamientos ilógicos murió, así como cualquier clase de pensamiento racional. Los ojos del niño se habían abierto, revelando el verde refulgente de vida y muerte ahí encerrados. Las ganas de tocarlo son irrefrenables, de sentir la piel parcialmente desnuda llena de sudor y agua del suelo.

—Harry... —sisea con voz gutural. A horcajadas acabó sobre él.

Intenta empujar, apartar al hombre más grande a pesar de lo mucho que su alma se queja por ello. Resulta inevitable resistirse cuando el contacto despierta tanto miedo. Era tan íntimo, tan sexual que no lo entiende, que lo aterra. Gimotea causando mayor incitación al mayor que no deja de mirarlo con el color de sus irises cambiando de manera constante, demostrando quien es, demostrando quien finge ser y demostrando lo que su alma quiere ser para continuar con el contacto, con el calor sofocante, con la compañía...

**...**

— ¿Qué le pasa? No se supone que deba hacer eso. —tanto Byal como Remus observan con aire preocupado a Harry removiéndose en el agua del lago donde está flotando.

El líquido adquirió un color ocre dorado, Byal lucía medianamente aliviado por ello, sin embargo, esta tomó un color oscuro, negro totalmente y los gemidos de Harry adquirieron mayor volumen. Remus supo al ver la cara del Alpha que eso no es lo normal —Trae a James ¡Ahora! —. Con prisa volvió por donde llegó y Byal se introdujo en el agua, teniendo una dificultad absurda para avanzar por ella.

Una fuerza bestial lo hizo tambalear, Harry suelta magia en forma de choques que casi lo fuerzan a tomar distancia. Sabe que no es hacia él que lo hace, el verdadero motivo no está ahí... En el plano físico obviamente.

— ¿¡Que pasa!? —James está a nada de sufrir un infarto por no comprender que es lo que ocurre.

—Lo encontró, pero... ¡Lo está asustando!

Voldemort tomó con fuerza la cara de Harry con una sola mano, jadeando como un animal agotado y viendo extraños hilos que los empiezan a unir al otro. Harry lo observó con aire desesperado, haciendo un esfuerzo se alzó un poco hasta finalmente morder su hombro con tal fuerza que Voldemort soltó un quejido considerablemente alto. El de ojos verdes se apartó, sollozando y pidiendo que lo dejara ya.

Voldemort lo ignoró por completo. No quería soltarlo, sentía que buena parte de su alma casi inexistente -por lo general-. En su cuerpo y la sensación de estar... estar  _VIVO_  dependen en gran medida de permanecer con él. Se aproximó, juntando su frente y viéndolo con vidriosos ojos anhelantes de que esto lo acabara.

Lo necesitaba, con él,  ** _ya._**

Lo sujetó entre sus brazos, tirando de él, queriendo llevarlo consigo, atraerlo y hacer lo que sea que se pueda hacer después. Luchaba por sacarlo completamente del agua.

En la realidad, Byal tiraba de Harry igualmente, viéndolo ponerse cada vez más pálido en contraste con el agua negruzca. James y Remus lo ayudaban, el agua se sentía igual al petróleo. Espesa, pesada, pegajosa y que los está volviendo un maldito desastre. Byal apenas pudo ver una marca en el pecho de Harry, no tenía tiempo de hacerlo de todos modos.

—Tom... —lo soltó como si lo quemara y Harry se hundió por completo en aquella agua de color ambarino.

¿Por qué se sintió tan gratificante ser llamado por su repugnante nombre Muggle?

— ¡Harry! —el menor tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a toser desesperado, el agua seguía siendo negra y parecía especialmente empecinada de pegarse a la piel del muchacho. Remus le entregó las gafas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Byal con preocupación.

—Quería que estuviese a su lado... —balbuceó sintiéndose pesado, necesita unas largas doce horas de sueño como mínimo—. La soledad lo asusta...

— ¿Lo...? ¿cómo que lo asusta? ¿Qué demonios es esto que hacían? —James está a nada de desaparecer de ahí con Harry en brazos.

—Es un ritual para hacer contacto con el alma destinada... también puede llamarse alma gemela—responde calmando el agitado latido de su corazón—. A esta edad se debe hacer el primer contacto para saber si está viva siquiera. Muchas veces ha pasado que un lobo acaba sin su destinado por el asesinato o muerte de este. Harry tiene el suyo, por eso el agua se veía dorada en un primer momento.

— ¿Dorada? ¡Esto es brea! —quejumbra Sirius desde la orilla.

—Dorado significa haberlo encontrado, el segundo color es la esencia que se captura y demuestra la naturaleza de su magia si es que la tiene —James miró con ojos muy abiertos el líquido—. Mientras más oscura, peor será el calibre de su naturaleza, mientras más espesa, mayor es el daño que tiene y mientras más pegajosa sea... Mayor será la necesidad que siente por tenerlo a su lado. —explica.

—Muy bien... Harry está destinado a un maníaco. Debimos alejarlo de Sirius antes, se los advertí. —suspira Severus, esquivando un golpe de Sirius. James intentó desprender la viscosa sustancia del cuerpo de Harry, solo logró que se adhiere más, así como extenderla.

Su hijo se estaba dormitando, agotado.

—Alma dañada... oscura... —Remus empezó a unir puntos imaginarios. Con renovado semblante de horror sacudió a Harry y James en el proceso—. Quien era Harry, como se veía.

—Tenía ojos rojos... —susurra con ojos entrecerrados. Se vieron entre todos.

— _Y lo marcará como su igual._ —murmuró Severus con aire ausente.

—Me deben estar jodiendo.

James soltó un gemido lastimero, esto no podía estar pasando enserio. Por si fuera poco, a pesar de ignorarlo por el ya inconsciente menor... En su pecho hay una muy notable marca negra que yace ligeramente cubierta por el oscuro líquido

**~***~**

—Fugados de Azkaban... En una escala de catástrofes ¿Que tan malo es esto? —interroga Hermione con el periódico en la mano.

—Catastrófico—bufó Harry con extraño mal humor. Hermione lo observó por un largo rato aguardando una explicación al comportamiento—. Papá es quien dirige la búsqueda. Apenas tiene tiempo de dormir.

—Siempre tan relajado me hace olvidar que es jefe del departamento de Aurores. —comenta Draco comiendo unas galletas dulces. Los tres se encontraban en la heladería del callejón Diagon.

—Desde lo que pasó en Bulgaria y esto cree que me voy a deshacer apenas me quite la mirada de encima—dice con tono entristecido—. Él no piensa firmar mi autorización a Hogsmade, teme que Tía... oh bueno... Bellatrix vaya ahí para asesinarme.

—en el peor de lo casos iría a mi casa. —susurra Draco con desgano.

— ¿Y Sirius? ¿Remus?

—Odia a Bellatrix, también a Colagusano, Rodolphus, Barty Cruch... dudo muchísimo que firme y Remus no es mi tutor así que no creo que pueda servir ir a llorar que me firme. —golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Supongo que tienen un punto...

—Además, parece que Remus por fin consiguió un empleo a largo plazo. Estaba demasiado feliz cuando me dijo. —alzó la camisa, mostrando un moretón recto. Hermione y Draco lo reconocieron, pues Harry no era delicado a la hora de dar afecto y ellos andaban con las mismas marcas.

—Eso es bueno. No me puedo creer que con lo hábil y sabio que es decidan prestar más atención a que es un hombre lobo. —protesta Hermione con la ofensa llenando su voz y facciones.

—Algunas veces nos preocupamos por cosas sin sentido como esas. —bufa Draco.

—La magia es lo que importa y la frenamos por cosas así. —suspira Harry desilusionado.

Más tarde Sirius fue a recogerlos, llevándolos al Caldero Chorreante en el que habían alquilado habitaciones para no tardar llegando a King Cross. Los padres de Hermione tenían buena estima a la familia de Harry, por lo que dejar a su hija con ellos era algo sencillo, de más queda decir que Hermione adora que esto ocurra. De camino se toparon con la tienda de mascotas, Sirius se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Eh... Mañana, mis padres me dieron dinero para que comprara algo. —responde dudosa. La sonrisa traviesa de Sirius al momento de entrar a la tienda la dejó aturdida.

—Algunas veces creo que la locura de los Black es hereditaria y tu padrino compite con Bellatrix sobre quien está peor. —Harry soltó una risita por lo dicho, Draco siempre tenía la impresión de que los Black eran unos chiflados... poderosos, pero chiflados.

—Bueno, Sirius siempre ha sido así según me ha dicho papá y Remus. Estoy acostumbrado a sus locuras.

Sirius salió unos minutos después cargando algo en brazos. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron emocionados —Hace un par de días lo vi por la calle, no se me despegaba de la pierna, al traerlo de regreso me rogaron que lo comprara, aparentemente es muy malhumorado y nadie se lo lleva por ello. —explica entregando al gato de cara achatada y pelaje rojizo.

—Su cara es de amarga- ay... —se sobó el costado ante el codazo que Harry le dio.

— ¡Pero si es bellísimo! —exclama abrazándolo, el gato ronronea.

—Tal vez te esperaba... o a Sirius. Quién sabe. —opina Harry haciendo cariño al animal, el cual se deja de buena manera.

—Se llama Crookshanks. Considerando que ahora soy tu tutor legal en el mundo Mágico es un buen regalo—Hermione lo miró confusa—. James sugirió a tus padres un acuerdo para yo me pueda hacer cargo de ti en caso de cualquier emergencia que ellos no puedan manejar. Así que puede decirse que soy tu padrino.

— ¡Ahora somos como hermanos! —exclamó Harry trepando sobre Hermione que apenas y puede con el peso.

—Genial... —bufa Draco con evidente fastidio, mirando a otro lado y cruzado de brazos.

Con Sirius siempre había diversión y un entendimiento tan cariñoso que no costaba nada pasarla bien... siempre y cuando no seas la víctima de una de sus bromas pesadas. El último día antes de ir a Hogwarts fue perfecto, al menos para el par y no para Draco, quien estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo, Hermione diría que Draco estaba celoso de que Harry fuese más cercano a ella con este asunto de Sirius.

Pero con el heredero Malfoy es complicado saber a ciencia cierta qué ocurre.

**~***~**

— ¡REMUS~!

Harry no tardó en abalanzarse sobre el hombre, quien perdió todo el aire debido al pequeño terremoto que podía ser su "sobrino" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Hermione lucía estupefacta, Draco confundido y Fred sostenía a su conmocionado gemelo. Remus sonrió nervioso, arrimándose más en el pequeño sitio para hacer espacio. Harry no se quitó de encima por desgracia para sus pulmones.

Y él que pensaba hacerse el dormido.

— ¡Por esto no me lo decías! ¡Serás profesor de Hogwarts! —la emoción irradiaba del rostro con gafas torcidas.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no me descubrieran, pero nunca había razonado que ustedes vendrían a los últimos vagones.

— Si está aquí y la única plaza siempre libre cada año...

— ... Tendríamos a un Hombre lobo como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras...

— ¡¡GENIAL!! — exclaman al coro los gemelos.

— ¿No será un problema?

—Mientras no salga de ustedes y los padres no lo sepan no debería haber problema... Aunque dudo mucho que sea un secreto para muchos. —Comenta con deje frustrado.

Luna se integró al grupo después de un rato, con unos enormes pendientes en forma de rábanos anaranjados eran horrorosos, pero a Harry se le antojaba para comérselos. Remus no pudo sentirse más extrañado por la rubia de segundo año, lo cual es el efecto casi natural que ella provoca. Nada fuera de lo común. El día fue pasando y para extrañeza de todos, el ambiente era tan frío como estar en congelador de carnicería.

El ojiverde se removió inquieto, su lobo interno estaba desesperado por salir huyendo, que lo hiciera ya, antes de que fuese tarde. Aunque ¿tarde para qué? Es muy extraño y a falta de una explicación decente no podía hacer mucho. El tren se detuvo.

—Aun no llegamos... —murmuró Hermione con extrañeza, Harry permanecía rígido en su lugar.

—Puede que sí. Con tanta niebla. —Fred achinaba los ojos en un intento de ver al exterior.

—No, aún falta al menos una hora para llegar... —replica Draco. Remus hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo. Las luces se apagaron y Harry dio un pequeño bote por el susto de lo que sea que este sintiendo acercándose.

Los cristales se comenzaban a llenar de vapor frío. Por inercia se arrimaron unos hacia los otros con nerviosismo. Harry se aferró a Remus, gruñe de manera apenas perceptible hacia la puerta del compartimiento. Esta, llenándose de escarcha comenzó a abrirse lentamente —No se muevan... —advirtió Remus en un susurro.

El vapor frío escapaba por los labios de Harry, quien comenzaba a escuchar un grito, con mucho eco y lejano, pero acercándose a medida que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver lo que ocasionaba aquella sensación desesperanzada. Era como una especie de persona flotando, cubierta de una capa negra que impedía ver algo más aparte de sus manos esqueléticas, rígidas y putrefactas. Unos minutos bastaron para que empezaran a temblar de frío y la criatura se acercó a alguien con especificad.

Los gritos a oídos de Harry se hicieron ensordecedores, femeninos y que tenía la ligera impresión de conocer. Los aullidos en su interior fueron agónicos, las ganas de vivir se iban esfumando lentamente en la penumbra que lo cubría. Un brillante destello platino fue lo único que distinguió entre la bruma hasta abrir los ojos nuevamente, consciente de lo que tenía a su alrededor y el montón de miradas encima suyo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco con aire preocupado.

—Creo... que si—musitó confundido y sumamente desorientado—. ¿Qué paso?

—Un dementor—suspiró Remus con una especie de resignación—. No creí que permitirían esta tontería... Tomen, coman en lo que hablo con el conductor del tren.

Tomaron el chocolate que Remus entregó, salió del vagón y la atención se centró en Harry nuevamente— ¿Quién gritó? —preguntó en voz baja, viendo a Hermione y Luna de manera alternativa.

—Nadie grito Harry. —frunció levemente el entrecejo, escucho a una mujer gritar, está seguro de ello. La luna llena no lo volvía loco una noche antes, no lo imaginó.

—Aunque fue impresionante. El Profesor Lupin lo ahuyentó. —comenta George con voz anonadada.

— Si... ¿Qué hechizo era ese? —se preguntó su gemelo viendo el techo.

—El chocolate no tiene veneno ¿Saben? —Remus hizo una especie de puchero ofendido al notar que ninguno había siquiera probado el dulce. Harry lo devoró de un mordisco, el calor volvía lentamente hacia su cuerpo.

Quizá preguntaría después y en privado que ocurrió, podía escuchar a algunos chismosos cerca del compartimiento para saber que hablaban.

**~***~**

Discurso aburrido, presentación, blablablá... Nada que merezca ser resaltado en la usual Bienvenida a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Harry veía un punto muerto en el techo estrellado y nuboso. Entre el frío haciendo mella y el hambre incomodando no podía pensar de manera muy clara todo se diga. Apenas aplaudió a la bienvenida de Remus y Hagrid, ambos radiantes de alegría por el recibimiento tan optimista.

—Ahora dos lobos ¿Pretenden matarnos? —susurró Ron, recibiendo un codazo de parte de sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Como supongo están enterados, durante sus vacaciones hubo una fuga masiva en Azkaban. Se han tomado mayores medidas de seguridad como lo son la vigilancia de los Dementores en todos los terrenos del colegio—los murmullos se volvieron casi gritos por aquello—. Por ello es recomendable no salir solo por las noches, cuando ellos pueden no tener compasión por ningún humano sea o no prófugo.

— ¿Entonces por qué traerlos? —gimoteó con las manos en la cabeza.

—Por último, para evitar incidentes como nuestro pasado año escolar... El Joven Harry Potter será trasladado de dormitorio—Harry alzó la cabeza, viéndolo con expresión confundida y ofendida—. Medida que será tomada para evitar mayor pánico e inconvenientes. Ahora, disfruten del banquete.

—Quiero salir de aquí. —El hambre se había ido por completo, podía notar el alivio y satisfacción de los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Rascó su cuello en donde el collar estaba colocado.

—No tenía porqué decirlo ahora, pudo ser solo a ti y en privado. Es como si quisiera dejarte en evidencia y ridículo ante todos.

Harry bajó la cabeza, tomando apenas de su bebida y mordisqueando una que otra cosa.

Su nuevo dormitorio estaba en las mazmorras, como único punto cercano el salón de Pociones, por lo demás, incluso más lejano que Slytherin de todo. Agradecía ser de esos maníacos mañaneros, porque de otro modo no llegaría jamás a ninguna clase a tiempo. Al menos no la primera hora si desayunaba.

También hace un frío horroroso, casi recordaba al... dementor. Joder, su suerte es una perra asquerosa. El único lado bueno previsible es que podía andar como le diera la gana, acurrucarse como un perro desamparado bajo la cama no suena nada mal.

~ *****~**

—Así que bien. Sabiendo toda la teoría, podemos iniciar con la práctica. —repuso Remus con entusiasmo. Los primeros momentos calificaban como los mejores en sus dos patéticos años de ver Defensa contra las artes Oscuras.

— ¿Hay Boggart aquí?

—Más específicamente dentro de este armario. Suelen estar en lugares recónditos, ya que Hogwarts es tan grande me di la tarea de buscar y traer uno para ustedes—relató con una sonrisa juguetona—. Así que, Neville, haz los honores.

A ver, que a varios gustara el profesor Snape no quedaba fuera que verlo usando ese horrible vestido con ese horrible bolso. Los estudiantes iban pasando uno a uno en la extensa fila, algunos miedos eran comunes, otros un poco más extraños, pero se disfrutaba enormemente. Remus se aseguraba que nada fuera mal... aunque se le pasó por completo que con Harry participando era casi imposible que algo no saliera mal.

Cuando el ojiverde llegó al principio de la fila riendo y viendo al Boggart fue como si el mundo estuviese en cámara lenta. Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el Boggart con forma de dementor acababa hacia él. Alzó la varita.

— ¡Riddikulus! —gimoteo, logrando hacerlo de puro milagro. El problema es que no paró ahí, el Boggart se hizo más grande y piso tierra.

Harry dejó caer la varita y se llevó las manos a la boca, queriendo llorar— ¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué me importaría algo como esto? Yo te convertí, soy tu  _Alpha_... ¡Me perteneces! —el aullido de Greyback asustó no solo a Harry sino a los estudiantes por igual. El Boggart-Greyback estuvo a nada de siquiera tocar a Harry cuando...

— ¡Riddikulus! — Greyback se convirtió en un pequeño perro Schnauzer antes de reventar, habiéndose destruido el Boggart —. Harry...

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! — Draco fue el primero en salir corriendo tras él.

— Terminamos la lección. Para la próxima semana quiero... al menos cuarenta centímetros de pergamino sobre los Boggart no hagan desastres en el tiempo libre que les queda. — pide con sonrisa nerviosa, tomó la varita de Harry del suelo y salió del aula.

Tardó un poco, pero logró encontrar a Harry, quien estaba sentado en el suelo abrazándose las piernas con Draco acuclillado frente a él, hablando en un intento de calmarlo —Harry... Era solo un Boggart, demostraba tus miedos y los entiendo ¿sí? Tan solo — Harry dio un manotazo, con una expresión compungida y demasiado extraña para saber identificar.

— No puedo hacer nada contra él. Si no puedo defenderme yo mismo ¿Como puedo defender a mi manada? — inquirió, llorando angustiado.

No pretendía ser un héroe, eso le importaba poco con lo rechazado que se sentía por el resto de la población, sin embargo, sus amigos y familia son un tema distinto. Ver a Greyback, aun si era un Boggart, frente a él repitiendo aquellas palabras tan odiosas que dijo hace tanto y no saber que más hacer aparte de temblar lo llenaba de tanta impotencia...

Impotencia de tenerle profundo pavor, de que haga sus palabras reales...  _tenerlo como un Alpha y resignarse a su voluntad._

 _—_ Harry, aun somos niños, estamos estudiando para saber cómo defendernos. No tiene nada de malo no saber cómo hacer eso. — dice Draco con extraña suavidad, acariciando el cabello negro y despeinado.

— Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo contra él, como lobo es muy fuerte... pero no olvides que tú eres un pequeño mago muy talentoso. Con resistir hasta que alguien llegue será suficiente. No debes pensar que tienes un peso solo sobre tus hombros ¿Está bien? — Harry moqueó, asintiendo lentamente.

— Pero... El dementor... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tú lo ahuyentaste... Enséñame. — pide con voz pañosa. Lupin abrió y cerró la boca, la mirada de Draco parecía exigir que obedeciera al pedido de Harry.

**~***~**

_‹ ¿Temes a algo? ›_

_«Morir... Es lo único que la magia no ha podido evitar. Además, la muerte es signo de debilidad»_

_‹Hoy en clase hubo un Boggart. Primero fue un dementor y luego›_

_«Es curioso que tengas miedo del miedo, sin embargo, es una buena técnica. Pareces estar pensando ¿Pasó algo después?»_

_‹Se transformó en Greyback›_

El solo recordarlo le provoca escalofríos, realmente no soporta la idea de estar mínimamente cerca de Greyback, ni siquiera una relación de "convertidor sádico y convertido escurridizo". Además, no había sido difícil -ni siquiera a esa edad-. Entender a qué se refería, a qué clase de obediencia y pertenencia debía rendirle, la razón por la que se llama su Alpha.

Cosa que solo creaba mayor temor en su alma y lobo inquietos.

_«Ya veo... No es algo sencillo o de momento, tienes verdadero y profundo pavor a él... ¿Por qué? Anda, dime»_

Dudó un instante si contar o no.

_‹Sé lo que desea hacer conmigo, lo que quiere hacer con Remus... Pero no entiendo porque la idea me produce mayor temor, se siente como si de alguna manera estuviera traicionando a alguien... Que debería hacer más para evitarlo›_

_«Ya veo... Quizá es una traición a ti mismo. Los lobos y sus almas son demasiado complicados, incluso para mi»_

Cerró el diario y resopló. Hacía especial frío esa noche. Tomó todas las mantas que tuviera, las tiró en la cama y se escabullo abajo de ellas para encontrar calor y dormir en calma.

**...**

_Las manos grandes viajaban con lentitud y deseo por el cuerpo pequeño de piel pálida que se encuentra debajo suyo. El mismo cuerpo al que está profanando en ese instante. Una sonrisa tierna y satisfecha se extendía por sus labios a pesar del ligero llanto que hace su compañero... Su pequeño e infantil compañero._

_Era aún tan pequeño que podía abarcar completamente su cuerpo delgado, el cabello negro y alborotado esparcido en las sábanas de color Vinotinto satinado. Lo que resalta aún más en la oscuridad de la habitación son los ojos mortalmente verdes y refulgentes, que cristalinos adquirían incluso más brillo._

_Esos ojos que están destinados a asesinarlos de una manera muy metafórica y que no cree poder apartarse de ellos por más que lo intente._

_Quizá la locura no le permite ver que lo hecho en un niño de doce-trece años está mal, desear y continuar con el deseo morboso por incitar la relación sexual a pesar del temor que siente el niño por ello. Dicho de una forma simple: no le importa en lo absoluto. La reconfortante y ahora adictiva sensación de no estar solo, de que su alma está nuevamente completa y más importante... La sensación de estar **vivo**  valía cada lágrima que su pequeño Harry lleno de temor pudiera derramar, cada grito adolorido que pudiera vociferar._

_Tampoco negaría que sus gemidos angustiados ayudaban a prender aún más su instinto más primitivo y nunca saciado._

_La reproducción, el placer sexual que viene con ello._

_Los ojos verdes se hicieron dorados y los caninos infantiles se agrandaron. Una mordida fue hecha en su hombro, de manera dolorosa... Tanto que se_  despertó.

—Maldición... —se restregó la cara con una mano, revolvió su cabello y finalmente se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, viendo por la ventana al cielo nuboso que se exhibía esa noche y todas las demás en que observaba la ventana. Aparentemente las estrellas huyen de él.

Se levanto de la cama, dormir en bóxer o desnudo es algo muy común de su persona, en está ocasión va desnudo. Se miró en el espejo de tamaño completo, apartando su cabello para exhibir la marca de mordida que se posa en su hombro derecho. Empecemos por lo obvio, sabe que nunca estuvo con Harry, no existe ningún lugar donde el agua pueda jalarte y mucho menos hacerte ver a un niño parcialmente desnudo. Lo extraño es que, aunque no "pasó" la mordida estaba ahí, pequeña, profunda, perpetua y arruinando su piel perfecta libre de cicatrices.

Por no mencionar que la urgencia sentida en aquel... sueño, plano astral, lo que sea, seguía presente y formulando sueños en los que lograba saciarse noche a noche. Una idea muy loca y arriesgada venía a su cabeza por unos instantes: secuestrar a Harry, hacer de su sueño una realidad y así ver si es que se trata de una señal del universo o sencillamente un capricho por fin saciado. Seguiría con su plan de traer a James, Sirius y Remus... Voula, gana por cualquier flanco.

Exceptuando que acercarse al niño ahora es más complicado. Por más que duela admitirlo hablar a través del diario ha dejado de ser suficiente y no tiene excusas para ello. Quiere contacto y resulta tan patético para sí mismo sentir necesidad de un pequeño muchacho lobo cuya vida se está haciendo imposible—  _¿Qué ocurre?_  —. Interroga Nagini que había trepado hasta el hombro del lord.

— _No lo sé._  —sisea con verdadero fastidio al respecto. Desconocimiento es lo más odioso que puede pasar a Lord Voldemort, siendo un controlador crónico.

— _Aun apestas a lobo, incluso más que hace un rato_. —informa y Voldemort gruñe fastidiado.

Lo sabía de sobra, últimamente -con eso se refiere a cuando ocurrió aquel realista "sueño"-. sentía que Harry estaba ahí, pegado a él como una sanguijuela chupando toda su atención y concentración a cualquier tema que fuese más importante, es decir, cualquier otro tema que no lo incluyera y fuese de como dominar al mundo mágico.

Pero no, el joven de ojos verdes decide seguir atormentando con su acoso, lo cual resulta muy irónico. Nagini bajó con parsimonia del cuerpo de su señor, viéndolo cambiar a lo que ha estado practicando por tantas semanas tras un "sueño" repentino.

Donde estuvo el lord Oscuro, ahora se encuentra una especie de pantera de al menos un metro y medio en dos patas, su zona trasera, donde se encuentran sus patas y cola está recubierta de escamas que se hacen pelo lentamente, es desgraciadamente grande.

Cuando mostraba sus colmillos lo recordaba a un caballo alzando los labios, aunque más bien parecía una especie de serpiente... Si, su forma animaga es un maldito caos, pero al menos es amenazante porque no se entiende si es una pantera con melena que sale al gruñir o un... Cualquier otro felino al que se parezca.

Sacudió la cabeza, le habría fascinado ser una serpiente y no una hibridación de un felino con una. Miró a la ventana nuevamente, con sus ojos rojos más grandes y con ligeros destellos dorados.

Solo debía aguardar a la Luna llena para investigar mejor.

**~***~**

— Puedo dejarte entrar a mi habitación, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

— O puedes dormir en el sofá de la sala común... Incluso en la cabaña de Hagrid.

— O pasar a nuestro dormitorio.

— O venir conmigo, no creo que a los Nargles les moleste.

Moqueó y miró con cansancio a los cinco preocupados amigos que tenía frente a él. Se restregó los ojos bajo las gafas, se sentía simplemente fatal. No solo el cansancio, como si alguien estuviera absorbiendo su magia, sino que también había ocurrido lo normal.

Tenía gripe a cada maldito segundo del día.

Obviamente con el invierno hacía mucho más frío, pero en su dormitorio es igual a vivir en Bulgaria cada día. Parecía que los dementores rondaran la zona y por eso hacía frío polar, afuera de Hogwarts no estaba mejor.

No haberse enfermado supondría un milagro. Madame Pomfrey no podía darle poción para la gripe cada día y cada hora, por lo cual sugirió cuidarse más, como is pudiera en ese dormitorio tan alejado de todo.

No bajaba el rendimiento en clases por puro milagro y que los profesores, incluyendo a Snape, se apiadaban de su pobre estado de salud. Miró su reloj de pulsera, tenía al menos cinco horas más de ir a casa de los gritos con Remus.

Bien... Sí no fuera porque correr con la nariz tapada es imposible. Está casi seguro de que solo podrá dormitar en la casa de los gritos usando a Remus como almohada. Tampoco es mal plan si lo reconsidera.

— ¿Algún otro ha visto que el mundo aparenta odiarme con todas sus fuerzas? —pregunta con voz nasal y agotada.

—Si le contaras a tu papá-

—Está ocupado con la búsqueda de los prófugos y de todos modos ¿Contarle qué? ¿Que tengo una habitación para mí solo y que me enfermo estando en ella? —se suena la nariz y Hermione lo mira reprochante.

—Dumbledore está discriminándote por motivos que escapan a mi entendimiento. Eso es lo que debes acusar. Es jefe de departamento, seguramente-

— Cuyo hijo es un hombre lobo, algo que ninguno de sus compañeros sabe y tampoco el ministerio. Estudió aquí por puro milagro del destino. No quiero dar motivos para que me expulsen... Una habitación y resfriados no valen la molestia. —podría ser necio cuando quería, pero gozaba de algún que otro punto válido.  
  
— ¿Entonces qué? ¿te mueres de hipotermia o por nariz tapada? — Draco se cruza de brazos viendo de mala manera al moreno. Harry suspiró de nuevo y se sonó la nariz.

— Tengo dos opciones... Ir a morir en cualquiera de las opciones que ustedes me dieron o engordar tanto que mi grasa me permita soportar el frío.

— ¡Con nosotros! — quisquillaron a la misma vez.

— Harry no podría acumular sin importar cuanto lo intente, quema la grasa con su magia sin darse cuenta — comenta Luna jugando con su collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla — Porque es muy fuerte.

— fíjate, que mi magia quiere que mi cuerpo permanezca perfecto, que ca...ah... ¡AH! — estornudo cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo, Draco negó con la cabeza — creo que simplemente pediré que me den más mantas. — concluye con la nariz más roja.

— Igualmente dormirás en otro lado. — corearon, incluyendo a Luna

**...**

Se sacudió con fuerza para luego restregarse contra Remus, quien lame su cabeza. Estornudó y volvió a sacudirse, en serio estar enfermo es un dolor de alma. Quería echarse a dormir a ver si el malestar de la enfermedad se iba de una vez.

Remus dio suaves empujones para invitarlo a salir, lo hizo de buena gana, tal vez si se distraía dejaría de ser tan molesto y de esa forma comenzaron a correr por todo el bosque, llegando hasta al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

Escucha el galope de los centauros un poco a la lejanía, esperaba que ninguna Acromantula apareciera esta vez. Alzó las orejas, alejándose un poco de Lupin, quien no tardó en seguirlo.

Escuchaba algo que no sabía clasificar y siendo un lobo al cien por ciento de su capacidad, se aproximaba a lo que está llamándolo sin pensarlo. Olía familiar y tras pasar una cantidad de maleza se topó con algo apenas distinguible.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó ladeando suavemente al cabeza, el felino frente a él, de extraños ojos rojos con dorado se mantuvo quieto donde estaba, meneando la cola a un compás lento e hipnótico —. O ¿Que eres?

— Quien sabe... — su voz se le hizo familiar, se acerca sin demasiada cautela y lo olisquea con disimulo —. Aunque bien parece no importarte mucho, Harry.

— Como tu...

Agazapado en el suelo con las orejas caídas lo vio acercarse, esa cosa es más grande por mucho, por no decir que intentar dar un nombre lo tiene más nervioso. Eso lo olisqueó a él, resoplando el aire aspirado poco después, aparentemente frustrado.

Harry se levantó un poco hasta empezar a restregarse en contra de ello, tal como hacía con Lupin, Sirius y James, con más ahínco y esperando una respuesta del desconocido que para su propio fastidio, dio lo que parecía un ronroneo.

Lo correspondió al momento de dejarse llevar por el instinto más animal de su forma actual, tomando a Harry con sus patas delanteras y echándose de espaldas para tenerlo encima, lamiendo el hocico corto y lleno de pelaje negro.

Los ojos de Harry hace un buen rato se habían hecho verdes y los de Voldemort, completamente rojo, y en ese instante, es como si se conocieran desde siempre y a la vez no.

Girando nuevamente, jugando para quien lo viera, Harry acabó abajo del más grande, irguiéndose con este frotando su cuerpo peludo contra el canino. Alzó la cabeza y aún entre la gruesa arboleda caían uno que otro rayo de luna... Comenzó a aullar.

_Si te digo que esto nos puede doler, te lo advierto el fuego nos puede encender, si camino a tu lado lo haré en el nombre del **amor.**_

Alzó las orejas y lo vio sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo veía aullar aquello y sonaba tan... íntimo, dirigido a él específicamente.

_Si te guío cuando ya no puedes ver, pero al medio de la noche te diré, en silencio yo tu nombre gritaré en el nombre del **amor**..._

Una insoportable necesidad de morderlo se hizo presente, de clavar sus colmillos en su nuca para dejar una marca similar a la suya en cuerpo ajeno. Harry paró su aullido al ver la postura amenazante de su acompañante.

No hizo falta que preguntara algo o moviera un musculo, algo embistió al extraño animal que erguido se puso a la defensiva, mostrando de manera tan característica sus colmillos. Remus tenía el pelaje erizado y mostraba sus colmillos también.

— Harry ve a Hogwarts.

— Pero-

— ¡DIJE QUE VAYAS! — Ordenó, Harry bajó las orejas y corrió en dirección al aroma de la cabaña de Hagrid como punto de referencia. Remus se crispo más de ser posible.

Se lanzaron uno sobre otro, Remus es a quien le iba peor, pues Voldemort llevaba una ligera diferencia de tamaño y peso. Las mordidas y arañazos entre ellos eran salvajes y con la plena intención de matar.

Se detuvieron un instante, jadeando

— Sin duda alguna los lobos no han hecho más que fastidiarme la existencia últimamente — con plena confianza y sabiendo que no valdría de nada esconderlo más cambio de forma, Remus no varió su mirada o posición —. Tranquilízate, Lupin, ni siquiera lo toque como me hubiera gustado hacerlo y agradece haberlo encontrado a tiempo, quien sabe que se pueda hacer a un niño estando solo en un bosque como este.

Desapareció bajo la atenta mirada del licántropo que se relajó apenas un poco, aquello no pudo sonar peor y por más que lo intentase relacionar con alguien más, algo en su mente se lo impedía.

Por no decir que de verdad se asustó de ver a Harry con él. Después de la búsqueda de su alma gemela -la cual él también hizo y se sorprendió de ver a Sirius-. han estado con la alerta siempre en alto...

Aun si Harry sufría por ello cuando llegara el momento o incluso ahora... no podía permitir que se acercara a él, no importaba cuando pudiera doler, cuanto agonizara.

Esas "Almas gemelas" no debían juntarse, jamás.

Un olor muy conocido invadió su nariz, obligándolo a correr tan rápido como fuera y entrar en las protecciones del colegio. A sus espaldas escuchó algo chocar con la barrera, vio de soslayo a un lobo bastante grande, siguió con su camino, no tenía fuerza suficiente para nada, debía intentar practicar más, siempre le daban unas palizas...

**~***~**

— Em... ¿Y el profesor Lupin? — preguntó Hermione.

— Tuvo una mala noche, por lo que yo daré su clase lo que resta de esta semana. — Snape tenía una expresión satisfecha por no decir que contenta, Harry suspiró pesumbroso.

— No basta con arruinar nuestra vida en pociones...

— Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. —sí, iba a ser una mala semana pues apenas es martes.

— Ron, solo cállate, no opines. — pide masajeándose las sienes, el pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada un instante.

Tras una ligera conversación de los grandes rasgos de los Licántropos -totalmente alejado del tema que abarcaban con Remus-. Snape se hartó de ver a Hermione intentando responder cada pregunta, teniendo la suerte de que ya la clase acabó.

— Para el jueves quiero un ensayo de metro y medio acerca de los... no Harry, tu no lo harás de los hombres lobo — corto antes de que Harry pudiera sentirse congraciado con la vida —. te asignare otra cosa. A los demás, metro y medio de los Hombres Lobo, usen el mínimo de intelecto que tiene un ser humano al nacer y hagan algo que valga el tiempo que perderé leyéndolo.

— ¿Se que se supone que lo haré yo...? — preguntó al acercarse a Snape, este suspiró.

— Los dementores, un metro, hazme el favor de hacerlo bien — pide apretándose el puente de la nariz —. Remus te enseñara a hacer el Patronus ¿Cierto?

— Me dijo que lo haríamos después de navidad.

— Bien. Por ahora, esfuérzate en eso. Toma el permiso para tomar libros de la biblioteca del segundo piso. — entrega el pedazo de pergamino, Harry asintió y tras un abrazo salió corriendo del salón.

Sujetó su antebrazo, que ardía como si pretendiera entrar en combustión y separarse del resto de su cuerpo —Aguanta, va a cansarse y ya... —murmura a si mismo con la esperanza de que no sea su Lord llamándolo a él directamente.

**...**

— **¿** Paso algo anoche para que Remus no pueda dar clases?

— Algo así... — respondió en un murmullo — Sea como sea, yo debo hacer un ensayo de los dementores, así que-

— ¡No! ¡Que ni se te ocurra escaparte! Cumple tu promesa y háblame de los Hombre lobo, voy a sacar un Extraordinario en este maldito ensayo aun si tengo que escribirlo con mi propia sangre ¿Entendiste, Potter? — Draco había retrocedido un paso, Harry asintió nervioso.

— Tra-tranquila... Vamos a... ¿A dónde?

— Vamos a la biblioteca. —dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo.

— No, vamos a Slytherin, ahí es mejor y podemos hablar tan fuerte como nos dé la gana. — Draco tomó el otro brazo de Harry.

— Si es por eso podemos ir a Gryffindor. — volvió a tirar de Harry.

— No iré a esa torre de mierda. — jaló a Harry, plantando los pies en el suelo.

— Y yo no iré a esa mazmorra — lo imitó. Harry suspiró, vamos que solo pedía un lugar donde poder hablar con cal-

— ¿Y esa puerta? — al ser soltado cayó al suelo, también sobre Draco que amortiguo su caída. Hermione se acercó y la abrió, con un gesto de mano los invito a acercarse.

Y de ese modo, hallaron la sala de Menesteres sin habérselo propuesto siquiera, sería bastante útil.


	5. Hissing threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una manada más grande es todo lo que se necesita para que la vida vaya a mejor y quien mejor que un lobo para explicarlo y demostrarlo.

_¿Tan ciego me encuentro para no ver que tan perdido está este mundo?_

**5 - Hissing Threads**

—Empecemos por lo básico... ¿Cómo conviven los hombres lobo?

La extraña sala que se cruzaron a mitad de pasillo por cosas del destino lucía como un estudio bastante grande. Mesas para estudiar, una chimenea, muebles y libreros con una selección diversa a más no poder, hasta libros de cocina Muggles había ahí. Siendo tan adecuado decidieron quedarse y Hermione no parecía incapaz de ponerle una correa -aprovechando el collar que Draco regaló-. Para detenerlo y que cumpla su promesa.

Eso había sido un chiste, pero ella no lo tomo así, que desgracia.

—En muchos ámbitos somos similares a los lobos normales. Nos mantenemos unidos en manadas tan grandes como el líder, el Alpha, así lo quiera. Es un instinto puramente gregario que nos llena hasta el cuello—comienza a explicar, sentado frente a la chimenea y jugando un poco con el arete en su lóbulo —. Siempre puede formarse desde cero o haber existido desde hace mucho. Para los Alpha no es una cuestión tan complicada, aquel que sea más fuerte tiene posibilidad de liderar, más aún si es aceptado por la mayoría de la manada. De otro modo...

— ¿Peleas a muerte? —Bromeó Draco, Harry hizo una mueca y el rubio supo que había dado en el clavo sin quererlo.

—Muchas veces se comparte un vínculo con el Alpha, ya que este debe de dar confianza a quienes conforman su manada. Es una cuestión que viene de estar íntimamente unidos, de que las almas puedan sentirse protegidas por la del Alpha—Hermione paró de escribir un segundo—. Por ello no es tan sencillo serlo... claro, existe el que es Alpha a simple fuerza como Greyback, su manada no tiene esta relación con él, lo siguen por miedo y obligación, más no por lealtad como es el ejemplo de Byal en Bulgaria.

— ¿Qué clase de obligación te puede mantener unido a alguien que temes? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Bueno... Muchos son Hombres lobo por mordida —llevó una mano a su cuello, de lo poco que recordaba de sus años más llanos, la mordida figuraba en ellos—. Y desgraciadamente se forma un vínculo, ya que quien muerde lo hace a propósito... Se vuelve el Alpha.

—Estas queriendo decir que-

—En teoría es mi Alpha y el de Remus—Murmuró con incomodidad—. Pero siempre podemos negarnos... Aunque dudo que, si me vuelve a morder, sea como sea, pueda evitarse—suspira cansino—. Es como penetrar el alma en busca de dejar una cadena permanente... Permitir que el Alpha haga lo que quiera... Todo, lo que, quiera. —enfatizó sintiendo un escalofrío. Draco lo miraba muy fijamente, recordando lo que el Boggart había dicho y era un reflejo de lo que Harry temía.

—Ya veo... ¿La alimentación?

—Comemos de todo, preferimos la carne, aunque de animales, suelen ser menos duros y por sobre todo, menos dañinos. Ellos no fuman, comen porquería, etcétera —mueve la mano en gesto desinteresado —. Sin embargo, sin ganas de pintarnos de los santos que no somos, también comemos humanos, nunca los he probado obviamente, pero Byal me ha dicho que su carne es más dura dependiendo de cómo haya muerto y comer otras partes cuesta mucho por lo que haya sido expuesta la persona.

—Hay demasiados hombres lobo buscando comer humanos como para que no tengamos algo bueno. —replico Draco, Harry jugo de nuevo con su pendiente.

—Los magos saben bien por su magia... es como un revitalizante según lo que Byal a dicho. —hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aquello tenía un poco más de sentido.

—Entonces... ¿Apareamiento...? ¿Son como los lobos? Digo... La monogamia.

—Si, por supuesto que si—sonríe de manera adorable—. Aunque a diferencia de ellos, no escogemos nuestra pareja, al menos no de forma voluntaria... Sino que nuestra alma busca a su gemela.

—Eh...

—Todo hombre lobo convertido o no tiene una pareja predestinada. Hombre, mujer, vivo, muerto, joven, viejo... El alma simplemente necesita de la contraria, es como unir dos mitades separadas. Hacerse daño es imposible porque significaría dañarse a sí mismo, la necesidad de cuidar y exigir su presencia es irrefrenable y-

— ¿Tú no tienes alma gemela? —preguntó Hermione curiosa. Que Harry se sobara el pecho fue un gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

—La tengo, pero... ¿Como te lo explico...? Hasta los quince dieciséis años no puedo enamorarme. Puedo quererla si está cerca, pero no sentir amor. Este año hice un ritual para saber si está cerca, lo está, pero hasta dentro de tres años no podre verla o necesitar de su compañía.

—Es decir, tenemos a un lobo pansexual hasta los dieciséis, muy bonito. —bufa Draco.

—Algo así. Claro, hay muchas almas que no consiguen unirse, pero un lobo es un ser que no puede andar solo... es capaz de morirse de tristeza si no tiene compañero, así que es muy común que entre lobos sin alma gemela se unan. Quizá no sea un Vínculo tan profundo, pero es igual de sincero. Forzar un alma a una unión aparte de estar prohibido es casi imposible porque significaría dañarla.

— ¿Quién es tu alma Gemela Harry? —Hermione había parado de escribir para verlo con fascinación por lo que contaba.

— No lo sé, apenas recuerdo sus ojos, pero Jamas su cara. Igualmente, siempre está cerca de alguna manera... No me preocupa, cuando sea el momento y aullé él va a venir.

— ¿Aullar?

—Si... Lo llaman el  _Moon Howling_. Hay varias clases de aullido, pero del que hablo es para llamar al alma gemela para la unión. Sea donde sea, bajo el agua o la tierra mi Alma gemela va a escucharme y vendrá a mí para unirnos—explica viene el fuego de la chimenea—. También se aúlla cuando están juntas... Un aullido de amor y único que el alma hace para su gemela.

— ¿Tu tienes? —pregunta Draco, Harry asiente lentamente—. ¿Podemos oírlos?

Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a aullar como si estuviera en su forma de lobo. Ellos no podían entender la tonada, sonaba como un aullido simplemente, cargado de sentimientos inentendibles para ellos. De alguna manera que Hermione no entiende sonaba armonioso, como una perfecta sinfonía saliendo por los labios finos de Harry.

Draco suspiro con aire decepcionado, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo que podría dormirse como si el aullido fuese una canción de cuna...

_ Si te digo que esto nos puede doler... _

Frunció levemente el entrecejo, aquel momento breve y ligeramente distorsionado debió ser imaginaciones suyas.

**~***~**

Las vacaciones de navidad no fueron las mejores, apenas pudo ver a James en Yule y Año nuevo, pero pasaba día y noche en el departamento en la búsqueda de los prisioneros fugados. Fred y George la pasaron con él por seguir experimentando, Hermione también estuvo en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Draco solo pudo enviar cartas y su regalo de Navidad para los cuatro. A Harry fue un arete de oro blanco que ahora ocupa un lugar en su hélix, en la misma oreja que tiene el arete de la manada.

Severus estuvo presente como cosa realmente rara, aunque con los nervios a flor de piel sin una explicación a ello. El hombre aun prefería su privacidad por sobre todas las cosas. En un parpadeo, ya estaba de regreso en Hogwarts y de camino a la Sala que desaparece para poder dormir.

La tomó como su nueva habitación, pues no quería regresar al congelador que le asignaron. No rompía ninguna regla de hacerlo sí que no tuvo remordimiento o culpa por ocuparla, Hermione ha dicho que incluso era imposible nadie llegara a él, pues debía visualizar desear ir justo con él, de otro modo, solo hallaría otra habitación, una vacía.

Y... ¿qué otra cosa? A si... ¡la práctica de Patronus! Puede decir de corazón... que es una completa mierda.

No lograba hacer ni el más mínimo escudo, su orgullo difícil de herir lo estaba, Remus lo hacía de forma tan sencilla, casi como respirar y se preguntaba qué recuerdos estaría usando en esos momentos para hacerlo tan rápido.

— Este es un hechizo avanzado Harry, no tienes que sentirte mal por no lograrlo, es decir... Ni siquiera los de séptimo logran hacerlo al fin de curso. — Harry hizo una mueca, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor en lo absoluto.

— Otra vez. — Remus negó con la cabeza, si Harry tenía algo en la cabeza, nadie,  _NADIE_ se lo podía hacer olvidar.

Al igual que los otros muchísimos intentos abrió baúl donde se encuentra atrapado el Boggart. Harry dio un profundo suspiro, ya iban demasiados intentos y ya había probado con tantos recuerdos felices que no sabía cuál escoger y valiera la puta pena para hacer el caprichoso hechizo contra Dementores.

_¿A qué viene esa mirada? Parece que has visto a un muerto (...) Eres un cachorro muy manso ¿Eh? (...) Tranquilo, no estoy realmente aquí... Sino ahí (...) Pensé que te gustaría saber cómo soy, con lo mucho que escribes (...) Claro, no es como que tenga mucho tiempo, absorber magia para materializarme cuesta lo suyo (...) Harry mírame, mírame a los ojos(...)_

Ojos rojos...

—Expecto Patronus. —vociferó con ímpetu y Remus observó maravillado la gran estela plateada que surgía de la varita de Harry, bloqueando al Boggart y haciéndolo reventar de repente.

— ¡Bien hecho! Lo has hecho mucho más pronto de lo que creía, pensé que estaríamos al menos dos meses intentando que surgiera una pizca de escudo. —hasta cierto punto Harry se sintió ofendido. Tomó el chocolate que Remus le ofreció, amaba que este fuese el remedio contra los efectos de los dementores.

— ¿En qué piensas para hacer el Patronus? Siempre es fuerte. —tomaron asiento y Remus mordisqueo su chocolate, soplando uno de los mechones castaños que vienen a su rostro.

—Cuando entré a Hogwarts, cuando James y Sirius me aceptaron a pesar de mi licantropía... Tengo muchos recuerdos felices de donde escoger. —Harry se recostó de Remus con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

—Ya veo... me alegra que sea así—gorgorea complacido por los mimos que Remus le da—. ¿Como se sintió cuando tu alma se unió a la de Sirius?

—No sé si es algo que se pueda explicar. Simplemente es dejar de sentir que alguna vez estuviste solo... o que por fin esa compañía que tanto esperabas por fin llega a ti ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —bajo la mirada un instante.

—Por nada...

**~***~**

Muy bien, necesita hacer su tarea, pero nadie en la puta biblioteca quiere permitir que se siente a hacerla. Es ridículo y lo tiene bastante harto, pues intentó sentarse y lo han echado de mil maneras, por no decir que casualmente el día de hoy todo Hogwarts decidió que es el momento de ser responsables y acudir al lugar. Maldita sea la perra inmunda y regalada de su suerte.

Con la resignación a flor de piel se acercó a la última opción que quedaba... Lo que traduce a la única mesa en la que no ha intentado y es su esperanza para ser un alumno responsable haciendo un ensayo decente.

—Si, siéntate. —Quizá ser rechazado lo hubiera dejado menos afectado que aquella afirmación, realmente no la vio venir.

— Gracias por no... Lanzarme nada a la cara. —pasaba tan a menudo que lo consideraba un milagro que no fuera el caso. Examinó un poco la chica frente a él con aire de lobo curioso.

—No bueno, solo vas a leer, no muerdes, no tienes rabia y me salvaste de una Acromantula en el Expresión hace unos meses... Tenerte miedo o repulsión es inútil —concluyó con tono entre divertido e irónico. Harry enrojeció unos cuantos tonos—. ¿Motivo para venir a esta mesa?

—No hay más libres y no me puedo sentar con más nadie. Ya me han roto los lentes. —explicó masajeando sus sienes.

—Ah, ya... Bueno, si quieres siéntate, no tengo problema con eso—Harry dejó la pila de libros en la mesa—. Me llamo Katluze... Me llaman Luz para abreviar el nombre de mierda. —farfulla por lo bajo con fingido fastidio.

—A mí me gusta, es lindo... —responde con una sonrisa a la estudiante de Ravenclaw.

Era la primera que no lo ignoraba con total indiferencia, eso sin contar a Luna obviamente, pero era bueno saber que al menos alguien en el castillo haya notado que no es precisamente un lobo dispuesto a comer y devorar todo lo que se cruza frente a él. Ahora tenía un puesto en la biblioteca asegurado...

Si es que no se pone a hablar idioteces con la Ravenclaw de curso superior, como lo hace en este preciso instante. No se lo diría, pero por su corte de cabello le recordaba a Snape, solo que sin la nariz ganchuda y los lentes.

Luego de su primer momento de socializar con alguien aparte de su grupo de amigos sin la necesidad de sentirse herido emocional o físicamente fue interceptado a mitad de camino hacia el Gran comedor para cenar. Su curiosidad se vio disparada por reconocer medianamente al personaje: cabello castaño un poco claro, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos color miel, rostro perfecto y por el cual mueren todas las estudiantes, corpulento y el amarillo y negro resaltando en su uniforme.

Cedric Diggory de Hufflepuff. Quinto año.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —se preparaba para salir corriendo en caso de emergencia, tenía mucho espacio para esquivarlo, pero no quería ser tan desconfiado con la humanidad ignorándolo.

—No exactamente, yo solo... eh... —se rascó la nuca y Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, con el cabello alborotado y un poco por debajo de los hombros escurriendo por el mismo—. Qu-quería pedirte disculpas por lo que hizo Zacharias el año pasado

—Oh...

—Yo lo escuche cuando lo planeaba con Weasley, me invitó a unirme, sinceramente me dio miedo meterme en ese lio contigo—su sonrisa es nerviosa, pero sincera—. Y vi como llorabas por la serpiente así que... Lo siento, debí pararlo, no lo merecías. —Harry sonrió dulcemente poniendo las manos tras su espalda.

—Gracias, no fue culpa tuya, pero es muy dulce que hagas esto. —un ligero temblor llegó a él. Nadie había pedido disculpas por lo hecho a Zanna... era tan injusto.

—Fue un Hufflepuff y como uno, aparte de involucrado, debía hacerlo —justifica con su rostro adquiriendo un suave sonrojo—. Te gus... gustaría ir al Gran comedor ya o...

—Iba para allá tengo toda la tarde "haciendo tarea" en la biblioteca, me muero de hambre. —Cedric caminaba a su lado y altura. Harry es mucho más bajo que Cedric, por lo que este tiene un hormigueo de ternura por verlo y bajar la cabeza para hacerlo.

—Me pasa lo mismo a menos que este solo... Y cuesta.

— Eres el capitán de Quidditch y la estrellita brillante de Hufflepuff, todos te aman... aunque tu no a la atención. —opinó viéndolo de reojo, Cedric hizo una mueca.

—Solo soy hábil en una que otra cosa, pero mi casa... igual que mi padre... se lo toman demasiado a pecho. —su incomodidad es muy obvia y Harry soltó una risita divertida.

—entiendo más o menos lo que se siente.

—Me lo imagino. Con todo eso de hombre lobo.

— ¿No te molesta?

—Pues ahora mismo no estas peludo, intentando morderme, comerme o abandonarme a mitad del Bosque oscuro para jugar a predador así que... no, no me importa.

Como se ha dicho antes, Harry es alguien cariñoso, más que todo cuando su lobo se siente aceptado. Cedric respingó cuando el menor lo abrazó de forma efusiva, devolviendo el gesto con las mejillas encendidas y calientes sin una explicación clara. Una vez en el gran comedor Harry se sentó con Cedric y estuvieron hablando toda la cena, lo cual, de manera curiosa, invitó al resto de la mesa a unirse y convencerse de algo muy claro...

— ¿Lo ven? No es un monstruo, menos un asesino. Tuvieron miedo de un lindo cachorro manso. —sonrió ampliamente por la caricia brusca a la cabeza que le torció los lentes. Hufflepuff en general asentía a las palabras de su capitán de Quidditch dando la razón a este.

Hermione veía con alegría aquello, que Harry fuera aceptado por los alumnos supone algo bueno, que por fin las cosas para él van a mejorar. El heredero Malfoy por otro lado no se mostraba muy contento y complacido por aquello, observando con ojos entrecerrados aquello y un aire receloso que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar notar.

— ¿Celoso, Draco? —pregunta Pansy en tono jocoso. El rubio hace un pequeño sonido fastidiado y continua con su comida.

Con las serpientes y loa tejones Harry podía decir con total confianza que por fin tenía una vida medianamente normal con un balance de gente que no lo odia y gente que sí. Claro, Ron sigue amargando su existencia, pero nunca lo demuestra frente a él. Al igual que Draco, Tom no se... Lee muy complacido por su nueva amistad con Cedric Diggory, lo cual es una pena porque ambos mayores son como un pequeño foco que seguir.

Ambos son de cursos superiores que lo ayudan, aunque uno de ellos a través de un diario y en letras de tinta negra.

El año estaba a poco de terminar, sin embargo, tiene un mal presentimiento que lo ha puesto nervioso de hace unos días para acá. Remus no ayuda pues está en la misma jodida situación. Quiere achacar la culpa a que la Luna Llena va a salir pronto, siempre es culpa de la Luna.

—Tú y Remus han estado muy nerviosos últimamente ¿Pasa algo malo? —Harry negó con la cabeza, temblando.

—No digas que es luna Llena, eso es dentro de cuatro días. —Draco acaba de machacar su única excusa, que amable.

—Tal vez estén nerviosos por el fin de año escolar, he escuchado que hay gente enviado lechuzas exigiendo el despido del profesor Lupin. —Harry miró alarmado a Cedric.

— Eso es cierto...

—Una de esas cartas nos llegó por accidente. —coinciden Fred y George.

— Pero... ¿Por qué? Remus no ha hecho nada malo.

—Es el único profesor decente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que he tenido, pero... —el muchacho de curso superior suspira—. A los padres la idea de que sus hijos sean instruidos por un Hombre lobo no es precisamente atractiva.

—Esto es patético. —bufa Draco con mal humor. Harry da un prolongado y lastimero Suspiró, recostándose de la mesa y sintiendo caricias en la cabeza por parte de Draco.

...

— ¡Remus! ¡Remus!

—Regresa al castillo Harry, no es buena idea que salgas siendo casi hora de toque de queda, lo sabes. —advirtió, sonando más tosco que de costumbre, no hace falta decir que Remus es lo que cualquiera denomina un  _cinnamon roll_ , tierno, dulce y de raro mal carácter.

— Es que necesito hablar contigo. — lo perseguía como podía, complicado el asunto por la velocidad con la que camina el profesor.

— ¡Pues hazlo después! Regresa al castillo ahora. — insistió sin voltear a mirarlo. Harry se detuvo, jadeando y soplando uno de los mechones de su cabello.

— ¿Lo seguimos igual?

— Es la mejor idea.

— ¿¡Y ustedes desde cuando me están siguiendo a  _mi!? —_ había saltado del susto que provocó la llegada del par de personajes de forma repentina.

— No te íbamos a dejar hacer algo así solo, Remus también nos importa. — Draco sacudió al cabeza, Harry seguía amando que haya dejado el peinado lleno de gel.

— a mí más que a él, pero igualmente nos preocupa.

— Granger.

— Vamos antes de que lo perdamos. — Harry sabía que iban a empezar a pelearse de la manera más ridícula que se pudiera imaginar nadie.

Perseguir a Remus costó lo suyo, pues seguramente este sabía que lo andaban siguiendo y esperaba a que se cansaran y se rindieran. Cosa que OBVIAMENTE no va a suceder, a veces Remus actúa como si no los conociera, que iluso.

Ya había anochecido y aunque Hermane insistía de vez en cuando en que deberían regresar, ella misma no se creía sus vagos intentos al hacerlo — ¡Te dije que regresaras! ¿¡por qué insistes en seguirme!? — quejumbra Remus, Harry hizo una mueca.

— Porque hay algo pasando y no debes hacerlo tu solo, no están papá ni Sirius para ayudarte, así que lo haré yo... Nosotros. — se corrigió ante los carraspeos.

— No me pueden ayu- Agáchense ahí, ahora. — los empujó con brusquedad tras un árbol inmenso del bosque prohibido, en el cual apenas se habían adentrado.

— ¿Que pasa...? — interroga Hermione, Harry olisqueó el aire, en el ambiente podía sentir una anomalía, como si algo faltara... Su lobo se sentía más inquieto que nunca.

— No lo sé, hay algo muy... Extraño... aquí... — se encogió con la vista arriba, el tronco adquiere pequeños rastros de escarcha blanca... helada.

— ¿a-aparte del frio? — Draco temblaba y el vacío en el cuerpo se hacía muy fuerte.

— Hay dementores rondando... Pero ¿por qué Remus parece aun preocupado? — Hermione lo veía entre la maleza, Harry la apartó un poco, poniéndola tras él —. Él sabe cómo combatirlos.

—Los dementores no son el problema —balbuceó tembloroso, señalando entre la maleza algo que poco a poco se hace visible —. Sino él...

— Vaya, parece que no vas a dejar de joder, eh, Remus.

— ¿¡Como es posible que Greyback es- HUMP!? — Harry tapó la boca de Hermione, Remus se removió inquieto en su lugar.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de ti... ¿Como pasaste la barrera? No se supone que-

— ¿barrera? Pase como si está fuese mi casa, esa barrera que mencionas simplemente se esfumo y tu olor junto al de  _tantos_ niños me convenció de venir — se relamió los labios con los colmillos crecidos. Draco comenzaba a preocuparse, Greyback es unas tres veces más corpulento que Remus, veía el asunto muy negro —. Una gran y generosa invitación.

— Sea como sea, no puedes acercarte, lárgate ahora. — ordenó con voz fuerte e imponente, Greyback rompió en carcajadas.

— Me iré con gusto si  _tú_ y el pequeño niño Potter vienen conmigo — Remus frunció el entrecejo ante la petición —. ustedes son parte de mi manada, debo velar por la seguridad de ambos. — se excusa encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa cínica.

— Ya tenemos un Alpha, no necesitamos de ti y aunque lo hiciéramos, estaríamos mejor desprotegidos.

— No me importa nada de eso, soy tu Alpha y el suyo desde que mis colmillos se clavaron en sus cuellos. Tú de seguro lo recuerdas, eras un niño adorable, tanto intentaste escapar, pero no pudiste... Potter por otro lado es un caso muy extraño... tenía el olor a muerte, ese que una persona lleva antes de morirse por cualquier razón.

Draco miró a Harry de reojo, quien escuchaba con atención lo que se estaba discutiendo ahí entre ambos hombres lobo adultos. El detalle del olor resultaba muy curioso.

— Mi misión era devorarlo, el Señor Oscuro no quería que ese niñato siguiera jodiendo más allá de la profecía que nada me interesa. Ya que era el caso... ¿por qué no quedármelo yo? Era tan tierno que pensé sería una buena perra nueva apenas alcanzara un poco más de edad... pero su padre no hizo más que fastidiarme el momento.

— Hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

— Por supuesto, como digas... Sin embargo, ya no puede hacer nada, su hijo es mio, mi pequeña perra de ojos verdes. Incluso podría sacar provecho de estar aquí, hay tantos niños por aquí... Tras de ti hay tres.

Aguantaron la respiración, Harry tiritó, en este instante no sabía que lo aterraba más, si los Dementores o Greyback. En un chasquido tuvieron que salir de su escondite para evitar que Greyback los apastara o lastimara con sus garras.

Remus saltó al lomo del lobo más grande, mordiendo su nuca e intentando herir lo suficiente para que se viera en la necesidad de salir huyendo —¡Corre, corre, corre! —quisquilló Draco empujando a Hermione y Harry para que se apresuraran.

— ¡PERO REMUS...!

— ¡Lo vamos a estorbar y lo que menos necesita es eso! — rebatió el rubio, Harry sacó la varita.

— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! — el hechizo dio de lleno en Greyback, enviándolo lejos y fuera de Remus, quien se incorporó jadeando con el lomo erizado y mostrando los colmillos.

— ¡¿Que esperan!? ¡¡lárguense de aquí, llama a quien sea!! — Harry lo miró y luego a Greyback.

— Bus-Busquen a Severus, él sabrá qué hacer.

— ¿¡y tú te vas a quedar aquí o que te pasa por la cabeza!? — interroga Hermione con voz encolerizada.

— No, pero-

— ¡¡CUIDADO!!

Harry puso el brazo y Hermione cayó al suelo. Con el antebrazo había evitado que Greyback la mordiera, lágrimas brotando por el dolor que producía sentir su piel rompiéndose por los colmillos del lobo miró a Hermione y Draco.

— ¡VÁYANSE RÁPIDO! — gimoteó. Draco tironeó de Hermione para irse más pronto. Greyback se removió, causando más daño al brazo de Harry.

— ¡Harry! — Remus embistió a Greyback, logrando apenas que lo soltara y con este saltando nuevamente.

_¿Que esperas? ¡ataca, ataca, ataca!_

— Pero... pero...

_Vamos Harry, sabes que quieres hacerlo sufrir, anda, atácalo, ¡HAZLO!_

_— CRUCIO. —_ Greyback comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, agonizando por la tortura. Remus con la sorpresa hasta las orejas examinó a Harry cuidadosamente, sus ojos eran...  _rojos_ , tenía una ligera sonrisa que comenzaba a expandirse lentamente.

Se acercó con cuidado, tampoco impediría ningún daño a Greyback, así que se tomaba un poco de tiempo con ello. Subió la parte delantera de su cuerpo a la espalda de Harry, con las patas sobre los hombros de este.

Cuando perdió el equilibrio y la concentración cayó al suelo, el hechizo paró, por lo que Greyback jadeaba agotado en el suelo  _—¿Y eso que fue...? —balbuceó el menor, aturdido e intentando comprender que había pasado._

— Maldito niñato... — gruñó Greyback.

— A-ay no... — se aferró al lomo de Remus y este salió corriendo con Greyback tras sus faldas.

Remus dio un gran salto, cayendo en un lago de no mucha profundidad con el que se cruzaron en medio de un claro, no estaba muy lejos del sauce boxeador, si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta el colegio para que ALGUIEN lo ayude con el enorme y peludo problema que tiene.

— ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! — una vez en la orilla vio a Draco y Hermione, Severus tenía una cara de que iba a regañarlo por una hora como mínimo y con suerte.

Los ladridos y nuevo ajetreo desvió su atención de ellos hacía Remus que había empezado a pelear con un incansable Greyback —¡Sectumsepra! —. apenas lo rozó, pero la sangre que salía no era poca.

La superficie del lago se llenaba de hielo, congelándose y una conglomeración de Dementores ansiosos se apersonó, manteniendo una mediana distancia.

Enseñó los colmillos de forma agresiva hacia Severus, quien cubrió con su cuerpo a los tres alumnos, recibiendo un rasguño bastante importante y una casi mordida. Por segunda vez, Remus se subió al lomo de Greyback, mordiéndolo y arrancando un trozo de carne.

Se hizo atrás y lo hizo chocar con un árbol que tambaleo, Remus cayó inconsciente, funcionando como un deja vú. con jadeante y sangrante presencia Greyback alejo a Severus de un zarpazo.

— Me importa una reverenda mierda todo lo que me cueste, vas a ser mi perra obediente. Porque yo soy tu Alpha. — Greyback abrió sus fauces, directo a morder el cuello de Harry, quien no lograba quitarse a Severus de encima.

Gritos femeninos se comenzaron a escuchar, logró percatarse de que los dementores no quisieron seguir aguardando y estaban tragándose la energía de su cuerpo. También a Severus, Draco Hermione... Incluso a Remus, lo cual debería preguntar después.

 _—_  Tch... Anda, sobrevive a los dementores, mejora tu aroma tanto como puedas.  _—_  tras una lamida en la mejilla, que lo llenó de sangre, por cierto, Greyback se fue maltrecho por donde vino.

Una vez libre de la prisión corporal llevó a Severus hasta donde estaba Remus, soportando la sensación que producía que estén intentando sacar el alma de tu cuerpo.

 _—_  Draco... Mione... Dra  _—_  la debilidad corporal se hizo demasiado fuerte, cayendo casi de bruces al suelo. tanteó su varita entre sus ropas  _—_. tengo... que cuidar de ellos...

_Eso es, levántate ¿Vas a permitir que unas criaturas carroñeras como estas puedan contigo? Que patético._

_—_  Yo soy el Alpha y... — su corazón pretendía pararse, más frío es imposible tenerlo  _—._ _por eso yo..._

_— Por favor no lo hagas... Ma-mátame a mí..._

_— Hazte a un lado niña estúpida, te doy una única oportunidad._

_— Es... un niño... sufre... Por favor._

_— Pérdida sin importancia. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_— ¡¡HARRY!!_

_—_  ¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!!

No supo cómo ni le interesa de momento, pero de su varita salieron un brillante y bello par de ciervos, uno de grandes astas y postura altiva, macho, junto a uno de apariencia frágil y dócil, hembra.

Ambos dieron galope hacía la muchedumbre de dementores, alejándose con tal potencia que ni por error se quedaba alguno tratando de resistir. Cuando el silencio y la vida predominaba en el ambiente se dejó caer de rodillas hasta impactar contra el suelo.

Alzó a duras penas la mirada, el balido suave y tacto cálido del Patronus en forma de cierva lo hizo durar apenas unos segundos más conscientes  _—_ Ma... mamá... — el conocimiento se escapó definitivamente, la oscuridad predomino aun teniendo en mente la imagen de aquella plateada cierva.

**_..._ **

_—_  Dos Patronus... Un ciervo y una cierva...  _—_  murmuraba a si mismo con aire ausente, dejó la pieza de ajedrez en la mesa —. Quien diría que esa  _Muggleborn_ ha sido capaz de sobrevivir dentro de su hijo.

Miró por la ventana, el cielo no estaba nublado finalmente, Harry lo había hecho de una forma bastante espectacular, debía admitirlo, más que todo porque es aún un pequeño.

Un ciervo y una cierva... Ese niño ama tanto a sus padres... estos lo aman tanto... Que maldita envidia, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo pudo haber sido todo si su padre lo hubiera amado... o a su madre, que, de ese modo, haber tenido una familia.

Soberana estupidez.

Colocó otra pieza de ajedrez en la mesa —¿será esto lo que ves, Dumbledore? —. una sonrisa irónica pintó sus labios. un Rey negro, una reina blanca... No dudaba que Dumbledore tenía hecho todo un esquema, que de seguro sería más o menos así.

Pensando en Harry como a la reina, algo superior, que de faltar todo acaba. Pobre niño, le entraba pena. De hecho, muchas emociones que no siente por lo general acudían a él en este momento... Todo por culpa de Harry.

Puede decir que lo vio todo de primera mano, a través de sus ojos, sentir lo mismo. La adrenalina no hizo más que generar risas erráticas y lunáticas por la diversión, incluso su desesperación.

También logró lo que quería... Controlar a Harry, que tan débil mentalmente y desesperado se entregó a la promesa de poder por salvar a ese lobo. Adorable. Aunque admitía que fue sorpresivo que hiciera falta tan poco para romper este control.

Quizá con suerte podría mejorarlo y tener una pequeña marioneta para cuando se le antoje, lo cual en su estado de sexualidad desmedida por primera vez no viene  _nada_ mal, pero eso es una excentricidad que considerar para más tarde.

Había cierto asuntito que lo fastidiaba en este momento aparte del director con mal sentido de la moda y que pretende dejarse la barba hasta que sirva para limpiar el suelo... Y eso es Cedric Diggory.

No es secreto para nadie que es un paranoico de alto calibre, pero con ese desgraciado muchacho perfecto de la insípida casa de los tejones no tiene siquiera las ganas de burlarse o hacer mofa del crio.

Realmente quiere que se aleje, que se muera de ser necesario.

Nagini ha bromeado al respecto -delatando lo raro del asunto-. diciendo que tiene envidia del prefecto en quinto año... Menuda tontería, no podría sentir celos de nadie, menos de un tejón. tal vez de Draco pro consumir toda la atención de Harry dejando apenas tiempo para que hable por el diario.

pero no, no tiene celos de Diggory... solo sus sanas y usuales ganas de asesinar a cualquiera que pueda interferir en sus planes... al menos eso quiere pensar y es mejor que se quede así antes de que enloquezca técnicamente hablando.

Olvídenlo, ya lo está, lo peor que podría pasar ahora es que le dé la gana de torturar a sus sirvientes, cosa que ya hace y seguirá haciendo para liberar tensión. Mejor gritos agonizantes reales a gemidos infantiles en sus sueños ¿No?

*******

_—_  Lo que hiciste esta noche fue algo muy tonto a la vez que muy valiente Harry  _—_  sí, muy valiente, por ello ni siente ni siquiera su alma atolondrada dentro de su cuerpecito agotado  _—. ¿algo que contar?_

 _—_  Creí que en Hogwarts no podía pasar ninguna amenaza como Greyback.  _—_  ya que lo habían despertado antes de dejarle su sueño reparador por llamarlo de alguna forma, quería respuestas a las raras interrogantes en su mente.

 _—_  Quizá están encontrando la manera de traspasarnos, hay que mantenernos con los ojos abiertos ¿no lo crees?  _—_  su gesto era amable, tranquilo, si tuviera abuelos harían la misma cara y voz... Pero a Harry seguía sin darle confianza —. sabes quién ocasiona todos estos incidentes ¿cierto?

— ¿Los dementores? — tiró a su único enemigo jurado de momento, pues sin ellos, su año no habría sido un fiasco.

— No, aunque puede decirse que ellos también tienen mucho que ver, ya los despedí de aquí — Harry inhalo aliviado —. Sin embargo, ya que tu padre no parece querer ponerte al corriente de la situación me veo en la tarea de decírtelo... Tampoco te culpo, eres un niño aún.

— Eh...

— Quién está tras la aparición de Greyback está noche fue Lord Voldemort. tengo entendido que te has visto cara a cara con él más de una vez — asintió de forma imperceptible —. Él te tiene miedo Harry.

— Lo dudo mucho, señor.

— cualquiera, pero es la verdad Harry... Eres muy poderoso, tanto que él te teme. — ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

— por qué me tendría miedo uno de los magos más poderosos de la época.

_Exactamente..._

Hora de ignorar que tiene la voz de alguien en su cabeza.

—Desde que eras un pequeño bebé ha habido una profecía en juego. Como sabes, si nadie la hace efectiva no pasa nada, pero Voldemort no ha hecho otra cosa que forzarla... eso llevó a la muerte de tú madre y a la formación de esa cicatriz.

—Ya, pero-

—Su muerte fue diferente, te dio una protección de la cual no goza más nadie... Voldemort no puede atacarte, ni siquiera puede tocarte... desde ese ataque te has vuelto su único enemigo... La mayor amenaza, por ello liberó a sus Mortifagos, por ello han estado intentando venir este año

_Es mentira..._

—Los dementores apenas pudieron alertar de Greyback y Bellatrix Lestrange...

_Te está mintiendo._

—Y seguirán viniendo para atacarte, ellos buscan tu muerte y la inocente ¿Sabes por qué? —negó suavemente —. Porque eres el único capaz de acabar con esta guerra Harry, tu eres quien puede librar al mundo mágico de la desdicha que Voldemort planea hacer en nombre de la Sangre.

_¿Quieres ser un mártir? ¿Un cachorro a punto de ser sacrificado? Adelante, créele._

—Y-yo no puedo con algo como eso, yo no-

—Hiciste lo que nadie esta noche, salvar a cuatro personas de todos los carceleros de Azkaban y más aún, realizar un Patronus corpóreo doble... Hay tantas o más imposibilidades de las que te imaginas. Descansa.

_Ah-ah, nada de mirar a los ojos y este hechizo de compulsión no es necesario. A dormir pequeño y audaz cachorro con colmillos llenos de veneno._

Ser arrastrado a la inconsciencia no lo molesto, más bien se dejó caer en los brazos ajenos que lo invitaban al dulce sueño.

**~***~**

— POR EL SANTO AMOR A MERLÍN ¿¡QUE PASO AHORA!?

—Tuvimos un problema que aun ahora no me explico, pero mejor hablarlo donde no nos estén mirando, James. —Remus mantenía una expresión tensa. Harry se sobó el antebrazo vendado.

—Hice un amigo nuevo papá—James lo miró como si en un chasquido toda la preocupación se hubiese desaparecido—. Él es Cedric Diggory, está en... Sexto año.

—Un placer conocerlo Señor Potter. —estrecho la mano de James sonriendo un tanto nervioso, un gesto crónico cuando Harry está presente para extrañeza de este. Draco incluso parecía mas fastidiado de Cedric cada día.

—El placer es mio. —sonrió de vuelta, aguantándose las ganas de celebrar con un grito al cielo la alegría que provocaba que el círculo de amistades de su adorable retoño aumentara.

Una charla con Cedric, su padre -que no hacía otra cosa que incomodarlo-. Y prometer que se verían en las finales de Quidditch fue todo lo que hicieron en el andén. Despidió a Draco -Lucius lo veía como si fuese a salirle otra cabeza en cualquier instante-, y Hermione para luego partir con James y Remus. Su padre parecía haber recordado el daño evidente y apenas pusieron un pie en la clase reanudo su ataque de histeria.

Costó explicarle, por no decir que también costó mantenerlo en la casa sin querer ir a maldecir a diestra y siniestra a Dumbledore, pues tiene la impresión de que algo tiene que ver con todo eso. No existe manera con la que Greyback pase tan campante a los terrenos de Hogwarts ¡Imposible! ¡Y más aun teniendo a su hijito ahí! ¿Por qué la vida parece querer darle una patada tras otra? ¿Acaso mato clérigos Muggles en otra época y el karma ataca a Harry en compensación?

Ah sí, acaba de llegar, pero ya está armando su baúl de nuevo, que soberano fastidio.

— ¿por qué tenemos que irnos  _mañana_? ¿No podíamos esperar un poco más? — quejumbra sacando todo lo que fuese de escuela para meter ropa, ropa y más ropa junto a algún que otro libro y pergamino encogido para hacer su tarea de verano.

— ya que mandé a la mierda la búsqueda de los prófugos, es obvio que no andan campantes sino escondidos preparándose para un ataque — James tiro un montón de pergaminos a la basura —. iré a unas cuantas reuniones con otros Ministerios para advertirlos, sugerirlos... Recibir más ofertas de trabajo que me permitan irme pitando de este país antes de que por X o Y razón quieran matarme de camino al trabajo.

— Con decir que no podíamos esperar bastaba — murmuró Sirius, quien no estaba de mejor ánimo que Harry —. Lo bueno, es que estaremos más cerca de Hermione antes de las finales porque iremos a La Noblecisisisma y ancestralisisima casa de los Black.

— ya no sé si es buena idea quedarme viviendo con ustedes. — bufa Severus yendo de un lado a otro con pociones y calderos de todo tipo.

— Vivir bajo un puente ya no suena tan mal. — opina Remus con voz cansada.

— No estoy mejor que ustedes, pero es mejor ir ahí antes de que sea muy sospechoso vernos saliendo de la ciudad. — intervino James por el desánimo general.

— Nunca he ido a esa casa... ¿Como es?

— Horrible. — coincidieron todos los mayores y Harry parpadeó un tanto confuso, si era mala ¿Por qué ir ahí?

— Igual, quien sabe, quizá a ti si te llegue a gustar. Es grande, muchas habitaciones, cosas "oscuras" de las cuales James debió encargarse, nunca hizo y ahora tiene tanta flojera que tampoco lo pensara. — vio con burla a su mejor amigo que refunfuño inconforme.

— Solo evita tocar todo lo que tu lobo te diga que no toques ¿vale? — Remus no se aguantó la carcajada, menuda pereza la de James, solo para luego hacer un drama.

— Papá... El director me habló de una profecía — aquel simple inició los hizo soltar todo lo que tuvieran en mano, incluyendo las pociones frágiles y que tardan meses en hacerse —. Que yo puedo vencer al Señor tenebroso y... muchas cosas más. — se rascó al cabeza con cierta incomodidad.

— Le... advertí a ese maldito... que no... Ugh — se restregó el rostro con ambas manos —. Si hay una profecía Harry, sin embargo, eres un niño, mi hijo y no pienso permitir que la usen como excusa para meterte en algo que no te lastima en realidad — lo tomó de los hombros —. Tu madre y yo nos metimos en esa guerra y ella acabó sufriendo las consecuencias...

— Pero... ¿Es cierta?

— Tanto como la profecía que dirá que me voy a Azkaban pro matar a Pettigrew — ironizó Sirius —. a menos que se quiera, una profecía no se hará real. Dumbledore es fuerte y hay tanta resistencia que es imposible que Voldemort pueda-

— siempre hay que ser precavidos, nunca se saber que vuelta den las cosas. — farfulló Severus tomando los cristales del suelo y yéndose de la habitación con rapidez. James afilo su mirada al pocionista.

**...**

**—** habla, que fue lo que pasó.

— Pasó lo que iba a pasar en un inicio, pero no al final, me tienen aquí o no.

Harry dormía mientras los adultos discutían aquella extraña actitud de Snape, quien sin duda estaba escondiendo algo muy importante y no se los ha contado. El Slytherin arrugaba el entrecejo de vez en cuando hasta finalmente alzar la manga de su túnica y mostrar su antebrazo con la marca tenebrosa.

— Me llamó solo a mi — señalo —. Y fue...

— ¿qué pasó exactamente?

— Nada, realmente no pasó nada — la incredulidad iba en sus facciones y voz —. tan solo advirtió que no dijera como luce, como se ve... Cosa que de por si no puedo, esta cosa duele si lo intento. Me ordenó vigilar a Harry... saber con quién va, que hace, que no corra riesgo.

— ¿Crees que sepa que Harry es su alma gemela?

— Lo dudo, de saberlo lo estaría buscando para esconderlo en algún lado. Lo note más... Vivo.

— ¿ah? — ladearon al cabeza al mismo tiempo y Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—Antes se veía más soberbio, como si le importase poco o nada, serio, de voz siseante...Ahora es más  _vivo_ , burlón, casi desquiciado.

— Eso realmente no me ayuda a sentir un mínimo de seguridad para Harry si ese imbécil continua empecinado con él. — James adquirió un aire envejecido y preocupado en un dos por tres.

—Confórmate ahora con saber que está a salvo... Si hay alguna otra noticia se los haré saber... pero es peligroso que Dumbledore  _sí_ sepa esto.

— Es muy posible... Quizá por eso le mencionó la profecía. — supone Sirius con una mano en la barbilla.

— o sencillamente quiere poner su plan en acción y necesita a su Aquiles para triunfar. —repone James y Severus hizo un pequeño gesto de entendimiento ante la posibilidad.

— deberías decirle que esto puede pasar y que no se deje influenciar por nada que diga. — comenta Remus con agotamiento, James asiente, aún tenía tiempo de decírselo, quiere que disfrute sus vacaciones antes de meterle cosas en la cabeza.

El viaje era toda una maravilla para Harry, estando en Francia prácticamente fue alimentado por todo el mundo, los magos tenían una curiosa manera de actuar de solo verlo. También conoció a unos de los... "socios" de su padre que de hecho también son criaturas mágicas, al menos la esposa.

las hijas de ese matrimonio son mitad Veela, las cuales no podían evitar hacerle mimos y acompañarlos por lo nulos de sus efectos en él. Ventajas de ser un hombre lobo que solos y enamora y siente atracción por una persona.

se llevó especialmente bien con Fleur Delacour, la mayor de ambas hermanas. Ella le explico cómo funcionaba su colegio y como de cierta manera se sentía ligeramente excluida. quizá entre criaturas mágicas se entienden. Con Harry tan desinteresado, despliega su encanto no resultaba irritante.

No siendo el caso de James y Sirius, que debían controlarse las babas como cualquier otro mortal.

— ¿Enserio iras a Hogwarts? ¿Y eso por qué? — le pareció extraño, con lo bello de Beauxbatons, ir a Hogwarts sería como asistir a la casa de un gigante.

— ya sabes, este año se celebrará el torneo de los tres magos y todos los de mi curso podrán ir a intentar participar.

— vaya... No creo que algo como eso me interese, ya tengo suficiente peligro en mi vida para agregarlo a gusto. — ríe con diversión de su propia desgracia, Fleur rió tan delicadamente como solo una Veela podía hacerlo.

—Lo supongo, con eso de tener a Greyback atrás, pobre perrito — lo acaricia en la cabeza, el punto débil —. Durante la celebración hay un baile invierno ¿serías mi pareja? me omitiría demasiados problemas.

— No lo sé, muchos otros serían buenos compañeros — expresa con timidez al respecto y Fleur lo mira con diversión —. Digo... yo no sé bailar y tengo tanta gracia como Hagrid... El guardabosques. — asintió con la cabeza.

— Entonces ven, yo te enseño.

— Espera, no-

Muy tarde, Gabrielle había encendido el tocadiscos y Fleur colocó las manos de Harry en su lugar. James, Sirius, Apolline, Monsieur y Remus veían y fotografiaban en secreto aquel despliegue de belleza a sus ojos... aunque en si también era realmente tierno.

La belleza delicada de Fleur contrastaba con el aire salvaje que poseía Harry. Opuestos de naturaleza siendo armoniosos en la danza torpe que a medida que pasan las horas se volvía estética.

el tiempo que pasaron en Francia fue con ellos, Harry tenía sus clases de danza con Fleur y Gabrielle -la cual lo llamaba  _Chiot_  por puro cariño-. Tenía la tranquilidad que llegado el día del baile no lo arruinaría si es que decidía ir con Fleur... o con cualquiera... o una mujer siquiera.

Pensándolo bien y tomando su primera actitud mínimamente interesada a la sexualidad... solo se ha fijado en hombres. Su alma gemela es de género masculino y apenas ha sentido atracción por Draco. Hermione, Pansy y en este caso, Fleur, no despiertan absolutamente nada además de un sentimiento de hermandad.

También de protección ya que estamos, pero eso dejémoslo para otro día.

se preguntaba si algún varón le pediría ir al baile, el tema no era  _tan_ raro ni mal visto, pero tenía sus detalles que no pueden faltar y muchos afirman que contagiado por la estupidez Muggle.

El tema no le interesa así que ni siquiera lo reflexiona un poco. Lamentablemente debían salir de Francia y al hacerlo se dirigieron a Bulgaria, antes de salir corriendo a buscar a la manada para pasar su estadía con Byal y su pareja -un macho de cabello negro, ojos púrpuras y expresión siempre indiferente cuando alguien más está presente-. James le avisó que estarían casi al lado opuesto.

Menudo fastidio.

Compensa el que Sirius comprara boletos para un partido de Quidditch donde arrastraron a Severus y Remus para verlo. La selección que iría a las finales jugaría ahí con la toda conocida estrella del deporte...

Viktor Krum

No diría que es un odioso que no habló cuando lo fue a saludar y felicitar por su victoria, dio aire más... agotado, casi como el que recuerda de Remus antes de dominar a su lobo interno. Viktor es demasiado retraído y lo miraba con una desconfianza digna de Severus Snape.

Dicho de ese modo, se parecen un poco y es escalofriante. Sin embargo, dado que cuando quiere sabe ser Harry Sanguijuela Potter, logró sacar conversación con el muchacho que veía a menudo en su visita a Bulgaria pues James es amigo de los Krum.

De qué manera, no lo sabe, pero así es.

Viktor es muy tímido, su postura muy desgarbada a pesar de la dureza y firmeza que aparenta. Harry llegó a creer que ni siquiera tenía amigos en su colegio hasta que entendió que el director de este es una especie de manager para el deportista que no tiene un respiro.

Lo sintió similar, ambos con un nombre muy reconocido, con unas expectativas ridículas y sin capacidad de una vida privada sin tener que vivir con la soga al cuello. una vez aclarados estos puntos Viktor se soltó aún más.

— ¿Hermione? — su modo de hablar le hacía gracia, pero es similar a Byal así que la costumbre está presente —. Ella es... ¿linda?

— Sí es muy linda, mírala — siempre llevaba con él una especie de relicario con una foto de todos en él. Draco, Fred, George, Hermione, Luna y Cedric, cambiaba a menudo la foto por la inclusión de miembros en el grupo —. Aunque diré que el Quidditch no le interesa para nada, ella es más... ¿Viktor?

— si es linda. — concluyó luego de un rato.

— supongo que iras a Hogwarts este año — asintió —. sabes... podrías invitarla al baile e ir con ella, estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Se lleva bien con todos los que se llevan bien conmigo, además... eres callado, no hay nada que ame más, eso certifica que la dejaras leer. — ríe, aunque Viktor no le vio la gracia y se mantuvo con expresión inexistente.

— Supongo que si ella acepta sería una buena idea. Si no le gusta el Quidditch, es mejor. — algunas veces Harry se preguntaba porque Krum no dejaba de jugar si tanto amargaba su existencia.

— La veré en las finales de Quidditch... va a venir con mi familia, te la presentaré si tenemos tiempo. — asegura con optimismo, Viktor asintió.

— ¿irás a Bulgaria?

— Obviamente, es mi... ¿Segunda? ¿Tercera casa? Sabes que mi manada anda por estas tierras.

— Por lo general los hombres lobo aquí son muy intimidantes como hombres, tu eres más un pequeño cachorro tierno... Y pequeño — enfatizó, Harry hizo un puchero, que sea bajo no quería decir que debían recordárselo —. Quizá es lo que me gusta de ti. — desordeno el cabello negro, Harry entendió lo que quiso decir.

Igual que en Francia, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto. envió cartas a Hermione, Draco, Fred y George sobre lo que hacía; escribía a Tom a diario -irónicamente-, y este, aunque no lo demostrara muy bien, no se notaba conforme por el aumento de amistades en Harry.

Lo prefería aislado, aunque no negaría que teniendo a muchos alrededor y llenándolo de inseguridad se hace sencillo permanecer como su principal opción a recurrir.

Pasó su cumpleaños lleno de regalos de todas sus amistades, como siempre es el de Draco el que más usa siendo otro collar, de esos que es raro que no ocupe su cuello.

De regreso a Inglaterra faltaba solo cuatro días para ir a las finales de Quidditch se instalaron en la casa donde vivió Sirius en su infancia... que era una pesadilla con el retrato de Walburga Black colgado en la entrada. Lo demás era curioso porque podía tener mil usos. Incluso Kreacher -que odia a Sirius y viceversa-. Es una cuestión que le gusta de la vivienda.

Eso hasta que se topó con una puerta desconocida que no abre.

_«¿Dice algo?»_

_‹No, apenas dice que es de Regulus A. Black. Sirius no quiere decirme nada de él aparte de que murió como un idiota›_

_«Regulus A. Black... ¿R.A.B? ¿Así?»_

Harry no tenía idea de que Tom pudiese hacer dibujos. En la página había una especie de dibujos de una nota con firma elegante, el mismo tipo de escritura puesto en la puerta de la entrada.

_‹Pues... Sí ¿Lo conoces? ›_

_«Sé que se hizo mortifago y murió joven sin que nadie encontrará su cuerpo jamás. Tal vez por eso tú padrino no lo quiere mencionar»_

_‹No habla de su familia en general›_

_«Bueno... Sabes, necesito que hagas una pequeña cosita por mi ¿Cuento contigo?»_

_‹ ¿Qué necesitas? Siempre que no sea matar a alguien si te ayudaré_ ›

Aquello lo escribió de manera humorística. En la página amarillenta se dibujó una especie de ¿Hexágono? No, era un collar... Un guardapelo con muchísimos detalles marcados con el fino trazo de una pluma que lo ha hecho.

_«Necesito que encuentres esto por mí. Regulus lo robó para el Señor Tenebroso hace mucho y en realidad eso pertenece a mi familia»_

_‹ ¿Enserio? ›_

_«Sí. Pertenece a mi familia. Necesito que al menos tú lo tengas, sé que lo cuidaras... Consíguelo. Por favor. No se lo cuentes a nadie tampoco.»_

Harry sintió aquel odioso cosquilleo en la cabeza que lo hace tener la obligación taladrando su cabeza para cumplir con la orden dada por Tom. Destacara que esta vez se sintió más como un favor muy enfático en lugar de una orden, aunque eso no aleja que sea tedioso.   
  
Bueno, tampoco decía nada de cuando debía hacerlo, así que podría esperar un poco... Eso hasta que la curiosidad lo venció, puso patas arriba la habitación de Regulus y no halló ni siquiera una pista de donde estaba el dichoso guardapelo.

tenía la espinita en la mente con respecto a eso, ya había dicho a Tom que lo hallaría, no hacerlo era una falta a su confianza. Por lo que durante esa misma noche siguió deambulando por la casa en silencio, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_Hey..._

Parpadeó rápidamente, buscando con la mirada, esa voz de nuevo...

_Oye... sé que puedes oírme..._

es mucho más siseante de lo que recuerda para ser honesto. Buscando donde se escuchase más fuerte chocó con un enorme mueble de cristal donde una burra cantidad de objetos se exhibía con pulcritud.

El brillo de la noche, apenas suficiente para ver más allá de su nariz, hizo brillar el guardapelo de borde plateado y serpiente bajo la brillante piedra de la cubierta. Con cuidado abrió las puertas del mueble y lo tomó, la cadena se alargó y el objeto emanaba... ¿Calidez?

Es extraño, pues a la vez siente escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral —  _Bien hecho, para ser un mestizo... Eres un niño muy extraño..._ —escucha los siseos que provienen del guardapelo. Tragó grueso, por algún motivo es como si tuviese alguien a su espalda, viendo y sonriendo complacido por lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Harry? — oculto el guardapelo tras su espalda, Sirius apareció con el cabello hecho un desastre y con el aroma de Remus saliendo pro cada poro —. ¿Qué haces aun despierto? mañana llega Hermione, deberías descansar para...— bosteza —. Recibirla apenas llegue.

— s-sí, es que... me perdí y pensé que era la cocina. — se excusa con una débil sonrisa.

— Ah... Sí... Vamos. — comienza a caminar de regreso por donde vino. Harry apretó su agarre en el guardapelo que seguía emanando calor.

corrió a su habitación, antes de lanzarse a avisar a Tom que lo consiguió vio a Hedwig con un paquete en su pico. acarició sus plumas y sirvió agua con la comida, ella ululo contenta y dejó el paquete en las manos de su amo.

Abrió con cuidado el paquete, sorprendiéndose de hallar un guardapelo idéntico al que tiene ahora en su mano derecha. Cogió la pequeña nota que venía con él.

_Colócalo donde se encontraba le guardapelo, así no sabrá nadie que lo tomaste, no quiero que te metas en problemas. Ten cuidado con el verdadero... Siendo tú, probaría hablar con él, puede ser interesante, tanto o más que unas páginas amarillas y gastadas_

**_M.T.R_ **

Por algún motivo, el orden de las letras se le hizo equivocado, pero siendo tan noche y con el corazón alborotado no tenía tiempo para investigar al respecto. Con velocidad salió de su cuarto nuevamente para dejar el guardapelo falso, volver a su habitación, echarse en la cama y guardar el diario con el guardapelo bajo su almohada.

**...**

Las risas neuróticas de Voldemort llenaban su habitación. No pensó que realmente iba a ser tan útil, casi daban ganas de apretarle las mejillas al niño por cumplir tan bien con su deber.

Lo meditó un poco, nadie se pensaría que su Horrocrux está con el niño profecía, el afamado niño que vivió, que mejor lugar para estar a salvo sin duda alguna. En manos de Harry sin dudas estaría muy bien, tanto como el diario.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo sobó para luego dirigirla al hombro con la mordida perenne, tanta seguridad siente de su destrozada alma por estar en manos ajenas... sin dudas algo extraño tenía Potter, dar un pequeño receso al pequeño como premio, luego se encargaría del asunto.

Secuestrarlo ya venía a ser fundamental, no vaya a ser que Dumbledore por X o Y razón logre unir los inexistentes puntos y hacerle algo al niño... — Demasiado por un día tal vez... — farfulló a sí mismo, preocuparse por otro ser vivo aparte de Nagini no es saludable.

Aunque reprimir las ganas de tener a Harry al alcance de su mano por la vía fácil... se le hace tan odioso de momento, más aún sabiendo que tiene "buitres" a su alrededor, joder, necesita sacarse un poco de la locura, ya comienza a tomar un rumbo muy extraño.

Todo por culpa de un sueño, un encuentro en el bosque prohibido y su alma rota e inquieta.

**~***~**

Torneo donde ganó Irlanda, marca tenebrosa en el cielo, que básicamente todo el ministerio se enterara de que es Hombre Lobo... No es el mejor final de sus vacaciones. Tenía como consuelo haber conocido a  ** _toda_** la familia Weasley.

Molly era una mujer demasiado amorosa, a pesar del descubrimiento aseguró que seguiría entregando regalos -esos suéteres tejidos que usa durante el invierno con todo el gusto del mundo-. Arthur Weasley más bien fue muy raro preguntando sobre Muggles; Bill fue divertido, luchando por su cabello largo.

El mejor de todos fue Charlie, quien no paró de hablar de dragones y Harry no se cansó de oírlo, cosa que parecía alegrar al pelirrojo. También conoció por habla a Ginny Weasley... La cual trajo mayor incomodidad a la que existía con Ron, entre su forma de mirarlo y molestarse por no recibir su atención se hizo de sus menso favoritas de la familia.

ron no molesto mucho, quizá por tener a sus padres en frente. Los gemelos haciendo sus destrozos, nada fuera de lo común. Hasta ese momento y marcando exactamente los segundos antes de la derrota búlgara, todo fue bien.

ya no quiere ni pensarlo, aun cuando estuvo en su mente durante todo el camino y la cena. Escuchó el discurso, advertencia, anuncio del torneo, nada llamó su atención y está vez al menos no hubo sorpresas.

— te dije que era enserio. — rio ante la mueca de Hermione, él se lo advirtió, pero ella aseguraba que no podía ser.

— Leeré hoy sobre que va... aunque no es que podamos participar.

— Yo no quiero hacerlo. aprecio mi vida, corta y llena de tropezones, pero al aprecio. — concluyó lleno de burla, Hermione lo codeo con suavidad. Harry apartó el cabello y lo puso tras su oreja, dejando a la vista sus aretes.  
  
Fue a su habitación, la sala de menesteres, aun no lo pensaban reincorporar a Gryffindor aparentemente. Hizo su normal rutina ahí y cuando pensaba dormir no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo que había.

La marca en su pecho estaba muy oscura, más definida que nunca. Tomo el guardapelo entre sus dedos, apenas lo llevaba rodeando su cuello y poco más, no intento lo que la nota decía, apenas avisó a Tom que lo tenía.

Se alguna forma, sabía que su presencia influye en la marca en su pecho, esa que no suelen dejar las almas gemelas a sus compañeras, pero ahí está. Daba la impresión de que su alma gemela se sentía en la necesidad de hacerse saber su... Sueña, pues no hay otra manera de llamarlo.

Esperaba que ese no fuera su pensamiento.

*****~**

— ¡Harry! — Fleur abrazó y besó las dos mejillas del moreno con ojos verdes, sorprendiendo a su mesa en general, Gabrielle lo saludó del mismo modo —. El tiempo ha pasado tan lento. Ciertamente Beauxbatons es mejor, pero Hogwarts tiene un-

— Fleur, un momento. Ron... ¿Puedes guardarte la baba? — no lo hizo con la intención de ofender, fue casi por la necesidad de evitar mayor vergüenza al pelirrojo que se limpió la boca completamente colorado.

— Lo siento, olvide que aquí no son lobos — expresa un poco avergonzada. Harry vio de reojo a Krum, que lucía decepcionado de que Fleur le ganara el lugar —. Como te decía... ¡Este lugar es bastante espectacular también!

— Te lo dije... te presento a Hermione, es mi mejor amiga. — ambas estrecharon la mano, la castaña veía a Fleur con aire receloso, pero más por ser la primera vez que se veían — Mañana te presentaré a mis otros amigos, creo que será un buen momento para estar todos juntos ¿no?

— ¿Incluyendo al gigantón? — preguntó con cierta ternura señalando a Krum, quien apenas comía.

— Por supuesto que sí, creo que será el mejor año de mi vida. —Afirma con entusiasmo revoloteando y haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes.

Al momento de salir del comedor vio a una de las pocas chicas de Durmstrang hablar con Viktor. su cabello negro, de corte cuadrado incluyendo el fleco enmarcan perfectamente su rostro pálido como el resto de los alumnos.

Viktor asentía a cada palabra de ella y Harry se preguntó quién sería, su cara era bastante tierna, de labios gruesos, rosas y mejillas rellenas. Fleur por su lado también hablaba con una de sus compañeras, más morena y de gafas purpuras con ojos entrecerrados...

Asumió que era sueño.

Miró de reojo al cáliz de fuego, aunque tenía la certeza de que sería un buen año por la gran compañía que tendría, algo hacía que fuese a su vez una inseguridad la que lo llenaba.

En parte, culpa del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las artes oscuras que no deja de analizarlo con sus ojos dispares...

**...**

— ¡Cedric Diggory!

Todas las mesas de Hogwarts saltaron para felicitar a su campeón, quien se levantaba un tanto apenado y caminaba a donde se lo indicó. Harry tomó asiento de nuevo, esperando con impaciencia al próximo campeón.

— ¡El campeón de Durmstrang es... Viktor Krum! — el nombrado se levantó erguido y con porte orgulloso, Harry le hacía señas junto a Hermione, Draco hacía muecas viendo a otro lado con moderado fastidio.

— ¿Quién es más fuerte de los dos? Cedric o Viktor.

— Yo digo que Viktor.

— Jeh, que poca fe en nuestro campeón... Dos galeones a Cedric. — Harry rodó los ojos por las apuestas que Fred y George se montaban.

— ¡El campeón de Beauxbatons es... Fleur Delacour! — dio una vuelta coqueta, luciendo su platinado cabello rubio. Harry chifló en broma.

— ¿Ahora a quien se supone que apoyas? — pregunta Hermione divertida.

— tendré muchas banderas que hacer. — dice Luna, quien con su manía de extravagancia haría hasta sombreros que griten el nombre de cualquiera... Como ese león que hizo para un partido de Quidditch.

— ahora, no queda más que pedir el apoyo a sus campeones y-

Un cáliz de fuego rugió, exhibiendo sus llamas y lanzando un cuarto papel al aire. Dumbledore lo atajó con mano temblorosa por la rabia. Alzó la mirada por sobre sus lentes de media luna.

— Harry Potter.

Apretó el relicario bajo su ropa...  _ay no..._


	6. Howls of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada que sea peor que estar completamente expuesto, pero cuando hay quien te apoye eso deja de importar...   
> Hay otra opinión: No hay nada peor que sentir como tu alma gemela es alejada de tí y lo único que puedes hacer para impedirlo es llamarla con tanta desesperación... Así te escucha para ir a ti y aliviar tu dolor... Sin que deje de estar ahí, porque cualquiera te lo puede arrebatar para que jamás seas feliz

_No me entiendo. Estoy bien, me río, me divierto... Pero en el fondo siento un vacío que no desaparece aunque ría a carcajadas_

**6 - Howls of affection**

Ni siquiera entendía que pasaba frente a él, se había hecho un alboroto en la sala donde los campeones aguardaban por mayor cantidad de detalles referentes al torneo.

Los tres directores en general tenían un enorme lío armado y él ni pendiente. Cedric se notaba más ansioso, Fleur meditaba una manera llena de tacto con la cual decir que pasaba por su mente; y Viktor piensa en... lo que sea que tenga en mente.

— ¡Si la copa ya lo ha vinculado no hay nada que hacer! —exclamó Barty Crunch por millonésima vez.

— Pero es injusto que Hogwarts tenga más de un campeón, exijo que-

— ¿Siquiera está realmente en el torneo? —interroga Dumbledore con calma repentina—. Ven aquí, Harry.

Dio su mano cuando Dumbledore lo pidió. Tras un movimiento de varita unas luces rojas hicieron aparición. Cerró un ojo y sacudió levemente la cabeza, un gruñido escapó de sus labios y sus colmillos adquirieron cierto volumen. Los demás presentes se hicieron atrás — ¡Es un hombre lobo! —exclamó Barty señalando con un dedo.

—Y más importante aún, no está vinculado al Cáliz, por lo tanto, no es un campeón—concluyó Dumbledore con satisfactoria calma—. Por lo que veo ahora no hay ningún problema-

— ¡Tienes a un hombre lobo en tu colegio, Albus! ¿¡Como piensas que podemos aceptar algo así!?

—Ha estado ya tres años y no hay heridos. Es capaz de mantener su licantropía al margen si es lo que te preocupa Karkarov. —asegura el anciano director.

—Por eso no puede participar. Siendo una criatura mágica no es considerado un mago por el Cáliz, que maravilla. —Madame Máxime luce complacida. Harry bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado.

Ser discriminado por un trozo de metal, motivador y bueno para la autoestima.

— Por lo tanto, todo puede seguir el respectivo protocolo. Harry, regresa a tu habitación. — indica Dumbledore, antes de salir tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran, fue tomando bruscamente del hombro.

— El Ministerio nunca poseyó información con referencia a su...  _estado_ Señor Potter. — Barty lucía entre enojado y asustado, Harry tragó grueso.

— Bu-bueno, tampoco es que lo hayan preguntado. — fue la única respuesta elocuente que vino a su cabeza en ese instante, seguramente Severus lo mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad por semejante e imbécil respuesta.

— me veré en la necesidad de hablar con su padre Señor Potter, esto no se tomará a la ligera. — advierte y Harry ya podía predecir muchas... MUCHAS tonterías del ministerio como Sirius y james adoran llamarlas.

Sin más que decir salió del lugar a toda prisa, antes de llegar a la Sala de Menesteres fue interceptado por su pequeño grupo que lo veía con una especie de reproche que vaticinaba una noche larga, llena de explicaciones y un revuelo que solo bendecido por Merlín podría aguantar.

**~***~**

**—** Díganme que es idea mía que Ojoloco sigue viéndome. — rogó y Hermione negó con la cabeza, en la mesa del profesorado el extraño hombre tenía su ojo de vidrio clavado en Harry.

— Ese hombre es muy extraño. — susurró Hermione.

— ¿tanto o más que la gente me odie por el malentendido del cáliz? — la pregunta es de índole cómica, más la chica de cabello ligeramente alborotado no le hizo gracia.

— te odian por un malentendido-

— También me odian por ser hombre lobo así que — hizo un sonidito con los labios —. Me siento inmune. Piénsalo de este modo... siempre es por algo sin sentido y ya va siendo hora de acostumbrarse.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando no sea solo el colegio? Esto te puede pasar fuera ... ¿Qué harás?

Harry se encoge de hombros, tendría tiempo de pensar en eso y mucha ayuda por parte de su familia, así que no ocupa un lugar en sus preocupaciones como lo hace que el Ministerio sepa su situación y por cosas de la vida que jamás entenderá, lo metan en problemas.

Disfrutaba que las clases fuesen un poco más relajadas de lo normal, el torneo parece amansar a los profesores... Al menos la mayoría, McGonagall y Snape seguían tan estrictos como de costumbre. La ventaja de esto es que podía pasar tanto tiempo como quería con sus amigos

Recibió una carta de su padre que asegura estar igual de bien que siempre aun cuando el asunto de haberse descubierto su licantropía. Era un poco extraño por fin tener un tiempo tranquilo sin estar resollando de angustia.

Eso claro hasta que llegó un olor raro, no se aguantó la curiosidad y fue a ver... Topándose con Charlie y unos... malditos... y fieros... ¡DRAGONES!

— ¿Verdad que son hermosos? — Charlie podía llorar de felicidad solo con eso, quedaba muy claro.

— Realmente lo son... — pensó vagamente, asintiendo con la cabeza para que Charlie lo entienda, pues salió como lobo y así no llamaría la atención por ir a husmear. Ladró suave y cuatro veces.

— Nos dijeron que había cuatro campeones así que tuvimos que traer cuatro... Imagínate el problema que se hizo al momento de saber que solo serían usados tres. — rascó su nuca con gesto cansado, Harry movió la cola.

Con cautela se acercó al que Charlie presentó como Colacuerno húngaro. La criatura en si primero rugió y lanzó fuego en su dirección. Tras quemarse una parte de la cola y calmar su alborotado corazón se acercó.

— ¡Hey! ¡No quiero hacer nada! Tranquilízate...

— eres humano, igual que ellos. — sacudió la cabeza, menuda voz más gruesa la de esa madre dragona.

— Algo así, aunque puedo decir que soy diferente... Ellos me creen diferente, una bestia igual que a ti. — informa, Charlie junto a otros tantos veían con atención la escena de socialización entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué? Andas en dos patas y luces como ellos cuando quieres.

— No lo sé, soy incapaz de atacar a nadie, pero ellos me creen peligros, al menos la mayoría... Es lo que pasa cuando eres una criatura Mágica que no entienden ¿y tú? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

— Quieren quitarme mis huevos, están dementes si creen que lo voy a permitir—expresa en un gruñido. Harry terminó de pasar entre los barrotes de la jaula, subiendo las patas al hocico de la dragona —. Aunque tu eres bastante joven.

— Tengo catorce en años humanos. No te los quitarán, porque hay un dragón de sobra para el jueguito que harán.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las demás? Son  _nuestras_ crías.

— No los dañan, es... Una mala forma de ponerlas furiosas. Pero te aseguró que ellos no quieren lastimarlos... al menos no ese de cabello rojo, las adora, si las entendiera lloraría de alegría. — la Colacuerno miró a Charlie por un instante.

— ¿No harán ningún daño enserio?

— Te loa seguro, de ser así pagaran las consecuencias... Ay, ay, eso duele, duele, duele, dueleeeeee.

La Colacuerno lo tomó por el pellejo y lo acostó entre sus patas donde descansaban los huevos. Ladró fuerte, como informando a Charlie que sigue de hecho  _vivo._

Lo cierto, es que pasó la noche hablando con las dragonas que, para alivio de sus cuidadores, se habían calmado. Desde su lugar, Harry escucho como piden -casi ruegan, a decir verdad-, que los ayudara cuando llegara el momento de irse.

Desde hace un buen tiempo había querido saber si sería capaz de llevarse bien con otras criaturas mágicas y aparentemente si es posible... Excepto con las Acromantulas, mientras más lejos mejor.

Muchas gracias a quien se apiade de enviarlas bien lejos.

**...**

— ¿¡DRAGONES!? — Chillaron al mismo tiempo los cinco. Harry estornudo, regresar de madrugada al castillo y bañarse no ha sido de sus mejores ideas.

— Sip, uno para cada uno... Una. — específica. Viktor es el único que no luce preocupado por la noticia, pues Cedric y Fleur se volvieron pálidos como una hoja de papel.

— Esto es muy exagerado, parece que realmente los quieren matar. — Hermione se nota alarmada por la tan normal noticia.

— Al menos será entretenido de ver... Apostare con Fred y George... Diez galeones a cada uno. — sonríe ufano el rubio. Harry le dio un amistoso codazo y en respuesta Draco lo empujó.

— Después de la prueba será el baile de navidad... — murmuró Fleur, en la búsqueda de su lugar feliz sin dragones que pueden aplastarla o volverla ceniza —. ¿Irás conmigo, Harry?

Su conversación cambió de rumbo justo cuando están en la zona con mayor cantidad de los chismosos alumnos de Hogwarts, quienes tienen el oído casi hinchado para escuchar mejor.

— ¿La invitaste? — Cedric a nada está de desmayarse.

— ¿Que? ¡No! No la invite, Fleur-

— Yo lo invité durante las vacaciones antes de venir, incluso lo enseñé a bailar. — interrumpe al hombre lobo abrazándolo con fuerza, Harry es más bajito que ella por lo que su abrazo quedo un tanto extraño.

Claro, Harry no siente vergüenza, la desnudez o contacto corporal es complicado de hacerlo avergonzar, tendría que ser muy íntimo o tratarse de su alma gemela para que surta un mínimo efecto.

— Eso no es justo... — murmura Hermione apenada, viendo a otro lado. Harry hizo señas a Viktor, el cual adquirió aún más rigidez.

— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo...? — Viktor se alejó un poco con Hermione. Draco bufó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Pansy me invitó ya, supongo que pensó que alguien más lo haría si esperaba más. — se encoge de hombros con desinterés.

— Una de las chicas de Durmstrang también te lo pidió, la de fleco cuadrado. — recuerda Harry y Draco no hace otra cosa que rodar los ojos.

— Y una chica de Ravenclaw con el corte de Snape, deberían agradecer que estabas ahí. — estando solo, posiblemente hubiera sido más despectivo y seco, pero las rechazó de buena manera solo por tener a Harry ahí presente.

— Eres el principito de Slytherin, que pudieran invitarte es ya un logro. — suspira Cedric.

— ¿Tu con quien iras? ¿Con Cho? — pregunta Harry y Cedric puso los ojos en blanco por la simple mención de ella.

— No gracias, últimamente ha estado insoportable, no se me pasaría por la cabeza ni por error. — asegura. Fleur a todas estas no suelta al muchacho, afirmando que este ya es su pareja para el baile.

— Bueno... supongo que aún queda suficiente tiempo, es decir... La prueba es en una semana y el baile sería en dos y media... Hay tiempo — asegura con una sonrisa tranquila —. Fleur... Estás llamando la atención...

— Lo sé, es un don. — bromea besando la mejilla de Harry, antes de que este pudiera responder...

— ¿I-irías al baile conmigo...?

Todos guardaron silencio, Ron se acercó y pidió eso como si nada. Fleur lo vio de arriba a abajo y con la mano de Harry en la suya se fueron de ahí. Harry volteó y pudo ver como varios Gryffindor ayudaban al pelirrojo a no desmayarse.

— Literalmente estás desplegando tu encanto, pobrecito... Entraré a la sala común más tarde a ver si está bien. — sintió verdadera pena por Ron, puesto que ya ha visto a más de un tonto dejado llevar por el encanto de una Veela.

— Harry no te hagas el tonto ¿Con quién irás al baile?

— Y-ya dije que no lo sé, aún falta para eso, puedo esperar un poquito más.

— Los lobos y sus almas gemelas, te hace tan indeciso... Aunque claro, está el tema de que tu alma gemela es masculina. — repone la rubia con decepción.

— ¿lo es? — Cedric parpadeó sorprendido y con un odioso -para Draco-, brillo en los ojos.

— Igual no se puede hacer o saber anda hasta los quince, pero... Sí, es masculino. — respondió, Cedric se plantó de forma repentina en el pasillo, con ese aire decidido con el que es halagado en Hufflepuff.

— ¿irías al baile conmigo? — su firmeza dejó a todos mudos, pues lo que menos se esperaban es al campeón invitando a tan esperada festividad al hombre lobo, el más peligroso de los alumnos según la mayoría.

Harry hizo tantos balbuceos que nadie pudo entender nada aparte de que sus ojos se hacían dorados de tanto en tanto con la confusión enrojeciendo su cara. Por algún motivo ridículo, Cedric es similar a la imagen que tiene de su alma gemela.

Quizá por el rostro bien parecido y tranquilidad que transmite.

Draco se calló la réplica de forma repentina cuando escuchó algo que ya ha oído antes, el año pasado con más exactitud no hacía más que aumentar el misticismo del momento.

_ Si te guío cuando ya no puedes ver, en el medio... la noche te diré, en silencio... yo tu nombre... gritaré... _

¿Por qué es capaz de escuchar los aullidos de Harry? Algo ocurre allí y no mentiría al decir que la idea es sumamente tentadora. Sería cuestión de investigar un poco más a fondo

**~***~**

El día de la prueba llegó finalmente y no hubo nadie qué no se encontrará presente para verla. No sabía si calificarlo como desgracia, pero estaba sentado más cerca qué nadie y en así forma lobuna para tranquilizar a las dragonas una vez finalizara la prueba.

Estaba nervioso, pues sus tan considerados amigos mayores se habían tomado el asunto a pecho y vuelto este una apuesta. Ya que ambos querían ir al baile con él, quien obtuviera mejor puntuación sería el ganador y así pareja para el baile. Hermione casi llora al momento de contar que iría con Viktor porque este la invitó.

Por no decir que el búlgaro retozaba de alegría por la respuesta de ella.

Se sacudió incómodo por las miradas quite tiene encima, ya sabe que estando tan al descubierto y sin la más mínima penumbra se ce más grande de lo normal, ya tiene cierto volumen y con la diferencia de su bello y oscuro pelaje hay que estar ciego para no verlo cómo un lobo magnífico. Aunque aún falta crecer un poco más.

Llevaba puesta una camisa negra muy grande junto al collar en su cuello con la intención de que al cambiar de forma no ande desnudo, ojalá alguien hubiera conseguido esto antes, así habría incomodado mucho menos.

Cedric entró primero, en la arena que asemeja demasiado al coliseo romano cómo para sentirse cómodo, se encuentra el hocicorto sueco. El Hufflepuff hizo lo quite para Harry califica cómo técnica extraña: convirtió a una roca en un perro, el problema es que el perro por un instante comenzó a ladrarle Él y no a la dragona.

Igualmente cogió el huevo, se quemó un costado y se declaró vencedor así que de un modo u otro las cosas estuvieron bien. Calmar a la hocicorto fue sencillo y por alguna razón que desconoce lo aplaudieron.

Fleur hizo lo más impresionante al adormecer a la gales verde, eso no la salvo de quemarse, pero no quita que fue impresionante. El problema con Krum es que hizo destruir al Menos la mitad de los huevos reales de su dragón y apenas se acercó la dragona rugía de dolor.

—Lo siento... —se recostó de ella y el problema se hizo poder sacarlo de entre las alas de la bola de fuego chino.

Una vez terminado cambio de forma y fue hasta la zona de primeros auxilios, felicitando a los campeones, quienes no tardan en asfixiarlo en un abrazo de boa constrictora. Pomfrey lo obligo a quedarse quieto para examinarlo, aunque se quejaba de no ser veterinaria. Todos retornaron al gran comedor en la expectativa de sus calificaciones, Cedric había permitido que Harry llevase la molestia dorada que tiene la pista a su siguiente prueba.

—En primer lugar, tenemos a... ¡CEDRIC DIGGORY! —Hogwarts saltó al unísono por ello, Fleur miró rencorosa al Hufflepuff y este mantenía un porte altivo y bonachón—. En segundo lugar, se encuentra... ¡VIKTOR KRUM! —Parecía que Durmstrang y Karkarov están más emocionados que el participante—. En tercer lugar, pero sin querer decir que es menos está ¡FLEUR DELACOUR! —ella se levanto y lanzó besos a todos los que la aplaudieron.

Sentía una mirada clavada en su nuca, más sabiendo quien lo vigila este año no se tomó la molestia de revisar. Terminado el aviso para la siguiente prueba, Cedric alzó el huevo y fue vitoreado por su mesa.

—Felicitaciones. —sonríe y para sorpresa de todos los presentes... Cedric tiró de Harry lo besó.

Hubo un instante de silencio, roto primeramente por Draco que golpea la mesa con ambas manos y con toda su fuerza, para luego escuchar silbidos y demás por parte del alumnado. Harry tomó una fuerte coloración con sus ojos titilando en los dos diferentes colores que pueden. Cedric se veía más radiante y emocionado que nunca.

—Ya se estaba tardando—murmura Hermione y Harry la miro boquiabierto—. Era obvio, eres lindo, tierno, comprendes muy bien a la gente... Se nota que lo tenías muy nervioso. —sonríe pícara.

—Yo no sé... —balbuceó avergonzado.

—Eres un lobo mimado Harry, tan solo permite que continúe mimándote como hasta ahora. —concluye la chica sin variar su expresión. Su atención volvió a Krum cuando este habló.

Harry sentía que esos dos estaban muy bien juntos.

— ¿Quieren que lo abra? —aparentemente la descarga de adrenalina no se esfuma de Cedric, el cual en este momento podría ir a enfrentar al Dragon de nuevo solo por sentirse capaz de todo. Una exclamación afirmó—. ¿Quieren que lo abra? —preguntó de nuevo y el rugido de Hogwarts hizo temblar las paredes.

Finalmente lo abrió y casi cae del asiento debido a los ruidos irritantes que salían de esa cosa. Atinaron a taparse los oídos y a duras penas pudo cerrarlo. Una vez en silencio inicio el murmullo— ¡Harry! —Draco lo levanto del suelo, el ojiverde está desmayado. Logró cargarlo en brazos con esfuerzo, pero terco pues no quiso que nadie más lo ayudara.

— ¿Que le paso? —preguntaron los gemelos a la misma vez.

—El sonido debió ser demasiado para sus oídos. —supuso Hermione, pues no tenía ninguna otra posible conclusión. Si ellos los escucharon horrible, para Harry tuvo que ser como reventar sus tímpanos.

—No sabía que Harry tuviese un tatuaje. —Comenta Seamus, todos veían la escena. Puesto que la camisa que lleva es ancha ver el pecho del lobo no costaba en lo absoluto. La marca está muy oscura y apenas Hermione intento tocarla se tuvo que hacer atrás por la sensación de quemadura que transmitió.

Ni siquiera podía verlo completo ya que la tela solo deja ver una parte. Harry hizo una pequeña mueca, quien sabe que pasa ahora.

...

—M-me las-lastimas...

—Como te atreves...

El dolor por lo hace no importa en este instante, los quejidos y ruegos más fuerte de lo normal lo satisfacen por las ganas que siente de castigarlo por lo que hizo. Por haberlo traicionado de esa forma tan minia, pero que no deja de ser una traición para él. Apretó el cuello frágil, impidiendo que respire y presionándose tan fuerte contra el muchacho que suplica.

No iba a negar que esto es lo más apresurado y errático que ha hecho jamás. Apenas tuvo la mínima oportunidad de hacer una fuerte conexión con Harry: cosa que ocurre cuando están los dos dormidos o él mismo muy concentrado, había iniciado el castigo.

Lo giro y se recostó de su espalda, llevo una mano a la boca de Harry y tiraba de su lengua con dos dedos, a punto de causar horcajadas en el menor que moja su rostro con lágrimas y la saliva que brota de su boca. Los espasmos de Harry lo satisfacen a la misma vez que duele. Su alma lo entiende, pero su razón no y es que si el alma gemela comete traición no es a ella quien debe castigar... sino al imbécil que lo haya orillado a ello.

Claro, hablamos de Lord Voldemort y este no tomaría consideración por nada a pesar del sufrimiento que se está haciendo en consecuencia. Castigaría a Harry por haberse besado con Cedric Diggory Cedric Diggory iba a ser castigado de horrible maneta por haberse metido con uno de sus juguetes principales y al cual nadie más que él puede tocar en ningún ámbito posible.

— No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo... Voy a destruir TODO lo que quieres si osas hacerlo—advierte con tono rabioso, Harry apenas y pudo girar un poco la cabeza para verlo—. Me encargaré de hacer esto mientras él nos mira si es necesario para que lo entiendas.

—Y-yo no- ¡GAAH! —pegó la cabeza contra la superficie suave, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

— ¿Tu qué? Harry—su sonrisa podía causar escalofríos, más Harry no es capaz de sentirlo por la manera en que se encuentra—. Tú me perteneces... Por ello sólo yo tengo el derecho de hacer lo que plazca contigo... buen perrito.

Felicitó tras el asentimiento sumiso del contrario, dio un pequeño beso a la nuca de Harry y lo giró para tenerlo de frente. Pasó los dedos por las marcas que dejaba en claro que es su dueño, al menos así es como lo dicta su parte "razonable" que desde un principio no ha estado en sintonía con su lado espiritual.

El cual deja muy en claro que Harry no es su pertenencia... no es un juguete más... que él no es señor de la criatura inocente... Sino que son iguales.

Abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana el cielo nublado y gris. Ah... cómo le gustaría que estos sueños fueran reales, también gustaría de una explicación de cómo su desinterés mutó hasta el punto de quererlo encerrado en su habitación para que nadie más cuente con la oportunidad de tocarlo mínimamente.

Harry pasó de ser un  _medio_ a un  _fin_. Menudo cambiecito tenía el niño, jodido niñato que no hace otra cosa que hacer destrozos en su vida entera, en cualquier puto ámbito.

Quizá haría una visita el día del baile. La conexión con la mente de Harry es tan fuerte y establecida que no necesita en realidad del diario ahora, sin embargo, es mejor que lo conserve y escriba ahí de tanto en tanto, de ese modo la información llegara a él sin que deba buscarla sino que Harry la entregue directamente.

También ayuda a que Harry no se desenfoque de la realidad: Solo importan ellos dos, los demás, son prescindibles, incluso el pequeño Malfoy que se está tomando mayores libertades de las que debería.

Se encargaría de eso más tarde, por ahora, dormir con la suerte de hacer conexión con Harry nuevamente para jugar un rato con el hasta que el momento de encontrarse cara a cara de nuevo llegara.

**~***~**

— Siento que estoy ridículo...

— solo eres "alérgico" a la ropa de gala. Deja de ser tan dramático, andas con dragones como si fueran tus mejores amigos y no puedes dejar de quejarte por un miserable baile.

— Prefiero a los dragones. — suspiro el muchacho. Hermione se enderezó.

— Definitivamente heredaste el drama de tu padre. No me sorprende tus comentarios — sentenció la chica palmeando las manos y viendo su obra —. Se supone que no se va a soltar y está túnica no se va a romper... se supone.

— ¿Por qué me arreglaste tanto? Es solo un baile aquí en Hogwarts.

— Porque hay que demostrar que puedes ser civilizado, nadie cree que irás siquiera. Hay que sorprenderlos, dejarlo sin habla.

— Sin ofenderte... para eso estás tú ¡Mírate! Deberías pensar en hacerte ese peinado o arreglarte le cabello más seguido, me encanta cuando estas bella. — la abraza y Hermione hace lo mismo, se vieron en el espejo.

Harry usaba una túnica de gala que Sirius y james enviaron hace unos pocos días. Era más bien femenina, no lo molestaba realmente, pues tampoco es para tanto y la gente iba a prestar atención a otras cosas.

Una de las mangas es traslúcida, con un hechizo simple de los gemelos simula tener tatuajes para decorar su brazo. Parece un vestido, nadie iba a sacarlo de su cabeza, pero que importaba, enserio, el baile lo tiene completamente despreocupado.

— Iré a buscar a Luna, ya regreso. — avisa Hermione saliendo de la habitación. Harry dio una vuelta frente al espejo y se vio el cabello en el espejo. Lo molestaba tener que usar algo en él, pero admitiría que tener le cabello semi controlado no viene mal.

— Debería usar el collar que me dio Draco... — murmura viéndose el cuello vacío, es como estar desnudo de tanto que lo usa.

— ¿Por qué no éste? — se giró y sus ojos brillaron emocionados bajo las gafas.

— ¡Tom! — exclamó, lanzándose sobre este y abrazándolo, Tom palmeo la espalda del muchacho —. No me dijiste que ibas a aparecer.

— No lo tenía planeado, pero después asumí que no me contarías nada del baile— rió de forma tan poco definible como siempre —. te ves espectacular... — informa con una sonrisa coqueta, tomando la mano de Harry.

— Gracias... — murmuró apenado.

— Como decía... ¿Por qué no usas este? — alzó el guardapelo de Salazar y colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Harry — No dudo que tu gargantilla también luce bien mientras usas este.

— Es tuyo ¿Seguro de que puedo usarlo? — pregunta dudoso, un tanto nervioso del detalle.

Lo deja de usar de un tiempo para acá por sentir que, de alguna manera, hay más voces susurrando a su oído, incitándolo a hacer diez mil cosas que no quiere, principalmente hirientes a los que quiere. De dónde lo sacó Tom es un misterio que no tiene tiempo de resolver.

— Por supuesto que sí. Luce mejor en ti — asegura dando un beso a la frente de Harry, donde la cicatriz apenas era cubierta por unos cuantos cabellos que caen a su rostro —. Solo cuídalo ¿sí? Es muy importante.

— Claro, nunca podría dejar que algo tuyo se dañe. — asegura con una sonrisa radiante que logró una débil y sincera a Tom.

El trozo de alma acarició la mejilla de Harry que lo observó con duda unos segundos. Abrió los labios y pensó en dar la advertencia que su ser principal quería que diera, pero no pudo...  _No podía herir a Harry en este instante_ , no luciendo tan bello, tan feliz...

Su ser entero vibra de solo imaginar la angustia que podría provocar en él.

— Diviértete... Me gustaría sacarte a bailar yo también, pero... No creo que se pueda... Serás lo más bello de la noche aparte de la luna. — afirma con gesto tembloroso antes de desaparecer lentamente. Harry hizo dio un suspiro.

 —¡No te deshagas el peinado!

— Harry vio a su alma gemela y se siente liberado ¡Que se lo suelte! — exclama Luan con su voz soñadora. Harry se dejó el pequeño moño que tiene sujeto por unos ganchos en forma de rama de olivo.

**...**

—¿Listo? — asintió a Cedric que iba con una túnica de gala normal, Harry se pregunta muy seriamente porque su padre y padrino mandaron la que lleva puesta.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y pusieron en una fila —¿En Serio vino con Cedric? —escucho a alguien preguntarse por ahí, una sonrisa surgió de sus labios por la vergüenza de tener a todos en el lugar observando junto al campeón del torneo.

— ¿Hermione Granger con... Viktor Krum?

— No, seguramente es alguien más. — se tragó la risotada que amenaza con salir por el intento de Ron para convencerse de que mientras él fue solo, Hermione con todo lo que decían en Gryffindor va del brazo con el jugador de Quidditch que el pelirrojo admira.

Ironías, dulces y satisfactorias.

El baile dio inicio y durante toda la maldita primera canción fueron el centro de todo hasta que al iniciar la segunda se integraron más parejas. Los tres campeones se mantenían en el centro recibiendo miradas furtivas de interés por quienes son.

Harry pudo detallar quien iba con quien en la festividad: George con angelina Johnson, Fred con una chica de Beauxbatons; Luz, la chica de la biblioteca, está con Neville... aunque ella es la que parece dirigir el baile con el nervioso Gryffindor.

Ser alzado por la cintura lo espantaba en menor grado, pues según su cerebro ocurre de manera repentina. Al terminar se separó de Cedric con delicadeza para ir a descansar... al menos así hasta ser abordado por Fleur y bailar la siguiente pieza con ella.

Esto ocurrió con Hermione y Luna, incluso con Ginebra Weasley y no entendió como parecía ser la pareja cambiante de todos en el gran salón. apenas tomó un vaso de ponche y ya lo arrastraban a bailar de nuevo. Maldito sea el momento en que Fleur lo enseñó a bailar.

— Harry... eh... ¿bailamos? — Draco se nota nervioso o incómodo sin una explicación realmente clara a ello. Sonrió y asintió, tomó la mano de Draco que adquirió una imagen entre altiva y triunfante.

Algo en él se contrajo, no supo que, tan solo que con Draco está la comodidad que no siente al estar en contacto con nadie más. No tardaron en hacerse la pareja central, la que iba con mayor ímpetu y algunos formaron un pequeño círculo a su alrededor.

Hermione observó con atención lo que ocurría —¿Lo ves? Están siguiendo su propia sinfonía —. asintió a lo que dijo Luna, la cual fue acompañada de Theodore Nott para que no se perdiera el baile, aun así, el muchacho no lucía irritado por ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco no podía ser más genuina y los ojos de Harry brillaban chispeantes en su tono asesino para cualquiera, menos para quien los sostiene con firmeza de la cintura.

_ sí hay locura si hay veneno en tu ser si hay tristeza que te hirió alguna vez yo te abrazo **baila** olvida los demás en el nombre del amor _

_y o quiero declarar y a la luz santa gritar me devuelves a la vida en el nombre del amor_

el aullar claro y resonante del aullido de Harry da mayores motivos a Draco para sonreír, de dejar ir la máscara de sarcasmo e indiferencia de siempre frente a todos.

—  _NO ME ABANDONES._ —el grito se hizo sentir al último segundo. Las personas aplaudieron a la pareja del león/lobo y la serpiente.

con cara de aturdimiento se apartó y apretó el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Salió un instante y asegurándose de estar alejado de todos lo tomó entre sus manos —Ábrete —. siseo y el objeto cedió.

Lo que vio fue una especie de espejo que no lo refleja, sino a un hombre que siente haber visto antes, pero no está del todo seguro. Cabello largo y café casi negro, sus ojos rojos reflejar viéndolo con rencor.

— ¿Piensas abandonarme? — interroga, su voz es gruesa y casi puede oír que tiene eco.

— ¿Abandonarte?

— Aúllas para ese niño...

— Eh... ¿No? Draco no es mi alma gemela, es alguien de... ojos rojos. — alzó una ceja extrañado por aquello.

— Lo llamas a él como solo debes llamarme a mí, aúllas como si fuese a él a quien le perteneces cuando no es así. Puedo destruir todo lo que amas si te atreves a intentarlo.

Aunque Harry no podía entender bien qué ocurría, de ser más perceptivo habría notado el deje temeroso con el que amenaza y advertía aquella imagen "desconocida".

**...**

—No... No, no, no... No te atrevas... — apretó su pecho sintiendo que el aire faltaba. Intentó levantarse solo para caer al suelo habiéndose resbaló del borde del escritorio.

Su cuerpo entero está ardiendo, la marca de mordida lo hace y un quejido salió de sus labios debido a ello. Sentía como si una parte de su alma, de ese pedazo que aún tiene en su cuerpo y que está sin grietas fuese roto pro alguien, que busca de destrozarlo.

Como una epifanía, escucho lo mismo que siempre, viendo el rostro y ojos verdes de Harry frente a él, sonriendo con esa ternura con la que siempre lo hace —No me puedes abandonar... —gimotea al borde de la inconsciencia, estirando la mano.

sea o no un espejismo, tomó su mano tan cálida como la de cualquiera que tiene su arma libre de gritas, como la suya, que mutilada apenas existe sin ser algo penoso —No te abandonaría —. lo oye decir y un suspiró aliviado se escuchó

Con lentitud cambió de forma, saliendo como animago por la ventana y corriendo lejos de la mansión Malfoy hasta salir de su barrera para desaparecer.

**...**

—Harry... Quiero que me digas la verdad... ¿Por qué empezaste a hablar con Draco? ¿Por qué lo buscas tanto e intentas... cumplir con lo que te pide? —Harry hizo una especie de mueca, viendo al rubio al otro lado del salón con Pansy y su pequeño grupo de Slytherin- Dio un fuerte suspiro, queriendo quitarse la túnica de gala

Apenas llegó fue interceptado por Hermione con su pregunta.

—Es que... Sentí que era igual a mí

—¿En qué sentido? —aquello no se lo había esperado, pensó que Harry simplemente se había encaprichado y esa sería la sencilla respuesta.

—Él también es un niño que no tiene opción—suspiró desanimado—. Su padre es mortifago, tarde o temprano tendrá que seguirlo aun si no le gusta. su familia está en manos del mayor lunático del mundo Mágico y yo... No pedí lo que soy, es algo de lo que jamás podré escapar...

—Ya veo...

—Supongo que al final quiero hacerlo feliz por eso, porque el también me hace muy feliz. Somos iguales. Sin opción, pero felices de entender que hay alguien en la misma situación que nos entiende. —concluyó con una suave sonrisa a la chica, Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza, dando una palmadita a la espalda del hombre lobo

ahora tenía sentido que ambos parezcan funcionar en la misma sintonía. Se saben  _iguales_ , frágiles fingiendo fortaleza y que se juntan para cubrir la espalda del otro. Cómo desea que Harry pudiese unirse a Draco como el rubio lo quiere.

Como lo  _necesita_ para continuar y ser feliz en la comprensión de alguien sin mala intención.

Vio con interés el collar que llevaba Harry, se le hace familiar, tan solo no sabe de dónde. Quizá preguntaría después.

Harry se dedicó a hablar y bailar con alguna que otra persona que aparecía en su camino. El señor Crunch no apareció por ningún lado para su tranquilidad, sino que estaba el odioso hermano de Ron y los gemelos, Percy...

Ese lo trato como una alimaña sin disimular ni un poco, a decir verdad.

Bailó con Cedric una pieza bastante lenta cuando ya no quedaba tanta gente en el salón, tan solo algunos hablando y escuchando la música de la banda. Harry miró a la salida de los jardines, creyó escuchar algo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Creo que sí... iré a ver, ya deberías ir a la cama, abrazando tu bello y dorado huevo. — Cedric se cubrió la cara con una mano para aguantar la risa de lo ridículo y mal que suena eso.

— ¿Va a algún lado Señor Potter? — meditó unos cuantos segundos, con Dumbledore clavando su mirada en su collar.

— Sólo pasear un rato, señor. — hizo una leve reverencia y continuó con su camino al bosque Prohibido.

al entrar en la espesura del bosque medito si quitarse la ropa y dejarla doblada en alguna de las raíces de un árbol. No está del todo seguro de si a su padre gustará la idea de que destroce la vestimenta de gala... que no es barata.

Enfocó su mirada en lo que se movió, caminó lentamente hasta percatarse de que es el mismo animal que vio el año pasado y que Remus había enfrentado por... Cuestiones aún sin respuesta ya que lo mencionamos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — murmura arrodillándose frente al animal, no como que hiciera falta, es demasiado grande. acarició su hocico con delicadeza, sacando lo que asemeja un ronroneo —. ¿Eres tú?

No hubo ninguna señal de afirmación ante la pregunta, suspiró, debía asumir que si es él y que por X o Y no puede mostrarse como la persona que es. depositó un pequeño beso a la nariz fría y húmeda.

— No pienso abandonarte, no sé quién eres, pero no lo haré... Nuestras almas son iguales... solo nos tenemos uno al otro ante todo lo que ocurre. — lo abraza y Tom atrae a Harry con sus patas.

_Iguales..._

Ah... La profecía habla de eso...

**~***~**

— sabes de que trata Severus, no te hagas el inocente ahora ¿¡que piensas hacer!? — Lo miró con profunda y fría indiferencia, Karkarov casi se sintió intimidado por la cara que ponía el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts.

— Lo mismo que he hecho desde que desapareció, permanecer lejos y desentendido. — minió sin esfuerzo en lo más mínimo. Miró al bosque prohibido un instante, percibió una magia fuera de lo normal manando de ahí.

— ¡sabes que no puedes huir por siempre! Tu protector tampoco puede hacerlo. — afirma con frustración, Severus rodó los ojos con fastidio de la conversación que no dejaba de traer a colación el director de Durmstrang.

— Pues estaré con mi  _protector_ hasta que la suerte se acabe y deba buscar uno nuevo. Busca tu modo de sobrevivir y deja de molestar, Karkarov. — farfulla con expresión de asco resaltando en su rostro. Ambos pararon de caminar al momento en que la marca que reside en sus brazos ardió.

Una mirada fugaz entre ellos los hizo decirse sin ninguna palabra que no dirían ni harían nada al respecto. Si aquello es lo que ellos piensan, no podrá hacer nada, pues Dumbledore está ahí y el señor Oscuro no es tan tonto de ir a enfrentarlo, menos teniendo a quién lo pueda respaldar al instante.

— ¿y que hay del niño? El que todos creen será el salvador del mundo.

— Ese es solo un niño como cualquier otro, apenas puede salvarse a sí mismo de lo que intenta matarlo, no podrá con un mundo de imbéciles que aguardan a un crío que lo salve. — responde con ira en su voz.

James logró contagiarle su molestia ante los imbéciles comentarios de la gente con respecto a Harry. Quizá la humanidad está más estúpida, al menos eso quiere creer, porque es inverosímil esperar de un pequeño el final de una guerra que le dobla la edad actual. Karkarov lo analizó brevemente con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Muchos dicen que es-

— Es mi alumno, sé más que todo el mundo, Karkarov. — un tirón en la marca oscura hizo que viera al bosque Prohibido con el rabillo del ojo.

— Y seguramente sabías de su lican- ¡Lo sabias! ¿y estuviste de acuerdo con que estudiara aquí? no debería pisar ningún colegio de hechicería con esa maldición encima. — menudo cambio de tema pensó fugazmente. Lo malo de esto, es que no podía ser un peor asunto con el cual tratar.

— Yo no soy nadie para rebatir lo que dice el director. Si él pensó que estaba bien, pues lo está. Llegado el momento de algún incidente siempre puede reprenderlo o matarlo en el peor de los casos. Entrar en crisis por una nimiedad de este estilo carece de lógica.

—Pero-

—Y si me disculpas, prefiero ir a dormir que seguir discutiendo temas sin sentido. —concluye pasando completamente del hombre.

De camino al interior del castillo no pudo evitar volver su atención al Bosque Prohibido, rezando a Merlín porque sus sentidos estén más atrofiados de lo que deberían. Buscaría a Harry, pero no sabe si es buena idea irrumpir en la habitación de un joven de catorce tras su primera fiesta donde conoce a todos y es capaz de todo.

O bueno, de que quién lo acompañe es capaz de todo... Simplemente odiaba todo esto, agradecía no tener hijos, con sus ahijados ya basta y sobra para él.

**~***~**

—Lago negro... sirenas... ¿Cómo hicieron para saber que se podía abrir está cosa bajo el agua? y... ¿Puedo quedármelo? —pregunta Harry con curiosidad, Cedric asintió con las manos en su cabeza, sudando la gota gorda por pensar tanto.

—Investigué que sonidos pueden aturdir a un hombre lobo, no hay tantos como creí. Lo único razonable eran las sirenas, así que le dije a Viktor que lo metiera bajo el agua y escuchara lo que decían. —explica Hermione con el pecho inflado en orgullo, Viktor adquirió un sonrojo en su rostro estoico.

—a mis implemente se me cayó mientras me bañaba en el baño de Prefectos. —estiró su rostro y Harry alzó una ceja analizando lo dicho.

— ¿Enserio te metiste al baño con esto? —Cedric asintió un tanto avergonzado—. Bueno, al menos lo descubriste antes de que se hiciera el día. —aguantó las ganas de reír por imaginar a Cedric con el huevo en la enorme bañera del Baño de Prefectos.

—Lo que no entiendo es el resto de la frase «te hemos quitado lo que más valoras y para recuperarlo tienes una hora»—dijo Fleur con aire pensativo—. ¿A alguno de ustedes le ha quitado algo? —ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza.

—aun no es la prueba, debe hacerse un día u horas antes para que lo noten, se angustien, etcétera. Si los sádicos que organizan este torneo lo hicieran antes no tendría tanto impacto. —comenta Draco sin mucho interés en la conversación, tenía la impresión de que sería una prueba aburrida, después de todo, él estaría fuera del lago negro viendo el agua en la espera de que los campeones hicieran algo.

—tal vez... ¿pero que podría ser? Mis cosas están en Francia. —apunta Fleur.

—Las mías en Inglaterra y asumo que las de Viktor en Bulgaria así que no veo que puede ser.

_«Los débiles se aferran a **otros** no ha  **cosas**.»_

Apretó el guardapelo en su mano y bajo su ropa, por lo general no lo escuchaba y ya había aprendido cómo ignorar las ideas extrañas que este podía conferir... No del todo, pero al menos tiene un mínimo de progreso en eso.

—No queda de otra más que esperar los dos días que quedan para descubrirlo—se encoge de hombros—. Hey, Harry ¿me acompañas a la Practica?

— ¿Por qué practican si no habrá partidos este año? —pregunta Harry divertido y levantándose de su asiento. Draco y el caminan uno junto al otro.

—Por qué soy un Malfoy y debo mantenerme en forma para no perder el año que entra contra Gryffindor como el año pasado. —sonrió tenso y Harry dio una fuerte carcajada burlona.

—Algunas veces ellos dos sí que van a ritmo propio. —opina Fleur con una sonrisilla que no hizo otra cosa que fastidiar a Cedric. Hermione luce pensativa y Viktor la observa en la espera de que diga que es lo que tiene en mente.

—Hay algo raro en Harry y ese collar... —murmura con una mano en la barbilla.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido teniendo el torneo de los tres magos, por lo que ya al día siguiente sera la segunda y extraña prueba. Los campeones seguían rompiendo sus cabezas en un intento vano por encontrar una justificación a la bendita frase dicha por las sirenas en el huevo dorado.

Harry por su lado pensó que había hecho algo malo... No sé, como respirar, pues estuvo tranquilo todo el día hablando con Draco sobre Quidditch, entrenamientos, que comer... Cosas tan estúpidas que ni siquiera Snape podría sacar un castigo de ahí. Claro, la idea se esfumó cuando vio que Hermione y Gabrielle también están en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Su interno hizo una trifulca en su interior, chillando y advirtiendo que se fuera tan rápido como pudieran darle las miserables piernas humanas. Contuvo el instinto tanto como pudo y miró a Snape en la espera d Euan respuesta a porque lo llamaron tan tarde por la noche.

Arruinando su sueño de belleza, al menos eso diría de no estar Karkarov y Madame Máxime presentes, su elocuencia no es capaz de salir con ellos presentes.

—Como saben mañana será la segunda prueba del torneo—comienza a decir Dumbledore—: Por lo que nos vemos en la necesidad de preparar esto rápidamente.

—Claro, pero... ¿Qué nos incumbe eso a nosotros? —pregunta Hermione, la respuesta jamás llego, sino que ella fue aturdida y Gabriela también.

Los ojos de Harry se vieron cambiantes cuando empezó a hiperventilar. Severus movía suavemente las manos para incitarlo a respirar. Sabía que iba a ocurrir, pero no, tuvo que ser en ese orden. Ya no le sorprendía del todo que Dumbledore se empecinara en hacer ese torneo.

Lo subestimó, es el más capaz de torturar estudiantes.

—Cuando despiertes habrá pasado todo, tranquilo. —aseguró con ligera serenidad y finalmente hizo magia no verbal por no alterar más al muchacho que cayó desplomado.

—Muy bien, llegó el momento de colocarlos en su lugar. —asintió madame Maxime, saliendo del despacho, Karkarov no dijo nada, Snape permaneció en el despacho observando lo que Dumbledore haría.

El director se acercó a Harry y sacó de entre la ropa de este la cadena plateada y por último, el vistoso guardapelo de Slytherin. Snape acabó rígido, esperando que Dumbledore lo tomara, pero no ocurrió, más bien lo ignoró.

—Prepara primero a la señorita Granger y la señorita Delacour, son menos resistentes que Harry, yo me haré cargo de él. —asegura levitándolo sin dificultad. Severus frunció el entrecejo.

—soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de-

—Harry es un hombre lobo, tengo más experiencia en esto que tú, Severus. Por favor. —insiste. Con necia expresión se cruzó de brazos, casi lucia como un niño a punto de hacer berrinche.

—Me subestima director. Yo me haré cargo de Potter también, en dado caso, hágalo usted con las señoritas si tanto le preocupa lo delicadas que puedan ser. —no negaba que así fuera, pero hay un gato del tamaño de  _Fluffy_ ahí encerrado.

—Severus...

—en dado caso, permaneceré aquí si no le-

— ¡Severus! —se sobresaltó por el llamado de Minerva—. Uno de los calderos en tu salón acaba de explotar y honestamente no tengo ni idea de que estás haciendo ahí para que hiciera algo como-

— ¿En el salón...? ¡LA POCIÓN MATALOBOS! —Salió corriendo a toda otros del despacho

— Minerva, por favor encargarte de este asunto en lo que Severus soluciona su repentino inconveniente. — Pide con serenidad manando de su ser. La profesora de Encantamientos lo observó con curiosidad, hizo levitar a ambas chicas.

— ¿Y el señor Potter? — Interroga de inmediato con cautela. Dumbledore negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Su condición vuelve más complicada la situación. Yo me haré cargo, Minerva, puedes retirarte.

Aunque replicó un par de veces más y se fue a regañadientes no pudo evitar sentir un extraño escalofrío por toda la espalda, como así algo en esta por ocurrir y ella no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Dumbledore por su lado dejó a Harry echado en uno de los muebles de si despacho y tras arreglar un par de asuntos se acercó al inconsciente hombre lobo.

Volvió a mirar el collar que cuelga del cuello aún infantil. Acarició las suaves y ligeramente sonrosadas mejillas del niño, Harry dio un disputó e hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Por el hechizo sus de oportunidades de despertar son nulas, quizá de manera subconsciente pueda sentir algo, pero nada concreto y sería incapaz de recordar.

El Guardapelo adquirió calor cuando piso las manos encima a quien lo porta, bueno, ya venía siendo hora de atacar a Tom más directamente.

**...**

— Infeliz...

Revisó la poción, realmente explotó y el aula ya está siendo limpiada por los elfos doméstico con sus Instrucciones para que no se haga algo peor. Lo curioso es que aún faltaba que terminara de hervir, sus razones para explorar son nulas y que fuese TAN oportuno es sin dudas sospechoso. Tocó al despacho del director y este jamás abrió, cosa extraña como extra secuencia de acontecimientos.

— ¿Saboteado? — Minerva no es tonta, aquella acusación no se le hace extraña para nad.

— Las pociones no explotan de esa forma a menos que agregues un ingrediente equivocado y esta sólo faltaba que terminarse de hervir... ¿Dónde está Harry?

— Por más que insistí el director no me permitió ponerlo bajo el lago negro como a Granger y la señorita Delacour. Dijo que debía hacerlo personalmente.... Severus.

— Ya lo sé, esto es fuera de lo común. No puedo entrar al despacho tampoco... Cuando la prueba acabe examinaremos a Harry, sólo por seguridad.

Honestamente tenía miedo, si bien es pedido por dos lados para cuidar al niño de ojos verdes, es lo qie no ha parado de pensar desde que este tiene suficiente uso de razón para decirle "Tío Severus" y considerarlo de su familia a pesar de su actuar típicamente indiferente, se ha vuelto realmente su ahijado, uno de sus protegidos y se pelea con Draco por ver quien necesita mayor cuidado.

Tendría que esperar un poco a ver que es lo que ocurre y rezar por no ser nada de los pensamientos pesimista que pasan por su mente.

**~***~**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, una especie de resquemor lo hace sentirse Dolorido y muy... Extraño, con la sensación de que algo ocurrió mientras dormía y no es capaz de recordarlo o saberlo por estar dormido. Su intento de tomar aire lo alarmó junto a la vista...

Está bajo el agua

Se removió y pudo percatarse de que Hermione y Gabrielle estaban ahí también. El filo de un tridente se poso en su cuello. Vio con temor a la... ¿Sirena? Bien podría ser un tritón o algo del estilo. Sería complicado y es que lo de llevarse bien con criaturas marinas no va especialmente bien con los lobos.

Se lleva bien con el monstruo del lago que cuida Hogwarts por pura suerte. En forma de epifanía recordó lo que decía el Huevo... Se pregunta porque cono siempre acaba involucrado en la actividad de turno en el año escolar. Lo pone especialmente nervioso qie el tritón no deje de amenazarlo y el aire no sobre en sus de por si fuertes pulmones.

Intento soltarse valiendo mierda la prueba ya que quiere vivir, muchas gracias a la gerencia.

Multitud de burbujas de aire salieron por su boca, está a poco de ahogarse. Remueve tan fuerte como puede e intenta llegar hasta lo que lo ata en el pie. El tritón lo golpeó en la cabeza. Su visión se hizo más oscura y borrosa, tampoco tiene los lentes así que ésta parcialmente ciego. Algo paso frente a él y antes de darse cuenta Hermione ya no estaba.

Un agarre lo hizo mirar al frente ¿Una burbuja? Por lo poco que logra distinguir debe ser Cedric y el Alivio que representa verlo ahí no tiene comparación. Una vez empieza a ascender se percata de que Gabrielle sigue ahí. Dio "golpes" al hombro de Cedric y este vio las señas que hizo.

— En segundo lugar, tenemos a ¡CEDRIC DIGGORY!

— ¡Gabrielle! ¡Gabrielle! —apenas la niña salió del agua Fleur la tomó en un abrazo de oso. Harry obtuvo lo mismo por parte de Hermione, Draco en su lugar le entrego alrededor de seis toallas gruesas.

— ¿s-segun-do lu-u-ugar? —pregunta temblando.

—Fleur no pudo contra lo Grindylows, así que la sacaron del agua antes de que pudiera hacer algo. —explica Draco, pues Hermione tartamudearía tanto que poco o nada se entendería de su parte.

—A-ah... F-fue horrib-ble, lo-los triton-tritones o l-lo que s-s-sean me o-odi-an. —sus labios tenían una coloración morada.

— ¿Te despertaste bajo el agua? —Severus lo miró con disimulado espanto. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—U-un po-poc-o más y-y me ah-ahogo. —aparte del temblor toma largas y grandes bocanadas de aire. Severus y Minerva se vieron entre ellos.

—... Primer lugar para Cedric Diggory por tomarse la tarea de salvar a la pequeña chica de Beauxbatons. —anuncia Dumbledore, la cara de Karkarov fue todo un poema, Harry le sonrió a Cedric.

—La verdad l-la saque porque Harry me lo dijo... —explica con cierto bochorno, Harry negó con la cabeza ¿¡Que Cedric es tonto o que le pasa!?

—Hufflepuff y su honestidad. —dice Draco negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Cien puntos para Gryffindor por su ayuda! —proclama el director y todos los leones saltaron de alegría algunos revolviendo el cabello de Harry.

Cuando ya todos se iban y Harry recobró el color natural en el rostro se levantó de donde estaba sentado. La vista falló de repente y escuchó a duras penas que Draco y Severus lo llamaron, estirando la mano para cogerlo, sin embargo, cayó nuevamente al agua.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —pregunta Draco desde arriba, Severus lo mantenía a flote con dificultad. Harry parpadeó con rapidez.

—Creo... creo que no... —balbucea, el malestar se hizo más fuerte, el mismo que sintió bajo el agua ahora está multiplicado por diez.

—Te llevaremos a la enfermería Potter, puedes relajarte. —asegura Minerva ayudando al muchacho a subir, Severus subió con ayuda de Draco. Verlo como un... murciélago mojado hacia un poco de gracia.

Aunque a muchos impresionó su rápida reacción de lanzarse al agua para ayudar al alumno.

—tal vez el hechizo que-

— ¡¡NO ME TOQUE!!

Quizá fue una respuesta exagerada, pero ningún otro iba a sentir el mismo pavor devorador que produjo el simple toque de Dumbledore. La hiperventilación lo hizo bajar lentamente hasta el suelo, jadeando.

—Con permiso. —dijo Severus apresurado, tomando a Harry en brazos, casi podía decirse que huía, Minerva lo siguió.

**...**

—si no nos dices que ocurre no podemos hacer nada.

— ¡Es que yo no sé qué pasa!

Harry temblaba sin parar en la camilla de la enfermería. Aparte de tener los pulmones sentidos por estar bajo el agua tanto tiempo sin la preparación adecuada no tenía más nada. Severus hizo Legeremancia en él, pero todo lo que alcanzó a descubrir es penumbra caótica y sin sentido.

La cabeza de Harry apenas parece suya si lo permiten opinar.

—Algo debió ocurrir para que actuaras de ese modo, para que te sientas mal... ¿No hay anda que mostrarnos? Permanecerá en secreto. —asegura Minerva, pensando que tal vez Harry no confía mucho en ellos, cosa errada.

—No lo... siento del todo en el cuerpo... —susurra sin saber cómo hacérselo saber.

Sentía el  _alma_ lastimada, como si alguien la hubiese agrietado de alguna manera. Cosa imposible, pues solo se logra mediante la destrucción simultánea con el cuerpo. Un daño directo al alma lo estaría matando directamente.

Y claro, es horrible, pero no sabe como definirlo. Llevó una mano a su pecho y jaló un poco su ropa, abrió los ojos con susto, su corazón de aceleró y Severus abrió con cuidado la camisa. Alzó una ceja confuso, sobre la curiosa marca de... Pareja, alma gemela, lo que sea, hay una ENORME y larga herida. Atravesándola.

—Se... Severus... —gimoteó angustiado mirando al pelinegro.

—Tu... Tu estate tranquilo, veré que ocurrió. Descansa... —indica al forzar que se acueste de nuevo. Minerva lo persiguió hasta le pasillo—. Intenta... vigilarlo, no quisiera que sea lo que tengo en mente, pero-

— ¿Qué? Hay algo que me estás escondiendo y no te permito guardar secreto de uno de los niños de mi casa.

— ¡Esto es más grande que simplemente las casa, Minerva! —exclamó mosqueado.

—James Potter fue mi alumno, Lily Evans fue mi alumna, Sirius Black fue mi alumno, Remus Lupin fue mi alumno y TU también fuiste mi alumno—por un momento, Severus se sintió fuertemente intimidado—. Y el fruto de todos ustedes es Harry, por lo que tengo todo el derecho a saber que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

—Entiende que-

—Entiendo que ese niño necesita ayuda, algo que tu solo no vas a poder arreglar porque su actual agresor es más grande que tu y yo Severus—McGonagall tenía ese aspecto amenazante que lo puede hacer retroceder—. Así que habla de una vez y dime, explícame que razón puede tener Dumbledore para lastimar a esa inocente criatura que está en la enfermería.

Dio un exasperado suspiro, con un gesto de cabeza logró que Minerva entendiese que eñ asunto debía discutirse donde nadie pudiera interrumpir.

 **~***** ~

— ¿De cuando acá te gusta fumar?

—Intentaba verme genial  _Moony_ , odio fumar. —ríe divertido, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que ocupa un espacio en la mesa de noche. Remus se enderezó un poco donde está echado.

—He tenido un presentimiento horrible desde hace un tiempo para acá, no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene que ver con Harry. —Sirius se rascó la cabeza, su cabello negro, largo, húmedo de sudor y desordenado cubría una parte de su cara.

—Tiene tan mala suerte...

—Y a Dumbledore tras él.

—Como si no fuera suficiente con el cabeza de serpiente. —gruñe dejándose caer en la cama, con el pecho al descubierto y una sábana cubriéndolo.

—James no sale del ministerio... ¿No deberías ayudarlo?

—Ya lo hago, pero el muy testarudo no recibe muy bien la ayuda. Esperemos que no pase a mayores... Harry no es tan tonto, quizá si ingenuo, pero para para algo tiene instinto ¿Qué no? —Remus hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza dando la razón en ese punto.

—Aun es un niño, no tiene nada de malo que sea ingenuo.

—Si cuando-

—No lo tiene. Es una guerra de adultos que poco o nada tiene que ver con él a pesar de estar vinculado por el alma con Voldemort. Ya sufre suficiente con la licantropía.

—tenemos que ayudarlo a crecer un poco, quizá así sea más fuerte... Quizá así no lo perdamos por la tristeza que significará impedir que se reúna con él. —alzó la mano y apretó el puño. Remus le tomó la mano.

—nada de lo que hagamos hará que lo soporte... Tan solo vendrán con más fuerzas las ganas de verlo y siendo sin resultado la desesperación lo consumirá... Con tanta fuerza... que la muerte parece la única opción. —sonríe con amargura. Sirius se irguió y tomó la cara del otro.

—No pienses en eso aún. Tenemos tiempo para pensar... Para fingir que no le haremos tanto daño como él. —concluyó dando un beso a los labios del licántropo que a pesar de todo, no se sentía mejor o más tranquilo con el tema.

**~***~**

Lo jode mucho tener que decir que tomó el cigarro como medio para dejar atrás lo que no puede destruyendo algo inútil. En el Ministerio no han dejado de fastidiar con su pequeño que no tiene culpa de nada.

No ha hecho literalmente  _nada_ ¿Por qué debía de impedir que fuese a Hogwarts el año entrante? Menuda ridiculez.

—Es un área de no fumadores James. —sonrió perezoso hacía Arthur. Le agrada el hombre, no tiene problemas con Harry, de hecho, cuando se conocieron ambos se llevaron bastante bien. Agradecía que no fuese como su hijo varón menor.

—Lo es cuando un jefe de departamento agoniza.

— ¿Mucho papeleo?

—Mucha cháchara que es lo mismo... Ah~ Algunas veces quisiera mandar todo a la mierda, pero aun fuera de departamento debó volver a la maldita política por ser Potter.

La principal razón de su trabajo es que quiere ser de todos meno un Malfoy versión de magia blanca. Su decisión de mantenerse neutral lo lleva en parte a esto, además de que jamás ha estado muy cómodo con el asunto.

—Quizá considere entrar con los inefables, apuesto a que ellos no los molestan si su hijo es un licántropo. —dio una calada a su cigarro casi acabado.

—Ellos no tienen hijos con los cuales compartir. —responde de vuelta.

—buena esa. —tira la colilla de cigarro y la pisa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Lo mismo que he hecho desde siempre. Pelear por el hijo que es mio y merece lo mismo que cualquier otro, mordido o no, es un mago y solo por ello se merece Hogwarts.

— ¡Buen espíritu! ¡suerte! Quizá si pueda te ayudare, tu solo avísame. —despide con entusiasmo. James se propuso a regresar a su oficina, el ascensor llegó y en este ya iba alguien.

—Buenas tardes Señor Potter.

—Buenas tardes...

— ¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

—Fenomenales...

— ¿Se ha arreglado el asunto de su hijo?

—Lo hará, se lo aseguro. —miró receloso a quién le habla.

—Yo no contaría demasiado con ello, después de todo... La naturaleza salvaje de una criatura no puede reprimirla nadie... y quién lo intente morirá. Lamento informar que su hijo es incluso un peligro para usted.

—Ahórrese el lamento Dolores. —farfulla con molestia.

—Yo solo digo que tal vez... Deba informar a su hijo que disfrute su último año de escuela. Quién sabe... Educarlo como un perro a mitad de los bosques búlgaros suena más factible. —la mujer que vestía de un horrible y chillón rosa bajo del elevador. James la observó hasta que la perdió de su campo de visión.

Ah... Cierta... dolores Umbridge está involucrada en todo esto. Ya recordó porque no terminaba este martirio pronto. Al llegar a su departamento sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, soltando el humo poco después.

Manipular el aire sin varita se había hecho más sencillo desde hace poco tiempo y hacer una pequeña silueta de un lobo y un ciervo no fue difícil. Algunos de los aurores como Shakelbolt y Tonks elogiaron y aplaudieron lo que hizo.

— ¿alguno puede comprarme otra caja de cigarros?

**~***~**

—No creo que te convenga hablar con él ahora... Ha estado un poco raro desde ayer por la noche, no para de... Dormir. —explica Lucius y Severus asiente.

—No me sorprende... tu hijo está bien, bailó con Harry Potter en el baile de navidad. —Rió por la cara que puso el mayor de los Malfoy ante la noticia. Entró a la habitación y de inmediato se sintió con ganas de salir.

La presión en esas cuatro paredes es insoportable, con razón vio a la serpiente fuera. Un jadeo suave lo hizo ver a un rincón donde una especie de pantera está recostada. Lentamente cambió de forma, se acerca con los ojos rojos oscurecidos.

Algo así como borracho de... Lo que sea.

—Severus...

—Mi lord. —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Qué quieres? —interroga con enojo en su voz.

—Quería informar que Dumbledore esta... Moviéndose. —titubeó, no sabía como preguntar su duda sin que el señor oscuro se viera enojado.

— ¿Y?

—Es... Harry...

—Severus—siseó, cada vez más cerca—. Te ordené vigilar al niño... te ordené tener un ojo pegado sobre él todo el día, todos los días...

—Y lo he hecho mi lord. Por ello puedo decirle que le ha hecho... Algo que ni siquiera él se-

— ¡CRUCIO!

Evitó retorcerse como gusano en el suelo, aunque varios quejidos escaparon de su boca— ¿Qué le hizo? ¡¡HABLA SEVERUS!! —ordena colérico como nunca lo había visto jamás. El hechizo paró, jadeó y trató de recuperar el aire.

—N-no lo sé, pero hay una... herida... —parpadeó confuso, percatándose de algo importante.

La mordida que Harry había hecho en su hombro un año atrás tenía sangre,  _mana_ sangre, como si fuera reciente. Pensó que tal vez Voldemort estaría sintiendo dolor ahí y por ello actúa de ese modo.

O simplemente...

—Una herida... una herida... Jeh, maldito viejo chiflado que solo repite sus ocurrencias—se recostó de una mesa que tenía cerca, con esa sonrisa desquiciada adornando sus labios—. Como sepa que fue lo que pasó, que me enteré de  _CÓMO_ rompió lo que es mio...

— ¿Suyo?

— ¡ESE NIÑO ES MIO SEVERUS! —Exclamó sonriendo—. La profecía lo dice...  _Lo marcará como su igual,_ ya lo hice y por ello me pertenece, gracias a mi es tan capaz de hacer que le mismo Albus Dumbledore sienta temor... Porque si lo tengo para mí, sus esfuerzos serán nulos.

Sus risas erráticas solo logrando que la sangre siguiera saliendo y Severus no encontró un sentido a las palabras que el hombre decía. Casi como un hipérbato continuo. Se aseguraría de extraer este recuerdo para analizarlo, de otro modo, no será muy útil.

No para ayudar a Harry con lo que haya pasado.

~ *****~**

— ¿Están listos? —los tres campeones asintieron—. Perdón de antemano... Espero correr en círculos.

—será divertido. —miente Cedric.

Harry hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello que tiene cayendo frente a su ojo. Siendo un lindo laberinto mortal la última prueba, a los del ministerio no se les ocurrió mejor idea que hacerlo una de las amenazas a combatir ahí dentro.

Obviamente tenía prohibido morder, aunque sin ser luna llena no pasaría nada si lo hacía según dijo Byal. Esperaba fuese cierto. Sobó su cuello un instante con el guardapelo guindado. La herida no se sentía tan dolora cuando lo carga puesto.

Esa herida que sigue ahí aun después de cuatro odiosas semanas.

No disminuía su tamaño, sino que la marca negra se superponía a la cicatriz-no-tan-cicatriz. Cambió de forma para seguir a Minerva que lo llevaría a donde aguardaría el inicio de la prueba.

Ella está siendo muy cercana últimamente, como si supiera de algo y él no estuviera consiente de ello. No lo molestaba, la quiere mucho. Una vez en el laberinto respiró profundo... No son sus amigos -de momento-... debe ir atacar... No morder, solo herir...

_Es mejor si vienes aquí, si lo haces podrás cazar a tu presa más pronto, perrito._

Caminó llenod e curiosidad hasta vislumbrar una copa brillante de color azul...

_Anda, ven aquí, ellos llegarán inevitablemente_

_¿Por qué la copa lo estaría llamando?_  ¿Es siquiera posible algo como esto? Con paso dudoso se acercó, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, el guardapelo casi adherido a su pecho y transmitiendo un calor que lo hace sacar una absurda conclusión.

_ Su alma gemela lo está llamando a través de la copa. _


	7. Roars and hisses of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben que duele? Que la persona a la que amas con tu vida te haga daño y se regocije de haberlo hecho...  
> Lo importante es tener quien te apoye y saber que al final... Esa persona tambien sufrira por haberte lastimado.

_Secarse las lágrimas, respirar, alzar la mirada y con una dulce sonrisa decir: Estoy bien._

**7 - Roars and hisses of pain**

La prueba había iniciado hace un buen rato, tiempo en el cual intenta resistir las ganas de tocar la copa. Literalmente lo metieron en ese laberinto para joder a los campeones, que mejor que corretear tras el que llegue antes a ganar. Hace su trabajo como buen cachorro obediente.

Admitía estar aburrido cómo la mierda de tanto esperar, no pensó que el laberinto fuese tan grande como para que tres personas no puedan llegar a un miserable vaso grande y sobrevalorado.

Sus orejas se irguieron, alzó la cabeza y mostró los colmillos, crispó su lomo. Cedric venía por el mismo camino que hacia un tiempo el tránsito. El muchacho no parecia muy contento de verlo. Herir, no matar, herir, no matar, no mordet...

Chilló cuando un hechizo lo golpeó y envió directo hacía el seto hechizado. Un poco mosqueado sin poder evitarlo persiguió a Cedric que corre como lo depende su vida en ese instante.

Apenas le puso las patas encima Cedric tocó la copa y se hizo todo un terbellino horroroso que lo identificaba como un traslador... odia esas cosas, su pobre estomago -que tiene vida propia-, los aborrece. Apenas tocó suelo nuevamente de la forma más brusca posible tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Cómo sí el olor a muerto no fuese suficiente.

— ¿Pero que...? — Cedric se enderezó y miró a su alrededor —. ¿Se suponía que la copa fuese un traslador? — increpa el muchacho con poca confianza en el asunto.

—Creo que sí, pero eso no explica donde estamos, no parece la entrada del laberinto... — Responde viendo a todos lados. Algo tiene a su interno sumamente ansioso. Él, por sí parte tiene miles de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Aunque podía deberse a la poca cantidad de prendas en todo caso.

Chocó sin querer contra algo. Sin sus lentes ver es considerado un logro, tanteó con los dedos, definiendo aquel obstáculo en su oscuro camino como una estatua con forma de... ¿Ángel? ¿Está en un cementerio? Eso puede explicar el olor y los escalofríos, llo segundo no tanto. Cedric lo tomó del hombro y entregó algo.

— Gracias — Preguntar que hace Cedric con sus gafas es tema para otra ocasión. En por frente a la tumba fue capaz de leer la inscripción en la piedra de aire elegante, tal vez esa persona fue adinerada —. Tom Ryddle 1905-1943... Murió joven  
  
— ¿Eso importa? — Pregunta curioso, Harry se encoge de hombros.

— Supongo que no, no lo conocíamos...

— Yo tampoco, puerto no me impidió asesinarlo, fue muy sencillo a decir verdad, un simple Muggle más.

— ¿quién eres t...?

— ¡Harry!

Antes de darse cuenta la estatua de la tumba lo agarró, presionando su garganta con la oz de roca con la fue tallada. Cedric sacó si varita de su bolsillo y apuntó al hombre que se hace muy familiar a Harry, aunque no sabe y de momento no importa de dónde.

— Sabes, es muy oportuno que seas tu quien vino hasta aquí, tenía otra idea para ti en el futuro, pero ya que insistes...

— ¡Deja de hablar y suéltalo aho...!

— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry perdió el aliento y color del rostro, temblando con ligereza mientras las lágrimas a caen lentamente. El hechizo impacto de lleno en Cedric por lo que este ahora repisa en el suelo inerte, con los ojos escalofriantemente abiertos. El hombre se acercó, elegantemente vestido y una sonrisa desquiciada marca sus aristocráticas facciones.

— Si era un muchacho apuesto, puerto entre Hufflepuff y tan poco instinto de supervivencia no me extraña que sólo sea eso y ahora un muerto — sisea complacido, quizá debió torturarlo, pero las ganas de dejar así camino libre de esta alimaña pudo más —. Ahora, Harry, que lloras sobre la tumba de mi padre...   
  
Una vez cerca acarició el rostro de mejillas humedad por vaya a saber porque, no ve gran cosa en la muerte del Hufflepuff. Sostuvo la cara de Harry entre sus manos, cabe sin dificultad entre ellas, por no decir que sobra un poco de espacio. Es la primera vez que lo ve llorando en la realidad y es...

Igual de doloroso para su rota alma.

A pesar volverse un masoquista por tener su lado encaprichado en un gozo infinito, acerca si rostro al infantil para darle un beso en los labios. Suave, simple, incluso cariñoso de su parte, donde el dolor apenas merma un poco y hace que por fin las sensaciones sólo vividas en sueños tengan tanta fuerza cómo para emborracharlo del gusto.

El corazón de Harry late azorado, viendo a la cara quien mató como si nadaa un miembro de su manada... alguien de su familia... A quien quiere mucho y debió proteger de las muerte. Podría decir que hay una nueva grieta en su alma... Por descuidado e inútil. Esto lo tiene tan ... Molesto.

Al separarse Voldemort pudo apreciar los matices dorados invadiendo el verde asesino. No negaría que también le encanta ese color por motivos desconocidos cómo casi todo últimamente, pero también es curioso que aparecen en este momento. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, apretó el rostro ligeramente infantil.

— Yo te lo advertí: Voy a destruir TODO lo que quieres si osas traicionarme... Después de todo, eres mio.

Tocó la piel tibia de Harry, más específicamente donde reposa la marca y la aun notable herida. Las pupilas ajenas culminan en aquel brillante color dorado que caracteriza a todo hombre lobo. El cambio de imagen fue repentino, Harry en el suelo gruñendo a Voldemort divertido del asunto.

— Mi Lord...

— Silencio, Lucius, esto requiere que no molestes. Mi pequeño perro no comprende lo que es un castigo bien merecido. — tiro de sus guantes para ajustarlos mejora sus manos.

El rubio tuvo un susto de muerte cuando Harry como lobo, siendo ya del tamaño de un perro grande, se lanzara hacía su señor y este más encima se hiciera una especie de animal que jamás ha visto en otro lugar.

Ellos dos en ese pleito eran sumamente extraños, puesto que atacarse dolia más que los ataques físicos que reciben. Sin embargo a Harry en este momento no le importa, puede sufrir todo lo quiera por a si alma gemela, lastimarse a su mismo al hacerlo, pero no equivaldría a perder a un miembro de así manada... No esta manera.

_ Ya basta... _   
_ Ya basta...  _

__ ¡YA BASTA YA BASTA! _ _

Ambos se detuvieron, jadeando y Harry más herido que Voldemort su hay que hacer un recuento. Quien de los dos grito de esa forma desgarradora no quedó claro, pues lo que se escucho fue distorsionado y una especie de unísono de dos voces. Voldemort tomó provecho de este pequeño lapsus lista elector al menor, este se mantuvo en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor del golpe.

Una vez sobre el lobo rugió con todas sus fuerzas a su rostro, intimidándolo. Harry bajó las orejas, sus irises se hicieron verdes nuevamente, aunque esto no podía significar algo bueno del todo. Lentamente los dos cambiaron, creando un repentino deja vu por las posiciones y ropas. Alargó una sonrisa por tenerlo donde quería.

— Nadie más va a morir si no me traicionas y por ello vas a venir conmigo, Harry... Llegó tu momento de permanecer entre mis manos...

Harry, aunque se veía temeroso hizo expresión compungida, retorciéndose en el suelo hasta que empezó a gritar. Voldemort cerró un ojo, sentía un resquemor, cómo si eso que lastima Harry también siente efecto en él. Esto aparte daba más razones para poner una correa y conservar el extremo amarrado a su muñeca, el heredero Potter debía permanecer a su lado, quieto y vigilado antes de que nadie se dé cuenta de lo viable que es...

No se podía imaginar lo que el lado de la "luz" sería capaz de hacer... Segunda rareza, preocuparse de la integridad de otro ser vivo que no es Nagini. Próximamente, dirá que Gryffindor es mejor que Slytherin. Si eso pasa, que alguien haga el favor de matarlo.

— ¡Como te atreves a lastimar al Señor Oscuro de esa manera niñato!

— Bellat-

— ¡Voy a enseñarte lo que el inútil de Sirius jamás entendió! — exclama la mujer de ojos apagados y melena desgreñada. Harry no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, nunca había sentido un  _Cruciatus_  y ahora entiende porque los padres de Neville viven en San Mungo.

Voldemort se levantó y de un manotazo tiró la varita de Bellatrix, cogiéndola por el cuello y entre cerrando los ojos. El menor recobró el aliento, acurrucado de lado en un intento por acumular adrenalina que lo impida sentir dolor.

— Dio una simple orden Bellatrix, no-toquen-al-niño. Es sencillo incluso para ti— la empujó y cayó al suelo. Voldemort sacó la varita y se dio pequeños toques a la mejilla —. Lleva a Potter a la casa Ryddle, Lucius, encargarte de que permanezca ahí hasta que termine.

— Si mi lord.

Lucius decidió hacer caso omiso a así cuñada, no pensó ni por asomo interceder por ella, después de todo no había manera de fallar en algo tan simple: Acompañar al Señor oscuro a "encontrarse" con Potter, sin hacer ni un sólo rasguño a este al momento de verlo. Simple, concreto, hasta les ahorraba esfuerzo, pero no Bellatrix Lestrange tenía que hacer gala de su locura torturando a la... "mascota" nueva que su lord lleva cierto tiempo cazando.

— ¿Draco...? — Negó con la cabeza, ayudándolo a levantarse. Al igual que el pensamiento que tiene por si hijo, Harry le parece un muchacho muy lindo, muy poco refinado, pero lindo.

También más tranquilo que cualquiera de sus familiares, quizá por eso no lo aborrece tanto ni molesta aceptar la realidad visible.

— no... Draco no huele a Sangre...

Aquello dio entre alivio y un apretón en el estómago, no creyó que una simple diferencia lo pudiera hacer sentir más lejano de su hijo. Cuando intentó cargarlo Haru clavó sus dientes en la mano de Lucius, quien se apartó por inercia y el niño salió corriendo a esconderse. Voldemort paró su tortura a Bellatrix -por quien buscaría un nuevo método, tiene la idea de que no funciona como debería en esa mente trastornada-, para ver que ocurría.

— No sé ni porque me sorprende esto de ti, Lucius — sisea con mal humor —. ¡Haarry~! Se el lobo valiente de Gryffindor del que tu padre tanto se vanagloria y ven aquí... ¿Sabes que tengo la dirección de la manada en Bulgaria? — Harry tembló en donde está —. Puedo ir allí y ninguno estaría prevenido. Sé que los quieres mucho...Podría ser divertido ver como pierdes el brillo de los ojos ante la muerte de todos ellos...

_"¿Que estás esperando? Has lo que te está diciendo"_

_Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo..._

— ¡¡Callen!! — pide con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos. Un olor conocido hizo aparición, muy levemente.

— Contaré hasta diez Harry, si no sales de tu escondite... — tras un silbido el olor aumento y el menor tembló en su lugar —. Me veré en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a alguien que entiende de lobos.

— de perras pequeñas y rebeldes en realidad. — rectifica Greyback, Harry apretó su ropa, tragó grueso. Voldemort lo miró un sólo instante, advirtiendo al hombre lobo. Greyback no pudo evitar flaquear por aquel simple gesto.

— Uno... — miró a todos lados, el cuerpo de Cedric, cercano a la tumba de Tom Ryddle —. Dos... Tres... —  _la copa_ , su pulso se hizo aún más rápido, la copa no está tan lejos, a unas tres lapidas de distancia, lo que traduce a tres metros y medio calcula —. Cuatro... Cinco... Seis... — tiró de su collar, del cual guinda una pequeñísima bolsa.

Metió apenas dos dedos y como solo la magia lo logra, sacó su varita de aquel pequeño bolso del tamaño de una nuez. A ver, que Severus lo había enseñado hechizos y McGonagall también, ambos lo tenían demasiado "cuidado"

— Siete... Ocho... — con deje furibundo hizo un gesto a Greyback que rompió su ropa sin dar importancia, siendo un lobo de gran tamaño junto a Voldemort —. Nueve... ¡Diez!

_Accio... Accio... Accio..._

_—_ ¡¡GREYBACK!! — rugió, Harry salió corriendo de su escondite, deslizándose hasta poner una mano en el pecho frio del cadáver, apuntó con su varita a la copa.

_— ¡ACCIO COPA!_

_— ¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

Pasó algo muy cómico y es que Harry perdió los lentes, que cayeron al suelo y este desapareció. Una especie de grito y rugido de frustración brotó de su garganta. Apretando los puños y creando tanta presión que los tres presentes se encogían en sus lugares. Aquello se sintió como si Harry no fuese más que agua escurriendo entre sus dedos.

**...**

Cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, la copa brillante rodó moderadamente lejos de él. Se vio sordo por la banda tocando y todos celebrando. Permaneció quieto y rígido, con las manos enganchadas a la camisa de Cedric. Demás queda decir que no ve absolutamente nada, por lo que sólo hay figuras borrosas que se acercan a su persona. Un ligero toque en la mano lo hizo agazaparse en el cadáver.

— N-no me toquen... No lo toquen... — Pide aturdido, sabe y a la vez no donde se encuentra, sin embargo, de alguna manera, eso no hace otra cosa que asustarlo más —. N-no lo hagan.

— ¿¡Qué pasa Harry!?

— Él... Él lo mató, no lo podía dejar allá... L-lo mato... — Solloza de maneras irrefrenable. Un tirón desde las costillas lo alteró todavía más —. ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Hasta ese instante es que la ilusión de victoria de todo el público se rompió, los gritos iniciaron y Amos Diggory corría de su asiento a ver qué pasa con su hijo. Su grito entristecido y sollozante opacado a días penas por los de Harry.

— ¡TU! ¡BESTIA ASQUEROSA! ¡MATASTE A MI HIJO! — comenzó a vociferar, Harry tiembla —. ME LO QUITASTE... ¡MALDITA BESTIA...!

Tuvo que ser sacado de así para evitar que Diggory realmente pudiera lastimarlo. Se le hizo muy extraño que Ojo loco fuese quien lo salvara del embrollo. Quería ir con Draco, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna... Llorar tan fuerte como pueda y quizá desmayarse al hacerlo. Está fatal, sin saber que duele más en el: su alma, su cuerpo, su mente... Desea descansar hasta creer que todo fue un simple sueño.

Seguía siendo extraño estar con Ojo loco en su despacho, respondiendo preguntas por inercia hasta que una lo hizo salir de su sopor:

— Nunca dije que fue en un Cementerio... — La pregunta fue extraña, queriendo saber si se sintió igual de muerto que los cadáveres bajo sus pies en el pequeño cementerio. Su mente hiló con rapidez —. Usted... ¡Usted hechizo la copa! — Aún ciego -parcialmente-, puede ver que Ojo loco está raro.

— ¿Y tú qué crees? Se supone que sólo tú la tocarías, que cumpliría con las órdenes de mi Señor... Ahora cumple con así deseo de matar Harry Potter...

Antes de hacer nada, siguen irrumpió en la habitación. No puesto demasiada atención a nada, sólo se dejaba abrazar por McGonagall.

**~***~**

El funeral de Cedric fue posiblemente el momento con mayor incomodidad de todos. Hufflepuff no lo quería dejar pasar, la casa de los tejones lo acusa de la muerte de su campeón. Obviamente con una sola mirada de Severus todos se mantuvieron callados, mirándolo con odio, pero callados.

Era muy obvio que Draco no lamentaba la muerte de Cedric, sin embargo, guarda silencio en todo eso sabiendo que, sea por trata de verlo o cariño que sintió, a Harry si le duele contando como uno de los pocos que lloró de verdad por el muchacho. Hermione observa con discreción que Harry se apoya en Draco.

Se dijo quien mató a Cedric, nadie lo creyó excepto un selecto grupo, lo que al heredero Potter por importaba es que se supiera, si no se acepta, es cosa de la gente ciega a su realidad. Más o menos cómo él en aquel laberinto.

— la noticia aún no sale y tardará un poco en hacerlo, cuando llegues deberás avisar a tus padres... — Siguió mirando de forma ausente por la ventana —. Harry, muchacho, espero que hayas tomado en consideración la situación.

— ¿Disculpe? — entrecerró los ojos.

— Permanecer en inacción no expía del crimen, eres capaz, el único capaz, de vencer a Voldemort. Si no luchas desde ahora, más muertes como la de Cedric ocurrirán, como la de tu madre que se sacrificó sabiendo que darías verdadero final a esta guerra. Todos dependen de ti para terminar con tanto sufrimiento.

Algo en el hizo ebullición, marcado en su expresión. Esta vez no intentó callar la voz, mucho menos reprimir lo que el guardapelo fomenta en su persona.

— ¿De mí? Tengo catorce años, apenas un conocimiento básico de magia y ¿El mundo mágico depende de mí? No me haga reír con semejante tontería. Yo no formo parte, ni me importa una guerra de un mundo que no ha hecho otra cosa que despreciarme por la maldición que cayó sobre mi apenas siendo un niño. Si yo hubiese muerto todos lo habrían celebrado, pero como vivo me culpan de esta desgracia. Como dijo mi padre, soy y seguiré siendo neutral, igual que él, igual que Sirius, Igual que Remus y Severus.

— Harry debes entender-

— ¿Que? ¿Qué me pide ser un arma? Yo no sé nada de lo que piensa Voldemort; si tan poderoso es, vénzalo usted sólo y acabe de una santa vez con toda esta mierda. Cómo bien dijo «Permanecer en inacción no expía del crimen» y lo único que veo es que alarga sin razón este conflicto para aparecer más tarde en los libros de historia cómo el mago que derrotó a dos señores oscuros.

— ¿No te importa que muera gente...?

— A ellos no les va a importar que un niño licántropo muera aun sí fue para salvarlos. Me importa mi manada, la que ha estado siempre para mí y que si me faltan o yo a ellos van a sentirlo de verdad. Puede destruir el país si le da la perra gana, pero si tocas alguien de mi manada lo último que verá, Albus Dumbledore, serán mis colmillos a punto de clavarse en su cuello ¿Entendido? Créame que será un gusto hacerlo.

— Es malo tener tanto odio en tu interior, Harry. — Se veía extraño, como así la derrota o falta de colaboración lo estuviera poniendo nervioso.

— ¡También lo es meter a un niño en una guerra o culpar de todo a una persona que apenas sabe que existo! No se equivoque, el malo de mi historia es usted, quien no ha dejado de torturarme desde que llegué aquí, achacando hasta el más mínimo detalle a alguien que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que contribuir a la desgracia de un niño de once años. Ahora, si me disculpa, "señor"

Se fue echando humo, ignorando de sobremanera a quien fuera que se pusiera frente a él, incluso a Hermione y Draco que lo persiguieron hasta la entrada del bosque Prohibido

No supieron nada de Harry sino hasta la noche, tan oscura, iluminada vagamente por un resquicio de Luna y que el silencio reinaba de forma espantosa. Todo Hogwarts parecía ser un amplificador para lo que ocurrió.

Si algún alumno estuvo dormido se despertó, buscaban aglomerarse en las ventanas para ver en dirección al aullido tan fuerte y lastimero. Más escucharlo, no es lo mismo que entenderlo, como ocurría con algunos pocos, incluso desde las mazmorras.

 

_En mi alma existe_   
_la oscuridad de aquel pasado que no puedo borrar._   
_Está bien, no me importa en verdad_   
_El fuego que llevo arde sin parar._   
_Mi vida veo una vez mas_   
_Para encontrar en ellas pruebas de mi existir_   
_Mas nada hay en lo que vi_   
_Para decir que soy más fuerte, al fin_

— Eres más fuerte que cualquiera, Harry... — murmura Draco, con esa expresión indiferente y gruesos lagrimones bajando por sus pálidas mejillas, sentado en el borde de la cama.

_Soy incapaz de atravesar por una inaccesible senda_

__y ahora solo quiero escapar._ _

_Nunca en la vida voy aceptar_

__un destino mediocre que me haga llorar__  A _H AH AH una canción de amor_  
 _Mi mundo llenará._  
 _Ideales falsos y un mundo extraño_  
 _o en ese mañana que se empieza a derrumbar._  
 _Todos ellos me han hastiado tanto_  
 _VIDA IDEAL NO HAY MÁS._

— si... supongo que ya no habrá más. — sollozó Hermione cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

_En mi alma emerge_   
_La claridad que borrara de mi la oscuridad._

__Luchar es todo lo que hay_ _ _Mi espada blandiré sin miedo a fracasar,_   
_En mi vida ya no hay soledad_   
_Las voces de mis camaradas prueban mi existir,_   
_Me gritan que debo seguir para poder ser libre al fin._

— Camaradas hasta el final. Incluso después de él. — conceden los gemelos al mismo tiempo con sonrisa rota.

_Nunca pensé en atravesar aquella inaccesible senda,_   
_Mis dudas ahora se han quedado atrás._

_Contra el destino voy a luchar_   
_de lo contrario mi orgullo me hará llorar,_   
_AH AH AH La canción de amor en mi mundo se escuchará,_   
_Deseos en vano y un débil llanto_

__en este mundo retorcido los llegue a aplastar,__   _Por cada sacrificio que he pagado_  
 _MI VIDA VALE MÁS!_

— Has dado ya demasiado, Harry, tu vida ya vale mucho para la misma muerte. — Luna extrañó con creces a sus compañeros de habitación, viendo hacia abajo con expresión entristecida

_Nunca en la vida voy aceptar un destino mediocre que me haga llorar_   
_AH AH AH una canción de amor Mi mundo llenará._

__Ideales falsos y un mundo extraño__   _o en ese mañana que se empieza a derrumbar._  
 _Todos ellos me han hastiado tanto_  
 _VIDA IDEAL NO HAY MÁS._

— Oh Harry... — gimotea Fleur, con el cabello más opaco que nunca. Viktor desde su dormitorio respira con pesadez, viendo como las gotas simplemente salen de sus ojos, mojando el pantalón del pijama.

_Mi destino reescribiré_   
_Con heridas, mi orgullo me hará intentar,_   
_AH AH AH **mi canción de amor**  _   
_Mi mundo envolverá,_

__Deseos en vano, en un mundo extraño__   _Juntos a los lazos y el futuro que comenzará._  
 _Aunque abandone la esperanza **MI VIDA ES ESPECIAL.**_

— Canción de amor ¿eh? Ya quiero ver que tanto puedes hacer ahora... — repone con una sonrisa sarcástica que no tarda en desaparecer, cuesta horrores no estar... triste o afectado.

Debe hallar la forma de restringir su conexión con Harry, no puede permitirse que sea un niño de casi quince años quien controle sus emociones... O que sea Harry en general.

Paró de aullar, vio a los Centauros hacer una reverencia y luego partir al trote. Suspiró con aire deprimido, cambió de forma y al ponerse la mayor parte de su ropa vio una especie de destello en la corteza de uno de los grandes árboles. Al acercarse pudo notar que hay algo ahí incrustado.

Quitó la corteza que cubre la mayor parte de aquello brillante hasta poder tomarlo con los dedos. Apretó los ojos y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, corta las yemas de sus dedos al extraer el objeto.

Por la fuerza terminó en el suelo en la falta de equilibrio. En sus manos ensangrentadas hay una espada de filo brillante y de plata —Godric Gryffindor... —leyó bajo la empuñadura. La usó para estar de pie nuevamente.

Su padre le había explicado muchas veces que siendo herederos de Gryffindor tenían derecho a esta posesión, el problema es que estaba perdida... o eso supuestamente, él mismo admitió que suponía que este objeto estaba en Hogwarts.

Caminó por el bosque prohibido de regreso, arrastrando un poco la espada y viendo el cielo de tanto en tanto. Al salir y acercarse a la entrada del castillo vio a todos sus amigos ahí, en la espera de su llegada.

Hermione sonrió radiante al igual que Draco, Luna saludó con la mano con esa expresión soñadora en su rostro; Fred y George asintieron sonrientes con la cabeza; Fleur y Viktor hicieron un gesto con la mano con una leve risilla.

Soltó todo el aire que tuviera retenido, ladeando la cabeza. Su nariz se puso colorada al momento en que sonrió, el llanto inició por sí mismo.

— Ya sé quién es mi alma gemela... — dice con tono ansioso y agotado, mantiene la expresión alegre y dolorosa —. y Es lord Voldemort... Quien mató a mi madre y... a Cedric también... — concluyó con voz rota. Intento limpiar las lágrimas, sin quitarse los lentes.

— Hey... Sé que de alguna forma... Estarás bien — asegura Hermione —. Porque si es tu alma gemela te cuidará como nadie y no hay nada que desea más por fin tengas para vivir tranquilo... Como lo mereces. — la chica tenía la seguridad en sus palabras a pesar de lo pañosas por haber llorado.

— Y si tú vas con él seguramente puedas... ayudarlo... — Draco no sonó optimista, más bien tenía un matiz rota, desilusionado y en espera de que Harry dijera algo más, que eso era una mentira y que su alma gemela es  _él_ , no el señor Oscuro más fuerte que nadie se ha enfrentado.

Y pasó.

_ sí hay locura si hay veneno en tu ser si hay tristeza que te hirió alguna vez yo te abrazo baila olvida los demás en el nombre del amor _

_ yo quiero declarar y a la luz santa gritar me devuelves a la vida en el nombre del amor _

Quería mantener la esperanza que no es cosa de su cabeza escuchar eso cuando Harry está cercano o vulnerable, que tiene una  _razón_. Sin embargo, esas esperanzas están moribundas, si Harry afirma aquello, es porque tiene sus razones, con él nada son simple suposiciones, menos de un tema tan serio.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, la espada cayó al suelo cuando todos fueron a abrazarlo, diciendo en silencio que sin importar aquello nada cambiaria, por el contrario, permanecerán junto a él para evitar que sufriera un mayor daño.

El muchacho no pudo evitar tener el mismo hilo de pensamientos que los últimos días, lo que pudo sentir aparte del dolor por los ataques que se propiciaron uno al otro. El alma de Voldemort está rota, tanto que es pequeña y ruega por ayuda para sentirse completa, aceptada por un contrario que le devuelva lo que perdió en la mutilación.

Desea tener la capacidad de  _querer_ , de amar y merecer la compañía de aquella otra alma que esté dispuesta a enseñarle cómo hacerlo... a hacerla sentir completa como hace tanto tiempo no lo ha hecho. En su forma de verlo, Harry asume que si Voldemort es su alma gemela es para devolverle lo que tanto le han repetido que no tiene cómo alguien de alma destrozada y locura preponderante.

Debe hacerlo humano. Curar sus heridas...

— Pero... ¿Y cómo es? — Pregunta Fred curioso. Nadie lo ha visto o sabe cómo es, excepto tu...

Harry hizo una mueca y guardó silencio. En realidad, aunque ya lo ha visto más de una vez... No tiene ni la más puta idea de cómo se ve. Byal se lo advirtió casi a espaldas de su familia: si veía a su alma Gemela antes de tiempo, olvidaría su rostro un tiempo después.

Claro, no dio mayor cantidad de detalles al respecto, pero seguía con lo fundamental en mente: sus ojos son rojos como la sangre y reflejan la locura de un alma en busca de ser salvada...

Todo lo que Dumbledore no piensa hacer, sino seguir el mismo esquema enfermizo de Voldemort, matarse uno al otro para así vanagloriarse sobre los cadáveres ajenos.

Por mucha luz que tiene el anciano y poderoso mago de ojos azules, no pasa por su mente ni un segundo que existe otro modo de acabar con esa guerra, de que, con el deseo de salvar a uno, podría lograr su afamado bien mayor.

No le importa, quería salvar a su alma gemela y anda más, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta lograrlo.

**~***~**

Las despedidas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang están durando más de una hora y algunos comienzan a hartarse. Fleur ya se había despedido unas ochenta veces, Viktor dio su dirección a Hermione... El ánimo de Harry estaba un poco más arriba por el momento.

— Solo terminen de largarse, ya he tenido suficiente de extranjeros para una vi— la queja de Draco murió cuando la chica de Durmstrang que lo invitó al baile lo tomó de la cara y lo beso sorpresivamente. El rubio casi sufre un ataque y ella se fue, despidiéndose en el idioma del demonio que haya usado.

 ****—Que picarón. —burla Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

— cállate Pot — su queja nuevamente fue interrumpida, está vez por una chica de Beauxbatons de lentes púrpuras, que corrió cual raro veloz para alejarse, despidiéndose en... ¿italiano?

—Draco fue muy cotizado este año. — el rubio está rojo a más no poder y Harry se ríe con ganas.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Mi padre se enterará de que está gente acaba de violarme! — vocifera el heredero Malfoy, el heredero Potter junto a Granger se apoyan uno en el otro por lo ridículo del comentario.

— ¿Quieres que yo también te viole así? — pregunta el de gafas, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

— Eso no se pregunta, Potter, deja de hacer el tonto y hazlo.

— Nah, así no tiene gracia. — hace un gesto con la mano, apartándose divertido.

_No la tiene de ninguna forma._

Suspiró por la voz del guardapelo, le encantaría comprender sus celos. Finalmente, cuando el carruaje y el barco partieron una especie de melancolía lo invadió. Ellos irían a sus hogares para volver a sus colegios el año entrante... Posiblemente, Harry Potter no lo haría.

— Ojalá no pase... — musita a sí mismo.

**...**

—¿qué te pasa cachorro? — James lo abrazó, Harry parecía tener ganas de asfixiarlo por lo aplastante de su cariño. Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No me pasa nada... no pasa... nada... — moqueo.

Tras una despedida fugaz en la estación fueron a Grimmauld Place, donde Sirius y Remus lo recibieron con la misma efusividad de siempre. Lo sorprendió un poco ver a su padre fumar, aparte de que el olor es desagradable.

— ¿Pasó algo este año en el Torneo? Pensé que no dejarías de contarnos al respecto. — Sirius está desilusionado al respecto, hubo malditos dragones y Harry no cuenta absolutamente nada.

— Considerando las pruebas no debió ser muy entretenido. — opina James. Harry los miró estupefacto.

— ¿No saben... nada? — aquella interrogante encendió las alarmas en los tres mayores. James negó suavemente —. El torneo fue... Bien, al menos hasta el final de la tercera prueba... en la segunda me usaron de rehén. —Remus escupió el té que bebía.

— ¿¡Te hechizaron y metieron bajo el agua!?

— ¿Es malo? — pregunta James un tanto aturdido.

— somos criaturas de tierra, estar bajo el agua por un tiempo prolongado aun si respiramos puede ponernos muy, muy débiles. — informa el licántropo.

— Ese no fue el problema, fue algo distinto — sobó su pecho, James lo miró significativamente. Con resignación a que Severus se los diría cuando llegara abrió su camisa y mostró la herida aun sin cerrar —. Igual no es... para tanto.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Sirius.

— solo cuando... Dumbledore me toca, pero no es eso — no sabía cómo llegar al punto que es importante. Remus contuvo el aliento por un instante —. La última... la última prueba fue parte también, me introdujeron en el laberinto para atacar a los campeones.

— ¿Mordiste a alguno en la nalga? Eso hubiera sido divertido de ver y divertido para ti. — dijo Sirius con la intención de relajar el ambiente. Harry tuvo un apretón en la garganta.

— Solo vi a Cedric, él tomó la copa al mismo tiempo que salte hacia él. La copa era un traslador... y... — tenía fluctuaciones en los recuerdos, son claros y sabe que pasó, pero hay tanto borroso por culpa de su alma gemela —. No volvimos al inicio, estábamos en un... cementerio y...

— Harry.

— Yo no me pude mover... pasó y...

— ¡Harry!

— No cuide a alguien de mi manada... se agrieta mientras... destroza lo que quiero... yo no...

— ¡¡HARRY YA BASTA!! — parpadeó repetidamente, con los ojos aguados.

James, Sirius y Remus se mantuvieron aferrados a la mesa del comedor con expresión asustada. El lugar ahora tenía enormes arañazos por todos lados, algunos muebles yacen dados vuelta o rotos al igual que vidrios y porcelana.

Su magia se había salido de control por un momento, más fuerte que nunca y a poco de destruir todo a su paso sin duda. James se acercó y limpió las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo.

— Mató a Cedric — dijo con voz quebrada, sorprendió a James —. Mi alma gemela lo mató...

— ¿sabes quien es...? — Remus adquirió palidez y temor en sus facciones.

— Es Voldemort. — Sirius acabó en el suelo, caído de su silla.

No esperaron que Harry se enterara antes de tiempo, querían que mantuviera la situación en un anonimato. Así iba a ser más complicado el mantener a ambos alejados, pues si ya Voldemort lo sabe iba a intentar apoderarse de él...

— ¿ustedes lo sabían? — pregunta.

— Lo sabíamos, pero se supone que debías enterarte por ti mismo. — excusa Remus de inmediato.

— sé que da un poco de miedo eso, que sea un psicópata megalómano, sin embargo, no debes preocuparte por-

— ¿¡Que no!? — se levanta de golpe —. ¡Dumbledore lo quiere matar!

— Como muchos, es el líder de los Mortifagos, es un asesino loco que quiere quedarse con el mundo mágico Harry ¿¡Que te esperabas de eso!? ¿¡De que te sorprendes!?— Sirius quería tirar de sus cabellos.

— ¡Que nadie intenta salvarlo! ¡De eso me sorprende! — ahora los tres adultos lo miran como si una segunda cabeza hubiera salido de su cuello —. Yo lo vi... lo pude sentir, su alma está rota y... No entiende, está tan deteriorada que no entiende lo que haces.

— lo sabe perfectamente.

— No lo hace, me quiere... quiere que lo ayude — gimotea sintiendo el caos en su mente y alma por igual —. se siente muy solo sin mí, no se siente  _humano_ y lo aterra no serlo. Depende de que yo lo ayude a sentir de nuevo, a cambiar como es.

No supo cómo decir con tacto que es una forma demasiado ingenua de observar el asunto, la mirada esperanzada de entendimiento lo hizo callarse y esconder aquellos pensamientos en lo más recóndito de su mente.

sin embargo ¿Que esperaba él? Voldemort está tan vinculado a Harry que se han vuelto opuestos iguales. Su pequeño es la pureza que Voldemort no tiene y Voldemort la oscuridad que Harry no tendría ni en un millón de años.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, tan solo no quiere que nadie lo lastime, que sufra y sin dudas lo haría al darse cuenta de que Voldemort es alguien que no tiene ninguna clase de salvación.

_«¡Que nadie intenta salvarlo!»_

salvar a quien destruye todo a su paso... Debería investigar con respecto a él, saber quién es y saber si aun después de tanto daño que ha causado, merece ser salvado. Aunque lo odie, depende de Harry únicamente, es ahora un estorbo en ese tema.

— ¿qué te dijo Dumbledore? — preguntó tras un rato, Harry hizo una pequeña mueca, con la nariz roja.

— Que no hacer nada es igual a matar a alguien... quiere que lo mate... Pero yo no puedo matar a nadie, no a un humano por el hecho de que no es capaz de salir de su propia locura. — James asintió.

— Permanece así, no dejes que te convenza de nada. Dumbledore nunca es totalmente sincero con lo que quiere y eso implica lo que pueda querer de tu. Aléjate de él. — acarició el cabello de Harry.

— Está bien... También encontré esto en el bosque prohibido ayer.

James casi se ahoga por ver a Harry sacar de su baúl la espada de Godric Gryffindor, Remus no disimuló ni un poco y se desmayó.

**~***~**

— Dos almas gemelas... dos... — murmura Byal.

El viaje a Bulgaria fue apresurado, iba solo con Remus, pues James y Sirius se quedaron en Inglaterra ordenando quien sabe cuanta cosa. Harry hizo la gran pregunta de porque llegaba sentirse tan cómodo con Draco y el Alpha parece estar en corto circuito.

— Bueno... no es una condición tan rara. — informa tras un rato.

— Para nada, me pasó y aquí me ves. — la pareja de Byal, un hombre de cabello negro por los hombros y ojos púrpura llamado Kotka pasó frente a ellos, como si apenas escuchó la pregunta y respondió por inercia.

— suele ocurrir cuando te sientes... herido por tu alma gemela, como sabrás, no es algo que ocurra tan seguido a menos que la diferencia de edades entre ambos sea amplia. Ya que un adulto es más propenso a herir accidentalmente... Como por lujuria o abandono.

— ¿Y entonces...?

— Tu alma busca una que sea afín, siempre será con quien estés en contacto constante, es como un alma Gemela por cortejo en lugar de marca del destino. — Harry ladeó la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

— ¿y qué pasa si me quedo con esa otra persona?

— Posiblemente tu vínculo con tu alma gemela original se rompa y esa persona muera de tristeza —Harry hizo cara de espanto —. es igual a cortar una de tus venas y por ella salga toda la sangre de tu cuerpo. No se debe tomar a la ligera.

— ¿A la otra persona no le pasara nada?

— No, porque es... como un clavo que aún no clavas, seguirá perfectamente con tu vida aun si no lo aceptas— suspiró y miró a un lado —. Me enteré de que asesinaron a alguien de tu manada... ¿qué tal vas con eso?

— Mal.

— También que fue tu alma gemela... ¿cómo lo llevas?

— Peor.

— me lo imagine.

— tengo un juicio dentro de dos semanas, después de mi cumpleaños por eso— mira al licántropo —. Posiblemente no pueda estudiar más y me quede sin varita... ¿Como los cuido si no sé nada?

— Preocúpate por prepararte para el ritual de unión con tu alma gemela. Deberás hacer  _ **Moon Howling**  _y... Es complicado una vez lo logras — Harry lo observa curioso —. Es lo que los Muggles denominan un  _bautizo_  o eso creo. Limpia cualquier impureza de ambas almas por su unión, las grietas también desaparecen y por sobre todo... Es posible que olvides si te ha hecho algún mal.

— Asesino a mi mamá... ¿Lo olvidare? — Muy bien, la idea se le hizo repentinamente fatal ¿¡Que nada puede tener un punto medio en este mundo o que!?

— Puedes que sí, puede que no... ¿Sabes lo que realmente simbolizan las almas Gemelas? amor  ** _sin_** condición, así que sí lo juzgaras por actos del pasado ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Harry miró afuera de nuevo. Enserio, que fastidio seguir viviendo...

El tiempo parecía ir en contra suya, como diciendo que pronto tendría un juicio horriblemente incierto, su momento de aullar a la luna y más importante, reunirse con su alma gemela. A pesar de lo dicho por Byal no está nervioso por ello, sin embargo, sigue en la elaboración de una manera para dar calma a su alma Gemela.

Tan herida está que no iba a ser un trabajo sencillo

su cumpleaños pasó, celebrado en Grimmauld Place con todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Fleur y Viktor, Severus y básicamente toda la camada Weasley -aunque tener a Ron ahí fue como tener a un bufón, los gemelos no tuvieron compasión-.

Sin embargo, el día del juicio llegó. no es la primera vez que está en el ministerio, tampoco la primera que ve a muchas de las personas que andan por el pasillo. Lo que hace por primera vez es quitarle a James el cigarro de los labios, tirarlo al piso y aplastarlo.

— Me estas mareando con el olor. — murmura viendo al frente.

— Por desgracia, es mi único medio de calma en estos momentos — sonríe forzado, revolviendo el cabello ya revuelto de Harry —. Hey... no estés nervioso, tenemos a tantos testigos que no da para que puedan hacer nada.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no les importa? Alguien me dijo que simplemente pueden ignorarlo todo y echarme de Hogwarts... también meterme en Azkaban.

— ¿Quien habló de Azkaban?

— tal vez todo el mundo. —contesto sarcástico, pues lo que ocurría ya se había regado.

Muchas gracias Rita Skeeter... Muchas gracias, no te conoce, pero igual muchas gracias...

—No te enviaran a Azkaban, no pueden. Eres menor, no tiene pruebas, tú no tienes nada que te incrime-

—Soy un licántropo, papá, eso es bastante. —James se rascó las sienes. Dramatismo -no tan dramático sino realista esta vez-, Potter, debe admitir que ya entiende porque sus amigos se estresan.

—Despeja tu mente, recuerda el lindo cumpleaños, el lindo collar que tienes en el cuello y que de alguna manera que desconozco tienes un... bonito collar ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —tomó entre sus dedos el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y lo ojeo, lo soltó aun con extrañeza.

—Lo conseguí por ahí, como Draco dice que soy principe de Slytherin me lo quedé. —una mentira piadosa no matará a nadie.

Llegaron a la sala donde se daría el juicio, un tanto más llena de lo que debería por la cantidad burra de reporteras sedientos de la noticia que involucra a los dos Potter que quedan. Sin duda alguna Harry adoraba vivir en anonimato, esto es sencillamente fastidioso.

Paró de caminar, el jurado y Fudge lo miraron con rareza por ello. James le dio un pequeño empujón para que siguiera avanzando—Esa silla... —. Repuso con el instinto insistiendo en que saliera de ahí tan rápido como sus cortas piernas lo permitían.

—No pasará nada, te lo aseguro. —fue sincero, por lo que continuó hasta tomar asiento. Al momento en que James se sentó entre el pequeño público el corazón botó, los grilletes de la extraña silla se cerraron en las muñecas y pies de Harry.

—Que inicie la sesión con el caso de Harry Potter—avisa Fudge, a su lado hay una mujer que tiene un moño rosa, sonriendo complacida por la desesperación del adolescente—. Se le imputan los cargos de asesinato al estudiante de Sexto Curso Cedric Diggory y ocultar la información de su licantropía ¿Comprende porque está aquí?

—Sí... Por respirar en resumen... —dijo muy bajo, aunque se escuchó y James reprimió la risa que quiso formarse en sus labios.

—Pues bien. Iniciemos por lo sencillo ¿a qué se debe ocultar su peligrosa naturaleza? Puso en peligro a muchos alumnos en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y hechicería.

—Nunca se me dijo que debía informar de algo así, es personal y el director me permit-

— ¿Comprende que esto conviene a la seguridad de ciudadanos del mundo mágico y por ello el Ministerio debe estar al tanto?

—N-no.

—Bien. Continúe. —James contaba en su mente, ya la cosa iba siendo ridícula.

—No he hecho anda malo a mis compañeros, ni siquiera se me acercan y no duermo en la torre de mi casa si eso es lo que le interesa saber, señor.

—Medidas normales, pero vagas. Pasemos a un tema de mayor severidad y es el asesinato de Cedric Diggory. Dígame... ¿Cómo...?

—Yo no lo maté. Lo hizo Voldemort. —exclamaciones recorrieron toda la sala.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Fue lord Voldemort... Es un nombre ¿Por qué se asustan tanto? —pregunta viendo como si fueran todos unos raros. Fudge se pone colorado lentamente—. Hechizó la copa, fuimos trasladados a un cementerio y allí lo asesinó. Yo... lo vi.

—En lo que a nosotros compete, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado murió hace catorce años junto a su madre como bien debe tener sabido.

—Con todo respeto, esto no conviene al tema. —intervino James afilando la mirada.

—Por lo que este tribual no tiene más opción que tomar su declaración como una excusa para eludir su culpa. Acabemos rápido con esto... —susurra—. Harry Potter es declarado-

— ¡Hey! —Sirius saltó de su lugar—. ¡Exijo que le hagan la prueba del Veritaserum!

—Eso no-

—Está en su derecho de pedir eso, ministro, es un menor de edad y debe investigarse más a fondo el asunto. —replica una mujer que Harry no tien _e_ ni idea de quién es.

Fudge no pudo mostrarse más enojado con ello. Como el adolescente le había dicho a James, ya tenían claro que lo querían enviar tan lejos como se pudiera, si se moría en el proceso mejor, como ocurriría de ir a Azkaban como iban a sentenciar.

Se hizo el Veritaserum, donde la acusación por Cedric se vio en duda por todos o los que tenían un poco de neurona. También se realizó Priori Incantatem, descubriendo que Harry no ha lanzado en su vida una maldición asesina.

Y, aun así, el tema sigue sobre la mesa, aunado a discutirse su expulsión de Hogwarts junto a la ruptura de su varita.

Arthur declaró, Sirius declaró, Severus Declaró ¿Quién no declaró? Básicamente todos sus conocidos estaban ahí declarando para evitar una injusticia en su contra. James comenzó a desesperarse.

—Lamento interrumpir... —Alzó la cabeza, el corazón se detuvo en su pecho por ver pasar a Lucius Malfoy—. Encuentro curioso que se lleve a cabo un juicio contra un menor en sala donde se juzgaban a Mortifagos y otro tipo de criminales. —comenta con ironía el rubio.

—Señor Malfoy-

—Si no les molesta, me gustaría testificar en favor de este niño. Es un muy buen amigo de mi hijo—con un movimiento de varita hizo que los grilletes se abrieran para alivio de Harry—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en mi casa y puedo asegurar que es de comportamiento ejemplar, tan inofensivo como una mosca.

—Quizá durante las visitas que ha hecho a usted, señor Malfoy.

—Y en Hogwarts también. Si no tengo mal entendido ha evitado que Acromantulas atacaran estudiantes, salvó a dos profesores y dos alumnos de muchos dementores usando un Patronum Corpóreo... —se mostró satisfecho por la reacción.

— ¿Puede realizar un Patronum corpóreo? Quiero verlo. —exige la mujer que lo "defendía". Harry sacó su varita.

—Expecto Patronum.

A sus lados se plantaron el par de ciervos. Ambos, macho y hembra dieron saltos por todo el lugar creando hermosas estelas plateadas que encantaban a los que fotografiaban el acontecimiento. La hembra se detuvo frente a James que la acarició de manera nostálgica.

—ya sabía que seguías con él... —susurro. Tras un segundo, se desvaneció.

—Vaya... sí es capaz de hacer algo así, es porque realmente es un  _mago_ habilidoso.

—No deja de ser criatura peligrosa. —replica la mujer con cara de sapo.

—Es un estado de una noche, tampoco es el fin del mundo para un joven que ya sabe cómo sobrellevarlo. Solo hay que verlo para saber que no tiene dificultad alguna con su condición.

Entre ellos discutían por lo mismo: Es o no peligroso, quería gritarles en la cara que de querer comerse o infectar a todos, ya lo hubiera hecho. Fudge golpeo repetidamente la superficie pulida de la mesa.

—Debido a la evidencia presentada el día de hoy, se declara a Harry Potter absuelto de los cargos en su contra por el asesinato de Cedric Diggory—comunica con tono frustrado—. Con respecto a su estadía en Hogwarts... ¿Votos a favor de su expulsión?

Al menos la mitad alzó la mano—debido a la división de opiniones, yo determino que debe ser expuls—James golpeó el muro que lo separaba del lugar. Eso y su forma acelerada de levantarse llamaron la atención. Se colocó frente a Harry.

—papá...

—Silencio... No pueden expulsarlo de Hogwarts, no tienen el poder para hacerlo. —informa con solemnidad.

— ¿A qué viene esa seguridad, señor Potter? —interroga Dolores Umbridge con gesto de burla.

—a que Harry es un mago, ningún mago puede quedarse sin ir siendo inocente de cualquier crimen o ruptura de reglas de la institución.

—Es un hombre lobo, en caso de que no esté enterado. Tenemos la autoridad para revocar su cupo en Hogwarts por ser una amenaza-

— ¡No tienen ese derecho! Todo  ** _mago_**  puede ir y en nosotros radica un derecho aún más grande.

— ¿se puede saber cuál es?

James estiro la mano y como si rompiera el mismo espacio frente a él sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor, dejando completamente mudos a los presentes, incluso a Lucius Malfoy que observó anonadado.

—Como línea directa de Godric Gryffindor tiene por herencia un lugar en ese colegio. Si bien ese sitio es revocable, solo lo sería mediante un crimen abominable como bien dije antes. Por lo que, como se pueden dar cuenta, la expulsión de mi hijo en Hogwarts no está en discusión.

—Y para agregar algo más—Lucius jaló a Harry al frente, alzando el collar que tenía—. Se considera línea directa de Salazar Slytherin, por lo tanto... Su expulsión consideraría un crimen en sí.

— ¿Salazar Slytherin...? La única forma de probar algo así es que sea hablante de-

— _Parsel, lo sé, hay muchas víboras aquí, pero tan tontas que dudo que me entiendan, déjeme decirle que si pudiera le diera un beso por entender las circunstancias. Le enviare un regalo esta navidad._  —la conmoción se hizo aún más grande, Harry sonrió penoso y James tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dijo.

— ¡silencio! —ordenó Fudge—. Harry Potter es libre de todo cargo y se aplicara el título de  _Golden Per... Golden Boy_ —se corrige—. Con respecto a su estancia en Hogwarts... ¡pero...!

— ¿Pero...?

—Si es necesario, el profesorado se verá con la tarea de controlarlo para evitar cualquier daño, que por suerte hasta ahora no ha ocurrido. Este año escolar se incorporará un miembro del ministerio a impartir clases con la intención de realizar un examen a la institución y asegurarse que los testimonios dados hoy sean verídicos.

—Bien. —sonrió Lucius con plena confianza.

—El joven Potter Deberá comprender que cualquier medida se usará en su contra si llega a dar un solo rasguño o aullar dentro de la institución.

La cosa termino ahí, James y Sirius lo sacaron a empujones para evitar que los fueran a interrogar los reporteros presentes. Pudo ver por un instante la expresión de la mujer sapo, parecía muy... Molesta y a su lobo no le agrado ni un poco.

—Eso fue bastante bien. —dice Lucius con ese porte altivo de siempre.

—sí... Gracias por venir. —estrecho al mano del rubio, aquello no creaba ni un poco de conflicto. Apoyó a su hijo y con eso no podía dejarse llevar por el instinto más infantil de odiar a todo Malfoy de su generación y las que vinieron antes.

Solo Draco se salva de su odio, quién por cierto casi cae al suelo porque Harry se lanzó sobre este.

—No ha sido nada. —sonrió autosuficiente.

Fue ahí por dos razones, la primera: Draco no lo pensaba dejar en paz y no pararía de recriminar si no daba apoyo al menor de los Potter; En segunda, corría el riesgo de que Harry lo delatara, pero aparentemente aun con Veritaserum no lo hizo, le gustaría preguntar como lo hizo.

Pero no ahora, no es el momento ni lugar.

— ¡vamos a comer~! —Sirius se guindo de James y Lucius, sonriente y seguramente planeando alguna tontería.

— ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! Hay que llamar a Hermione también.

—Está con los Weasel, dijo que no se pensaba perder esto así que se quedó en casa de ellos... Si es cierto que parece un edificio construido hacia arriba. —susurro.

—genial... quiero verlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡vamos! Hay que ver como es, ser tan refinadito te hará mal.

—y a ti sorprenderte de todo.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene si no?

—Eres imposible, Harry.

—Imposible eres tú, pero así te adoro Draco.  _Eres tierno._

—No me sisees, habla bien, maldito.

—No me maldigas, ya lo estoy lo suficiente —rio nervioso. Draco bufo—. ¿Por qué estás tan alto...?

—te preguntaría porque estas tan bajito, pero tu papá lo responde.

—que malo...

—sea como sea, alégrate, volverás a ese polvoriento castillo este año.

—Sí... Volveré... Pero en navidad haré el  ** _Moon Howling_**.

Draco se detuvo y lo miró con la boca abierta, sus ojos como platos y el corazón en la garganta— ¿Draco? —Lucius miró extrañado a su heredero, sin embargo, este no respondió nada, solo continúo caminando con la misma impresionada expresión.

**~***~**

La llegada a Hogwarts se le hizo igual a la de siempre, exceptuando que en la mesa de profesores y justo al lado de Severus hay un personaje tan... Ridículo que hace contraste con él. Interrumpió a Dumbledore en su discurso... actuando de forma ridícula, como si ya no lo fuera de por sí.

— ¿La conoces...? —pregunta Hermione con discreción.

—Dolores Umbridge, extremista al ciento veinte por ciento... ya entiendo porque los libros de texto. —Hermione bufo inconforme.

— ¿Lo leíste?

—Si, como lo pediste... ¿Por qué?

—sólo precaución. —Umbridge los miró un instante y sonrió más ampliamente de lo que ya hacia hace un instante.

—Y como último aviso, quiero dejarles bien entendido que el Ministerio se preocupa mucho por su seguridad. Medidas serán tomadas para evitar cualquier daño a todos los aquí presentes por culpa de criaturas que sean peligrosas y no puedan evitar estar entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué no expulsa ella sola? Atenta contra nuestro intelecto. —murmura Draco jugando con su copa, aburrido.

—Draco... —susurra Pansy con una risita.

— ¡sin más! Me alegro de ver sus caritas sonrientes—su voz chillona irrita a Harry, Ron lo veía de tanto en tanto y el licántropo no podía evitar pensar que por fin después de tanto tiempo, estaría de acuerdo con el pelirrojo en algo—. Y esperó se preparen con el mismo entusiasmo para los cambios que habrá en Hogwarts este año.

—Gracias por tan cálidas palabras Dolores. —Dumbledore hizo una mueca. La comida hizo aparición. Draco saltó de su mesa hacia la de Gryffindor y sentándose junto a Harry.

—necesito que vengas a las mazmorras después de que haya terminado de llevar a los de Primer año.

—Podías haberme dicho esto en el tren. —Draco mordio el trozo de carne que había en el tenedor de Harry.

—Es enserio, necesito hablar contigo.

—está bien, está bien, iré como me lo pide mi buen Pre-

—Si las casas están instauradas es por algo, señor Potter—ambos se sobresaltaron, Umbridge apareció de la anda—. Joven Malfoy, regrese a Slytherin, por favor—no tuvo más que obedecer—. En cuanto a usted, me temo que debe regresar a su antigua habitación asignada en las mazmorras.

—soy muy propenso a enfermedades, mi habitación ni siquiera permite que nadie al encuentre.

—Por ello no es apropiado ¿A dónde lo iré a buscar en caso de una emergencia entonces? —Harry al observó casi asustado ¿buscarlo para qué? Se quedaría en la sala de menesteres igual, muchas gracias.

—Lo siento, pero no iré a esa habitación de nuevo. Si me disculpa, profesora, quiero cenar... —dice incómodo y encogido en su lugar.

—déjelo comer, dolores, el muchacho tiene el estómago de cinco hombres adultos cuando se lo propone. —sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el comentario de Severus.

Al menos la sapo lo dejó en paz.

La cena acabó, la manada de alumnos se dirigía a sus salas comunes y Harry con ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad se dirigía a las mazmorras. Una vez ahí pudo pasar sin dificultad, siendo hablante de Parsel el cuadro lo deja entrar al instante.

La sala común de Slytherin está vacía exceptuando a Draco que le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Tomó lugar y seguido cogió el periódico que Draco entregó.

_«¿Uso de derechos o abuso de poder?»_

_«¿Es realmente Hogwarts un lugar seguro?»_

_«Un lobo entre ovejas»_

_«Heredero Potter y heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin»_

_«¿Próximo señor Oscuro?»_

_«consideración de una condena de muerte o Azkaban»_

_«Lobo en desquicie»_

Hizo una mueca ante la burra cantidad de títulos y artículos en el casi pequeño periódico. Miró a Draco y luego al periódico. James, Sirius y Remus ignoran por completo el periódico, diciendo textualmente «Papel y tinta malgastado en noticias de mierda», por lo que no se enteraba de nada mediante el profeta.

—Muchos de los representantes de los alumnos lo leen, así que no deberías extrañarte de que te culpen de haber casi perdido este año.

—Genial, el año pasado por el torneo, este año por ser un licántropo público y ser un demente diciendo que un mago oscuro está vivo. —tiro el periódico al fuego.

—seguro que nada malo pasara. Llevas años evitándolo, quizá algún incidente malo, pero ya lo sabremos evitar. —asegura con confianza.

—Espero que no involucre en nada a mi padre o que lleve a alguna... muerte.

—Hey, no pasará.

—No lo sé, puede que sí... En ese momento me va a importar salvar a mi manada y poco más... este será un mal año. —suspira decaído. Draco lo jaló de la muñeca y plantó un beso en los labios de Harry.

Este entrecerró los ojos, su alma inquieta y vibrante sin saber bien que hacer. Se apartó con suavidad, recobrando un poco el aliento, más Draco lo jaló de nuevo, esta vez por el collar que rodea su cuello y lo volvió a hacer.

_No lo hagas... para ya... Por favor... no lo hagas._

—Nos vemos mañana. —despidió suavemente, Draco asintió y Harry salió colocándose la capa de invisibilidad de nuevo.

Fue rápidamente a la sala de menesteres, de alguna forma lo Elfos se las ingeniaban para dejar sus pertenencias ahí. Sacó el diario, dejando todo lo demás desordenado. Tom era el principal causante de sus desvelos desde el fin de año anterior, aunque sus conversaciones se hacían cortas con respuestas excesivamente largas.

‹ _Draco me besó_ ›

_«¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que te besó!? ¿¡Por qué permitiste algo así!?»_

_‹Sólo lo hizo... pero es raro ¿Sabes? Sé que no lo llamaría a él como mi alma gemela, sé que no lo es a pesar de que pudiera. Me siento... Muy inquieto con eso, sobre todo porque se acerca navidad. ›_

_«¿algo importante en navidad? Aparte de la navidad y que vas a comer sin engordar ni una libra»_

_‹Ya te lo dije... será **Moon Howling** y mi alma gemela vendrá a mí. Solo puedo estar con esa persona ›_

_«¿Sabes quién es?»_

_‹sí... Pero no sé si vendrá a mi...Es tan importante y aun así creo que lo arruinaré ¿Te lo imaginas? Bueno... Quiero mucho a Draco, si lo llamo a él... En ese momento podré amarlo como a nadie más. ›_

**~***~**

Rompió la pequeña figura con forma de Dragón. Así que Draco ¿Eh? Si siente por Draco lo mismo que siente por él... se encargaría de quitarlo de en medio y descubrir quién es la dichosa alma gemela.

Porque su alma y la de Harry no pueden tener esa clase de vinculo... Es uno más de Titiritero y títere ¿no? Harry hace todo lo que quiere, obedece sus órdenes, pero no lo  _ama_. Al menos esa es la impresión que ha tenido hasta el momento.

Una parte de su ser le dice que no es así, que realmente sus almas, aunque diferentes a más no poder son  _gemelas_ , que la suya llora y ruega por unirse a la de Harry, que el cuerpo y el alma se hagan uno para volverse un ser completo.

—un igual... no puedo permitirme tener un igual, menudo desperdicio. —bufa tirando la figura al fuego que cambio a ser de color verde.

Lo tenía preocupado el asunto de la profesora del ministerio y peor aún, que Dumbledore pueda descubrir su conexión con Harry. Bueno, ya sabía que durante el dichoso evento lunar Harry estaría desprotegido, podría ir por él en ese momento, amenazarlo sería sencillo, todos ahí reunidos en bandeja de plata.

No se puede cometer el mismo error de dejarlo ir...

Aquí, esa enorme zona de sin sentido parece no querer que entienda a su propia persona, que necesita algo por primera vez en su vida. Bueno, que más daba, tienes unos cuantos meses antes de Navidad, podría ir a Hogwarts para evitar que Harry lo olvide.

En su forma animaga es tan fácil y cómodo, con suerte el menor estaría como lobo también y mimarse sería más fácil... muy bien, que alguien detenga a su cerebro lleno de ideas poco "saludables" para Lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo, se mantendría tan alerta como de costumbre con el Gryffindor, tiene la ligera sensación de que algo va mal, más allá de que Dumbledore planea algo -como siempre-, y todo lo malo tiene un solo blanco que lo afecta indirectamente.

Harry Potter y su capacidad de atraer la maldad.

Por ahora también había algo que funcionaría como un pequeño escarmiento contra el adorable Draco Malfoy por meterse con lo que su señor no ha dado permiso a nadie de tocar. Menos besar... Harry también obtendría un castigo por tomarse el asunto tan a la ligera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción se trata de un cover hecho por Yuri Fox de la canción "In my World", Opening de Ao no Exorcist y de la banda ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGqz8H334_g


	8. Barks of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras tantos ataques no quedaba más que responder y que se escuchen las fanfarrias. Esto es guerra

Po _r fuera de hierro, por dentro de cristal_

**8 - Barks of War**

Para muchos, las clases eran una rotunda pesadilla, sin embargo y aunque complicado, Harry lograba sobrellevar las asignaturas, sobre todo porque Severus se apiada de su alma, Encantamientos con McGonagall es la muerte a nivel de contenido, pero nuevamente, ella tiene piedad de su alma gracias a Merlín. El problema Es cuando finalmente llegó la hora de ver defensas contra artes Oscuras con la ya odiada cara de Sapo.

También llamada Dolores Umbridge, pero ese es un apodo cariñoso que sólo el profesorado usa.

Harry sabía que ella aguarda el más mínimo fallo para hacer valer lo que el Ministro dijo en el juicio... El problema es que no podía controlar precisamente bien su instinto si hay una provocación precisamente de ella, es decir... Ella desea deshacerse de su persona lo antes posible. Tomó asiento con Hermione, bajo la atenta mirada de la sapo.

— No, guarden sus varitas, no las necesitaremos en esta aula. —Vio a Hermione un instante, algo así como sacando la vena adivinadora que ninguno de los dos tiene.

En el pizarrón se escribía algo que decía semblante enunciados del libro. Tan aburrido que más bien costó olvidar lo que leyó y Hermione está moderadamente orgullosa al respecto, aunque preferiría que hiciera lo mismo con libros que valieran la pena. Tras la breve instrucción de leer y reflexionar -sea lo que sea que eso signifique-, para que la clase se sumiera en el silencio.

Hermione, Draco y Harry veían a los lejos ya ellos, haciéndose señas para intentar saber que hacer ahora — ¿Ocurre algo Señor Potter? —. Se olvidó de buscar auriculares para impedir el tono chillón, no es broma que le latina los oídos siendo tanto el instinto que se despliega en presencia de Umbridge.

— No.

—¿Por qué no está leyendo como el resto de sus compañeros de no ocurrir nada? —Draco blanqueó los ojos, quizá no fueran unos adultos, pero el tono de hablar con un niño de kínder es ridículo sin más. Tienen quince años, no seis.

— Ya leímos el libro. — los demás los veían, todo era mejor que leer esa porquería.

— Vuélvanlo a leer entonces. — resolvió sin más la muy lista profesora sin cambiar de expresión.

— Nos lo sabemos de memoria. — corean, Blaise silbó por la sincronía.

— Vaya, que jovencitos tan aplicados — ya no se veía tan contenta —. así déjenme probar... Señor Potter.

Hizo mil y un preguntas, casi siempre hacia Harry. respondían como un adorable y molesto loro, irritando a Umbridge que no sabía que más hacer siendo cierto lo que sus tres estudiantes dijeron.

— Con todo respeto ¿En qué momento veremos verdadera Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? — pregunta Harry con cautela.

— ¿que quiere decir con eso Señor Potter?

— ya sabe, hechizos, en los libros no hay más que teorías que podrían ser útiles al momento de ser estudiantes, pero también hace falta saber hechizos. — Hermione casi lo aplaude por haber sabido decir que los libros era una mierda de manera elegante—. En los TIMOS es necesario saber hechizos, de otro modo, los reprobaremos, tampoco aprendemos a defendernos.

— ¿por qué necesitan defenderse? No crees que nadie quiere lastimar a unos adorables niños como lo son tus compañeros. — esquivó lo importante y obvio. TIMOS lleva parte práctica y con esos libros no los podrían aprobar.

Sin embargo, es Umbridge, se fija en lo que quiere y la va a beneficiar.

— Hay muchas clases de enemigos que no puedes atacar y necesitamos defendernos de ellos, si no mal recuerdo, eso lo dic ene la pagi-

— Nadie querrá lastimarlos, por algo existen los aurores para eliminar cada amenaza que pueda surgir. — replica la mujer.

—Ya, pero-

— Silencio, retornen a sus lecturas, ustedes tres realizaran un Ensayo de-

— siempre hay alguien queriendo lastimarnos, seamos o no niños ¿Enserio cree que eso importa? a Cedric Diggory no le sirvió de nada ser un  _niño._  — Puesto que los detalles al respecto escasean, la oreja de los alumnos de Hogwarts se hinchó para escuchar con lujo de detalles todo lo que Harry pudiera decir al respecto.

— Lo que ocurrió con el Señor Diggory no es más que un lamentable accidente.

— ay no... — Draco se encogió en su asiento.

Los ojos de Harry chispearon en dorado por unos cuantos segundos, intentando asimilar cómo es posible que sea tan cara dura de negar lo que ocurrió, sabiendo que él es el único que lo vio, y que lo ha dicho. Lamentablemente no pudo reprimirse más ante semejante tontería

— ¿A si? ¿Un accidente? ¡Yo lo vi! Fue un asesinato hecho por Voldemort y el Ministerio ni siquiera pone su interés en atrapar, sino que envía gente a escribir estos libros inútiles para dar una clase aún más inservib-

— ¡Ya basta! —bramó, Harry permaneció en su postura desafiante—. Lo cierto es... Que el joven Diggory tuvo su lamentable muerte... por culpa de los hombres lobo...

— ¿¡QUÉ?!

—como bien es sabido... son criaturas peligrosas y... una amenaza para nosotros. —su voz seguía siendo tan chillona y de explicación infantil que Harry comenzaba a perder los estribos, si es que aún tenía alguno que perder.

—No todas son peligrosas ¡Si es el caso porque Greyback sigue libre! Es una amenaza para todos y si no fuera porque en el Ministerio son unos ciegos incompetentes yo no tendría la puta maldición de la licantropía. —Hermione tiraba de la túnica de Harry que tomara asiento. El pleito comenzaba a perder el norte.

—Está castigado señor Potter.

— ¿¡Pero por...!?

— ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE!

—GRACIAS POR EL FAVOR. —Tomó sus cosas y se fue sin más con la ira haciendo burbujitas en su sangre, algunos tomaron el atrevimiento de levantarse a aplaudirlo. Llegó al salón de Encantamientos en donde McGonagall se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿No debería estar en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Señor Potter?

—Me echaron. —respondió en tono calmo, no quería insultarla, a ella la respeta demasiado y sabe que no debe hablar con el mismo tono que a Umbridge; al fin y al cabo, McGonagall es una profesora  _de verdad._

—Vaya, que hizo esta vez —interroga en tono agotado. Harry relató lo que ocurrió, sin guardarse ninguna parte, incluso él sabe que eso hecho hace unos minutos está terriblemente mal; McGonagall lo vio pensativa—. Incluso a mí me saca de quicio, comprendo que ella toca una fibra sensible, pero debe intentar mantener la compostura... E ir al castigo

—Claro, no pensaba evitarlo de todos modos... ¿Puede explicarme esto? Es mejor gastar la hora en algo que valga el tiempo. —McGonagall asintió levemente con el pecho inflado del gusto.

Harry es de sus mejores estudiantes y que lo disfrute no hace más que encantarla más, también está Hermione y Draco, pero tiene cierta debilidad por Harry. Desde un principio lo siente débil... frágil a la misma vez que fuerte y dispuesto a usar su supuesta fragilidad en contra de quien se acerque. Quizá tuviese que ver con que es un lobo y el aire de pureza que da es cuanto menos real... Tanto como sus reacción, la falsedad es un rasgo inexistente y la encanta.

Tenía grandes expectativas por él. Quería verlo convertirse en alguien digno de un nombre por sus logros a lo largo de su vida y no un solo evento de su niñez. Sin tener aires de adivina -menudo asco, ni en sueños-, podía ver que en el futuro Harry lograría cosas que nadie más en su vida pudo haber imaginado.

**...**

La oficina de Umbridge causa escalofríos, el montón de gatos en pequeños cuadros hace que le lugar tenga un aire de manicomio. Si fueran menos cuadros escandalosos, el rosa menos chillón y Umbridge no se coronará como una muñeca sapo no estaría tan mal el lugar, quizá tomaría un té ahí y todo.

—Muy bien, tome asiento—dejó su bolso y se sentó en la pequeña y ñoña mesa de tonos crema—. Quiero que escriba en ese pergamino- Nononó, usará mi pluma—Harry tomo el objeto con duda, huele a sangre y eso no puede ser una buena señal para nadie—. Y escriba "Los hombres lobo son una amenaza"

— ¿Cuantas veces...?

—Las que haga falta para que entre en su cabecita.

No sabía qué clase de sadismo era aquel aparte de insultarlo de todas las formas posible. Escribió la primera línea, sintió picor, escribió la segunda, la irritación se hizo más fuerte. Al llegar a la cuarta tuvo el impulso de mirar su mano, en donde ahora bordeaba "Los hombres lobo son una amenaza". Ah... Por eso huele a sangre — Quisiera añadir que aguardaré otro pergamino similar con la siguiente frase... "No debo decir mentiras"— sonrió tanto como su rostro de sapo pudo hacerlo.

Harry se aguantó el gemido lastimero ¿Es enserio? No iba a aguantar hacer DOS malditas frases y todo por lo que dijo. Recordó vagamente las palabras de su padre, el cual le decía lo que ahora demostraba «Umbridge odia a las criaturas mágicas, podría decir que incluso siente repugnancia por ellas... Ella es tan extremista que opina que deberían alejarse de nuestra sociedad» y con esto, siendo un hombre lobo se las ve muy negras.

Tanto o más que el cabello de Severus y su alma en general.

No se equivocó, el año se estaba haciendo un tormento de cabo a rabo y eso que no lleva ni un tercio del mismo. Las clases eran complicadas, las sigue sin tanto problema, pero Umbridge se encarga de que eso no valga una reverenda mierda. En su mano descansan las dos frases que escribe día tras día hasta que llega el anochecer «Los hombres lobo son una amenaza» y «No debo decir mentiras»

Esconderlas se dificulta, su letra a molde y de trazo grueso como redondeado se hace cada vez más calcado en su piel, tanto que seguramente, aunque pare las planas las cicatrices permanecerán ahí ¿Quien dijo que la cicatriz en su frente bastaba? no señor, hay que agregar más, que sean visibles a diferencia de las que tiene en su rostro, apenas perceptibles.

El problema adjunto es que su tiempo de dormir se hace nulo, también el tiempo de comer, los deberes son complicados como nunca y necesitan su tiempo, uno que sólo logra ignorando sus necesidades básicas. Las ojeras nunca desaparecen, tiene las mejillas un tanto hundidas y puede sentir perfectamente sus costillas. Siente que en cualquier momento puede reventar a llorar por la pura y agonizante desesperación por tanto que lleva en la cabeza.

Lo cual casi todo alumno de quinto año en Hogwarts ha hecho aun sin Umbridge, con ella presente es como echar salsa picante a una herida de espada recién afilada que te abre el vientre de par en par. La mujer sacaba hasta lo más ridículo para hacer un show o drama.

Por si fuera poco, un día a Umbridge se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir que su cabello estaba mal, por lo que prácticamente le dejo rapado frente a todo el salón de clase. Nadie se rio a pesar de todo y no sabe si eso hubiera dolido más a esto que es prácticamente una falta de respeto impresionante, ya que por lo general el cabello -o pelaje-, es un tema serio para los licántropos, no por nada la mayoría tiene extensas melenas.

Cortarla es como arrancar una decoración del alma, después de todo, sin un cuerpo el alma prácticamente no existe.

Por suerte creció tan rápido que Umbridge alargó un par de meses más su castigo... Cuando al fin se decidió a contárselo a alguien, que no era otro que su padre pues él podía darle una solución... resulta que Hedwig fue herida y su derecho a mandar correo suspendido. La sapo rompió su carta frente a sus ojos, abierta y leída por ella. Por desgracia no se guardó ningún insulto hacia ella en la misiva.

Sencillamente lo odia, estaba claro y por ello quiere hacer su vida imposible.

—Debes decírselo a alguien...

— ¿A quién? ¿A Dumbledore? Aun si lo hiciera la dejaría continuar con lo que hace y ya me han humillado bastante en solo dos meses. —Hermione veía con profunda preocupación el estado casi famélico y desgastado de Harry, el muchacho tiene una capacidad impresionante para desmejorar en poco tiempo, ojalá ocurriera al revés.

—Yo puedo pedirle ayuda a mi padre, si quiere un heredero más le vale cumplir con esto que le pido. —ofrece Draco, Harry lo vio con ojos cansados.

—Aprecio el apoyo, pero nada puede evitar que haga esto... En el juicio se dejó claro «Controlarlo será deber del profesorado», ya... ya no sé qué hacer. — comenzó a hiperventilar, Draco lo instruía rápidamente a evitar que se ahogara o desmayara. El de ojos verde la acabo por acurrucarse en el heredero Malfoy, sufriendo temblores y sudando como nunca.

Harry tenía un sincero pavor a las clases de Umbridge, como si ella hallara la manera de empeorarlo todo con sólo abrir la boca. El odio hacía la profesora no era algo raro por los pasillos, no hay quien la crea en lo correcto, ni siquiera Slytherin que suele ser favorecido por ella. Aparte de todo, en la casa de las serpientes consideran a Harry el príncipe por tratarse del heredero de Salazar, Dolores no hace más que restarse puntos de popularidad.

No cómo que le importe por lo que parece.

Desgraciadamente la hora libre acabó y el momento de entrar a la tortura medieval se hizo presente. Harry tomó lugar con Draco, a ver si de esa manera la calma permanecía con él aunque sea diez minutos de clase con Umbridge taladrando su mirada en él, maquinando con que hacerlo trizas el día de hoy. Diez minutos... veinte... media hora... vamos tiempo, avanza más rápido...

—Señor Potter —no hay como explicar cómo se sintió, iba tan bien... —. Va en contra del uniforme utilizar pendientes siendo un varón.

—No me lo puedo quitar Profesora. —en parte por lo que significa y otra porque significa romperse la maldita oreja, el arete que Draco le había regalado está bien guardado porque imagino que esto podría pasar. El de la manada por otro lado...

—Todo adorno puede ser removido. Quíteselo.

—Ya se lo dije, no puedo.

—Señor Potter.

—Está unido a mi lóbulo con Magia, si lo hace ser-

El olor de su sangre inundó sus fosas nasales. Con su impacto vio que ella entre sus dedos regordetes tenía el arete de la manada, el que Remus le regaló a sus once casi doce años. Se llevó las manos a la cara, con su cuerpo hirviendo y casi lastimándolo —Harry calmate... HARRY—. Draco vio como los ojos verdes se hacen dorados y en un despliegue que nunca dejará de Ser increíble Harry se había transformado.

Umbridge se asustó, por lo que dejó caer el arete al suelo donde Harry lo tomó y lo mantiene en su hocico. La puerta del aula está abierta, pensó en salir corriendo a esconderse en algunos lados hasta que... El miedo y desesperación bajarán al menos un poco.

— ¡Incarcerus!

— ¡YA BASTA, LO LASTIMA!

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban viendo horrorizados cómo la mujer del Ministerio apretaba las cuerdas encantadas en el cuerpo del lobo oscuro. Por su pelaje no se alcanza a ver que aparte de apretar, corta y hace heridas horribles— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! —la varita de Umbridge salto de su mano y Hermione junto a Pansy corrieron hacia Harry, tomando la cabeza de este y acariciando el pelaje suave para consolarlo.

— ¿¡Como se atreve...!? —Harry ladró por ver a la de rosa acercarse con intención hostil a Draco, volvió a relajarse apenas se alejó del rubio.

—Tranquilo cariño... tranquilo... —habló Pansi con voz dulce.

**...**

—Lo siento ... —murmuró, vistiendo sólo la túnica de Severus. Con ayuda de este su oreja iba sanando... Hubiera ido con Poppy de no ser porque Umbridge prohibió que fuese a la enfermería, pues esto era su castigo por no acatar órdenes.

Un castigo de lo más sádico que quien sabe a dónde iría a parar.

—Esto ya no es cuestión de resistencia, es una tortura con todas las letras—opinó el pocionista y para que concordaría con un alumno en plena presión psicológica era que algo iba mal—. Has intentando-

—no puedo enviar cartas, McGonagall no puede hacer nada y Dumbledore tampoco... ¿Qué hago? —sollozo finalmente, quebrado a más no poder. Severus le acarició la cabeza.

—No entres a sus clases, cumplirás castigo conmigo y te daré las clases para los TIMOS en ese tiempo. Estoy para cuidarte ¿Entiendes? Ya es suficiente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas que insistían en correr por su cara. Severus sintió que Harry, al igual que a su señor, se le deslizaba de las manos como así fuese agua, que por más que lo intentará lo iba perdiendo poco a poco sin más remedio que ver cómo ocurre. Lo frustra tanto y aterra el pensar que quizá llegue a ser incluso peor. Algo tan fuerte que acabara rompiendo al dulce ahijado de ojos verdes que tiene.

**...**

_« ¿qué te pasa? Hace mucho que no escribes»_

_‹quiero morirme ya›_

Tom sintió extrañeza y repentino pavor por aquella simple línea. Los trazos eran tan descontrolados que apenas entendió que fue lo que escribió. La magia de Harry estaba tan errática y eufórica que absorberla no costaba nada, podía incluso sentir que caían lágrimas al papel.

_«No pienses algo tan imbécil como eso. Nada es tan malo como para que quieras morirte»_

_‹si quiero, pero también quiero que alguien me ayude ya no sé qué hacer›_

Al momento de materializarse se llevó un susto terrible, pensó de cierta manera que Harry estaba quizá presionado por los TIMOS y se concentraba en ellos por lo tanto no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con él. La realidad fue casi como un puñetazo en la cara con la visión a deplorable que se exponía frente a él. Las ojeras, delgadez, mejillas hundidas, cortes de curioso patrón en su cuerpo y palabras en el dorso de su mano.

Con delicadeza lo abrazó, tirando de la sabana para arroparlo y calmar los pensamiento desordenados y alborotados que tiene Harry en la cabeza. No está seguro de querer saber lo que pasó para que llegara a este punto tan lamentable. Podía ver que no ha dormido nada, mucho menos comido, como si lentamente estuviera marchitándose. Con palabras dulces lo inducia al sueño y ocultando el diario, de aseguraría de que durmiera lo suficiente.

Aunque es curioso, parece que Harry en base a su desesperación bloqueó la vía por la cual si ser completo lo vigilaba.

—Harry... —llamó, este apenas alzó la mirada agotada—. Legeremens..

**...**

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que lo arrastre hasta el comedor? Te dije que debíamos traer la comida hasta acá, Umbridge es capaz de castigarlo solo por compartir la misma mesa que todos nosotros.

—Silencio Granger. Solo es cuestión de llevarlo a la... cocina... —balbuceo a lo último.

Ambos vieron con aire curioso que Harry está profundamente dormido. Ya se les hacía extraño que no asistiera a clases, pero ver qué es esto los tranquiliza en gran medida. Al fin y al cabo, hace falta que descanse, también que coma, pueden pedirle a algún Elfo que haga el favor de llevar la comida así para que Harry devore a su gusto

— ¿Viste eso? — Hermione con cuidado se acercó, apartando la sabana y la tela de la túnica que Harry vestía —. Esa debe ser la marca de las que nos habló. — es la primera vez que logra verla complemente.

Ya no tenía una herida encima, lo cual es un alivio.

— su forma... — aguantó las ganas de decir a que se le parecía. A diferencia de Hermione que examinaba a Harry para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida abierta, tomó un cuaderno de entre las sabanas —. Qué raro que duerma con esto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Lo he visto cuidarlo más que a si mismo, aquí se- Ay — lo soltó de golpe, sintió como si lo quemara —. Muy bien, las cosas con Harry siempre son raras, pero esto es-

— Tom... — se vieron entre ellos, solo conocían un Tom y la razón para que Harry lo nombrase en sueños no existe. El diario se abrió de par en par y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de nada más, fueron absorbidos por este.

_—Ábrete..._

Harry los atravesó, como si fuese un espejismo. Lo reconocían perfectamente de cuando estuvo en su segundo año y que estuviese entrando en una cañería no tan cañería con escaleras no es precisamente la mejor escena en la que deseas ver a tu mejor amigo.

Viéndose entre ambos lo siguieron, intimidados y cautelosos. El lugar daba escalofríos y cuando llegaron frente a una enorme estatua pudieron ver una silueta traslucida formándose tras Harry, susurrándole al oído lo que debía decir a continuación.

—  _Ven ante tu señor, bestia dejada por Salazar Slytherin para limpiar a Hogwarts de las impurezas._

 _—_  ¡¡ES UN MALDITO BASILISCO!! — quisquillo Draco entre fascinado y asustado —. No se si esto es... es...

_— Mira. — Hermione señaló a Harry, quien se desplomó en la persona que apareció de la nada. El adolescente mayor sonreía triunfante y satisfecha, acariciando algunos mechones de cabello de Harry. Hermione y Draco desconocen por completo de quien se trata._

_—Eso es Harry, eres un buen niño... Y dime... ¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana? No me ocultes nada... me entristeces. —_ el aliento se les cortó por la forma en que Harry se acomodaba sobre el regazo ajeno, tan confiado y cómodo de aquel extraño personaje que posee una especie de rasgo fantasmal a pesar de estar perfectamente presente en carne y hueso.

_—Ellos... mataron a Zanna... Y no lo van a castigar... no les importa..._

_— ¿Zanna? ¿la serpiente que... te regalaron? ¿Quiénes no harán nada? ¿Qué ocurrió? Puedes decírmelo Harry. —_ Draco se acercó con rapidez, intentó apartarlos, pero fue como tocar humo, no es más que un espectador de aquello y lo enoja que esto haya pasado y él no se haya dado cuenta.

 _—Destruyeron mis libros... luego lo mataron...Dumbledore me culpó a mi... me castigo... Yo no hice nada. Zanna no hizo nada... no es justo... él no deja de burlarse por ello... —_ _su llanto los hizo sentir mal, después de todo debían ser ellos los que escucharan aquello, no el muchacho desconocido_  de aristocráticas facciones

_— Di su nombre Harry. Fuerte, claro y sin titubeos, solo dilo... —La chica no pudo más que unir demasiados puntos ahora con explicación._

_—Zacharías... Smith... De Hufflepuff... —_ temblaron ante la sonrisa del muchacho, que alzó la mirada hacia al basilisco.

_— **Ve, empieza a purificar este lugar siendo para comenzar al que hizo llorar al heredero de tu señor, que por su acción las lágrimas de tu joven señor cual sangre fluyeron sin parón. Con eso por esta noche harás y aguardamos con gran emoción el retorno de tu original lord**._

— Esto... esto no tiene sentido... Harry dijo que no-

— Es que él no lo hizo, fue él. — apuntó al muchacho mayor que hacía mismos al niño inconsciente.

 _—Estás en lo cierto, Harry ni siquiera recuerda haber entrado aquí_  — el sobresalto por la voz de Tom fue bastante cómico —. _Yo envié al basilisco a acabar con ese infeliz que se atrevió a lastimarlo._

— ¿Quién eres...?

—  _Me llamo Tom_  — hizo una elegante reverencia —.  _Soy quien habita este diario y en quien Harry más confía._

— te equivocas, él no- ¿y eso? —el reclamo de Draco murió al momento en que el escenario se hizo blanco y miles de letras flotaban por todos lados, tantas que no podía fijarse en solo una línea para pasar a otra y otra.

—  _Son nuestras conversaciones, desde que tiene once años estoy a su lado... sus alegrías, lagrimas, complicaciones, siempre he estado junto a él, incluso así. —_  en un chasquido, se mostró a Harry en la casa de los gritos siendo mimado por el alumno de sexto curso.

— Dijiste que eres un diario, que resides aquí ¿Como es posible que puedas estar junto a él? — Hermione se notó recelosa e incluso llena de envidia, ella quería pasar tiempo junto a Harry así, durante las Lunas Llenas pero obviamente no puede.

 _— Mediante la absorción de magia pedo materializarme, claro, nunca haría eso frente a nadie más que él —_  se encoge de hombros, luciendo aun sonriente  _—. sólo él importa._

— Eres un parásito.

—  _tal vez si, tal vez no, lo relevante es que soy quien pudo pararlo de hacer una tontería, algo que ustedes dos no pudieron hacer._  — entre ellos revolotearon las letras con el mensaje claro que los palideció.

_quiero morirme ya›_

—  _Sea como sea, lo que me interesa de ustedes es algo tan sencillo que es ridículo. de otro modo no los hubiera traído hasta aquí_  — Hermione jaló un poco la manga de Draco —.  _Necesito que ayuden a Harry, ya que yo no puedo estar presente..._

— ¿por qué quieres ayudarlo? ¿¡Quien supone que eres realmente!? — se le hace terriblemente familiar, pero nos abe de donde, pues nunca ha visto al estudiante. la sonrisa de Tom se alargó de manera escalofriante, así como neurótica.

—  _Pero si ya nos conocemos, tal vez no me reconozcas..._

— Deja los rodeos o-

La varita se desvaneció en su mano, la de Hermione igualmente. Tom sacó la suya y jugueteo con ella un instante antes de volver a una expresión más calmada y sosegada, cruzado de brazos y apoyando la varita en su mejilla. Sus ojos cambiaron de su característico color avellana a un refulgente y desquiciado carmesí.

Hermione ahogo la exclamación, no le hacía falta mucho intelecto para entender la indirecta que significaba aquel brillo. sin embargo, en forma de revoloteo, las palabras de Harry llegaron a su mente.

_«Lo único que siempre recuerdo de él, es que sus ojos son rojos, tanto como la sangre y que brillan como si te pudieran drenar la valentía...»_

— Esto no debería... ¿Como? — su balbuceo causó cierta gracia en aquel trozo de alma.

—  _Nada muy difícil. Aunque claro, como ustedes se han percatado, no es facil asemejarme a lo que soy ahora_  — a su lado apareció un reflejo de su apariencia actual, Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, claro... Es ese tipo que se la pasa en su casa... aunque su padre jamás ha dicho quién es  _—. Ni siquiera para Harry, es muy tierno._

— ¡No puede recordarte! ¡si tan listo eres, deberías saber...! — una serpiente rodeo el cuello de Draco, Tom mucho más cerca.

—  _No me tientes, pequeño Draco, tu padre me simpatiza y sólo por eso aun no decido que hacer contigo_  — informa con voz gélida —.  _ahora, a lo que importa, tengo mejores cosas en las cuales perder el tiempo._

La serpiente desapareció y el aire se hizo más tenso... Como si eso fuese posible.

—  _Debes distraerlo, si bien no es posible tenerlo perfectamente... _cuerdo_ , es mejor mientras está alejado de la idea de la muerte... Estoy seguro de que hasta uan sangre sucia y un niño mimado pueden hacer algo así de simple._ — sonríe despectivo, Hermione se tragó lo que pensaba decir al respecto.

— ¿por qué te interesa que esté bien? — pregono Draco de nueva cuenta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—  _Eso es algo que no te incumbe, ahora, lárguense._

Tal como llegaron, de un jalón salieron del diario que se cerró en su lugar. Hermione y Draco lo vieron y luego a sí mismo, como intentando asimilar lo que ocurrió y lo que deben hacer ahora.

— tenemos que decirle a un profesor que Harry tiene esto ¡Voldemort lo está espiando! — exclama Hermione alterada

— ¿Estás loca? no podemos hacer eso, si se lo quitan y lo destruyen-

— ¿Que tiene eso de malo?

— Esa cosa debe ser más importante de lo que luce y si es realmente de Voldemort... Es peligroso que lo intenten destruir. — concluyó, Hermione entorno los ojos.

— No más peligroso que tenerlo, puede incitarlo a algo malo.

— Lo quiere salvar, al menos en ese luce sincero y piensa... ¿Enserio Quieres que dañen a Harry? Cualquier daño a Voldemort él lo va a resentir.

La atención se clavó en Harry, que permanecía dormido con tranquilidad, acurrucado en la cama como si nada malo ocurriera. Hermione suspiró, dando la razón al rubio y medita lo que Tom pidió que hicieran.

— a mí no se me ocurre nada. — bufa Draco con fastidio.

— Creo que tengo algo, pero será cuestión de que Harry acepte. — sonrió satisfecha y Draco rodó los ojos, esperaba que no fuera una tontería.

**~***~**

—No pienso hacer eso.

— ¡Harry!

El muchacho mastica muy lentamente la comida de su plato, la mayor parte de ella es carne. Tragó y vio a Hermione con cierta indiferencia, tiene sueño a pesar de haber dormido un día enterito. Tomó otro pedazo de carne.

— En caso de que no lo notes, soy una bestia peligrosa y nociva para el mundo mágico, por no decir que hago el más mínimo paso en falso y me van a echar de aquí — expuso con incomodidad al respecto —. También un loco mentiroso, porque... ¡oh! Es imposible que el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos haya regresado ¿a quien se le ocurre?

— Deja el sarcasmo — se encoge de hombros —. Escucha Harry, como debes tener muy bien sabido en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras no vamos a aprender nada de nada y por ello reprobaremos los TIMOS.

— ¿Enserio es lo único que te preocupa, Granger? — increpa Draco, la chica lanzo una bolita de papel a la cabeza del rubio.

— Y ya que tú eres un experto en toda la regla... ¡puedes enseñarnos! Nadie se daría cuenta, tengo todo muy bien calculado.

— ¿por qué yo y no tu? — la mira de arriba a abajo, se supone que ella es la lista y experta, no él. Es decir, si es bueno en sus clases, pero nada fuera de lo común, similar a su padre y padrino más no igual.

— Podré saber toda la teoría, pero quien tiene el toque para eso siempre has sido tu — Draco rió por la nariz, era bellísimo que Hermione aceptara ser menos capaz que alguien —. si tú nos enseñas podremos hacerlo todo... ¡Todo!

— No sé tanto.

— Severus te ha enseñado, Sirius también y asumiré que James por igual, es imposible que no sepas más que nosotros viviendo en un bosque al menos el sesenta por ciento del tiempo. — Harry hizo un puchero, no se suponía que Draco estuviera del lado de Hermione.

— sí sé muchos hechizos de Séptimo, Remus por algún motivo también entró en una crisis — tomó un poco de su bebida —. Pero... ¿Quién querría algo como eso, Hermione? ¿Hace falta que te repita mi reputación?

— organice una reunión en Cabeza de Puerco para quienes quieran, quizás unas... ¿Diez o trece personas? — dijo tentativa, Draco negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea.

Harry resopló, la idea no acaba de gustarle. Sobó un poco su pecho, donde está la marca. Sus dos amigos vieron por un instante ese gesto y tragaron grueso. Muy bien, es muy complicado pensar correctamente cuando estás consiente de que ayudas a tu amigo para que su otra mitad no haga una tontería.

Hacia Harry y ellos mismos, el destino complica todo como le da la gana

**~***~**

—Me sorprende haber olvidado como contar.  _Diez o trece._ —repitió imitando la vocecilla de Hermione, la cual enrojeció.

En el pub hay alrededor de treinta personas sin exagerar, el dueño está a poco de sufrir un infarto por tener tantos clientes. Harry se enterró más en su bufanda roja con amarillo, sabía que algo iría mal con esta idea.

No tenía demasiado interés en ver quiénes eran los que fueron a está posible iniciación de un... ¿Grupo de estudio? Están Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, incluso Ron lo cual si lo sorprendió un poco.

Ser visto como un bicho raro es común y del día a día, así que ser observado fijamente ya ni lo molesta, se revolvió el cabello con una mano, dejando a la vista su cicatriz por un instante.

— Gracias por venir — comenzó Hermione, ya que Harry no pensaba decir nada—. ya sabemos a qué vinimos... en Hogwarts es obvio que Umbridge no se interesa en lo más mínimo porque aprendamos magia real. No sólo necesario para los TIMOS sino para nuestra seguridad.

— ¿Seguridad a qué? No hay nada amenazando además de lo normal. — habló un Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen.

— Lo hay y aun si no lo hay, debemos saber defendernos — interviene Draco cruzado de brazos, apoyado en una viga de madera gastada —. es ridículo permitir que el Ministerio nos haga esto.

— Uno de los principales arrastrados al Ministerio son los Malfoy. — tosió Ron, como si no hubiera podido aguantar.

— a ver, Weasel, eso ahora no importa, el no estaría de acuerdo con esto. Ningún padre quiere hijos mediocres. — el muchacho enrojeció, no muy claro porque pasó.

— Como decía. Lo necesitamos y Harry es perfectamente capaz de enseñarnos.

— ¿Un lobo? ¿Enserio? — siguió ignorando la conversación en gran medida.

— Sí, un lobo, por lo que Harry tiene más experiencia al respecto — las caras incrédulas no faltaron —. Ha vivido más en el bosque que cualquiera y como era obvio, un lobo joven no puede contra todo, sabe mucho más de hechizos que cualquiera de nosotros.

— Simplemente no me lo creo. — McLaggen se encoge de hombros.

— No estoy aquí para demostrar nada, tampoco para hacerme cargo de sus problemas, bien puedo dejarlos reprobar los TIMOS que puede ser lo único que les importa de momento. Tengo suficiente entre manos como para tener que ganarme la confianza de todos ustedes a algo tan imbécil. Me voy, simplemente se reirán de esto más tarde. — susurra a Hermione.

— ¿Es cierto que haces el Patronum? — Luna hizo el comentario con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Patronum?

— ¿que eso no es para séptimo año?

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? — Neville se nota impresionado.

— Claro que puede, por ello el Ministerio no pudo expulsarlo, es muy buen mago. — asegura Draco con una sonrisa pedante.

— También sabe muchas cosas más, sólo es cuestión de aceptarlo ser nuestro maestro. — concluyó Hermione sonriente.

Harry no supo que imagen de profesor sería en caso de que ellos lo quisieran, con su aspecto y energías actuales, debe parecer alguien que apenas sobrevive. Las ojeras no se han ido, tampoco ha recobrado su peso -que tampoco es mucho, pero se nota-, así que luce como un perro famélico.

También enfurruñado.

Para su sorpresa, todos los que fueron se inscribieron en ese grupo de estudio que tiene a su cargo. Cormac lo veía de tanto en tanto de una forma que da miedo, casi igual con Ginny y Cho Chang.

— Que raro, algo nos salió bien. — silba Draco leyendo la lista —. Todos los Weasley que estudian de momento, McLaggen, Chang, Pansy... ¿Cómo se enteraron todos estos? — frunció el entrecejo al notar eso.

— siguen a la serpiente mayor ¿Que esperabas? — mofa Harry guardando el pergamino.

—tengo acosadores, que miedo.

— Yo tengo un sapo, eso  ** _SI_** da miedo

**...**

—Para empezar, yo me limitaré a enseñarlos todo lo que sé, si no son capaces de lograrlo, es porque sencillamente no se han esforzado lo suficiente... No Neville, no lo digo por ti—dice sin siquiera haberlo visto, con sentir la mirada del muchacho en la nuca bastó—. Empezaremos por lo más simple, ya que ni siquiera puedo dar fe de que puedan arrebatar la varita de alguien más. Comiencen.

Fue desastroso en su opinión, de las treinta y seis personas en la sala de Menesteres, al menos diez podían hacerlo, entre ellas Draco y Hermione; Fred, George, Luz, Pansy; Theodore al menos en un intento junto a Nott... Lo demás, era sencillamente horrible, aparte de que ya ha pegado contra las paredes por hechizos mal apuntados.

—Muy bien, a este paso yo seré el saco de boxeo... —bufa sobándose el brazo.

Se deshizo de la túnica, la corbata y arremangó las mangas de la camisa; ató el cabello en una cola floja y se colocó en medio del semicírculo que se ha formado. Frente a él Draco como una de las tantas prácticas de duelo que han hecho en su casa.

A medida que lanza hechizos explica lo que hace, los movimientos, posturas y demás detalles para hacer útil el tiempo que se están consumiendo en esto. Acabó más agotado de lo que se imaginó, pero lo satisfizo ver que al menos la mayoría ya logra con lo simple...

Excepto Neville.

— ¿Esa varita siquiera te obedece? —increpa analizándola desde todo ángulo, se ve muy gastada.

—Si, bueno... era de mi papá así que si es-

—Ah, eso tiene sentido. —corea el pequeño grupo selecto de Harry y él mismo.

—No puedes usar una varita que no es tuya, no sin haberla ganado mínimamente Longbottom, yo pensando que eras un sin remedio... —se rasca la cabeza con la varita. Harry dio un codazo al costado del rubio—. Au...

—debes comprarte una, la que te escoja. De otro modo, terminaras sacándote un ojo o los dos. —la entrega y Neville asintió, pensando en la manera de hacer el pedido a su abuela sin que está lo deje sin tímpanos, como si fuese un crimen querer algo que no es heredado.

— ¿Viste? No estuvo tan mal. —Hermione golpeó con mucha fuerza la espalda de Harry, el cual casi cae de boca.

—Mientras dure, Umbridge acabará dándose cuenta de esto y yo correré tan lejos como pueda antes de que me pongan una cadena al cuello. —bufa con dolor de cabeza, como si tuviera una migraña horrible.

—No sé dará cuenta, igual está disfrazado, cualquier percance será culpa de Dumbledore y a él no se le puede hacer nada. —Fred mostró el pergamino que usan a modo de lista, donde dice en la punta  _Dumbledore Army._

Una jugada sucia, pero ya es claro que al viejo no le interés amucho el asunto, así como el hecho de que no pueden hacer nada contra ese hombre sin acabar a medio morir, Fudge -después de ser avisado por Umbridge n caso de descubrirse-, no podría contra él, es el puto principal de Wizengamont.

Y un montón de cosas más que ahora no importan.

—Ustedes están sacando una vena Slytherin que me enorgullece. —Draco fingió llanto de orgullo, George y Fred se hicieron los avergonzados.

—Tienes muchas preocupaciones encima, pero debes estar tranquilo para que explote. —aconseja luna, Harry asintió y suspiró.

—Tengo hambre... iré a la cocina, prefiero a los elfos que la mirada de Umbridge en mi nuca. —avisa, los seis salieron por diferentes puertas para no lucir sospechoso.

Harry se encaminó hacia la cocina, tenía el diario en su habitación al igual que el Guardapelo por pura seguridad, no sabía si se toparía a Umbridge y la paranoia de que esta podría hasta desnudarlo a mitad de pasillo crece cada día. Bien podría hacerlo bajo cualquier excusa.

—Oh, Harry, que curioso verte paseando por aquí. —maldijo para sus adentros. Bueno... Dumbledore no es peor que Umbridge o al menos eso hasta la fecha, quién sabe.

—Tenía hambre. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—ya veo... Aun así, sigue siendo curioso que no te encuentres corriendo por el Bosque prohibido como suele ser tu costumbre a esta hora. —alzó una ceja, muy bien que no lo escondiera, pero que Dumbledore supiera que justo en este horario lo hace es un tanto escalofriante.

—Hagrid me dijo que las Acromantulas están algo alborotadas y no me siento con fuerza de pelearme con una si me la cruzo. —Las alertas lobunas se encendieron con toda su fuerza en menos de un segundo y sin razón aparente, se remueve incómodo en donde está de pie.

—ya veo... necesitó discutir algo contigo y dado que ya estamos aquí, podemos hablar de camino a mi despacho. —da una palmada a la espalda del ojiverde que se sobresaltó.

—No haga eso, por favor. —pide entre dientes.

Se siente tan sensible que es ridículo, quiere echar la culpa a Umbridge, pero sabe que esto ocurre solo con el mago de ojos azules y larga barba blanca—L-lo siento, pero quiero comer algo para poder hacer mis deberes, se acumulan rápido, si me disculpa—. Excusa con ansiedad, pensó en salir corriendo a toda prisa para perderse.

No escucho nada, tan sólo se hizo todo negro sin que lo notara. El cuerpo de Harry cayó al suelo, desmayado y pronto comenzó a levitar en posición horizontal junto al director que apenas y tenía la varita a la mano. Sabía que los alumnos estarían en el comedor y ninguno usa el camino a su despacho para llegar a sus salas comunes, por lo que ir con el menor de los Potter de ese modo fue simple.

Una vez en su despacho lo dejo en el pequeño mueble que tiene ahí, donde cabe perfectamente con la cabeza recostada en un cojín—Dumbledore no puedes... —el reclamó de armando Dippet se cortó cuando el cuadro se giró, imposibilitando al que está ahí de ver.

Muchos más reclamos de los directores se hicieron presentes, principalmente de , silenciados cuando sus rostros quedaban contra la pared y solos e ve el reverso de sus cuadros. Fawkes salió por la ventana, teniendo una especie de expresión ofendida.

—Todo fuera más sencillo si tan solo aceptaras ayudar, Harry. —suspiró con aire decepcionado.

Se sentó al borde del mueble y acaricio por un instante los labios del adolescente inconsciente... bajo la mano y abrió la camisa donde ve la marca tan similar a la que portan los Mortifagos en su antebrazo, sin embargo, está no cuenta con la calavera, sino que es una serpiente de aspecto elegante... que ahora se extiende lentamente.

El cuerpo se expande hasta rodear el torso de Harry y hacer un bucle en el pecho de este, donde está su corazón. Dumbledore no tiene idea de que significa eso, no está muy enterado del funcionamiento de los lobos. Aparte, no le importa de momento.

—si tan sólo entendieras que naciste para morir por los demás y Tom para dar a ver al mundo el mal que hace la magia oscura... Que niños tan ciegos. —terminó como si estuviera enfurruñado por ello.

**...**

 — _¿Qué le ocurre mi señor? ¿Por qué sufre?_

Los siseos de Nagini van a acabar por volverlo loco, no los soporta y realmente no soporta nada en este momento. Se quito la camisa húmeda de sudor y sangre que sale de la mordida en su hombro. Se abrazó a si mismo con el sentimiento qué están... apuñalándolo de alguna manera que es imposible de describir.

Harry tiene que ver en esto, es lo primero que viene a su mente y es lo único realmente factible y lógico. Intentó desesperadamente hacer conexión con él, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no pudo. Fue como un chispazo que lo obligó a alejarse.

_Ni se te ocurra._

Nagini se aferró a Voldemort para evitar golpear contra la pared por la energía despedida por el hombre. Apretó los dientes con expresión frustrada y adolorida, intentó de nuevo, enfocando cada parte de su mente y alma en hacerlo, en establecer, aunque fue e el más mínimo contacto, sin embargo, otro empujón.

_No lo hagas, es suficiente..._

¿Y quién mierda te crees para darme ordenes? Piensa lleno de ira por ese detalle, quiere desviar su atención a que Harry encontró una forma de sacarlo de su cabeza de forma muy eficaz. Aunque si debe describirlo... Es más como una barrera que lo protege a  _él_ de lo que sea que ocurra con el muchacho.

Ser protegido, menudo chiste ¿Cómo Lord Voldemort va a necesitar protección? Que insulto más grande, quizá un buen chiste si le queremos buscar lo bueno al asunto. Harry no lleva encima el diario, tampoco el guardapelo y está vivo porque de otro modo no podría hacerlo como eso.

Es tonto echar la culpa de todo, hasta del cielo azul y no verde, a una sola persona, pero en esta ocasión es extremadamente necesario y el único camino al cual recurrir: Dumbledore tiene sus arrugadas manos en esto, no hay otra opción rentable o considerable para esto. Por no decir que tiene la ligera impresión de que la expresión «Manos encima» es más literal de lo que desearía cualquiera.

Sobre todo, James Potter y debe dejar de preocuparse por ese niño, su familia, la gente en general ¿Qué coño le está pasando para sufrir semejantes cambios? Sea como sea, el asunto de Harry debe ser tomado muy enserio, de alguna forma el viejo debe saber que usándolo de  _médium_ puede lastimarlo y ya ha empezado con ese sádico proceso de uso para un fin.

Mira nada más, el mismísimo Ángel guardián haciendo actos de demonio. Ironías puras. Tendría que aguantar el dolor, pero no puede permitirse que ocurra nuevamente, ya va siendo hora de que la peculiar familia haga algo. Primero lo primero... Escribir una carta y segundo, torturar a Severus por incompetente.

**~***~**

— ¡¿QUÉ TIENES?!

—Hola papá, también te extrañe, gracias por no preguntar y hacerme saber que estoy fatal.

James está a nada de sufrir un maldito infarto y Sirius puede notarlos in mucha dificultad, pues el hombre nunca ha sido tan pálido como la cera ni busca apoyarse de nada para caminar. Harry casi parece estar en lo mismo, solo que peor y James haciendo competencia.

—antes que nada, intentamos que coma, pero se pierde. —avisó Draco, no vaya a ser que lo juzguen de inútil al respecto cuando se ha mal vivido en un intento de ayudar a la salud de Harry cada vez en mayor declive.

Sigue pareciendo que no ha comido decentemente en días -cosa que no es mentira, ojeras enormes, el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, una palidez con la que parece estará punto morir y los labios en un tono purpureo, como si estuviera congelándose.

—No ha sido nuestro mejor año... —comenta Hermione, ojerosa.

— ¡Eso se nota! ¿Y dónde está el arete? —Harry hizo una mueca y se encogió en si mismo. Draco le dio un empujón muy suave.

—Hay mucho, MUCHÍSIMO que hablar y ya que estaré con ustedes hasta que se larguen a Bulgaria... andando, va para rato. —advierte. Harry lleva en brazos la jaula de Hedwig con la pequeña lechuza blanca acurrucada en si misma con el ala vendada.

**...**

— ¡SABÍA QUE ESTO PASARÍA DESDE LE MOMENTO EN QUE ASIGNARON A ESA HIJA DE PUTA! —Harry hacia mimos a su lechuza, manteniéndose casi ajeno a la conversación que se desarrolla en el comedor de Grimmauld Place.

—Harry no nos quiere mostrar su mano, siempre se la esconde bajo de la túnica. —acusa Hermione.

— ¡MIONE! —chilla jalando al manga de su sueter.

—Quiero ver.

—Papá no es-

—Dije que quiero ver. —ordenó con tal expresión que el muchacho se intimido, más de lo que ya está de por si.

Estiró la mano derecha donde ya queda la cicatriz con el par de frases que tanto ha escrito. Básicamente todo el pergamino que tiene se gastó en ello ya penas se pudo reabastecer en Hogsmade para hacer sus trabajos. James hizo vibrar toda la cocina con ver unos segundos la mano lastimada del menor.

—La voy a matar, me vale una mierda, la voy a-

— ¡WOW! Calmate...

— ¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE ME CALME?! ¡¿TORTURAN A MI HIJO Y  ** _YO_** DEBO CALMARME!?

—suena tonto, pero piénsalo un poco—se apresura a decir Remus—. Eres un Potter, también jefe del departamento a falta de alguien más competente. Ella solo es una de las tantas empleadas de Fudge, si muestras lo que están haciendo se armara una muy grande... titánica.

— es hacía Harry, el hombre lobo que tiene hecho un saco de mierda en el- ay... —Harry hizo un puchero, habiendo golpeado a Draco en el costado.

—No me ayudes tanto...

—sí lo hizo con uno, lo hará con otro ¿No han visto algo así con otros?

— ¿con otros? Nos odia, literalmente nos hace escribir ensayos de un metro con respecto a porque el ministerio es fenomenal. Aparte de que castiga alumnos por confesar misteriosamente... Todos dicen beber el té. —comenta Hermione.

—Severus tiene Veritaserum ¿cierto? —James asintió, tamborileando los dedos. Sirius chasqueó la lengua—. Es ilegal también...

—Lo van a esconder, no llegara al profeta ni de chiste. —Harry hizo una mueca extraña, una sonrisa hueca junto a una mirada en blanco, daba un poco de miedo.

—Quizá al profeta no, pero... —parpadeo seguidamente, como si coqueteara con Hermione y causando que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco. Ella abrió los ojos y la boca, ofendida.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Qué pasa...? ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? —Sirius intercalaba la mirada en ellos, confundido.

—de que podemos pedirle el favor a Luna—ronroneo Harry y Hermione golpeó su cabeza contra la tabla de madera—. Hermione aborrece  _El quisquilloso._

— ¡Es ridículo!

—Es una muy buena opción.

— ¿¡Y lo apoyas!? —exclama viendo incrédula al último varón de los Black.

—No te estreses, de algún lado sacó Harry la inventiva. —suspiro Draco y Remus no hizo otra cosa que negar con la cabeza. Ahí queda claro que unos son el reflejo del otro.

Harry tenía la ligera impresión de que su padre le estaba ocultando algo, como si en el fondo, haber notado su mal estado más que sorpresa, provocaba una rabia tal que lo hace meditar en eso que lo informo. La pregunta es ¿De donde pudo saberlo? Él no se lo dijo, no tenía como.

— ¿te has sentido mal de nuevo? —interroga en voz baja, Harry ladeó levemente la cabeza, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta repentina.

—si, pero no es... nada. —miente viendo a otro lado, James baja la mirada y aprieta los puños.

**...**

—Son almas gemelas, fuera el colmo que no se hubiera en-

— ¡me vale mierda que sean almas gemelas, Remus! Ya... Ya no sé que hacer. Ni siquiera Dumbledore tiene límites, es como si todo fuese negro y uno apenas es un tono más oscuro que el otro. —James está a punto de arrancarse los cabellos del estrés. Aparte, Sirius le ha arrebatado los cigarros para impedir que se destroce los pulmones.

—Esto es lo que ocurre siendo Neutrales, no me imagino que ocurre si te afilias a alguno—suspira Sirius con pesar—. Sin embargo, Voldemort no puede herir a Harry, por ende, sus seguidores tampoco...

— ¿Enserio estás insinuándolo? —el de gafas lo mira incrédulo.

— ¡solo hablo de pros y contras, espera a que termine! —replica con gesto infantil—. Ahora... Hay más chance en el bando del mal... al menos si queremos que Harry pare de sufrir.

—Pero sería traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, no es algo tan sencillo. —susurra Remus incómodo.

— _No, nunca lo es, pero es una recomendación. Por su bien y el del niño, deberían abandonar esa postura **tan** poco confiable._

Los tres se sobresaltaron, frente a ellos había una especie de espejismo de un hombre un tanto extraño, se ve pálido y apenas desmejorado, aun así, las facciones elegantes no han desaparecido. Amplía la sonrisa por la expresión de los tres hombres.

— _No estoy aquí, solo soy un mensajero. Ahora, Potter... ¿Qué tanto te interesa tu hijo?_  —inclinado hacia adelante busca la mirada del auror—.  _¿Pretendes que continúe bajo el lindo cuidado de Dumbledore? No te sabía así, pensé que lo amabas._

— ¿Qué se supone que sabes de lo que ocurre ahí? ¿¡Como se que no me estas mintiendo?! —hizo un gesto fastidiado.

— _No es la primera vez que el anciano lo hace. Sabe a quiénes pegarse como una sanguijuela. Tu pequeño es un arma contra mí, mejor dicho... un **medio** para llegar a mi. Su daño lo siento yo por X o Y razón que no interesa, por lo tanto..._

—Lo lastima para que tú lo sientas... —culminó a poco de caer al suelo sentado.

— _Exactamente. Ya que es una guerra solo importa ganarla y ya de paso, la fama. Revisa a tu niño, quién sabe qué nueva herida tenga, hay una forma muy curiosa de romper las almas más allá de matar... el lobo debe saberlo._

Se esfumo, James y Sirius esperaron a que Remus hablara, igual de temerosos a que la sospecha obvia a aquello fuese real. Se relamió los labios y vio sus manos, jugando con la tela de su ropa—En el momento en que se es consiente de un ultraje... el alma se rompe—. Dice en voz muy, muy baja.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo sabe?

—Es como una grieta, sana con el tiempo, pero se puede llegar a sentir incómodo y en peligro con la persona que lo hizo. —James se restregó la cara con ambas manos, dejando los lentes redondos a un lado. Tomó lugar en la mesa que hay en la habitación.

— ¿Qué hago entonces...? Resulta que hay un pedófilo en Hogwarts, una torturadora y mi hijo va a llamar a el mago más oscuro de todos durante el  _Moon Howling..._

—atendamos un tema a la vez. Lo más próximo es el aullido, así que mientras lo mantengamos alejado compraremos tiempo. —indicó Remus.

James soltó un circulo de humo, un truco aprendido tras tanto fumar los últimos días. Sirius le palmeó la espalda, sabiendo lo estresado que esta su amigo por la preocupación en Harry; no lo culpa, él estaría mucho peor y si estuviera solo sería aun más grave el asunto. Algunas veces se llegaba a imaginar que hubiera ocurrido si James también hubiera muerto aquella noche junto a Lily...

¿Qué hubiera sido de Harry en esa situación?

Nunca llegaba a una conclusión aceptable, principalmente por hacer una especie de rabieta cual niño pequeño porque la idea no le gusta. Remus miró inquieto a la puerta, como si alguien fuera a entrar. Que Voldemort se apareciera tan campante no fue raro, no después de la cara que este mandó con una lechuza pequeña y de aspecto tropical.

En ella advertía de que Harry está en problemas con Dumbledore, también con Umbridge y harían bien en mantener un ojo encima del adolescente por cualquier clase de comportamiento por común. Obviamente fue muy raro, pero por la forma en que llegó el ojiverde solo dio veracidad al pequeño escrito.

Se removió inquieto, es como si el mundo se hiciera cada vez más torcido y raro.

**...**

Vio con fastidio al muchacho dormido, en una postura un tanto incómoda y los lentes desarreglados en su cara. Los tomó y colocó en la mesa de noche, Harry se movió un poco ante el ligero movimiento. Resopló e intentó apretar el cuello del durmiente, sin embargo, acabó acariciándole el cabello.

Bajo la mano y descubrió el pecho pálido y lleno de marcas horribles sobre séquela figura de serpiente, arremolinando su cola en el pecho, como si lo protegiera. Una especie de morbo lo invade debido a esto, saber que de cierta forma es porque le pertenece lo produce.

Se asemeja de cierta manera a lo que sintió haciendo sus Horrocruxes, cuando eran aquellos importantes objetos de los fundadores... Es curioso, semejante a estar en presencia de un trozo de su alma.

—Tan vulnerable... —susurra con una sonrisa en los labios. Poco a poco se desvaneció y el guardapelo de Salazar adquirió un brillo donde se encuentra, bajo la almohada de Harry que se acomoda nuevamente en su cama.

**~***~**

Hermione no sabía que hacer para que la sensación de sofoco se fuera. Harry estaba horriblemente desastroso, por no decir que su actitud tampoco ayuda a su apariencia actual. Draco por otro lado, está más raro que nunca y no da una razón a esto.

En general, sus dos mejores amigos están en una situación irreconocible e insoportable para ella, que queda un tanto rezagada al respecto y no sabe si eso es malo la verdad. Ni siquiera comió, tenía la esperanza de hablar con él mientras comían, pero no, Harry está de peores pulgas que nunca en su vida y sus ojeras macabramente perfectas lo testifican.

Pensó en hablar con él en su habitación, quizá es que no quiere andar entre tanta gente y con la cara de sapo viéndolo, es lo normal, racional y únicamente verosímil que le viene a la mente de momento. La cena de bienvenida acabó y corrió tras Draco apenas vio que este se levanto a toda velocidad de su asiento, para extrañeza de su grupo en Slytherin incluso.

— ¿Qué pasa con...? ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO!? —gritó espantada, Fred y George sostienen a Harry antes de que este decida arrancar la cara de Draco de un mordisco, sus ojos dorados son escalofriantes.

— ¡NO LOS ABEMOS! —responden a coro, Draco apenas se podía incorporar. Los gemelos perdieron al de cabello negro que se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Draco, presionando el cuello de este con el antebrazo y con una expresión iracunda.

— ¡¡Harry ya basta!! —ordena Hermione.

— Por qué tienes el aroma de Greyback encima... —gruñó con voz glutural, Draco se encogió un poco—. ¡¡RESPÓNDEME!! —Hermione los vio con sorpresa.

Draco desvió la mirada y apretó los labios, sintiendo el corazón azorado como nunca antes en su vida. Ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos, como si esto le trajera un gran sentimiento de culpa.

**...**

—Y así un pequeño dragón perdió todo su valor. El basilisco le gano. —tiró la pequeña pieza en el tablero de ajedrez. La reina blanca se mantenía a mitad del tablero, el rey blanco junto a la reina, una casilla más atrás, el rey negro frente a la más importante pieza. Solo hay una reina en el tablero y solo una hace falta.

Nagini siseó divertida por la expresión de Voldemort, sin dudas hacer insufribles las vacaciones de Draco fue un deleite... omitiendo el raro sueño de una fogata enorme de fuego mágico... ¿Por qué no investigaba al respecto? Quién sabe, lo que importa de momento es que el Dragón a perdido la partida y a la reina que tanto se ha esforzado por acercar.

Pobrecito... Él se lo buscó, que tonto el pequeño niño pensando que podría hacerse con su pertenencia más espontánea y curiosa. Ya vería las consecuencias de osadía.


	9. Howling of victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo mal es eterno, mucho menos invencible.  
> Aun sí sangraba, lloraba y sufría no se rendiría hasta aullar de victoria por la derrota de su enemigo

_La oscuridad del corazón nace muchas veces por el resentimiento de un corazón solitario_

**9 - Howling of victory**

La tensión se mantuvo de manera casi insoportable. Harry no relajaba su postura en ningún La tensión se mantuvo de manera casi insoportable. Harry no relajaba su postura en ningún momento, como si se preparara realmente para morder a Draco en caso de que su respuesta fuese insatisfactoria. El problema es que en este momento cualquier respuesta parece insatisfactoria.

— N-no sé porque, pero se quedó en casa durante las vacaciones... Padre no quiso decir porque y-

— ese no es el problema. Te estuvo tocando ¿¡Por qué dejaste que te tocara!? — Brama muerto de ira, Fred estaba a nada de soltarlo, quien diría que el pequeño cuerpecito tuviera tanta fuerza.

— Solo me amenazaba y acariciaba el cabello Harry, no fue nada. — Asegura, aquello es cierto, realmente nada ocurrió en sus vacaciones más allá de tenerlo acosándolo a cada hora del día.

Finalmente se soltó y lo agarró tan fuerte del cuello que Draco comenzó a ponerse rojo, falta de aire en los pulmones no es bueno para nadie — Eres de mi manada, Greyback no puede estar respirando el mismo aire que tu mientras yo esté vivo —. Advierte tan crispado que se mantienen relativamente lejos para evitar llamar su atención.

— Harry ya, es suficiente, él no tuvo la culpa de esto...

— También lo dejaste tocarte y que te impregnara su aroma cómo así fueras de él cuándo eres mio. — Lo soltó con toda la brusquedad posible, viéndolo como si fuera asco lo que evocará su presencia y largándose del lugar con dirección a la salida del castillo. Hermione se apresuró a seguirlo.

— Harry por favor.

Tan sólo la miró un instante y luego salió corriendo al bosque prohibido. Hermione bajo la mirada llena de pesadumbre. Al girar casi casi choca con un pequeño ser vestido de rosa chillón y petulante sonrisa marcando sus largos labios de sapo. Umbridge tenía ese brillo de ingenio en los ojos que predecía alguna futura tortura a su lobuno compañero.

Fue a su sala común con el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurre y ocurriría algo aún peor sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

**~***~**

— Y dime... ¿Cómo te fue en navidad?

— Mal.

Ambas chicas se miraron, Harry no colabora en lo más mínimo a que la tensión y estado de alerta disminuya. En su habitación cuesta dilucidar si está enojado, ansioso o preocupado, aunque bien que puede ser una mezcla de las tres condiciones con lo mal que se ve.

Se revolvió el cabello lleno de estrés y frustración, le cuesta mantener su mente quieta con tantas cosas que hay, sin contar que está esa voz hablando sin parar en su mente. No sabe cuándo es él, cuando es alguien más... Es demasiado confuso.

Todo por lo mismo, el horrible y aplastante golpe que significó lo que ocurrió en navidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No llegaron a Bulgaria...?

—si llegaron, Harry hizo el Moon Howling. —asegura Luna con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció ante la expresión sombría del muchacho con gafas.

—No vino.

— ¿Ah?

—Mi alma gemela, me escuchó, pero no vino.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca como si fuese un pescado fuera del agua—No se supone que debe ir a ti si se escucha sin ninguna excepción... es... —. Hablar de esto con alguien que sabe totalmente del tema a diferencia suya complica la materia a más no poder, pues ve en Harry las ganas de responder de la peor manera posible por si le viera cara de imbécil.

—Me escuchó, sé que lo hizo, lo sentí cerca, pero no... fue... él no... él no quiso ir conmigo. —de nuevo tenía el cuerpo crispado, es complicado comprender porque exactamente parece tener estás contracciones repentinas que lo hacen ver hasta más pequeño de lo que es.

—Quizá algo se lo impidió Harry, aun tienes tiempo ¿no? Puedes hacerlo hasta que venga y él-

—Puedo hacer Moon Howling tres veces, solo  _tres_ veces y ya perdí una oportunidad—intervino en un gimoteo—. Si no viene, mi lazo con él se puede romper y si lo hace... No lo podré salvar.

Era curioso lo que le interesaba de todo el asunto. El problema no es que se sienta solo, abandonado o cualquier sinónimo a lo que pueda sentir un lobo cuando su alma gemela no hace aparición, sino que le preocupa lo que Voldemort pueda ocurrirle si aquello ocurre.

Si son separados por eso que los unió desde el nacimiento de ambos aun con las diferentes edades.

—él vendrá, no te dejará, porque si así fuera no tiene sentido todo lo que hace.

— ¿hacer que? —pregunta Harry confuso por las palabras de la albina. Luna sacó de su bolsillo una manzana y se la lanzó, la atrapó con ambas manos.

—Quiere que te sientas solo. Sabe que mientras más lo aplace y más te llenes de está ansiedad serás más débil, algo que dará tu sumisión como lo desea. Si están lejos, tu seguirás aquí, sufriendo.

—Eso es contradictorio, ellos dos tienen una conexión de lo más rara, sienten lo uno del otro. —replica Hermione con una mueca, Luna volvió a sonreír con ese aire soñador suyo.

—Él no lo entiende y está dispuesto a sufrir con tal de que este débil, que cuando llegue el momento pueda manipularlo por la falta de cariño que supone haber hecho esto. Sí logras mantenerte feliz y tranquilo, él no ganará y vendrá a ti. Quiera o no... Porque se siente morir, igual que tú.

Miró con ojos en diferentes tonos de color, tanto verde como dorado hasta finalizar en un rojo momentáneo que Hermione apenas pudo notar en él. Harry dio una mordida a la manzana, sentándose en la cama y pensando en que hacer para lograr lo que Luna está proponiendo.

Fácil no es, no con Umbridge y Dumbledore respirando en su nuca a la espera del más mínimo hueco para hacerle la vida insufrible. Una con toda la clara intención de hacerlo sudar sangre de ser posible y el otro bajo la apariencia de un abuelo preocupado por el mundo.

Sigue odiando más a la sapo, pero Dumbledore quiere repasarla en esa lista negra que tiene en su cabeza.

—Aun así, debo ocuparme de un asunto apenas finalice este año. —dijo al tragar el trozo de manzana en su boca.

— ¿ha sí? ¿el que? —pregunta Hermione curiosa.

—Greyback no va a seguir molestando.

Aquella pequeña y simple oración fue suficiente para saber que pensaba hacer. Antes de siquiera replicar a que eso no haría falta Hermione la calló, sí es cierto lo que pasa hasta el momento de que Harry es el  _Alpha_ de todos ellos debían dejarlo decidir como quisiera antes de llenarlo de más estrés.

En ese terreno, sólo Harry puede decidir y ya está claro que lo hizo.

**~***~**

Asistir a clases de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras con Snape era como llenarlo de vida, pues con él si tiene un sentido el nombre de la materia y más aún lo debe hacer en ella. Por supuesto que el hombre es estricto a más no poder y más de un golpe en la cara se ha dado por un hechizo mal hecho.

Sin embargo, no lo molesta en lo más mínimo, prefiere que sea así, da la cuenta de prueba y error hasta que pueda hacerlo bien. Por consiguiente, todo lo que hacía con Snape lo drenaba en las clases impartidas en la sala de menesteres, en la cual se la vive esquivando hechizos y corrigiendo posturas o movimientos de varita.

Algo que arruinaba su espejismo de felicidad es que Umbridge hace evaluaciones a todos los profesores durante sus clases, dando la casualidad de que él está presente en cada una de estas inspecciones. Vaya por dios que esa mujer no buscaba hacerlo molestar de algún modo.

Casi lo logra, pues  _interrumpir_ a McGonagall durante aquella "Prueba vocacional" fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

— ¿El señor Potter un auror? —repite con expresión burlona y voz aún más aguda de lo normal—. Nunca había escuchado mejor chiste. Un hombre lobo auror ¡ju!

—Potter tiene muchísimas posibilidades de ser un excelente auror, lo ha demostrado a lo largo de estos años y no dudo en que podrá hacerlo. —responde, apenas prestando atención a ella.

— ¿Un hombre lobo? Minerva-

— _McGonagall._  —corrige, no hay nada que la enoje más a que se Tome la libertad de llamarla por su nombre, lo aborrece.

—Este niño es una amenaza para muchos en este lugar, ni que decir cuando esté fuera ¿a quién salvara? Lo mejor que podría hacer el ministerio por él es reubicarlo para que no lastime a nadie. No dudo que ese será el curso de acción apenas dé mi informe a Fudge sobre como llevan las cosas con respecto a él en este colegio.

—Escúcheme bien, Dolores, Potter será quizá mejor auror que su padre, incluso jefe del departamento de seguridad ¡Aun si es sobre mi cadáver! —exclama, Harry se encogió en el asiento, vaya...  _nada de presión._

—ya veo—escribió algo en la tabla que lleva de aquí para allá con sus aires de ser directora o superior sin serlo a ciencia cierta—. Que esté... animal esté tan poco controlado es culpa del profesorado incompetente a la hora de imponer el orden. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Minerva. Señor Potter, quiero verlo en mi despacho apenas salga de aquí.

—tengo clases de poci-

—Buenas tardes. —se fue sin dejarlo concluir su comentario. Harry miró a Minerva que negó con la cabeza. Genial, esperaba que Snape entendiera que un sapo lo arrastro al pantano y por eso no pudo ir a su cueva de murciélagos.

— ¿De verdad cree que podré ser un auror? —pregunta en voz baja, con su lobo interno serenándose en la medida de lo posible sabiendo que debe ir a esa oficina del demonio y gatos felpudos.

—No veo porque no podría serlo, Señor Potter. —Una respuesta que no ayuda en absolutamente nada, pero es una respuesta indirecta. Tomó su bolso y salió arrastrando los pies.

Caminó con toda la lentitud del mundo hasta entrar al despacho de Umbridge, viéndola como siempre que debe cumplir el castigo con ella, ahora parcial por estar haciendo la mitad con Snape -la mejor estafa del mundo a la mujer que no sospecha absolutamente nada-. En el suelo pudo divisar una gran cantidad de decretos aun sin colgar en el muro del gran comedor.

Si la pared no fuera tan gruesa, posiblemente se hubiera derrumbado por tantos de esos que cuelga.

Se mantuvo de pie en la entrada, inseguro de que debía hacer está vez, por lo general le grita frente a todo el mundo no en privado donde puede responder con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo sin testigo alguno a su actuar agresivo y blablablá.

—Puede Tomar asiento Señor Potter—invita, dejó el bolso en el suelo y se sentó frente al escritorio—. Por mandato de Cornelius Fudge, soy la nueva suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, por lo tanto, poseo la capacidad de despedir profesores, reasignar estudiantes e incluso expulsarlos.

—Felicidades por el ascenso. —dijo distraído, quizá así acabara pronto de hablar y de dejarlo sordo. Se pregunta muy seriamente cómo es posible que se llame  _Inquisidora_ siendo una de las organizaciones que más magos asesinó en el tiempo que existió. Umbridge se vio contenta por el halago.

—Como recordará del juicio formulado durante las vacaciones de verano el año pasado, usted tiene cierto boleto dorado que impide su expulsión. Una verdadera lástima—cerró los ojos con gesto penoso—. Sin embargo, me veo en la necesidad de Tomar acciones en consecuencia de su conducta.

—Con todo respeto, no he hecho nada malo. He cumplido con los deberes, con sus castigos, los del Profesor Snape...

—No considero que cumplir con un castigo sea el mejor ejemplo de ser un buen alumno, señor Potter. Esos castigos son la consecuencia de su naturaleza—se levantó de su asiento y se colocó tras Harry, poniendo sus manos llenas de anillos en los hombros del joven—. Una criatura salvaje incapaz de tener un buen raciocinio, aunque intente disimular que lo tiene.

—Profesora-

—Pero tranquilo. Esa misma naturaleza es perruna—le palmeó los hombros—. Por lo que me veré en la necesidad de tratarlo como tal.

Antes de darse cuenta y sin saber de dónde o como lo sacó, Umbridge le puso un maldito  _bozal_ en la cara, el cual se encogió y adaptó a su rostro, impidiéndole abrir la mandíbula más de lo estrictamente necesario para hablar. Asustado saltó de su lugar, rascando la correa que no cede ante su fuerza para deshacerse de aquella indumentaria.

—Fue enviado específicamente para usted, se abrirá únicamente durante el tiempo de comida y nada más y tiene un curioso equipamiento extra —comenzó a explicar, mostrando una especie de correa de cuero en sus manos—. Y, por último, necesitare colocar-

— ¡¡ALEJE ESA CO...!! —El bozal se apretó contra su cabeza, como si quisiera aplastarla por completo, con las barras de metal cerrándose contra su mandíbula y forzándolo a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Silencio, no le he dado permiso de hablar—dice con una sonrisa típica en los labios. Al estar cerca el collar se cernió alrededor de su cuello, de forma un poco apretada y que lo siente asfixiante—. De ahora en adelante dormirá en la entrada del castillo ya que tanto le gusta pasear por el bosque prohibido, lejos de su habitación.

Aún tenía la presión en la mandíbula, por lo que no pudo decir nada. Tomó su mochila tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo del despacho de Umbridge. Como sólo él llegó en menos de cinco minutos a las Mazmorras, entrando de golpe al aula de pociones.

—aparte de llegar tarde no se esfuerza en... ¿Qué es eso? —Harry gesticulo a más no poder con las manos, ya el dolor se comienza a hacer insoportable. Severus se arremango un poco e intento quitar el bozal.

Su mueca delató que simplemente no podía, Harry se vio aún más desesperado de lo que ya está. Draco llegó con el cuchillo de plata en mano y se colocó tras Harry, pasando el instrumento por la correa del objeto.

El cuchillo se rompió.

—Muy bien, debe estar hechizado hasta la última molécula. —bufa Severus con evidente fastidio y preocupación en cierto grado. Draco lame la herida en su dedo, pues la cuchilla hizo un pequeño corte.

— ¿Quién te lo puso? —pregunta el rubio—. Bueno, tampoco es que puedas responder, perdón. —hizo una clase de puchero por la mirada que Harry le dirigió, algo así como  _si pudiera decírtelo de nada serviría que está cosa me deje sin mandíbula._

— ¿Cómo vas a comer si esa cosa no te deja? Hay que quitarla.

—Si la Profesora Umbridge la colocó solo ella la debe poder quitar y no recuerdo haber dado permiso a ninguno para que dejara de lado sus pociones —una vena se hincho en al frente de Severus, Draco y Hermione volvieron rápidamente a sus lugares—. Y ya que llegó tarde por estar hablando con la profesora que me complica la existencia haga hasta donde pueda su poción, Potter.

Asintió cohibido y Tomó su lugar junto a Hermione, golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, antes que nada.

La hora pasó rápido, casi acabó la poción, pero ya no podía porque debe ir rápido a Encantamientos, en primera por tener la esperanza de que McGonagall pueda quitarle el bozal y en segunda, para que esta pudiera decirle que hacer en caso de que no se pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Ella se mostró horrorizada de solo verlo, pero tampoco pudo lograr nada, no tuvo otra opción que irse a su siguiente clase con la esperanza de que la Aritmancia lo distrajera. Al menos ya no tenía tanta presión y se sentía ligeramente liberado. Presta atención en la clase al mismo tiempo que trata de comprender lo que Umbridge pretendía hacer con esto.

Debe haber un motivo aparte de arruinar su existencia. Nadie se Toma tantas molestias por  ** _nada._**

— ¡Se abrió! —celebró al momento de que asemejaba más una liga que tiene enredada en el rostro que lo que es realmente.

—deberías intentar quitarla ahora que-

—Recuerde lo que le dije Señor Potter. —sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral, fue como si un dementor de túnica rosa hubiese pasado tras él.

— ¿decir?

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntaron los gemelos alternando la mirada.

—Nada importante... ¿Me ayudarían con algo?

Esto es  _guerra_ sin duda alguna. Ya nada peor puede hacerle y no está dispuesto a aguantarlo o que, por el contrario, la mayor parte de su vida se vea afectada -arruinada-, por una sapo sin nada mejor que hacer que torturar estudiantes.

Explicó brevemente cual es la situación, asegurándose de comer tanto como pudiera antes de que el bozal se volviese a cerrar y su capacidad de nada se viera totalmente nula. De alguna manera una desconocida, tendría que dormir donde lo indicaron, sin nada para sus deberes o para estudiar, por lo que ahí hay un problema donde sus amigos entraran en acción.

Lo ocurrió al salir del gran comedor no lo sorprendió del todo.

Una larguísima cadena salió del collar que lo intenta asfixiar y se clavó en el muro de roca. Sería imposible hacer nada si no es donde está. Con resignación absoluta y despidiéndose ya de sus amigos se alejó cuanto pudo para quitarse el uniforme, no necesita romperlo.

Una vez convertido en lobo, echado en el suelo con el bozal puesto parece un perro demasiado grande y es una imagen sumamente deprimente. Con las orejas caídas y viendo de tanto en tanto al interior del castillo se durmió con más calma de la que habría esperar.

_«¿Por qué tan tranquilo? Te tratan como a un perro sarnoso y tu no haces nada.»_

— _ya me he amargado lo suficiente._  —suspiró, levantando polvillo del suelo.

_«Vaya, no pensé que uno pudiera amargarse lo suficiente cuando es obvio que es la intención y no hay una respuesta. Vamos, podrías romper ese collar si lo intentas... Quitarte el bozal si lo fuerzas...ser algo un poco más **flexible**.»_

Cuando abrió los ojos, ni siquiera estaba ahí donde se ha acurrucado hasta hace unos minutos, sino en una elegante habitación que recuerda de hace unos años, en la fiesta navideña en la mansión Malfoy con ese hombre llamado Tom, tan parecido al Tom del diario.

Entre  _Tom's_ acabará hecho un verdadero lío.

Lo curioso es que se siente más flexible que nunca, más...  _largo_. Cuando intenta hablar lo único que producen son esos siseos similares a cuando habla en  _Parsel_. Se trepa por el poste de la enorme cama con dosel, arrastrándose hasta llegar a quién sentado tiende su brazo y lo permite subir.

— _Una pequeña víbora con ojos de cachorro abandonado._ —el siseo se le hace tremendamente familiar, sabe quién es, más no puede recordarlo, es lo obvio, después de todo aun no son  ** _nada_**  fuera de lo inicial.

Porque el hombre frente a él no fue a su llamado, no hizo acto de presencia como debió haberlo hecho.

Con ese masoquista anhelo de tenerlo junto a él se dejó mimar por los dedos fríos y pálidos de Voldemort, quién anchó su sonrisa por la sumisión que está demostrando el ojiverde ocupando el cuerpo de Nagini, cosa que costó, pero pudo hacer sin mayor problema. Dio un suave beso, cual revoloteo de mariposa.

 _—Siendo así, no me sorprende que cualquiera pueda pasar sobre ti—_ entrecierra los ojos con gesto ufano y pedante—. _Incluso yo puedo hacerlo... Ir y hacerte añicos por cada traición que se te ocurre hacer contra mia. Es cruel ¿sabes? Meter al pequeño Draco en toooodo este embrollo por ser incapaz de mantener tu cola quieta ante cualquiera._

Algo le está jalando la lengua hacia dentro de la boca, aquella pequeña y pura parte de su ser que significa su alma le ruega que no lo insulte, que  _disfrute_ de poder tenerlo ahí aun si no es su cuerpo... aun si no está realmente ahí.

Pero Voldemort es un mago de lo más necio que ni siquiera es capaz de ceder ante sus propios pensamientos llenos de potencia de su alma. Por una razón muy sencilla es incapaz: Lo hace  _humano,_ por ende, lo hace  _mortal_  y no es a lo que esté dispuesto a ceder, ni por Harry, ni por nadie ¿Por qué querría volver a ser mortal si ya lo ha dejado atrás?

— _No viniste..._  —susurró, Voldemort alzó una ceja, continuando con sus movimientos lánguidos y perezosos para atormentar un poco al muchacho.

—  _¿A Hogwarts? Sería divertido para causarle un infarto al vie-_

— _No viniste por mí..._

—  _¿Disculpa?_  —muy bien, pretendía atormentarlo un poco, no al revés y casi podía presentir que eso ocurriría a juzgar por el tono lastimero en el que habló.

— _Me pides no abandonarte, pero tu... Tú me abandonas cuando más te necesito..._  —frunció levemente el entrecejo, tornando su expresión a una más neutra borrando la sonrisa por completo.

— _No poseo ningún deber contigo, tú eres un-_

— _Eres mi alma gemela y aun así... No me permites sanarte ¿Qué debó de hacer para que veas que todo lo que deseo es tu bienestar? No me interesa está guerra, sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado_ —se enroscó aún más en el cuerpo del lord oscuro, quién lo observo de forma aparentemente indiferente.

—  _¿sanar qué, Potter? Estoy perfectamente, ojalá pudiera decir lo-_

El apretón en el cuello y mirada "cara a cara" lo hizo detener sus palabras, Harry lo ve con fijeza en la espera de que entienda sin tener que decirlo tan claramente cómo se debe hacer con un niño de seis años. Aparentemente no, Voldemort necesita una explicación tan clara como el agua y directa como la flecha de Apolo.

— _Ambos vamos a morir de un modo u otro si no me permites ayudarte... Por favor._

—  _¿Morir? No me hagas reír, yo no puedo morir, Harry, ya he pasado las barreras que ningún otro humano ha podido y esa es la barrera de la mortalidad. Tu envejecerás y morirás como cualquier otro mientras yo seguiré viviendo hasta que este mundo perezca._

— _Sí, lo has hecho. Pero te has equivocado, ambos podemos morir, todo por culpa del otro y no es algo de lo que puedas huir. Quiero ayudarte, Voldemort, permíteme hacerlo, quiero que sea feliz..._

— _Entonces asesina a Dumbledore para mí._

— _Tienes el alma tan rota que no eres capaz de entender lo que quieres, necesitas y debes hacer. Va a haber un momento en el que tu alma va a comenzar a morir, sin importar cuan rota esté o haya aprendido a estar... Somos iguales, por eso-_

 _—Te torturare hasta que dejemos de serlo_ —Harry comenzó a sentirse asfixiado—.  _Haré tu vida un mayor infierno al que es ahora, porque antes huías en los sueños y ya no tendrás ese escape. Vas a rogar que te mate._

— _Y tú rogarás no haberlo hecho si llega ese momento_. —los ojos de Nagini se hicieron rojos, Voldemort se levantó de donde estaba sentado y miró el tablero de ajedrez perfectamente colocado en la mesa de té.

 _Sentía algo extraño..._ Es decir, ya de por si tener sensaciones no es muy normal, claro que las tiene muy de vez en cuando, casi siempre involucrando al ya impertinente adolescente, pero que sea algo repentino lo aleja por completo de lo casual.

Que Harry pretenda ayudarlo es muy peculiar, creyó que sólo lo querría hacer bajo la adorable farsa de su imagen en la adolescencia como estudiante, es decir, lo que el diario refleja, no sabiendo su identidad y sus posibles intenciones de genocidio.

¿A qué se refiere con ayudar de todos modos? Es un terminó muy subjetivo en esta ocasión, tirando, sin embargo, al eufemismo.

Movió la pieza de la reina una casilla más al frente, entrando en el territorio negro y dejó al rey blanco tras esa pieza. El caballo a dos casillas de la reina, las dos torres dos casillas atrás, los peones cubriendo por completo la retaguardia.

—Ayudar...

Es tan curioso sentirse...  _conmovido_  porque alguien le diga eso «Quiero ayudarte (...) sanarte». Jamás lo ha escuchado en su vida, al menos no con el sentimiento de la abnegación plasmado en esas simples palabras que bien están creando una poderosa revolución de pensamientos en su interior y, sobre todo, en el pedazo maltrecho de alma que no para de sufrir debido a su poco tacto.

Debido al daño... ¿sería eso lo que Harry quiere?

**~***~**

Subestimo al destino, la vida si podía ser más mierda de lo que era y por primera vez, está aprendiendo a luchar contra ello como se debe y todo gracias a tener un apoyo presente. Quizá no son los que siempre lo han ayudado en sus problemas gordos, pero es lo mismo, los siente igual, porque ellos son  ** _su_** _manada._

Para empezar, el bozal no aprieta siempre que obedezca tan al pie de la letra que parezca un simple monigote, pues eso es lo que Umbridge quiere: Convertirlo en un fiel y obediente perro. Finge estar siendo obediente, haciendo la bella y honorable técnica de la zarigüeya...

Hacerse el muerto y así bajen la guardia.

Claro, ella cree que lo tiene controlado hasta el último pelo, por ello no pierde oportunidad de ver su logro sólo para frustrarse de que Harry sigue estando tan bien en clases como siempre, como si nada lo estuviera afectando o quitando tiempo de hacer sus deberes.

Lo cierto es que hace trampa, tanta que provoca reírse en la fea cara de sapo rosa de Umbridge. Empecemos por como coño hace para estudiar: alguno de sus amigos, siendo uno cada día distinto y por turno quién lo ayuda con la parte de estudiar. Ya que no puede pasar las páginas con las patas -y el collar aprieta si no es un lobo a cierta hora-, alguno se queda con la capa de invisibilidad pasando las hojas, con cada vez que se relama el hocico es que ha concluido su lectura y sigue las siguientes páginas.

Fitch ha dicho que está loco por tanto relamerse, pero él no entiende y por ello, Umbridge tampoco, ya que él es el vigía por la noche. Sus deberes si es un asunto más complicado al que pidió ayuda a McGonagall, estando ella en guerra con Umbridge se hizo el triple de rápido de lo usual.

Tiene un gira-tiempo

Es un verdadero dolor de culo entender cómo se rige, como llevarlo, pero lo ha podido hacer hasta ahora para mantenerse tan brillante como siempre en sus calificaciones. Snape lo ha felicitado por saber sobrellevarlo.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no se puede tener todo perfecto en esta vida y es que hay un problema además de los obvios: no puede dormir. Voldemort se Tomó muy enserio lo de atormentarlo en sueño aun cuando pasara de un simple terror nocturno y lo afectara de forma intima a él también.

No sabe cuántos planos casi apocalípticos ha visto hasta la fecha, Voldemort tiene muchísima imaginación por desgracia. Hasta el cambio más absurdo puede aparecer en esos sueños por lo que dormir queda casi descartado siempre, sus ojeras siguen tan grandes como las manchas de un adorable y apretujable panda.

Está seguro de que apenas vuelva a su casa dormirá al menos doce horas diario para recomponer lo que no ha dormido y ni su padre o un terremoto podrán impedirlo. Ahí Voldemort no lo afecta por más raro que siga siendo, esa siempre es su zona segura, lástima que Hogwarts no lo sea.

Volviendo a un tema más alegre, las clases de DCLAO de forma clandestina tienen un progreso inmenso. Neville, que había montado su primer y más grande reclamo a su abuela consiguió una varita propia... Y el resultado se notó al primer segundo cuando lo tiró contra una pared y le encajó más el bozal en la cara.

Aun con todo no se molestó con él, más bien parecía un masoquista alegrándose por eso.

Bombarda, Reducto, Desmaius, hoy practican Expecto Patronum, lo cual cuesta un poco más de lo que debería según sus alumnos y por experiencia, Harry cree que van perfectamente bien. Draco es quién mejor lo lleva junto a Hermione, tenía curiosidad, pero prefería no preguntar que hay cruzando por su mente para lograrlo.

—Oh vamos, alguno debe poder con uno corpóreo. —anima.

—Hazlo tu si tan hábil eres. —refunfuña Ron que apenas logra hacer un mínimo hilo plateado.

Debido a que Snape es quién imparte sus clases de DCLAO y es obvio que no va a poder hacer mucho por el problema  _bozal_  lo hizo practicar magia no verbal hasta el hartazgo, esto condiciona a que pueda hacer un Patronum con solo mover la varita en el patrón necesario. En menos de un segundo ya hay dos ciervos trotando por la habitación.

—Piensen en lo que haga colorida sus almas en desgracia, también piensen en que lo que han vivido es una maldita pesadilla y así lo feliz va a relucir tanto que saldrá. —anima caminando entre ellos, evitando de tanto en tanto algún hechizo mal ejecutado que lo podría matar si daba el chance.

— ¿seguro que eres motivador? —pregunta Draco con ironía.

—No es mi intención, quiero que se sientan en la mierda... Igual que tu cabello. —Mofa pasando de él, el rubio hizo una especie de puchero. Movió la varita y el rayo plateado Tomó forma, correteando alrededor de Harry que se detuvo.

Para empezar, es bastante grande y a juzgar por como camina es un felino, tras ajustarse las gafas se dio cuenta de que es un tigre. A ver... Quería hallar una relación entre el animal y Draco, encontrándola solo segundos después cuando el tigre plateado empezó a perseguir al ciervo macho.

Draco se sonrojó de manera furiosa y Hermione rompió a reírse tan fuerte que se dobló sujetando su estómago, aquello es tan ridículo, lo peor del caso es que Harry no es muy capaz de sentir algo al respecto, ni siquiera una mínima vergüenza como Draco si lo hace.

—Y ahí está...

—... la presa perseguida por su depredador...

—sin saber que es la presa. —niegan con la cabeza el par de Weasley mayores. Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—Ahora que me fijo... ¿Dónde está Cho? Ella siempre está aquí...

—Ya sabrás tu porque  _nunca_  falta. —Hermione odia esa incapacidad de Harry de ver lo obvio del comportamiento de otro para con él. Es tan inocente que es tierno y tonto al mismo tiempo.

—Si pregunto es por-

El Bozal se apretó de tal manera que chilló como un pequeño conejillo atrapado en una jaula, tiró de él para evitar que lo siguiera lastimando. Un sonido de explosión hizo titilar las luces y temblar el muro por el cual entraron todos para empezar—Ay no... —murmuró Hermione, todos se hicieron atrás y varias puertas se abrieron por diferentes paredes.

Algunos huyeron, al menos la gran mayoría, otros no tuvieron la suerte de llegar a eso pues la pared que los ocultaba ahora yace completamente destruida. Harry dio una especie de gemido lastimero, sabía que esto pasaría, más no quería que ocurriera.

—Que grata sorpresa encontrarlo aquí señor Potter. —a pesar de que ya no sentía buena parte de su rostro la miró con tanto desafío como fuese posible.

**...**

De saber que el plan de echar el muerto a Dumbledore iba a salir tan bien hubiera pagado a los gemelos por la idea, es decir... ¡Incluso tuvo que huir en una bola de fuego! No iba a negar que ese hombre es genial en lo que a su poder refiere y esa fue una buena demostración.

Claro, no pensó que esto acarrearía tantas consecuencias.

Sigue en Hogwarts por el "pase libre" que carga en su sangre y magia heredera, por lo demás y con Umbridge de directora era más probable que tuviera que huir al bosque prohibido para evitar que lo metieran en Azkaban de golpe.

Ella si es que es una pesadilla y Dumbledore parece un pan de dios a su lado. Para empezar ni siquiera puede entrar a clase, se la vive amordazado a la entrada del colegio y rara vez puede siquiera ir a hablar con Hagrid, que mayores dificultades con su trabajo no puede tener y la situación solo se hace más estresante a cada segundo que pasa.

—Váyanse antes de que los regañen por esto. —sugiere con agotamiento, como si dormir teniendo pesadillas pudiera ser un descanso.

—¿Es que te rendiste o qué? —Harry vio con aburrimiento a Fred... O George, con la nariz congestionada cuesta saber cuál es cual.

—Si y no... ¿Qué coño tienen en mente? Están demasiado sonrientes como para ser normal.

— ¿Nosotros? Nosotros no planeamos nada, tan sólo mirar el cielo tan bonito de hoy. —y con aquel coro tan perfecto se dieron a la fuga pasando el brazo por encima del hombro del otro. Harry movió el cuello en círculos, haciendo sonar los huesos sin quererlo.

Muy bien, alguna vuelta lógica debe darle a eso que dijeron, por algo lo hicieron, ellos sólo hablan estupideces cuando hay más gente presente y no precisamente con él teniendo esta situación tan precaria y lamentable. Dio un largo suspiro y se quedó mirando al cielo, después de todo, es lo único que podía hacer y lo único que ellos mencionaron.

El castillo retumbo de repente y estirando cuanto pudiera la cadena salió del gran castillo para ver al cielo llenándose de grandes fuegos artificiales. Hacían formas bastante elaboradas, entre ellas un dragón chino que dejo caer una buena cantidad de tela rosa.

Un dragón, la  _W_ de los Weasley que se están fugando como si nada del colegio montados en sus escobas y finalmente un enorme lobo que aúlla al cielo— ¡QUE LES VAYA BIEN! —. grita y el par de pelirrojos se despiden con la mano mientras se pierden en el gran firmamento azul.

Gracias a Hermione y Draco se enteró que había un enorme pantano en medio del pasillo del tercer piso y los estudiantes debían pasar en barcaza para cruzarlo, aparentemente el profesor Flitwick no  _"pudo"_  hacerlo... Está más que claro que si podía y simplemente no quiso, lo mismo con McGonagall y Umbridge es tan incompetente en lo que no es tortura que no logra deshacerse de él.

Santa justicia.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que para él cabía esperar, los TIMOS le cayeron encima antes de darse cuenta y estaba frente a la puta hoja de examen teórico. No estuvo difícil -exceptuando historia de la magia, que el examen es igual de soporífero que la materia en si-, sin embargo, la parte práctica era una historia muy aparte.

Es aparte porque es el triple de fácil, Snape prácticamente le facilito la vida entera, casi bostezaba durante las partes practicas exceptuando astronomía. Encantamientos, Transformaciones y DCLAO es un pan comido, tanto que los encargados de la última pidieron ver su Patronus, hecho tan bien que obtuvo puntos extra.

Su victoria debe hacer que Umbridge se retuerza sobre sus entrañas...

—dentro de poco seré libre de esta mierda ¡Por fin! —celebra Harry con energía. Sin exámenes, sin deberes, sin estudiar más... ¡ES CASI TAN LIBRE QUE PODRÍA LLORAR!

—Harry por favor...

— ¿Qué? Déjame disfrutar que pronto no tendré a alguien haciéndome verrugas de tanto contacto. —bufa con las manos en la cadera. Draco entrecerró los ojos, que Harry mencione  _tacto_  es una cuestión de muchas interpretaciones.

Pues el muchacho más sensible no puede estar.

—¿has sentido que te toca o algo así?

—Pues ella no. Pero hay algo viniendo a hacerme cariñito por la noche ¿han sido ustedes? —negaron con la cabeza—. Quizá algo que saliera del bosque prohibido.

—Hagrid se daría cuenta de que algo sale y viene hacia acá, es su trabajo a final de cuentas... o lo era. —rectifica tras unos segundos.

—debe seguir en los alrededores, no hay otra explicación para que no hayan Acromantulas buscando comernos. —aporta Draco como un regaño y Hermione rueda los ojos.

—Su aroma no es muy fuerte, pero está relativamente cerca—afirma el hombre lobo—. Por lo demás... No lo sé, quizá solo sea mi imaginación buscando de molestarme.

— ¿más sueños raros?

—Mi alma gemela me odia, no me lo recuerdes.

—Que imbécil... —susurra Draco.

—Que pasa en esos sueños Harry.

—Muerte, destrucción... Esas haditas que molestan al lado tuyo... Ignora eso. —se masajeo las sienes, algunas veces parece alucinar y no sabe qué clase de poder tienen Voldemort sobre su cabeza como para ponerlo así de desquiciado.

—Bueno... nada muy-

—También algo tocándome... Más que buscando matarme parece querer otra cosa, es muy incómodo... No se siente como si fuera él, porque incluso él sabe que con esa clase de temas no se juega... Por muy raro que suene. —excusa de inmediato.

—Harry, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que todo contigo puede ser raro, hasta la más mínima tontería como el hecho de que tienes un ojo dorado y otro verde... Me estás asustando. —Harry se cubrió un ojo con la mano derecha.

—Lo siento, lleva un tiempo ocurriendo. —susurra incómodo.

—Puede ser grave, enviare una carta a James sin que Umbridge lo note, no costara mucho si usamos la lechuza de-

Un grito brotó de la garganta de Harry, con tanta fuerza que el castillo en sí tuvo un potente y preocupante temblor. Harry se apretó la cara y al apartar las manos para intentar ver al frente se encontró a... ¿Lucius?

—  _¿Qué esperas? Mátalo, ya no es útil._

_Ataca_

_Ataca..._

_¡Ataca!_

— ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! —Hermione lo zarandea, los ojos del menor están rojos como la sangre, balbuceando siseos que de ser una serpiente entendería, pero más allá de eso, no comprende que el pasa aparte de que está en alguna clase de extraño trance.

_—Es un veneno muy especial... con sólo diez minutos morirá, anda, muérdelo..._

— ¡YA BASTA! —Jadea con fuerza, intentando normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Él... él... —miró a Draco y nerviosamente a todos lados—. Y-yo... la serpiente...

— ¿de qué hablas?

—Lucius... va a matar a Lucius. —Draco se puso rígido.

—Un momento ¿Cómo que a Lucius? —Hermione lo ve empezar a tirar del collar—. ¿Qué se supone que pasa Harry?

—Él me lo mostró, s-si la serpiente lo muerde lo va a m-matar y... ¡TENGO QUE PARARLO! —tiró con mayor fuerza del muro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eso es verdad? Tú mismo dicho que te ha-

Draco Tomó la cadena y junto a Harry jaló, sin importar lo mucho que el collar estuviese apretando su cuello hasta el punto de que su cara se pone roja. Ver que, de hecho, cedía Hermione se unió a ellos.

Tras unos segundos más de jalar, en los cuales Harry se crispó de esa manera que delata su próximo cambio la cadena se rompió. Harry rasgo el collar, haciéndose daño en el trayecto, el bozal sufrió el mismo destino sin importar la sangre que le cae por los rasguños de la cara. No se vayan a confundir, no está desesperado por Lucius, al menos no de esta forma tan arrebatadora, pero si en un menor grado.

Lo que en verdad lo altera es que su alma gemela se siga destrozando.

Si él ordena a la serpiente matar será su alma la resentida, será él quién sufra con más y más grietas en ese trozo de ser incompleto y no está dispuesto a aceptarlo. El problema es que no puede ir de Escocia a Inglaterra, así como así porque obviamente lo de aparecerse de forma correcta no es como quien dice fácil, menos en Hogwarts

Así que su mente veloz como un potro joven ya armó un plan casi infalible y a prueba de tontos... Y lo dice así porque sin dudas va a necesitar algo que sea a prueba de Fitch -el sinónimo de tontos-, distraiga a este y a su misma vez atraiga a Umbridge.

Sin los gemelos también hay formas de ingeniárselas y Hermione temió por su integridad física en este momento, no debería ser muy tarde para arrepentirse. Una pequeña explosión la hizo suspirar y colocarse la cadena dorada del gira-tiempo de Harry. Sea lo que sea... Ya lo hicieron.

**...**

—Como coño hago funcionar esta cosa...

—Esta oficina me da escalofríos.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado... ¡Draco! ¡Ayúdame a abrir la red Flu de tu casa! —reclama exasperado

— ¿¡Tú crees que yo sé cómo desbloquear esa cosa!?

—Es tu casa ¡Obviamente pensamos que podrías! —rechista Hermione con las manos en la cintura.

—Pues no puedo, no me han enseñado hacerlo por ser amigo de ustedes dos. —Harry hizo una graciosa mueca de incredulidad—. Prefiero quedar fuera de mi casa que dejar de hablar con ustedes, aprécienlo mal agradecidos.

—Un buen momento para hacer gala de tu buena amis-

—Qué curioso lugar para pasar el rato Señor Potter. —los tres se paralizaron, giraron y vieron a Umbridge junto a Fitch. Un sonido extraño salió de la boca de Harry, se tapó la boca de inmediato.

—Mierda...

**...**

—Inconcebible lo que han hecho. Derrumbar el muro con los decretos inquisitoriales, lanzar bombas fétidas que están prohibidas... —la retahíla de "cargos" continuaba y Harry hace lo posible por callar esa especie de chillidos involuntarios—. así que... Hablen, cuáles eran sus-

—No queríamos hacer otra cosa que hablar con el padre de Harry. —se apresura a excusar Hermione, Draco es el más exasperado: la situación corre en contra y pierden tiempo valioso en esta tontería.

— ¡Mienten! —chilla colérica—. Todo esto es una estrategia de Dumbledore ¿No es así? Les doy la oportunidad de delatarlo y no ser expulsados por el acto tan grande de vandalismo en contra de esta institución.

— ¿Quién siquiera...?

— Hable, señor Potter—se mordió la lengua, tenía que reclamar...—. Antes de que ponga su nombre en la mejor celda que hay en Azkaban.

—Yo no sé nada de Dumbledore, solo queríamos hablar con mi papá. —decidió que lo mejor era continuar con la historia de Hermione. Umbridge entró en una especie de lapsus de calma. Inclino y bajo la fotografían de Fudge enmarcada en su escritorio.

—Si no piensan hablar con la verdad... no tengo otra opción que hacerlo hablar. —Hermione la vio alarmada como si leyera la mente de la actual directora del colegio. Ella vio a Harry y este pudo entender su gesto.

—Está prohibido utilizar maleficios imperdonables, peor aún contra un alumno, el ministerio no-

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, Señor Potter. Así que—Umbridge, con el estrés que se carga encima capaz de borrarle la finísima línea moral que tiene, alzó la varita y apuntó al muchacho—. ¡Imp-

— ¡Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo! —Harry vio a Draco con la mayor confusión del mundo.

— ¿Decir... que?

—Lo que Dumbledore quería que escondieras, su gran... GRAN arma secreta. —sea dramatismo o no, hasta Harry acabó curioso porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de que es lo menciona el rubio.

Umbridge adquirió un brillo en los ojos y Harry no sabe si es mejor o peor.

**...**

Hay un olor muy peculiar a mitad del bosque, Draco los guía a donde sea que este eso que les quiere mostrar y no deja de sentirse tremendamente intimidado por ello. Es algo grande, que bien puede impedirle hacer nada por cuidar del rubio en este terreno hostil del Bosque Prohibido. Es gracioso ver a Umbridge tratando de caminar entre las gruesas ramas y demás elementos naturales.

Sin contar la cara de asco que hace por ello.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso de ver un gigante... un maldito gigante. No tiene ni idea de que hace allí, pero los troncos arrancados ponen en cuestión si realmente está cómodo en ese lugar. Tomó la mano de Draco con fuerza, sintiendo su lobo interno tan inquieto que quiere salir por pura y simple precaución. Giró la cabeza, escucha pezuñas.

—Así que un gigante, me veré en la penosa situación de informar a Fudge y a su padre este- ¡Fuera de aquí, centauros, no tienen nada que hacer aquí! Es asunto del Ministerio.

— No respondemos ante el Ministerio.

La vena adivina que Harry no tiene está palpitando de saber que algo malo ocurrirá por esa mala elección de palabras. Retrocedió lentamente con Draco, ambos con la clara idea de salir huyendo hasta que-

— ¡HEY! ¡NO LO HAGA! — se alborotó por como la soga ahorca a Firenze, ese con el que se lleva mejor.

— ¡Se acabó, harán lo que yo ordene! — dijo histérica, Draco jaló a Harry antes de que hiciera alguna cosa, pues Grawp, el gigante, se encargó primero.

Tomó a Umbridge del vestido, lo cual la hace ver el doble de pequeña de lo que es de por sí. Harry tragó grueso por la visión que le ofrecen. Los centauros, enojados y armados lanzaron flechas contra el gigante y este confuso soltó a Umbridge.

— ¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME AHORA MISMO! ¿¡NO SABEN QUIEN SOY!? — será la cosa más cruel, pero ve tan divertido esto que ocurre —. ¡POTTER, DÍGALES QUE NO SOY PELIGROSA!

— Es malo decir mentiras, profesora. — comenta con todo el cinismo en el existir. Los centauros se la llevaron, Firenze se quedó.

— Los astros han predicho tu victoria y bienestar tras un arduo esfuerzo, Harry Potter, no suelen equivocarse. — Harry asintió y el centauro se marchó. Draco palmoteó el antebrazo de Grawp antes de empezar a correr junto a Harry.

— ¡Gracias por avisarme de esto ¿De dónde rayos salió?!

— ¡Es el hermano de Hagrid, lo hubieras visto de no tener tantos castigos! —resopló, vaya, otra cosa que Umbridge arruinó por completo —. Ha este paso no llegaremos nunca.

— Pues tendremos que- ¡WOW! — se hizo atrás de la impresión. Draco sacudió la cabeza, alzando las orejas —. Mu-muy bien señor rayas... — balbuceó impresionado.

—Sólo súbete.

Draco, para su edad, es terriblemente grande en su forma animaga, siendo muy sencillo para él que se suba a su lomo y empezar a correr. Se pregunta desde cuándo es capaz de hacer esto... ¡Y no lo dijo! Vaya, que poca confianza, se siente herido y todo.

Llegaron al puente para entrar al castillo, siendo interceptados de camino por Hermione, Luna y... ¿Neville?

— ¿Como...?

— Es muy fácil engañar al señor Fitch. Al menos mucho más fácil cuando alguien te ayuda. — responde Hermione antes de tiempo.

— ¿Que hace Longbottom aquí? — pregunta Draco de regreso a su forma humana, este empezó a balbucear.

— Harry llama a los que son de su manada, obviamente va a venir. — explica la rubia albina con ese tono lento y risueño. El de gafas se mostró avergonzado, así que eso eran los chillidos, llamó a su manada.

— Bien... ¿Qué pasa con la Red Flu?

— No la podemos usar, Fitch sigue ahí y si Draco no puede abrir la red en su casa... — comienza a decir Hermione.

— ¿¡y como se supone que lleguemos a mi casa!? ¡¿Corriendo?! — exclama Malfoy, Luna y Harry se vieron un segundo antes de sonreír.

— Iremos volando. — proclaman al mismo tiempo.

Harry hizo un sonido gutural y aunque sólo él y Luna lo vieron, una manada de Thestral comenzaron a aparecer.

**...**

— No parece ocurrir nada. — susurra Hermione asomando la cabeza entre los arbustos que rodean Malfoy Manor.

— Obviamente, esta zona es nuestra, nadie se puede acercar y aunque pasara algo nadie se daría cuenta. — replica Draco nervioso.

— No huelo muerte ni sangre, pero si hay un aroma horrendo. — avisa Harry dejando su ropa a un lado, estando sólo en ropa interior.

— ¿Es necesario que entres como lobo?

— Evidentemente, como humano apenas y me le puedo quedar viendo, los hechizos simplemente no salen. Así que un empujón y rasguño sin querer no ha de ser muy malo.

Al estar en su forma lobuna colocaron la capa de invisibilidad sobre él, Harry caminó con cuidado hasta el interior de la mansión, probando con la conexión que comparte con el lord oscuro para ubicarlo en ese lugar tan enorme y sombrío. No hizo mucha falta al final.

Alzó las rejas, caminaba tan campante con una copa de vino en la mano. Voldemort giró la cabeza, siente a Harry muy cerca, pero no lo ve... considerando lo enrevesado de su conexión es complicado distinguir si está realmente ahí, escondido, o lo alucina.

— Pequeño cachorro que cayó, que cayó... — tararea divertido, sea como sea, lo iba a escuchar y si estaba aquí...

Los gruñidos y ladridos resonaron en el salón de Malfoy Manor. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó en la pared, Greyback mantiene una pata sobre el pecho de Harry, intimidando.

— Parece que al final si viniste, Lucius te importa más de lo que imagine... O bien, Draco. — la sola mención de eso lo hizo fastidiarse ¿Como el rubio podía significar tanto hasta el punto de ir a lo suicida a salvar a su padre?

Caminó hasta Harry, se agachó y lo cogió del hocico —¿Como te vas a escapar ahora...? —pregunta los dientes apretados, Harry cerró un ojo de brillante color verde, chillando adolorido.

_«Quién está escapando eres tú...»_

_—_ Jump... — lo soltó y avanzó en dirección a un pasillo —. Greyback, llévalo a... Greyback. — hizo presión con su magia en el lobo, queriendo que alejara su hocico de la nuca de Harry, puede ver sus intenciones de morderlo.

Hizo más y más presión, pero el lobo enorme se mantuvo intentando hacer caso omiso. Antes de morder nuevamente un tigre se lanzó sobre Greyback, girando ene l suelo y acabando sobre este, rugió al rostro del gran Hombre lobo.

— ¿estás bien?

— ¡¿Desde cuándo son Animagos ustedes tres?! — exclama Harry de ver a Hermione como un zorro de pelaje alborotado, luna se posaba encima de la chimenea como un... ¿Águila? No está muy seguro.

— Llevamos practicando esto desde la primera vez que fuimos a tu casa. — respondió en un bufido.

se hizo a un lado de puro milagro, Draco sacudió la cabeza con un arañazo horrible en el costado. Greyback aulló y las ventanas se rompieron, al menos seis lobos entraron a la mansión.

— ¿Pero que...?

— Tranquilo Lucius, la reparación es lo de menos. — bufa adivinando el pensamiento del patriarca Malfoy.

— ¿¡Y quienes son esos animales!?

— Asumiré que el rayado es tu hijo, muy hábil si ya es un animago. — destaca Tomando un trago de su copa.

Harry en su ya acostumbrada forma de atacar se lanzaba directo a la garganta, jalando y logrando asesinar a su paso y sin remordimiento alguno. Obviamente los demás no podían hacer eso, no sabiendo que son  _humanos_  también... Esto no impide que Luna los deje ciegos y Draco junto a Hermione los incapacite.

El meollo real llegó cuando Harry y Greyback empezaron a pelear, la diferencia de tamaño sigue siendo evidente, pero no es lo mismo al tercer año. Harry es más grande y más fuerte que antes, por lo que está dándole una buena al mayor.

Voldemort entrecierra los ojos con recelo, casi ansioso por intervenir, pero controlando lo suficiente. Greyback sacó a Harry de la casa con un embiste. Harry mordió a Greyback y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta finalmente arrancar ese trozo de carne.

Un chillido lo hizo girarse, un lobo tiene a Hermione agarrada del cuello, siendo más pequeña no cuesta incluso aplastar su cabeza entre sus fauces. Bajó las orejas, sólo para encontrarse nuevamente en el suelo con Greyback encima.

— Voy a hacerte tragar a tu manada por esto perra de mierda. — jadea Greyback, enterrando sus colmillos en la nuca de Harry.

— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! — alzó la cabeza, viendo con ojos llorosos al frente.

— ¿Estás bien? — asintió suavemente a Remus, Neville está sudando la gota gorda, seguramente es por haber ido corriendo a buscar a su padre, padrino y padre de lobo.

— y de haberlo previsto no habría salido mejor... Lucius.

La situación se hizo un caos al momento en que Mortifagos y Aurores hicieron aparición. Malfoy Manor se hizo una guerra campal con todas sus características. Eludir los hechizos es fácil cuando eres más bajo de la altura a la que son lanzados, por lo que apenas le chamuscan parte de la cabeza. Esto quiere decir que se quedaran quietos, más bien ayudan desde otro lado como lo es deshacerse las alimañas que son los lobos de la manada de Greyback.

El temblor subiría a su cuerpo lo hizo saber que algo malo se acercaba y tras analizar breve y rápidamente a todos los miembros de su manada impidió que Greyback saltara sobre Sirius. Giraron hasta entrar en la espesura del bosque tras Malfoy Manor y ahí Greyback no desaprovechó el momento para inmovilizarlo.

El cambio súbito lo hizo sentir caricias poco sanado en su cuerpo peludo, por lo que intentó con todas sus fuerzas irse, pero es apretado con fuerza contra el suelo. Baja la cola y la mete entre sus patas al escuchar las risas llenas de diversión de Greyback. Chillón con mayor fuerza al momento en el mayor rasguño su zona genital.

—Te dije que serías mi perra de ojos verdes. —jadea chocando su pelvis contra la parte trasera del lobo con oscuro pelaje. El pánico lo dominó, Greyback se hizo lobo de nuevo y esa especie de olor a celo invadió sus fosas nasales.

Lloriqueó como un perro asustado, rezando que alguien se lo quitara de encima. Una mordida a su nuca lo hizo mantenerse quieto y rígido. La angustia se hizo paso y antes de que lo tenido ocurriera se oye un gruñido entre los árboles, pudo distinguir la figura negra incluso más grande que Greyback, muestra sus colmillos de esa forma tan curiosa y al saltar para morder al lobo mayor los tres desaparecieron.

—Calma, solo esta inconsciente. —asegura Shakelbolt cargando a Tonks.

— Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Mundungus. —comenta Sirius negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué los Mortifagos desaparecieron? —pregunta Draco con un ojo cerrado por el hilo de sangre que le cae desde la frente—. Hasta papá se fue.

—Huyeron con el rabo entre las-

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —James ignoró toda conversación por estarlo buscando—. ¡Harry!

—La última vez que lo vi Greyback y él peleaban hasta estar dentro del bosque. —informa Hermione limpiando su rostro.

— Y su alma gemela fue a salvarlo. —concluyó Luna. James, Sirius y Remus se vieron entre ellos con la palidez dominando sus rostros antes de salir corriendo al bosque para buscarlos e impedir cualquier incidente entre esos dos.

—n-no está aquí, su rastro termina en este punto y ya no hay más. —dice Sirius que había olfateado en su búsqueda.

— ¿¡Entonces en donde está!?

**...**

La gente gritó y se hizo atrás cuando tres animales aparecieron de la nada matándose. Harry cojeó a un lado, sentía fatal la pata trasera izquierda, quizá un esguince. Voldemort presionó sus garras contra el pecho de Greyback, sacando más sangre del golpeado lobo y a su vez, haciéndose paso al corazón que late azorado por el temor de ser asesinado ya sea por la magia que lo paraliza o las garras en su carne.

—Te advertí que cumplieras con la simple condición de no hacerle nada que no ordenara, tu deber no era otro que mantenerlo quieto hasta que yo lo dijera...

—E-es-

—Es mio y por eso no podías ni siquiera pensarlo.

Con un rugido y mostrando los colmillos los encajo en la yugular de Greyback, jalando la misma y asesinando a este de esa manera. Los gritos se intensificaron y la gente no haya como salir del lugar. Voldemort lo dejó agonizar en su lugar y se sacudió. Harry anduvo hasta él, lamiendo el hocico lleno de sangre.

—No sé cuántas veces debo repetirte que permites que cualquiera pase sobre ti, para mi es igual de fácil que respirar. me haces esto aun cuando-

— Sólo estoy contento de que no mataras a Lucius, que no quebraras más tu alma. — responde moviendo la cola. Voldemort negó con la cabeza, preguntándose muy en el fondo a que venía este momento de pasividad por su parte.

Quizá es esa sensación que despierta Harry en él... la de sentirse más completo...  _Más humano_ , algo que ni siquiera está consciente de que extraña. Antes de dejarse llevar por el impulso de abrazarlo con sus patas vio a Cornelius Fudge salir de la Red Flu.

Al fin y al cabo, los hizo aparecer en medio del Ministerio de Magia.

dio un zarpazo a Harry, cerrando un ojo por resentirse de forma inmediata. Cambió de su forma animaga y con su túnica negra cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro hizo aparecer a sus Mortifagos.

— Así que... ¿No soy real? ¿Sólo una  _mentira_? — increpa, Fudge retrocede paulatinamente junto a funcionarios que lo acompañan — Llegó la hora de que el mundo mágico sepa quién va a gobernarlo.

— No, espera no-

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

— ¡Harry! — sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, había visto de forma muy fugaz los furibundamente desquiciados ojos rojos de su alma gemela para aparecer de repente en Grimmauld Place con Remus, Sirius, Hermione, luna, Neville y Draco viéndolo.

—¡No! ¡tengo que volver! ¡Llévame ahí otra vez! — pide, aunque James no entiende nada pues para él son simples ladridos, casi cae por Harry en su gran tamaño empujándolo con las patas delanteras.

— ¿En dónde estaba?

— En el Ministerio, habían Mortifagos ahí y-

— ¡¡Llévame!! — Acabó por tumbarlo, presionando el pecho de su padre — ¡TENGO QUE IR CON ÉL!

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Calmate! — ordena James. Sirius le puso una gran túnica encima y Harry cambio de forma.

— ¿¡Por qué me sacaste!? ¡tenía que estar ahí con él! — sus ojos dorados impiden saber cómo responderle de manera correcta, pues podría enojarse aún más.

— Era peligroso Harry, pudo haberte matado. — dice Remus con los ojos del mismo color.

— ¡no lo iba a hacer! ¡asesinó a Greyback porque intento... intento...! tengo que ir con él, va a seguir matando y-

— No vas a ningún lado con Voldemort — lo Tomó de la muñeca —. No puedes hacerlo, él va a matarte.

— No es tan tonto de suicidarse, por algo sigue vivo. — los "invasores" sólo veían la discusión por precaución.

— ¡Estás diciendo y pensando en hacer algo imposible y tonto! — rechista el mayor de los Potter.

— ¡No es tonto! De un modo u otro morimos o vivimos juntos, es mi alma gemela ¿Que pensabas? TARDE O TEMPRANO IBA A ENCONTRARME CON ÉL Y-

— NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE TE ENCONTRARÁS CON ÉL, NUNCA — Harry lo miró confuso —. no lo pienso dejar... ¡ya me quitó a Lily! ¿¡Por qué debo deja que me quite a mi hijo también!? Eres todo lo que tengo y si te vas él... él... — estaba a nada de entrar en una crisis horrorosa.

Para él es inaceptable, sean o no almas gemelas Harry es su pequeño. No es el celo típico de un padre, es que no quiere dárselo en bandeja de platal asesino de su esposa y al que ha arruinado buena parte de la vida suya y de Harry.

— debo ir con él. Sino yo no... No puedo vivir si no lo intento al menos.

— No quiero que lo intentes, no te le acerques, no lo  _llames_. Te ayudare en lo que sea que haga falta para que puedas... superarlo. Haré lo que sea mientras no vayas con él.

— James, eso no se puede llevar así. — ignoró lo que dijo Remus, Harry negó con la cabeza, apartándose y decidido a salir para volver al Ministerio. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que podría hacer algo.

— ¡Voldemort no lo quiere dañar, él no los dijo! — asegura de repente —. Nos pidió cuidar de Harry cuando estaba mal, incluso pensaba suicidarse y él nos-

— Hermione cállate. — dice Draco entre dientes.

— quizá es un... loco, pero quiere a Harry, no lo sabe, pero lo hace. — continua Luna.

— ¿Como que les habló? — pregunta Sirius alzando una ceja —. ¿Les ha enviado cartas?

— No. Habló a través de un diario que recibió Harry desde navidad en primer año. — Draco cerró la boca, asustado de su propia sinceridad. Harry se puso pálido ante la cara de su papá y padrino.

— ¿has estado... hablando con él?

— Y-yo no sabía que era él. Si-siempre dijo que se llamaba Tom. — su confusión es genuina, sin embargo, el hecho sigue sin alejarse.

_Estuvo hablando y contándole cosas a ese tipo desde que tiene once años._

_—_ ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sabemos. — corearon en completa sincronía, mintiendo. James se acercó peligrosamente a Harry.

— ¿En dónde... está?

— No es malo, he hablado con él desde hace mucho y sólo-

— ¡HAS ESTADO DÁNDOLE LA FORMA DE MATARNOS A TODOS!

— ¡NO LO DEJARÍA HACERLO!

— ¡Lo encontré! — avisa Remus tras haber rebuscado en la ropa que tuvo Harry puesta, lo tiró al suelo de inmediato, su mano desprendió un poco de humo. Sirius agarró a Harry antes de que este lo Tomara del suelo.

— No parece una simple conexión mental, ni siquiera entiendo lo que es— murmura James dándole toques. Se enderezó y sacó la espada de Godric de la nada, Neville ahogó un chillido de impresión —. sin embargo, nada de lo que pueda hacer es fácil de matar.

— ¿¡Que haces!?

— Está cosa está bañada en veneno de Basilisco, si esto no lo destruye, nada lo hará. — alzó la espada, cogiéndola con ambas manos.

— ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! — Sirius se arrepintió de no impedirlo al ver a Harry llorar, sin embargo, no lo soltó para evitar que se hiciera daño.

James clavó la espada en la tapadura de cuero, unos chirridos espantosos comenzaron a escucharse y la tinta brota del pequeño objeto. Una imagen no tan traslúcida se formó frente a ellos, apoyada en el suelo.

— Maldito infeliz. — dijo entre la sangre negra que le sale de la boca. James sacó la espada y abrió el diario, clavándola de nueva una y otra vez.

—  **¡YA BASTA!** **—** el susto fue general, Harry tiene los ojos rojos, como si tuvieran a Voldemort ahí en otro cuerpo. James regresó su atención al diario —. **NO TE ATREVAS.**

—que mejor motivación. — susurró clavando de nuevo la espada y sacando más tinta

Tom volvió a gritar, la casa entera tembló y él comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Su opaca mirada casi negra en lugar del marrón ocre usual se clavó en Harry —Lo siento... —. Balbucea hasta culminar su existencia. Harry abrió la boca incapaz de creerse lo que veía, sin oportunidad de empezar a llorarlo mínimamente se sintió desfallecer

Literalmente se desmayó, quedando más como un muñeco sin vida que alguien vivo. Sus oídos zumban; su alma llora y grita; siente dolor, tristeza y desesperación. Ve a su familia y manada preocupada por su estado, pero es tan... Extraño. Es como sentir que, de forma terriblemente literal, acaba de morir... o una parte de él...

¿Es  ** _suya_**  realmente?

_— ¿Tom? —en un espacio totalmente negro ve algo salir de lo que es el suelo, parece un hombre entre tanta penumbra que lo viste—. ¿Eres tú? Tom-_

_—No me... no me pueden destruir... —entre el cabello casi negro y enmarañado ve su rostro vagamente familiar—. Si... sí lo hacen yo te destruiré y... y..._

_—Ninguno de nosotros va a morir —asegura arrodillado frente a él, acarició el cabello hasta apartarlo para verlo directamente a los ojos. Uno de ellos es marrón y el otro es rojo —. Yo te ayudare a que estés bien, sin importar cuanto daño me hagas. — lo abraza._

_El hombre con lentitud hizo lo mismo, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido..._

_ Detesto esta noche, quiero respirar. Detesto mis sueños, quiero despertar. Me siento atrapado, me puedo asfixiar. _

_ No quiero estar solo, solo quiero ser tuyo. Es tan oscuro estar sin ti, todo es tan borroso. Me hace tanto mal, se vuelve peligroso. _

_ Sálvame ya. Si estoy sin ti no sé quién soy, no sé quién soy. Mi corazón puedo escuchar, tu nombre está cansado de gritar. Y es que, entre tanta oscuridad, yo te convertí en mi claridad. _

_ Dame tu mano ahora y sálvame, sálvame. Necesito tu amor antes de caer, caer. Dame tu mano ahora y sálvame, sálvame _

_Con los ojos aguados lo aferró con fuerza. Es la primera vez que se siente tan correspondido y la sensación que produce en su alma es alucinante. En este momento lo tiene tan cerca que... se pregunta muy seriamente porque lo percibe de la misma forma. Como si estuviera directamente unido a él y la sensación es tan familiar que no puede ser un asunto que ocurriera de la noche a la mañana._

_—Si no logro salvarte y vivir unidos como almas gemelas... Moriremos juntos para volver a encontrarnos en la segunda oportunidad. —asegura. El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad para cogerlo con fuerza y dar comienzo a un beso desesperado._

_La oscuridad que lo arropa y viste se cierne en el muchacho más pálido hasta que sencillamente no hay nadie, tan solo una luz tan brillante y pequeña que la oscuridad la cubre como una coraza... como una protección a quien se atreva a tratar de lastimarla. Tan profundo en las tinieblas se encuentra que le da más fuerza, mayor tamaño mientras sin saberlo se van fusionando._

— ¡... Es parte de él! ¡Acabas de hacer la mayor estupidez de todas!

—¿Pretendes que me arrepienta? Estás demente.

— ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! Harry podría morir de verdad en este instante por eso que hiciste y-

— ¡Ya despertó! —celebra Neville que está sentado junto a la cama. Se vio rodeado a los pocos segundos. No ve absolutamente nada claro, aunque claro, sin gafas es lo normal.

— ¿Como te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? —pregunta James apretando la pequeña mano del ojiverde.

—En donde... estamos... —murmura adormilado y con el cuerpo entumido.

—En la enfermería de Hogwarts. Llevas alrededor de cinco días inconsciente, nos preocupaste. —avisa Sirius Tomando asiento en el borde de la camilla.

—Incluso pensamiento que tu... no... despertarías... —murmura Hermione—. Parecía que moriste...

—Se sintió de esa forma. —responde con poca voz y movimientos perezosos. Achina los ojos con la esperanza de ver algo, aunque parece que su miopía es ahora de plano una ceguera, cuesta mucho ver en este instante.

—Me diste un buen susto. —le acarició el cabello y Harry sintió un poco de recelo, sin embargo, no es el momento para ponerse arisco, la impresión de que hay algo más importante que hacer lo tiene ligeramente crispado.

—Tom ya no está.

—Tienes que saber que-

—No era falso...—logró incorporarse sentado—. Era como un... pedazo del alma destruida y dividida que lo hace un ser cruel... —Remus vio de mala forma a James—. Si los junto el podrá ser debió haber sido.

—Eso no es posible Harry. Nadie divide su alma y la pone en objetos. —rechista Hermione, Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Hay una forma. Es magia tan oscura que la túnica de Severus queda en ridículo. No supe de nadie que pudiera hacerlo, aunque explicaría por completo porque ese monstruo no muere de una vez.

— ¿Que han sabido de él?

—Ha organizado ataques muy grandes. Aparte de que asesinó a Fudge y hay un suplente de momento, ha alborotado mucho las cosas. No es del todo seguro seguir en Inglaterra. —informa James.

—Está contento de que desperté.

— ¿Ah?

—Tom.

—Acabas de decir que Tom-

—Voldemort se llama Tom Ryddle —interrumpió sin mirarlos en realidad y sacando la información de manera inconsciente, el guardapelo de Salazar apareció en sus manos y sintió el calor que este producía—. Y si nuestras almas se juntan solo será Tom.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—No. Porque tu perdiste tu alma gemela y no entiendes lo que es verla agonizar cada día por sentirse sola... La verdad es que mamá nunca se fue y está aquí. Sólo que tu no la ves...

Por raro que parezca puede verla, ahí de pie junto a James. No es borrosa, es la Única cosa que ha podido ver con tanta claridad en su vida sin exageración alguna. James miró en la misma dirección y no vio otra cosa que un lugar vacío. Remus apretó el puente de su nariz, respirando tan profundo como pudiera. Algo no iba del todo bien y no sabe con exactitud que es.

Lily sonrió a su hijo haciéndole un leve gesto con la mano. Harry le sonrió de regreso.

**...**

Admite que nunca se sintió más miserable y adolorido que en esta ocasión. Ni siquiera creando su primer Horrocrux, ese que James Potter con tanta gentileza destruyó con la maldita espada Gryffindor, un punto más para aborrecer esa casa llena de leones de mierda.

Lo primero había sido un dolor espantoso, sentir como lo apuntaban directo en el pecho. Causó una gran explosión que el Ministerio debe seguir reparando, que pena haber hecho algo así como si fuese un niño sin la menor preparación de cómo controlar su magia.

Puesto que los Autores sabían que estuvo en Malfoy Manor -que se salvó de Azkaban por los pelos-, tuvo que ir a la fortaleza oscura, cercana al pequeño pueblito donde su madre y su padre se "conocieron".

No pudo mantenerse consiente demasiado tiempo, apenas lo suficiente para dejar a Lucius y Bellatrix al menos de lo que habían ordenado hacer a modo de agenda. Estuvo exactamente cinco días inconsciente... ¡CINCO MALDITOS DÍAS!

Lo curioso del asunto en que no fue mera penumbra de cerrar y abrir los ojos, no... Hubo algo distinto. Un sitio negro, de suelo viscoso como petróleo y múltiples versiones de sí mismo, curiosamente, en el mismo orden en que hizo sus Horrocrux.

Él es quien más resalta de entre todos, quizá por ser el central. sin embargo y mucho más lejos, hay una versión de sí mismo que no conoce, tan desaliñada y casi tragada por el suelo. Antes de permitirse acercarse para saber que Horrocrux era...

Harry apareció.

Los vio hablar, abrazarse hasta que sin saber cómo ocurrió una sinfonía salía de él, igual a lo que ocurre en Harry cada vez que se acerca. Por algún motivo no lo sintió mal, sino exasperante porque Harry no lo imitaba.

En un parpadeo fue quien lo abraza, quien lo besa y lo cubre, cual celosa y posesiva negrura absorbiendo la luz o realmente... mezclándose con ella.

— _Dame tu mano ahora y sálvame, sálvame._  —si Harry sonaba como un aullido, él suena como un silbido, casi un siseo de serpiente. Sobo su hombro, donde la mordida se ha vuelto cada día más oscura como si fuese un tatuaje hecho en tinta negra. Lo alivia que, con su despertar, Harry también lo hiciera... Lo cual es tonto

_«Voldemort se llama **Tom Ryddle** »_

Sufrió un fuerte escalofrío, lo escucho demasiado cercano, parecía incluso que lo había hecho a propósito alguno de los dos. No, simplemente ocurrió así. Cubrió su rostro con una mano y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

_Lo necesita... Demasiado. Ya no es capaz de callar  o ignorar el ruego de su marchita alma._


	10. Sliding of longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claro, está el bien y el mal... ¿quien dice cual es cual? ¿Es realmente el bien cuando fuerza al creación de un mal?  
> Tal vez no.

_No somos fríos por falta de sentimientos, sino abundancias de decepciones._

**10 - Sliding of longing**

Si hay algo complicado es enojar a Harry, igual de extraño e imposible de mantener, algo así como ver a un gigante civilizado o un dementor con harapos multicolor sin hacerse con la felicidad ajena. Dicho esto, comprenderán lo anómalo que es para James que su hijo este enojado con él. Desde que volvió de sus últimos días en Hogwarts tras el pequeño -por decir un eufemismo-, incidente con Voldemort no le dirige la palabra.

Apenas y lo mira.

Siendo Harry la luz de sus ojos esto duele casi tanto como saber que es realmente un enfado justificado, es decir, uso una maldita espada impregnada en veneno de basilisco para destruir un trozo del alma de quien será su compañero ¡Eso no se pasa por algo y ya! Por más que se entienda duele y mucho, sin embargo, Harry no puede estar enojado por siempre...

Alguien por favor dígale que no puede.

Luego estamos en el lado de Harry que está verdaderamente enojado, pero tan solo prosigue con la ley del hielo para hacer saber que no se toma el asunto a la ligera. Adora a su padre y con  _Moon Howling_  aproximándose lo quiere cerca... esperará lo que resta de semana para volver a la normalidad, igual el trozo faltante a su alma gemela estará ahí como un recordatorio perenne de su mal actuar.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en Hogwarts gracias a Merlín: Dumbledore retornó -quien sabe si es malo o bueno en realidad-, el pantano no está, Umbridge no está y tiene la ligera sospecha de que los centauros hicieron algo serio con ella -de lo cual no quiere saber y disfruta al mismo tiempo-, y finalmente... regreso a su bella rutina de dormir, comer, no bozal, no cadena y hablar cual perico con su grupo predilecto.

Al menos así en Hogwarts y en su hogar postizo en Grimmauld Place es más o menos igual solo que de forma... peculiar. Desde la conexión tan directa por la destrucción de Tom, él y Voldemort podían hablar en el momento que quisieran a través del pensamiento por decirlo de alguna forma. Muchas veces es invasivo a más no poder, pero le gusta que, por primera vez, Voldemort lo busque e incluya de cierta manera en su vida.

Eso no quiere decir que se entienda, por el contrario, es como si Voldemort entiende cada vez menos el lado consiente de Harry. Sus pensamientos los cree alborotados, muchas veces sin sentido y otros tan banales que ni fu ni fa. Harry por su lado trata de comprender a que vino aquella reacción tan arisca de Voldemort ante lo que tienen desde el principio ¿Por qué no se dejó guiar y ya? El alma gobierna sobre todo ¿Por qué en el no? Un misterio que posiblemente descubriría pronto.

Volviendo a la actualidad en donde Harry permanece enroscado en su cama, extrañando hablar con Tom a través del diario...

_» La guerra no acaba ni con la muerte del líder de un bando. Es muy poco probable que lo haga y rendirse tampoco sirve de nada.«_

**›¿Por qué? Solo crean mayor caos que costada de arreglar‹**

_» No me cansare de repetírtelo... es Guerra, la muerte es simplemente una cifra que al final del día es igual. «_

To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war...

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die...

_» Además ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá con nuestra pérdida o la del viejo? Se nos dará muerte. más cruel, menos piadosa y rápida con el sadismo del que se nos acusa «_

To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah...

**›No tiene por qué ser así. Tan solo debe... acabar. No muerte, no desastre... solo verdadera paz.‹**

_» Eres un cachorro tan malditamente inocente... No acaba "y ya". Hay consecuencias «_

**›la guerra es la consecuencia de algo anterior y lo causante de un futuro. Es una dualidad. ‹**

_» Es cierto. Podre haber nacido sin amor, pero no era un demente tan feliz como ahora... Son cosas que ocurren, te empujan al suelo para demostrarte la mierda en la que naciste, vives y morirás... la diferencia es que yo no moriré y regresaren al suelo del que no me costó levantarme «_

**› ¿Por qué temer tanto a la muerte? ‹**

Tuvo una fuerte puntada en la cabeza. Aparentemente fue una mala pregunta que hacer al lord oscuro, que tanto ha remarcado su recelo contra la muerte como estado natural. Esa maraña enorme, negra y fuera de toda lógica que es la mente de Lord Voldemort parece haberse hecho el doble de enrevesada de lo que es de por sí.

_» ¿Por qué aceptar la muerte? Desvanecerte dejando atrás todo por lo que has luchado, todo lo que has logrado en la vida no importa porque al final "vas a morir". Me rehúso a seguir ese rumbo de Muggles incapaces de nada... Si somos magos y la magia nos permite cosas inimaginables ¿Por qué no usarla para evadir a la muerte? Es algo lógico y que cualquiera puede querer más no lograr. «_

**›La muerte es la mejor de las anfitrionas. Siempre te recibirá con cariño, pase el tiempo que pase. Hagas lo que hagas. ‹**

_» ¿Quieres morir? «_

**›No. Tan solo no temor a que ocurra. Podría ir y abrazar a la muerte sin problema alguno... algo que aparentemente a ti no te pasa. ‹**

_»es absurdo ¿Por qué harías una tontería como eso? Lo normal en el humano y los mortales como tu es temer a la muerte, es lo más razonable... «_

El razonamiento de Harry es tan anómalo que acabó abriendo los ojos y viendo enfurruñado por la ventana, sentado en el diván de terciopelo verde y madera de caoba negra.

_» Es instinto básico de... «_

**›No soy del todo humano. El cuerpo corpóreo es algo que inevitablemente va a morir tarde o temprano. Me importa mi alma, que trascienda y regrese a la tierra en un ser nuevo y que mi alma gemela me acompañe. ‹**

_» los lobos son el doble de estúpidos de lo que pude haber pensado. Aceptar una derrota así... «_

**› ¿Quién te dice que es una derrota? Puede ser haber ganado al no tener miedo por ella como todos los demás. «**

Sin saberlo tocó otra fibra sensible en el lord oscuro: ser igual al resto. Sin dudas es una de las cosas en las que más se asemeja a la masa y menuda asquerosidad ser así. Envidiaba un poco la capacidad de Harry de obviar el temor a la muerte, tenía la ligera sospecha de que esto no ocurre precisamente con todos los lobos.

_» La diferencia entre ellos y yo, es que yo no moriré. «_

**›Espero que no... Aunque si lo haces no estarás solo. ‹**

— ¿Dormiste algo? —pregunta Sirius desde la puerta de la habitación. Harry se enderezo y rascó la cabeza.

—Si, algo. —negó con la cabeza por la respuesta de su ahora ensimismado ahijado.

Voldemort parecía consumirlo lentamente, aunque no de la Mamera tan espeluznante que pensó en un principio. Harry no se está volviendo loco, no quiere matar gente, nada  
.. tan solo guarda largos silencios y mira a puntos muertos por un lapsus de al menos diez minutos por sostener conversaciones mentales con aquel lunático.

No es precisamente motivador, pero tampoco es malo y con eso se conforma.

Bajaron los dos en la cocina. El único que tuvo la decencia de arreglarse para desayunar fue Remus: peinado, vestido con un pantalón simple y una camisa blanca. Su papá al igual que Sirius parecen más dormidos que despiertos y él no luce mejor con esas ojeras de panda en su rostro. Tomó asiento y empezó su tranquilo desayuno, viendo de reojo el calendario que chequea cada mañana.

—Iremos a Bulgaria la próxima semana. —avisa James por percatarse de la atención de Harry en el calendario.

— ¿A sí? —es tonto, pero James se entusiasmó de que respondiera.

—Si. Byal envió una carta, todo será en tu bello cumpleaños dieciséis... ah, preferiría otra fecha, pero él manda. —se encoge de hombros masticando un trozo de tocino.

—Oh... ya... No quiero que vayas. —Tanto él como Remus y Sirius se ahogaron con lo que tuvieran en la boca.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes ir tu solo a...!

—Dije qué no quiero que TU vayas—enfatiza en tono receloso—. Remus y Sirius si vendrán.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —pregunta herido.

—Porque estoy casi seguro de que harás algo para que él no venga, hay formas de bloquearlo, no completamente, pero sí de por si no vino la primera vez no me pienso arriesgar a que tú lo arruines.

—Ay por-

—No. Él... él tiene punto. —interrumpe Remus al heredero Black, con gesto pensativo y James no puso verse más aturdido en ese instante. Esto es incluso peor a lo usual. Esto es lo que debe sentir cualquier padre cuando -por fin-, un hijo decide que es suficiente de tanta atención.

—Yo no... no haría nada por impedir que seas feliz Harry.

—Admitiste que lo podrías hacer. —le recuerda con deje rencoroso.

— ¡Estaba enojado en ese momento! Escucha. Sé que te molesta mucho lo que hice y no me pienso arrepentir o mentirte diciendo que lo haré, pero no puedes simplemente echarme a un lado. Soy tu papá... te amo más que a cualquier cosa.

_»Jo, igualmente destruyó el diario, muy bonito el gesto de cariño.«_

**›Es tú culpa por no decir lo importante que era. ‹**

Miró junto a James, Lily niega con la cabeza y una mano apoyada en si frente, se notaba que a veces su marido podía ser una cosa muy extraña y ella se pregunta cómo aun en la muerte lo ama tanto. Puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo uno de sus mechones negros. Acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz antes de balbucear.

—Como se te ocurra hacer algo me voy a mudar con Draco a la casa que le regalaron en su cumpleaños. —sonó ligeramente cómico, pero iba enserio tu advertencia... y la nueva mansión de Draco tampoco es broma, aparentemente su padre lo vio bien y no está mal encaminado pues Draco es más receloso con él.

—No lo haré. —afirma por segunda. No es solo para convencer a Harry, sino también a si mismo de no hacer una tontería llegado el momento de la verdad.

—que desear ante esta situación es la cuestión. —suspira Sirius. Es extraño, porque en caso de desear el bien del momento es lo mismo a desear que Voldemort aparezca cual reina de la noche; si desea mal es romper el camión de corazón que tiene Harry.

—Ustedes sí que son imposibles. —bufa. Es sencillamente incompatible a ellos la información de que Voldemort no lo mataría, torturaría o sería todo lo que conocen a la distancia.

—Es un asesino de masas, así que-

La puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió de golpe y un tornado negro entró a la vivienda, para confusión general está Severus con esa mueca que se puede interpretar como una sonrisa y un pergamino en mano. Lo dejó la mesa y cogió con una mano el rostro de James para luego besarlo. Sirius escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y Remus cayó de su silla. Harry tan solo parpadeó repetidamente. Al finalizar la acción James se veía tan pálido como si hubiese besado a Myrtle la llorona.

—Gane. —fue lo único que dijo antes de ir con calma a la segunda planta. Harry se estiró y cogió el pergamino, leyó su contenido y...

— ¡Tío Severus dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año! —exclama rebosante de alegría, tiró el pergamino y persiguió al hombre de negro.

— ¡¿QUE?! —Chilló Sirius.

—Ah... así que es por eso... Me debes diez galeones—informa Remus. James los vio en la espera de una respuesta a que tiene que ver con todo esto—. Sirius y Severus apostaron. Sirius dijo que no podría ser profesor de DCLAO durante los estudios de Harry o en una eternidad... Severus dijo que si lo lograría. Así que al final Sirius lo retó a que en el quimérico caso de que ocurriera debía darte un beso en la boca o renunciar al cargo... ya vemos que es más importante.

—SIRIUS.

—No me mires así ¡Que iba a pensar yo que lo lograría! ¡Soy inocente! —afirma ocultándose tras Remus.

Harry y Severus hablaban y hablaban en la biblioteca mientras el mayor tomaba los libros de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black para beneficio de su clase el año escolar venidero.

Un día antes de su partida a Bulgaria llegó una bonita lechuza con los resultados de los TIMO'S... Teniendo la familia que tiene Harry sentía que algo por debajo de "Supera las Expectativas" sería pecado y Severus taladrando su nuca es muestra de ello. Por no decir que su alma gemela está en el mismo plan, aguardando a saber sus calificaciones para ver si es realmente alguien merecedor de su atención -cosa ya cierta, pero se ofendería de estar ligado a un sin cerebro con una "A" en sus TIMO'S-, Así que Harry no tiene nada de presión ¿Como creen?

—Veamos... —James reajustó las gafas en el puente de su nariz

Harry James Potter.

Astronomía: E   
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E  
Encantamientos: E  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E   
Aritmancia: E  
Herbología: E   
Historia de la Magia: S → E  
Pociones: E   
Transformaciones: E

Puntos extra añadidos a Historia de la Magia.

—Válgame Merlín... Nunca creí ver a nadie con tantos "Extraordinarios" en una boleta  
—murmura Sirius impresionado—. Nunca pude con Historia de la Magia.

—Yo tampoco. —admitieron los otros tres adultos.

—Cuando tienes un bozal y duermes en la entrada del colegio todo es posible. —bromea con ligereza tomando pergamino y pluma para enviar una carta a sus amigos con respecto a la nota y que se aria a Bulgaria.

_«Felicitaciones. No eres un mago mediocre a pesar de ser un mestizo.»_

**‹Gracias, supongo... ¿Qué tiene de malo ser mestizo? ›**

Extrañamente no se había hablado del tema hasta este momento. Quizá Voldemort hizo su esfuerzo por no traer el asunto a colación, pero eso no podía ser para siempre y aparentemente es el momento de dar la fascinante explicación de su ideología, con suerte Harry la entendería al pie de la letra. Un escenario muy milagroso y poco probable, sin embargo se vale soñar de vez en cuando.

_» Tener sangre Muggle, eso es lo malo «_

**› ¿Por qué? Mi madre era una bruja de primera generación ¿Por qué sería malo? ‹**

_«Nació y fue criada entre Muggles, es una de las plagas que contamina el mundo mágicos y de ella saliste tu... Un mestizo, un sangre sucia»_

— ¿Esto en verdad está bien? —pregunta James viendo a su hijo repentinamente ensimismado, eso quería decir que está hablando con ese ser han odiado por él.

—Si, lo está. —afirma Remus.

—Se supone que los lastima la distancia, así que, Potter, es obvio que esto es bueno —resopla el hombre que siempre y únicamente viste de negro sea el momento sea—. Además... ha evitado cualquier lugar próximo a él para atacar. —susurra.

— ¿Debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—En el sentido de que evita inmiscuirlo... sí, debería. Lo antepone a su ambición así como tu antepones a tu hijo por sobre el Mundo Mágico. —James no quiere dar su brazo a torcer al respecto y es que tampoco es por necedad sino por simple cautela natural.

Nadie se va a fiar de un asesino para estar de pareja de su hijo. Al menos no al principio y tal vez cabe la posibilidad de que pueda aceptarlo -ya que no queda de otra-, con más tiempo de asimilarlo. Harry casi rompe el pergamino en sus manos

— ¿¡Es enserio!?

— ¿Harry? —Remus lo ve con extrañeza

_«Es enserio.»_

— ¿Por qué los adultos deben ser tan raros? —quejumbra con hastío, saliendo de la habitación y haciendo preguntar qué es lo que habla como para reaccionar así.

_«¿Esperabas algo más?»_

**‹Mis expectativas eran bajas, pero lo que dices las deja por el subsuelo... ¿Como puedes tener una ideología así? ¿De qué siglo eres? ¿Siglo V? ›**

_«Soy más viejo que tú, Harry, es muy normal que lo que yo piense te parezca anticuado aun cuando es muy evidente que es el mejor camino a tomar.»_

**‹Eso no me explica que pienses algo así y hagas una guerra por ello. Es muy... ¡Es muy tonto›**

_«No lo es. ¿Acaso lo que te he dado como ejemplo es mentira?»_

**‹No pero...›**

_«Ahí está.»_

**‹Vale, puede que no sea Tonto en el sentido completo de la palabra, pero aun así... ¡La forma en que lo llevas es mala! ›**

Arrugó el entrecejo ¿Quién se cree ese niño para decirle si hace bien o mal su trabajo de conquistar al mundo Mágico?

_‹El problema no son los Mestizos... son los Muggles, los plenamente Muggles. Cuando tenía unos... siete años tuve un problema con un cazador, me atrapó en una trampa por error y me pensaba mantener vivo para venderme, pero cuando alguien más me vio y le dijo que era un hombre lobo e intentaron por todos los medios hacerme cambiar de forma›_

«¿Eso es relevante para este tema por qué...?»

**‹Fue un estudiante de Hogwarts, mestizo, quien me ayudó. Me enteré de que dejó a su familia por sentirse amenazado por ellos y el pueblo en el que vivía, pues a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más y más amenazantes con él y cualquiera que representase una anomalía en el lugar. En resumen, por tener magia o ser perteneciente a este mundo... los mestizos tienen tanta magia como un sangre pura, pero corren el peligro de vivir en dos mundos donde uno lo puede rechazar y matar por lo que son. ›**

_«Sigue siendo el lugar donde nacieron y crecieron. No lo abandonarían, darían la espalda a la magia y por ello no la merecen ni vivir entre nosotros.»_

**‹Estás mal. Hermione se ha criado en el mundo Muggle, pero ama la magia como cualquier otro. Además ¿No es lo mismo a matarnos entre nosotros? Si lo que te importa es la magia, las costumbres y todo lo demás... esfuérzate en mantenerlas vivas y no matar a quien la posea, a exiliarlo. ›**

_«Eres muy inocente.»_

**‹Ya me lo has dicho. ›**

Miró el calendario en la pared, esperaba verlo pronto y de esa manera terminar de encaminar lo que el lord oscuro hará. Está muy claro que no podrá hacerlo cambiar de opinión, solo reajustar estas opiniones de un modo que dejen de ser nocivas.

**...**

— ¿Mi lord?

Miró al rubio platino frente a él. Hizo un gesto con la mano para despacharlo. Una vez Lucius fuera del despacho miró a un punto muerto por un largo rato antes de fruncir el entrecejo. Por alguna razón su comunicación con Harry esta actualmente cortada. Aun siente su presencia casi adherida a su persona, pero no es lo mismo a sostener una conversación que es mucho más interesante de lo que pudo haberse planteado en un inicio.

Claro, Harry es muy inocente en su forma de pensar, ingenuo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo tiene una chispa muy astuta que lo permite comprender perfectamente lo que le dicen aun si no cuadra con su pensamiento. Quizás por ello es por lo que ha podido ir contra lo que Dumbledore requería: Una marioneta que encubriera lo que él quería, Harry tiene una mente propia muy marcada como para permitir que eso ocurra.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Tiene la sensación de que algo va a suceder y para él será importante —Nagini—, la gran serpiente de escamas negras trepó por su brazo y en pocos segundos desaparecieron del lugar, dejándolo sumido en penumbra y silencio.

La enorme fogata lo dejó momentáneamente ciego, pues todo en penumbra lo hizo encandilarse. Múltiples personas, en su mayoría hombres lobo permanecían en silencio frente a las grandes llamas de fuego mágico. Nagini siseaba en bajo tono, casi ansiosa. entrecerró los ojos, podía reconocer a un par de rostros que no le daban la espalda, como Severus Snape y James Potter: Que hacen estos dos en una reunión de hombres lobos en las tierras búlgaras es desconocido y más aún, juntos, compartiendo aire sabiéndose el odio que tienen uno al otro a pesar de la cercanía obligada.

Un ligero cuchicheo se hizo presente en un momento dado, cuando un muchacho, adolescente, de baja estatura y hasta ahora sin una identificación más clara se puso frente a la gran hoguera. Abrió los brazos por un momento, respirando profundamente y luego relajando su postura. podía sentir que también era un hombre lobo... Quien iba a [aullar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcmt5auEOQ4)...

 

 _Es tu mirar, de color azul_  
¿Me quiere amar? ¿O robar mi luz?  
Es verdad, me divides tú  
Vino y agua ¿debo elegir aún?

Su voz era suave, moviéndose de manera sinuosa frente a las llamas, en lo que parecía un ritual o una manera de iniciar alguna festividad.

_Como esa noche sentirte, hazlo una vez más, más  
En un sentimiento tan ebrio, el cielo tocar_

Paró por unos segundos, para luego obtener acompañamiento por los pisotones de los que acompañaban en el lugar, estando de pie en menos de un segundo. Sus palmas golpean con tal sincronía que parecían instrumentos musicales acompañando el canto del más joven entre todos ellos.

 _He corrido por la jungla_  
Con los lobos, yo lloré  
Solo por ti, solo por ti  
Por las calles más oscuras  
A la luna llegaré  
Solo por ti, solo por ti

Tenían un ritmo, demasiado ordenado que daba un aire increíble a la situación, como todos iban al compás del muchacho de cabellera negra hasta los hombros. Danzaba entre los tantos adultos que lo contemplan y escuchan

 _Amor busqué en cada extraño_  
Y aliviar la ira que me hacía morir  
Todo por ti  
He corrido por la jungla  
Con los lobos, yo lloré  
Solo por ti, solo por ti  
Para llegar a ti

**_Ah ah aah_ ** _, para llegar a ti  
 **Ah ah aah** , para llegar a ti_

_Trazas mi piel, lo haces bien_  
A lugares que nunca llegué  
A ciegas yo te seguiré  
Barreras hoy derribaré

Un muchacho de edad similar se acercó, quizá mayor, ambos al mismo ritmo lento e insinuante que lo puso ligeramente irritado sin ninguna razón. El de cabello negro se alejó de repente, sin parecer extraño.

_Como esa noche sentirte, hazlo una vez más, más  
En un sentimiento tan ebrio, el cielo tocar_

Los adultos se habían puesto en parejas, donde distinguió a Remus Lupin junto a Sirius Black igual de unidos a ese rito tan peculiar. Severus y James se habían hecho atrás, tan solo aplaudiendo y no pudiendo formar parte de aquello.

 _He corrido por la jungla_  
Con los lobos, yo lloré  
 **Solo por ti, solo por ti**  
Por las calles más oscuras  
A la luna llegaré  
 **Solo por ti, solo por ti**

Pudo ver un pequeño reflejo de sus ojos por la luz del fuego cada vez más acrecentada, como si lo que hacían era para avivar las enormes llamas mágicas y estas cumplieran la excitante voluntad del adolescente con cabellos negros húmedos por el sudor que mojaba su piel

 _Amor busqué en cada extraño_  
Y aliviar la ira que me hacía morir  
Todo por ti  
He corrido por la jungla  
Con los lobos, yo lloré  
Solo por ti, solo por ti  
Para llegar a ti

El aliento se le escapó al reconocer los voluminosos ojos verdes, que sin dudas se habían clavado en él, lo había descubierto y aun así no se detenía en lo que hacía, por el contrario, su voz tomó una intensidad muchísimo más fuerte y tentadora... tentándolo a acercarse, a unirse a él, a que fuera su pareja en aquella danza de la gran manada de hombres lobo.

 _He corrido por la jungla_  
Con los lobos, yo lloré   
Solo por ti, solo por ti  
Por las calles más oscuras  
A la luna llegaré  
Solo por ti, solo por ti

Maldijo entre dientes cuando Nagini apretó su abdomen, impidiendo que saliera de su escondrijo para ir en su encuentro, a sujetarlo de la misma manera que el resto de la manada tomaba a su pareja, aunque ahora consiente ¿Por qué ir a hacerlo? Era Harry... ¿Por qué acompañarlo en esa danza? Que, dada la naturaleza lobuna, es para acercarse a sus destinados... ¿Por qué?

 _Amor busqué en cada extraño_  
Y aliviar la ira que me hacía morir  
 **Todo por ti**  
He corrido por la jungla  
Con los lobos, yo lloré  
Solo por ti, solo por ti  
Para llegar a ti

— vámonos de aquí Nagini. — masculló, obligando a sus sentidos a funcionar de manera correcta y no embriagada, a alejar de su cabeza que aquella mirada anhelante de Harry Potter se había clavado en su persona, que lo había descubierto espiando aquel acontecimiento frente a la hoguera. quería hacer volar de su mente... Que sus los ojos tan verdes como la maldición asesina lo llamaban suplicante y este lo aguardaba con los brazos abierto.

Aunque la respuesta es obvia estaba un poco renuente a aceptarla... a que está fuera la respuesta a todo lo desconocido que rodea su relación con Harry. Que por esto es por lo que el muchacho está empecinado en ayudarlo y dispuesto a morir por intentarlo.

Porque es su alma gemela.

Una especie de vuelco rebosante por la conclusión que su mente tanto evitó y que ya por fin acepta en el sentido de que es la realidad. Es bastante curioso que sea el alma, aquel pequeño fragmento, que llegue antes que la mente y es ahí donde se demuestro lo poco humano que es Voldemort: Un cuerpo impulsado únicamente por la fría razón sin la calidez de un alma es de todo menos humana... menos mortal.

Es lo que quiso antes y ahora no está seguro, no sabiendo que siente lo que nadie le dio en ese tiempo y eso es el amor... un cariño sincero y puro sin el más mínimo perjuicio. Esto creaba revoluciones en su interior. Pues no sabe que seguir: la mente lo seduce e implica permanecer como ahora... como toda su solitaria vida.

Y del otro lado está su alma agonizante.

Suplicando y suplicando sin parar que no se deje guiar por lo mismo que lo lleva destruyendo por tantos años, a dejarse sanar por una vez y abandonar la soledad. Harry no lo lastimaría, ni siquiera impediría que lleve a cabo su objetivo de hacerse con el mundo mágico... Quiere su bienestar y nada más.

—Mira el lado positivo... aún queda una oportunidad. —Byal no sabe cómo animarlo, Harry parece un perro apaleado en este instante.

Tampoco es para menos, su alma gemela lo dejo plantado por  _segunda vez_. Se sobresaltó un poco por escuchar su sollozó. Harry cubrió su boca con la mano, encogiéndose hasta acuclillarse en el suelo, James se apresuró hasta él.

—Él estaba ahí... estaba ahí y no vino conmigo. —sollozó, James lo abrazó, teniendo una sobrecarga de pensamientos y concretándose en una locura que llevaría a cabo en secreto no-tan-secreto gracias a cierta persona que ya se puede imaginar que cruza su mente.

**...**

— ¿Alma gemela de los lobos? —Lucius desvió la mirada pensativo, Draco acabó tenso de inmediato por al pregunta del lord oscuro, al cual fue obligado a ver en plena guarida—. No hay más que rumores de eso en la biblioteca. Lo más relevante es que, al igual que los lobos normales, ellos son completamente  _monógamos_ , aman una vez a un lobo, mago o Muggle sin igual y son capaces de morir de tristeza.

Se le hizo muy raro que no hubiera mucha información al respecto. Incluso en su investigación no salió absolutamente nada al respecto, sumando a que el conocimiento de almas gemelas y todo lo que vio salió como si lo supiera de toda la vida: cosa que no es así. Sucedió lo mismo con Harry que supo su nombre de Muggle de golpe y porrazo.

Vaya casualidad.

—Draco —llamó y este saltó ligeramente en su lugar—. Ven aquí. —indica.

A ver, ignoró en buena medida -sin querer, simplemente se le escapó, llevar múltiples conciencias cuesta lo suyo-, lo que Harry habló en el diario con respecto a lo que sería  _Moon Howling_ , costumbres de lobos, etc., etc. La cosa aquí es que está muy consiente de que Draco tiene una explicación detallada al respecto por un informe en tercer año.

—Yo no sé nada al-

—No mientas de forma tan descarada Draco, no te hará bien—comenta sonriendo torcido—. Mírame a los ojos.

—Yo enserio-

— _Legeremens._

Draco soltó una que otra lagrimilla de dolor por lo que hace Voldemort, es decir, que irrumpan en tu mente y rebusquen de forma furiosa entre tus memorias no es precisamente bonito o suave. Trastabilló una vez Voldemort bufó fastidiado por lo que encontró.

—Salgan. —ordena, demás queda decir que el Malfoy menor tomó mayor apuró en cumplir con la orden. Chasqueó la lengua repitiendo en su mente lo que oyó.

_«Aunque a diferencia de ellos, no escogemos nuestra pareja, al menos no de forma voluntaria... Sino que nuestra alma busca a su gemela.» «El alma simplemente necesita de la contraria, es como unir dos mitades separadas. Hacerse daño es imposible porque significaría dañarse a sí mismo, la necesidad de cuidar y exigir su presencia es irrefrenable y...»_

—Y esto es una mierda que podría ser peor para ambos... —murmura sobando sus ojos con la mano.

Es decir, no necesitaba una confirmación de eso, pero saberlo de manera textual por alguien que sabe -o sea, Harry-, lo hace planear y querer cometer una impulsividad que no se nombre. Lo preocupa que ahora, siendo más sentido su conexión Dumbledore haga provecho de ella. Harry estaría acorralado cuando volviera a Hogwarts. Aún tiene un poco de tiempo para organizar la manera de como deshacerse de-

—Hoy es su cumpleaños. —susurra sorprendiéndose de aquel detalle. Jugueteó con su anillo y se lo quitó.

Siempre le ha dado regalos, no hacerlo ahora sería mucho peor, más que todo porque ya es una costumbre. Considerando que ya no tiene el diario, no hay como vigilarlo y ya que no puede darle a Nagini -porque corre el riesgo de que la reconozcan-, no viene mal dar un "insignificante" detalle.

Nadie sabe que son Horrocruxes, al menos no otros que James, Sirius, Remus y posiblemente Severus, por lo tanto, estará a salvo con Harry junto a relicario... Ya que el de ojos verdes en su última idea se le ocurrirá dejar que su padre lo destruya.

Si, sigue rencoroso aun cuando ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Llévalo, y procura que no te vean. —indica a la serpiente con una coqueta sonrisa. Escogió la caja envuelta en papel negro y desapareció. Acabó más recostado en su asiento, viendo al techo.

Almas gemelas... Gemelas de quienes van a matarse...  _Los iguales_. Jeh, es tan ridículo y tan claro al mismo tiempo. Por esto son iguales, por esto solo  _uno_ vivirá si el otro muere, pues está claro que se lastiman tanto que abandonar la vida es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Aunque ahora mismo puede valer mierda esa profecía, lo toma como un reto... mantenerse vivos hasta que la existencia de dicha profecía sea olvidada

_Manteniendo a su alma gemela alejada de todo..._

**~***~**

— ¿y ese anillo quién te lo dio? —pregunta Hermione examinándolo con la mirada.

Harry que permaneció con el codo apoyado en el filo de la ventana, el rostro en su puño y viendo el paisaje exhibido por el tren en movimiento; prestó atención a las palabras de su amiga. Observó por un instante el anillo que lleva en el dedo anular.

Es dorado con una piedra negra en el medio, por cosas que desconoce, es el único que puede apreciar la pequeña marca que tiene, una especie de triangulo con un circulo en su interior y una línea vertical atravesando. Es vagamente familiar ¿Por qué? Ni la más remota idea.

—Fue un simple regalo de cumpleaños. —responde con una débil sonrisa.

— ¿y como te fue en tu cumpleaños? No nos has dicho nada al respecto. —señala Luna, la mueca de Harry casi hablo por él como suele suceder de un tiempo para acá.

—Parece que hay alguien que aun no se digna a hacer acto de presencia ¿eh? —menciona Hermione, el de lentes volvió a su antigua posición—. Siempre está la tercera.  _La tercera es la vencida_ , no te preocupes más por eso ha-

—Estuvo ahí, lo vi, yo sé que estuvo ahí y aun así... Es como si lo hiciera a propósito, sabe que va a acabar mal y aun así no... Él no. —suspiró cerrando los ojos. Draco se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Al menos fue esta vez.

—No sirve de nada si lo hace así. Debe ir conmigo. Solo funciona si los dos aullamos a la luna.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasaría si lo hace alguien más?

—Es inútil si no me escucha, porque así-

— ¿Y si te escuchara? —Hermione y Luna vieron con ligera extrañeza a Draco por lo insistentes que son sus preguntas y teniendo ya muy definido quién es el alma gemela de Harry.

—Pues si funciona, pero-

—entones no deberías preocuparte, no tanto. —rectifica el rubio viendo a otro lado. Harry lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido unos segundos antes de volver a ver por la ventana ¿Qué no se preocupara? Su alma gemela puede morir por ser tan necia, debe preocuparse si se quiere llamar a si mismo un Hombre lobo.

Bienvenida, embolia y convulsiones por ver a Severus como profesor de DCLAO, un nuevo profesor de Pociones, Dumbledore viéndolo fijamente durante todo el banquete... Fue prácticamente lo mismo de todos los años, exceptuando que está vez fue más bonita por no tener al sapo de color rosa entre el profesorado.

Removió un poco su comida, pensando de repente en su papá e intentando hacer contacto con Tom, cosa imposible desde que puso un pie en el territorio, pero nunca iba de más intentarlo. En cuanto a su padre... llevaba un tiempo extraño y no sé explica por qué.

Otro secreto más a la colección y hablando de ellos... Debería ir a echar un vistazo a la afamada cámara de los secretos, tiene la ligera impresión de que puede haber algo interesante para él allí abajo.

—Harry... hey—giró la cabeza en dirección a Hermione—. Sé que es casi regla, pero... Hoy Dumbledore parece más sombrío ¿No te parece?

—Mientras se mantenga sombrío lejos de mio, que haga lo que le plazca. —concluye con aire indiferente, Dumbledore lo saca de quicio con solo mirarlo en estos instantes y esta seguro de que su alma gemela lo contagió con ese odio empedernido.

**~***~**

Una sonrisa de índole desquiciada se instaló en su rostro apenas pudo distinguir a quien se mostraba frente a él con la idiota valentía digna de cualquier Gryffindor. Más que todo suya siendo un descendiente directo del fundador de aquella casa. James guardó la calma, obligándose a sí mismo a comportarse de la mejor manera frente a semejante personaje. La vida es tan irónica que lo hace necesitar al asesino de su esposa y quien pretende hacer una masacre masiva en el mundo mágico.

La tierra podía tragarlo cuando quisiera. se está tardando.

—Veo que Severus es un buen guía. Tardío, pero bueno. —mofa al mortifago que mantiene una buena distancia. Muy listo, porque tiene ganas de torturarlo por traer a James Potter a su guarida. Es el líder de los Aurores, significa peligro o molestia dependiendo del lado en que lo mires.

—yo diría que es oportuno. —bufa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna razón específica por la que estés hoy frente a mí y no hace tantos años atrás donde pudimos evitarnos ciertos... inconvenientes? —repuso con cierto rencor en sus palabras. James suspiró, le sudan las manos.

—Necesito que te reúnas con Harry.

Voldemort dejó caer a Nagini que iba deslizándose por su brazo y Severus giró tan rápido el cuello que tronó. Camina hasta el mayor de los Potter con varita en mano, ojos entrecerrados y cautela por lo repentino de su pedido. James se mantuvo quieto y firme en su sitio, la magia de Voldemort parecía querer doblarlo de forma antinatural por la presión que hace en él.

— ¿Por qué ese pedido tan raro precisamente a mí y viniendo de ti, Potter? —interroga peligrosamente cerca de James. Este colocó la espada de Godric en el cuello del heredero Slytherin.

—No creas que me gusta esto, serpiente, me sobrepasa.

—Jeh.

—En diciembre, más específicamente el diecisiete, debes estar en Bulgaria y aceptar el llamado de Harry. Para mi desgracia eso te salvaras la vida, pero debes estar ahí.

— ¿Por qué debo obedecer algo así? Que podría ganar yo de ir a Bulgaria ese día. Aparte de asesinar a toda una manada de lobos que posiblemente fastidien mí vida de seguir libres. —James apretó los dientes, viéndolo con cierta ira.

—La vida de mi hijo depende de esto-

—Intente matar a ese niño desde sus tiernos años. Su muerte no me va a doler. —contrarresta mordaz, sintió el filo de la plata cortando su garganta de manera subsuperficial.

— ¡Y sin su vida morirás! La muerte por no tener a tu alma gemela no la podrás evitar. Serás tan miserable que tú mismo acabaras con tu existencia. —advierte en siseos. Voldemort obtuvo un brillo curioso en los ojos.

—Ya pude evitar a la muerte. Una segunda vez no me-

— ¿Seguro? —sonrió malicioso—. Ese relicario y ese anillo... La serpiente, el diario... Son Horrocruxes ¿cierto? —cualquier gota de tranquilidad y diversión en Voldemort se esfumo por aquella simple acotación—. Partes de tu alma metidos en esos objetos y no dudo que tengas algún otro.

—Maldita biblioteca Black...

—Puedo destruirlos si me place. Un hombre que no tiene nada que perder no teme a la muerte y te advierto que lo hare si dejas morir a mi hijo por no acudir—hizo atrás la espada. Voldemort lo observo receloso—. Mantente cerca, no creas que tengo idea de que debed hacer en-

— ¿Lo enviaras a Hogwarts? —el tono serio y preocupado no pasó desapercibido para James, le resultó muy curioso a decir verdad.

—Ya está allá si no calculo mal. —Voldemort cerró un ojo con un gesto bastante extraño. De cierta forma parece un adolescente haciendo una especie de berrinche. Su rostro joven no ayuda del todo y Severus está a poco de creer que su cuerpo rejuvenece a cada segundo.

Aun es imponente y maduro, pero su apariencia tiene la mala tendencia a deformarse a cada rato, ahora para bien.

—Si no lo rompo yo lo haría Dumbledore... Si quieres que lo salve tienes que entregármelo físicamente a partir del once de diciembre y volverte uno de mis Mortifagos. —James se esperaba lo segundo, no lo primero. Pensó que querría mantenerse lejos de Harry, quizás protegido y poco más.

No reclamarlo.

— ¿Romper? ¿De qué...?

—no seas inocente. Ninguno aquí tiene un pelo de ingenuo. Dumbledore rompe lo que le facilita el camino a sus ambiciones.

—Tu como... puedes saber...

—Usa la Legeremancia, te guiaré a lo que necesitas saber. —indicó. Con Harry es imposible que James no sepa su nombre y a día de hoy, incluso que fue estudiante y blablablá, una invasión a su mente es lo de menos.

Se le hizo extraño, pero lo hizo. Sentirse jalado a un sitio en específico lo hizo un lio, pero pronto llegó al momento relevante donde hay un pequeño Lord Voldemort en un orfanato —Lárguense—. Lo pequeño no impide que sea igual de tenebroso.

Los niños evidentemente Muggles salieron huyendo despavoridos debido al conejo ensangrentado que yace a un lado del pie derecho del niño. Tom le dio un golpecito con el pie y tras unos segundos una pequeña explosión de sangre vino del animal. Un árbol a su lado se retorció hasta romperse y James podía ver la magia manando del niño.

—No necesito a nadie... ¿verdad? Si tengo magia... soy mejor que ellos... que cualquiera de esos imbéciles—pudo notar que tenía un moretón en la mejilla y su ropa no estaba del todo limpia. Sucia de tierra. Tom se sentó bajo el tronco retorcido—. Porque merecerían estar con los magos si los tratan así... deberían saber su lugar.

—Cuanto anarquismo desde los...

—Diez, antes de Hogwarts. —escuchó vagamente.

El ambiente tuvo un cambio absoluto. Por desgracia debe admitir que Voldemort fue brillante desde el primer instante a pesar de su escalofriante y perfeccionista forma de ser. Su unión a los Pure Blood fue casi inmediata y ser mantenido por ellos también. Sin embargo de cierta forma y finalmente, entiende que es lo que quiere Harry para con él...

Voldemort tiene una mirada tan triste y solitaria que va más allá de una actuación para hacerse el inocente. Realmente está solo, realmente se siente incomprendido y realmente no conoce lo que es tener a alguien que te quiera y preocupe por ti. Trato de no sentir que estaría bien que Harry lo ayudara, pero costaba y más aún cuando llegó al cuarto año. No lo podría describir, su mente acabó en blanco y queriendo que fuera un sueño para impedirlo, con la vena justiciera inflamada, esa que lo impulso a ser Auror en primer lugar.

¿Qué clase de necesidad o enfermedad tiene Dumbledore de abusar de un niño de trece casi catorce años?

Ni siquiera lo durmió, solo está torturándolo al violarlo en su despacho. Fawkes no está en su lugar aparte de ser el despacho como profesor de Encantamientos. Aquello es tan irreal y asqueroso que no se lo cree. El salto brusco de un momento a otro lo mareo, Tom está en su habitación temblando y apretando los puños.

— Maldito... infeliz... — sorprendentemente o no tanto, considerando que nadie puede tener tanto aguante, lágrimas van cayendo por los ojos en ese instante rojos.

Lo puede oír, como repite todo lo que Dumbledore dice sobre aceptación de Muggles y su barbora usual y... visto desde este punto, no lo sorprende que Voldemort tenga tanto odio por los Muggles y Dumbledore, es algo completamente justificado pues ambos "grupos" no han hecho otra cosa que volver cuadritos su vida. Obviamente no excusa el genocidio, pero el que diga que lo hace por  _hacer_ está equivocadísimo, quien diría que las cosas tenían esta explicación.

Una razonable, entendible... Que hace tan obvia que fue moldeado para ser el malo de la historia.

Para el quinto año en Hogwarts de Tom liberó al basilisco, aunque no ocurrió como quiso, su objetivo era Dumbledore y acabó siendo Myrtle, que maldita desgracia lo poco oportuna de la chica sin duda. Aquella "relación" enfermiza no paró en sí, al menos no como debería, de no ser por su escolta hubiese sido más constante, peor... James no se puede explicar cómo es posible que Dumbledore actúe de semejante manera. Lo sabía cínico, pero no de esta manera.

James tambaleó una vez fue expulsado bruscamente de la mente ajena, Voldemort lo veía como si esperara algo, consiguiendo los balbuceos ininteligibles de James. su sonrisa se extendió ampliamente, acercándose cual predador al acecho. Potter se notaba un poco más nervioso que antes.

—Dumbledore destruye todo lo que toca, lo hizo conmigo y yo me di el lujo de volverme mucho más grande de lo que el pudo imaginar, hasta el punto de que necesita a quién me pueda combatir—una sonrisa enfermiza altera al hombre de ojos marrones—. Así que... va a destruir a alguien más, así será fuego contra fuego hasta que tome la gloria del evento.

—Y-ya...

— ¿Nos entendemos, Potter?

—Si... Evitare que pase nada... Solo ve a Bulgaria, por favor. —pide con un nudo enorme en la garganta.

—Entonces allá nos veremos, ten mucho cuidado con... "mi" Harry. —burla, sabiendo que a James aquello iba a molestarlo mínimamente.

Suspiró ligeramente aliviado por la afirmativa del lord Oscuro que se dirigía nuevamente a donde estuvo sentado hasta hace unos instantes desde que llegó. Severus se tensó y esperó lo que James no— ¡CRUCIO! —. James se dobló y soltó un enorme grito adolorido antes de caer al suelo, en agonía por el hechizo de tortura que está recibiendo por parte del lunático que sonría por su sufrimiento.

Tras unos largos minutos acaba el hechizo, James respira con dificultad y tiembla acurrucado en el suelo. Apaleado como un perro se levantó del suelo, Voldemort lo veía con suma diversión desde su sitio.

—Bien. Es un acuerdo, iré ese santo día a Bulgaria... Y ya tú debes hacer si quieres que así sea. Por cierto, deberías cuidar que nadie te vea la espalda. Esa marca ya es muy conocida.

— ¿¡Q-que...!?

—Te lo advertí. Tuve piedad de no ponerla en tu antebrazo. Ahora si no quieres tomar el lugar de Rodolphus... piérdete.

James maldijo por lo bajo. Esperaba encarecidamente que valiera la pena y el lunático frente suyo cumpliera con su palabra. Esto es lo más estúpido que hará en su vida, nada lo superará jamás.

**~***~**

El tiempo transcurría de forma extraña. Ama todas sus clases, incluso pociones con su pomposo profesor y el cuaderno de Severus que encontró entre los demás. La cosa es que todo tiene un aire demasiado oscuro y tenebroso, aun sin las nevadas de invierno hay frío que lo congela. Draco actúa extraño, Hermione actúa extraño, Luna es Luna, no tiene a los gemelos y Severus es tan oscuro como siempre. Tal vez más.

La noche en la que se encontró más desprovisto de deberes escolares usó la capa de invisibilidad y viajó hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Recordaba donde es a duras penas, realmente no sabe porque su memoria en cuanto al tema es tan borrosa. Volviendo a la realidad.

— _Ábrete._  —el grifo se hizo a un lado con cierta parsimonia.

Bajó las escaleras viendo a todos lados cual cachorro curioso, una vez al fondo se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad. Caminó en un trote casi perruno, observando a todos lados, olfateando y captando parte de su propia aroma en el cerrado lugar ¿ha estado ahí alguna vez?

_«Puede que sí, puede que no... hay cosas que no necesitas saber. »_

Hizo un puchero, miró la elaborada puerta llenas de serpientes. Ordenó a esta abrirse y pronto tuvo el paso libre... solo para toparse con un esqueleto de centauro en el suelo. Parpadeó lleno de impresión y siguiendo el camina de huesos y sangre junto al agua llegó a una enorme estatua que es bastante fea.

—Este lugar es horrible... ¿Por qué nadie querría venir aquí? —se preguntó vagamente—. ¡ _HOOOLAAAA!_

En esos momento de estupidez innata del ser humano sintió su lobo interno crisparse de forma casi dolorosa, apenas pudo aguantarse cambiar de forma, el basilisco salió de la boca del monumento. Tragó duro viendo a la bestia directo a los ojos. Dio un par de toques a la escamosa piel del basilisco.

— ¿Y-y esto porque está aquí...? —se pregunta. El basilisco dio una especie de gruñido—. Me preguntó si... podría pedirte un favor. —murmura con una idea en mente.

**...**

Sintió un escalofrío de lo más horrible por toda al columna, algo como un jalón de que algo saldría mal y no tiene una idea exacta de que. La mente de Harry está muy borrosa como para saber con exactitud que pasa por su mente que planea hacer... aunque si está en la cámara de los secretos ya vio a la basilisco...

— ¿Por qué este maldito niño me tiene de esta manera? —lo enerva enormemente esto...  _preocuparse por alguien más._

¡Es Lord Voldemort! Es casi grabado en piedra que no se interesaría por otro que no fuera el mismo. James lo vio y sabe porque es así, quizá Harry también lo supiera y así estaba bien ¿Por qué debía justificar su "Buena" acción ante nadie? Deben aceptarla y ya... no saber que...

_Hubo quién pudo romperlo..._

_Que está tan herido como el inicio._

—Darle el gusto de saberlo... Si como no... Me encargaré de arrancarle la piel como hicieron los Muggles que tanto quiere. —afirma entre carcajadas neuróticas.

Honestamente... ¿Qué se rompió más? El cuerpo, la mente...  _El alma que necesita de las dos y es la única que acepta estar sufriendo aun_. Tras largos minutos de estar riendo y acabar en una posición un poco extraña en el diván miró el juego magia y solo con su magia empezó a jugar con él.

Hizo un pequeño ciervo con las llamas, lo volvió un lobo y lo encerró en una jaulita—Cachorrito, cachorrito roto desde el principio...ven aquí al sufrimiento sin fin entre grietas del sentir... El lobo que ha de venir a la asfixia de la serpiente hasta que llegue su hora de morir—. Cerró la mano y el fuego se apagó.

En exceso de bipolaridad miró al techo sin más... ¿Realmente lo podría romper? Quién sabe, su  _alma_  no lo permitiría, pero... Dejar que Dumbledore el haga lo mismo. Pasó la diestra por su rostro viendo el rastro de agua salina que quedó. Ah...  _llorar de angustia por alguien más_ , eso es nuevo...

Que odioso.

**~***~**

—No va a pasar nada malo... ¿verdad?

Severus lo vio un instante y luego la puerta del despacho del director. Si, como no, salir algo bien con Dumbledore involucrado, es lo mismo a decir que los Potter tienen un muy claro y ordenado cabello. Negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Ya sabes que puedes avisarme si algo no va bien. Hay manera de burlar la seguridad. — _y eso es un bombarda_ , pensó Harry con cierto nerviosismo.

Entró al despacho, Dumbledore está tan serio como se ha hecho costumbre desde el inicio de este año escolar. Detuvo su andar al estar frente al escritorio y apenas prestaba atención a lo que el viejo decía. Hay un susurro muy insistente que lo desconcentra por completo junto al olor invernal que entra por la ventana.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, el susurro va creciendo, no se detiene. Fawkes aletea de tanto en tanto, como diciéndole que se vaya rápido. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la ventana, intentando ignorar el pequeño bullicio que-

—...Me hayas atendido, Harry. —miró con aturdimiento a Dumbledore.

—E-eh... No, lo siento, estoy un poco... Hay mucho ruido por al nieve. —se excusa, siendo a algo meridianamente cierto. Dumbledore suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. El ruido se incrementó.

—Tienes el deber de acabar con Voldemort este año... tengo muy bien sabido como hacerlo. —su aire de animal rabioso no se disimuló ni un poco con sus ojos brillantes y dorados, advirtiendo que cualquier movimiento o palabra ocasionaría alguna reacción de la cual no se hará responsable.

—Ya lo he dicho antes. No tomare partido en...

_Señor de... señor de... señor de..._

—Está guerra que... —las matices coloridas en sus ojos podian ser comicas y hasta cierto punto preocupantes.

_Muerte... muerte... muerte... muerte..._

—...N-no tiene... ningún...

—Es tu deber hacerlo y evitar más perdidas—apartó la mano de Dumbledore de un manotazo, con los ojos terriblemente abiertos.

_Señor de la muerte... Señor de la muerte..._

— ¡Yo no tengo deber de nada! Me voy a clases. —sentenció queriendo salir corriendo.

Desprevenido por completo, su cuerpos e comenzó a mandar por si solo y antes de darse cuenta entre al bruma, estaba sentado en el escritorio de Dumbledore con este entre sus piernas. El anciano le tomó la mano derecha y examinó el anillo que tenía.

—Voldemort hizo algo muy tonto, fragmentar su alma y colocarla en pequeños recipientes... Sé que uno fue destruido, la onda de magia fue impresionante—comenta de manera distraída—. Pero faltan más... Quién sabe cuántos hizo y donde los esconde, pero hay tres que ha descuidado...

Su corazón se alborotó y sus colmillos crecieron cuando la caricia en el pecho -de manera exagerada cabe destacar- llevo a Dumbledore a sacar el guardapelo de entre la ropa del alumno. Harry apretó los dientes, queriendo que su cuerpo saliera del  _Imperius_ en el que está sometido.

—Tom siempre tan nostálgico y empedernido... —suspira viendo el guardapelo y soltando este esté tras un segundo. Volvió a fijarse en el anillo—. Pero aun así... Dejar tres...

—  _¿Tres? ¿Cuáles tres? Yo no tengo más..._  —pensó aturdido.

—Hay que destruirlos, Harry. Ya no tienes otra opción que decidir de que lado estás. Lo ayudas a él o al resto del mundo mágico... ¿Qué diez? ¿Me ayudaras a destruir los Horrocruxes y a Tom de una vez?

—No.

Su respuesta fue seca, desafiante y con el fuego de su furor interno, con su lobo[ aullando](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0) y ladrando con ganas de hacer sangre. El sonido glutural de su garganta advirtió al hombre de ojos azules.

_Beware, beware, be skeptical  
_ __Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold. Deceit so natural  
_ _ __But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
_ _ __Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_ _ __No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_ _

_Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick. Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_   
_So could you..._

El castillo entero adquirió un aire peligroso, Severus hizo un gesto a Minerva y ambos apuntaron con la varita al muro. Entre tanto, Draco, Hermione, Luna y Neville corren con todas sus ganas en dirección al llamado de su Alpha.

—Iremos, ahora.

—¿My lord?

Todos observaron con extrañeza aquel estado tan poco claro en el lord oscuro. James se mostró lleno de ansiedad, como si algo desde muy lejos y en el fondo lo estuviera incitando a enojarse y acudir a Hogwarts tan recto como flecha.

El aullido de guerra fue hecho y nadie podría hacerse atrás ahora, a pesar de lo espontaneo del momento en esa tranquila mañana del nueve de diciembre... Un par de día antes de ir a casa por vacaciones navideñas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolves pertenece a Selena Gomez y el cover a Kevin Karla y la Banda  
> Wolf in sheep's clothing pertenece a set it off


	11. Hisses of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para bien o para mal todo debe terminar, quien sabe como lo hará y si valdrá la pena al final.

_A veces a la persona que nadie cree capaz de nada, es la que hace cosas que nadie imagina._

**11 - Hisses of Love**

Aunque él lo pensó, James se le adelantó en aquella simple y corta frase:  _Hay que deshacernos de Dumbledore_. Tuvo un ligero y satisfactorio cosquilleo, que Potter fuese el de la iniciativa es más que glorioso. Claro, hay un ligero problema y es que esto es igual o más difícil que domesticar a un dragón, tira en lo imposible y nadie lo negara.

Estuvieron todo un mes haciendo teorías, pruebas, planes y demás asuntos pertinentes a su complicado deber y ya lo tenían listo para ejecutarlo. Pensaron hacerlo el doce de diciembre, puesto que ese día ya no habría un solo estudiante en el colegio y realmente fue un acuerdo unánime -a base de Crucio's, Bellatrix fue la primera en hacer un drama-, en que no hacia falta inmiscuir a la población estudiantil.

Refinaban los detalles más mínimos al respecto, todos en la misma sala de la guarida oscura. Fuera de esta Sirius y Remus aguardan a que James salga con las indicaciones de su curso de acción. El mayor de los Potter había pedido a sus dos amigos no inmiscuirse de más, ya bastaba con uno solo -dos teóricamente hablando-, con la marca oscura y corra riesgo de encarcelamiento.

El problema a toda preparación, como en todos los planes de Voldemort desde hace ocho años, se fue a la basura lo sistemático por un inconveniente que solo dos en esa sala pudieron notar. El lord calló a media conversación, hizo su vista a la ventana y James se mostró casi tan distraído como él.

_Beware, beware, be skeptical  
_ __Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold. Deceit so natural  
_ _ __But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warnin_ _

Una enferma sonrisa tensa marcó el rostro del lord oscuro, sin explicación alguna y la expresión de James hizo más que aturdida y furiosa al mismo tiempo

_Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_   
_No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

_Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick. Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_   
_So could you..._

—Iremos, ahora. —se levantó de su lugar y tomó al túnica negra que permaneció colocada en el espaldar de la silla casi trono en la punta de la larga mesa.

— ¿My lord? —Lucius se mostró extrañado por eso. Por lo general no toma decisiones tan importantes de manera apresurada. Al abrir la puerta fue evidente el estado errático apenas controlado de Remus, que con brillantes ojos dorados se muestra ansioso.

No respondió nada. Los Mortifagos se comulgaron con sus mascaras y túnicas negras. A medida que andaban fuera de la guarida Voldemort pudo sentir un cosquilleo aun más fuerte proviniendo de su espalda, como si Harry estuviese ahí recostado y haciendo cuenta de un detalle muy importante para ambos con relación al enemigo en común.

Silbó al mismo son, quién sabe si James, Sirius y Remus también escucharon esa parte del burlón aullido.

_Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
_ __How you're only thinking of yourself  
_ _ __Show me how you **justify  
**_ _ __Telling all your lies like second nature  
_ _ __Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_ _ __You will pay, you will pay  
_ _ __Karma's gonna come collect your debt_ _

Aparecieron a las afueras de Hogwarts. James hizo aparecer la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Con los ojos cerrados y sosteniéndolas con ambas manos dejó su magia fluir, el viento se precipitó. Voldemort cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe.

—El heredero de Godric Gryffindor te ordena...

—El heredero de Salazar Slytherin te ordena...

— _Las puertas del santuario abrir para el mal expulsar y nunca más dejarlo entrar._

James clavó la espada en el suelo y la enorme barrera blanquecina que cuidaba todo el terreno del castillo se hizo visible, agrietándose hasta finalmente romperse. Voldemort sonrió con ojos entrecerrados y satisfecho. Los Mortifagos no tardaron en adentrarse como aquella estela de humo negro que son usualmente.

— ¿No ira con ellos? —pregunta James con extrañeza.

—Este maldito lugar es enorme. Sé cómo llegar más rápido.

El de ojos marrones nunca dejara de sentir escalofríos por al forma animaga de Voldemort, es sencillamente horrible a su forma de ver. Lo que no iba a negar, es que su velocidad al correr es envidiable. Tanto él como Sirius se hicieron con su forma animaga, el último tras haber convertido a Remus en un perro similar a él.

Así inicio la carrera de llegar a Hogwarts... Al menos los que están fuera de esta y los que están dentro tienen sus propios asuntos.

**~***~**

— ¡No hay tiempo para esta clase de cosas, Granger! —reclama Draco por ver a la chica detenerse y rebuscar en ese bolso que Harry le regalo en su cumpleaños pasado. Tenía el hechizo de expansión que puede meterse a un dragón ahí dentro y tener espacio.

— ¡Y yo te digo que necesitamos esto! —rechista rebuscando con aire furioso. Hastiada tomó su varita—. ¡Accio Felix Felicis! —la botella ambarina saltó de inmediato a sus manos. El rubio la miró impresionado.

— ¿Qué Harry no había ganado esa cosa?

—Así es, me la dio hace como una semana. —explicó abriendo el pequeño frasco y tomando un par de gotas, se lo tendió a Luna que la imitó al igual que Neville, quién se mostró confundido.

— ¿Por qué no se la quedó él?

—La pregunta es porque te lo dio a ti. —increpa Draco con aire receloso. Harry pudo dársela a él.

—Porque entre tu y yo, yo sé cuando es buena idea usarla ¡Tú la hubieras olvidado en tu habitación junto a tus tantos productos de cabello! —Acusa. Draco giró levemente la cabeza para que no se notara el sonrojo avergonzado, aquello no era del todo falso. Posiblemente la hubiera usado para algo muy distinto también.

En el frasco quedaba al menos una porción más y teniendo el mundo brillante con instrucciones no saben si realmente es buena idea no tomar más y que el efecto dure el doble. Luna fue la primera en correr, sabrá ella que es lo que veía.

Se transformo en su forma animaga y salió por la una ventana. Una explosión a su lado izquierdo los sorprendió apenas, pues habían visto que ocurriría y se hicieron al lado completamente opuesto, apenas y tenían un poco de polvillo en sus ropas.

— ¡Profesora McGonagall! —exclamó Hermione al ver a la profesora entre los escombros. La mujer bufó, uno que otro cabello se salió de su siempre firme peinado.

—Que oportunos... —bufa Severus con una pequeña herida en al frente. Draco subió las escaleras de la gárgola, el agujero dejaba un paso. El rubio y Neville llegaron a un curioso escenario.

Harry está dentro de una especie de burbuja enorme de color verdoso, Luna está rasguñando la mano de Dumbledore donde este tiene el anillo que vieron en la mano de Harry desde el inicio del año. La chica pudo quitarle el anillo al director, cuya mano se vuelve negra muy lentamente.

— ¡Mi varita, Draco, dámela! —apresura el de lentes desde donde está.

Aunque iba a hacer lo que pidió, se precipitó hacia él como la poción de la suerte indicaba y unos segundos después, tras ver la cara de Harry supo porque fue así.  _Dumbledore había cogido al varita con núcleo de pluma fénix y la rompió._  Tomó con prisa al varita de Draco.

—  _¡Finite Incantatem!_  —la burbuja desapareció. Cogió el anillo del suelo junto a los fragmentos de madera que Dumbledore tiro descuidadamente y salió corriendo junto a los otros. Neville bloqueó -para sorpresa del mismo-, un hechizo punzante de parte del director dirigido a Harry.

— ¡ve al bosque prohibido, ahora! —ordena Severus. Al divisar a Dumbledore apunto rápidamente—  _¡Sectumsepra!_  —lo desvió, desgraciadamente.

— ¡No los pienso dejar aquí!

— ¡SOLO HÁGALO POTTER! —gritó McGonagall con paciencia cero. A empujones y jalones fue arrastrado lejos de la escena para su rotundo fastidio. Los pasillos parecían más largos y laberinticos que nunca por motivos que desconoce.

— ¿Cómo sabias que debías darme tu varita? —preguntó a Draco, este hizo una especie de sonrisa.

— _Felix Felicis._  —fue la escueta respuesta.

—Bebe lo que queda, debe ser lo-

Apenas tendió el frasco este fue tirado a un lado y el contenido se derramó. Vieron en dirección a lo que ocurrió. Dumbledore tan impasible como siempre se encontraba ahí, caminaba a paso lento con la mano ya negra.

—Me siento decepcionado de usted, Señor Potter, todos estos años pensé que sabría hacer lo correcto, parece que me equivoque enormemente...

— ¡Yo no...!

—Acabar con Tom era su único trabajo y no ha hecho otra cosa que seguir su rumbo. Pues bien, debo acabar con los dos yo mismo. Si uno muere, el otro lo hará y yo habré salvado al mundo mágico de sus dos mayores amenazas.

— ¡Bombarda! —el hechizo golpeó la pared a la derecha y con aquella nube de humo y trozos de roca pudieron darse a la fuga.

— ¿¡Que hacemos!? —Neville parece al borde de un ataque de histeria.

— ¿¡No ven nada!? ¡¡Para algo es la poción!! —quisquilla Harry.

— ¡SOLO NOS SEÑALA A TI! —reclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Harry ladeó la cabeza ¿Qué iba a poder hacer él ahora sí...?

—Es... el segundo piso... —murmuró deteniéndose, el foco se le prendió—. ¡vamos al baño de las niñas!

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres al baño AHORA? —Draco lo iba a pensar el mayor loco del mundo.

— ¡Solo síganme!

Esquivando alumnos confundidos y con Hogwarts pareciendo una especie de macabro laberinto cada vez más enrevesado lograron llegar al lugar indicado— _ÁBRETE_ —. El lavabo se hizo a un lado y sin importar mucho el asunto se lanzó por al cañería. Hermione empujó a Draco, sabiendo que este no lo haría.

Luna y Neville saltaron, la rubia con esa alegría chispeante tan característica. Apenas se cerro el lavabo obtuvo una explosión y aunque lo intento, la entrada ya no estaba para que el director del colegio pudiera entrar.

Llegaron pronto a la cámara de los secretos, con un Malfoy fantaseando alegre por estar ahí. Harry se planto en medio del lugar, frente a la gran estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

—  _Ven aquí, el heredero te necesita..._  No les sugiero mirar mucho _._  —comenta con una mueca. Ya los cuatro tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo. Harry captó que Félix Felicis no los dejaría morir como idiotas por la mirada del basilisco... Que hacer acto de presencia sacó un chillido de Neville y Hermione.

—aunque es genial ¿De que nos va a servir una serpiente kilométrica? —interroga Draco viendo en la medida de lo posible. El basilisco bajó la cabeza y Harry dio una que otra palmada en la piel fría.

—Bueno, pues para-

Un temblor hizo al basilisco rugir brevemente. Todos vieron al techo y se preguntaron muy seriamente de donde vino eso, más que temblor en la tierra, se sintió como si el castillo -la parte más mágica de este-, hubiese vibrado por algún cambio que posiblemente no ha ocurrido antes o en mucho tiempo.

Harry pudo notar que el basilisco está inquieto. Miró arriba, parpadeó varias veces—Parece que tendremos más ayuda... —. Hermione no supo si eso es bueno o malo, el tipo de ayuda que Harry pudiera recibir y de  _quién_  se la dará deja muy claro que algo saldrá espectacularmente mal.

**...**

El caos cundió en Hogwarts de una manera bastante ridícula, los alumnos corren por todoslados sin un orden; Mortifagos revoloteando por todo el lugar -cual maripositas negras-; aurores que nadie sabe como llegaron al lugar; Hechizos disparados en todas direcciones y uno que otro cuerpo inconsciente por el suelo.

Esperando que sean realmente inconscientes y no otra cosa.

Por no decir que una bestia que nadie entiende corriendo por los pasillos. Su pelaje negro y amenazantes colmillo aleja a cualquiera. Un par de perros y ciervo hicieron acto de presencia. Estudiantes de primer año que acorralados entre un grupo y otro apenas pudieron encogerse para evitar la marea de encantamientos.

— ¡vayan a su sala común, ahora! —James los cubrió a todos con un hechizo de defensa, cosa no muy fácil.

—Si quieren seguir vivos mañana les aconsejo venir muchachones. —nadie preguntó que hacía Fred Weasley en el lugar, los menores lo siguieron sin dudas. George se puso al lado de James que lo ve interrogante.

—Que podemos decirte, algo nos atrajo hasta acá. Como un par de perritos a los que chiflaron. —explica el pelirrojo con divertida sonrisa. James negó con la cabeza ¿Qué clase de alcance tiene Harry?

— ¡Es un lobo, no te lo preguntes y disfruta que trae ayuda! —dice Sirius pasándolo de largo en pleno duelo con ese auror que le cae mal y tanto así que no recuerda su nombre.

— ¿James? —Nyamphadora lo vio casi espantada de que no estuviera ayudando a los aurores... al fin y al cabo, es el líder de departamento.

—Créeme, no hay tiempo para explicarte. No estaría haciendo esto si no fuera una buena razón. —afirma haciendo un Patronus que se alejó prontamente. ****

Tonks no se lo pensó mucho para seguirlo, al fin y al cabo sabe que James no haría nada así de extraño sin que sea por una buena causa... Que seguramente involucraría a su hijo, por ende, nada malo. Shakelbolt no tuvo que preguntar nada, el seguía a James como si nada.

— ¿En donde mierda está? —gruñe, es muy difícil ubicar a Harry -cosa muy rara, y está empezando a molestarse. Saltó al cuello de un auror desprevenido y siguió su camino, su hocico y colmillos ensangrentados gotean

Tuvo que parar y así mismo esquivar una columna enorme que estuvo a nada de caerle encima. Miró arriba ¿Por qué las armaduras de roca del castillo se mueven? No tiene idea y preferiría no saberlo tampoco, así como meterse en su camino. Evitó ser pisoteado, McGonagall iba atrás de estas estatuas.

—Apresúrese de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta. —advierte la mujer.

No dijo nada, siguió su recorrido y una vez llegó al segundo piso tras tanto lío se escondió y cambió de forma por el hechizo punzante en su dirección. Sonrió asomándose brevemente. Ya entiende donde está Harry y porque el viejo no había aparecido antes.

—Llegaste muy pronto, Tom. —rodó los ojos, obviamente no se cansaría de llamarlo así.

—Yo diría que llegue tarde, pero si llegue ¿asustado, anciano? —pregunta mordaz y seguro de que así es.

Antes de cualquier otra interacción hubo un fuerte temblar y la ruptura del suelo del baño por cierto basilisco que tenía tiempo sin ver ¿Qué por qué salió de esa manera tan peculiar? Posiblemente el muchacho y su grupo que sale del agujero son al explicación más obvia a esto. Antes de que pudiera morder a Dumbledore este se desapareció.

—Hablando de dramatismo... —murmura caminando en dirección a la gran bestia—.  _Busca a Dumbledore, apriétalo tan fuerte que los ojos se le salgan de la cara, pero no lo mates._  —indica.

— ¿Me recuerdan en que momento se supone que el Lord Oscuro es... guapo? —pregunta Hermione, Harry hizo una nerviosa expresión. Voldemort se acercó e inclinó frente a él, arrugó un poco la expresión.

— ¿No te cansas de arruinarme los planes? —lo vio con extrañeza ¿a que se refiere? —. Lárgate de aquí, no tengo tiempo para evitar que te maten o salvarte, vine por el viejo.

—Menudo cariño... —murmura Hermione.

—Silencio, Granger, no tientes mi muy delicada paciencia con los de tu clase—inquirió con una torcida sonrisa—. Desaparece de aquí con ellos Potter. —indica moviendo la mano con desdén.

Está bien, ahora lo necesita bien lejos y de esa manera no habría riesgo de que Dumbledore lo use en contra suya o por el contrario, James tenga motivos para ponerse en contra suya. Desgraciadamente Harry tiene muchos factores encima y mientras más lejos mejor. Claro, hay un problema ye s que Harry tampoco tenía muy pensado hacer caso de manera tan sumisa.

Al menos no en esta ocasión.

— ¡Sabe tu debilidad! —se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo—. Él ya lo sabía, puede que ahora-

Se tapo los oídos por el rugido tan potente del basilisco. Antes de poderlo parar a base de un Imperius Harry salió corriendo—Draco, ve por él y llévatelo de aquí—. el rubio asintió antes de darse a la fuga, Luna y Neville no tardaron en imitarlo. Hermione por su parte se quedó ahí en pie.

— Teme que Harry sufra ¿cierto? —inclinó la cabeza, Hermione tuvo bastante miedo por esos ojos rojos llenos de desquicie—. A-al fin y al cabo, si el muere, usted también... —su voz fue muriendo a cada palabra.

—He toreado al muerte más de una vez. Si lo mantengo vivo es porque me da fastidio buscar la manera de hacerlo de nuevo por su culpa. Ahora, Granger, te lo advierto por última vez... Desaparece de mi vista o me encargaré de que tus padres tengan una visita. Sí, sé dónde viven, como se llaman y cualquier truco que se te ocurra será en vano.  _Lárgate._  —siseó y con aquella amenaza no tardó en irse también.

Al menos tiene sentido de preservación, un punto para ella. Nagini se subió a sus hombros y se movió con ella en forma de estela de humo negro por todo el colegio. Todos los alumnos se acumulan en dos puntos clave, las mazmorras y en los jardines. James y Sirius hacen lo suyo con eso.

Hay algún que otro cadáver, no es como que le importe realmente aquello. Se detuvo junto a James, teniendo la capucha puesta y la poca luz no es posible verle la cara, apenas un destello de los rojizos ojos.

—Tu hijo dejó suelto un basilisco. Hazme un favor y no te mueras ¿quieres?

—¿¡BASILISCO!?

—Sí, un bicho de más de quince metros de largo, posiblemente lo que rugió...

James -como se hace costumbre para todos el día de hoy-, corrió para perseguir aquella silueta oscura, pidiendo a McGonagall que evitara más muertes de las que ya hay en el colegio. Antes de entrar en el gran comedor encontró que hay una cola  _ENORME_  y escamosa tiesa en la entrada de este.

—Que coño... —con espada en mano -por pura precaución-, entró. La escena es, en sí, bastante curiosa. Harry está de alguna forma que desconoce bajo el basilisco, Voldemort y Dumbledore con la demostración más espectacular como se hace un duelo de vida o muerte; Draco, Hermione, Luna y Neville intentan mover el enorme cadáver.

— ¿¡Que se supone que hacen aquí!? —quisquilla. Harry se mostró sorprendido de ver a su papá ahí.

—Preguntaría lo mismo, pero hay al menos siete toneladas de carne aplastando mis piernas. —gimotea ya un poco desesperado por ese pequeñísimo asunto.

—Al mismo tiempo —indica sacando la varita. Al imitarlo apuntaron—.  _Wingardium Leviosa._  —Aunque costó bastante pudieron lograrlo y Harry salió de debajo de la bestia.

—Dumbledore me la tiró encima ¡La mato! —reclama. James prefirió no decir nada, el también pararía a un basilisco que tiene en frente—. También rompió mi varita y quiere que-

— ¡Luego hablamos de esto Harry...!

— ¡NO! ¡ES AHORA! ¡ÉL SABÍA QUE LOS IBA A LLAMAR! —abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cómo que...?

— ¿Cómo que sabía...? —Draco se mostró confuso por aquella pequeña información. Harry tomó la varita antes de decir nada.

— _._  —Harry literalmente salió disparado hacia arriba. Voldemort por pura inercia vio arriba.

James creó una barrera por la bandada de aves oscuras que podrían bien matarlos por al potencia en la que vuelan en su dirección. Dumbledore aprovechó el momento de distracción y realizo el hechizo  _Aqua eructo_ , por lo que aparte de casi inundar el gran comedor creo una enorme burbuja que atrapó a Voldemort.

—Sabes, Tom, me preocupaba enormemente el hecho de tus Horrocruxes... Pero me tranquilizo mucho el hecho de que siempre he tenido uno bajo mi control—admite con tono calmado, Harry evitaba caer con  _Arresto momentum_ —. Uno del que ni aun ahora estás enterado y que tenía pensado que tu mismo destruyeras... pero no conté con que este iba a quererte tanto. —alzó la mirada y Voldemort aun con los intentos de salir de su liquida presión lo hizo.

Por un momento y cual flechazo vino a su mente ese momento tan extraño en que el diario fue destruido _._ Vio todos los trozos de su alma... _Y a Harry, el muchacho de ojos verdes junto a ese trozo de su alma que no recuerda haber separado de la original._ Dio un grito que metió mucha más agua a sus pulmones. Usando la magia más pura de su ser explotó la burbuja. Cayó ligeramente agotado al suelo.

—Maldito viejo—quejó, Dumbledore alzó al varita decido a atacarlo, pero...

— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! —fue como una honda expansiva que los golpeó a todos de improvisto. La varita de Dumbledore cayó al suelo y Harry sin querer soltó al de Draco, precipitándose al suelo. Afortunadamente cayó sobre el basilisco, amortiguando su caída.

— ¿Qué fue eso...? —preguntó James sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdido.

—La varita... —Voldemort la miró y luego a Harry—. CÓGELA, APÚRATE, AHORA POTTER. —ordena con prisa y aire iracundo.

— No entiendo, que tiene esa varita que la hace tan especial. —Hermione vio a James que tuvo un vago recuerdo de uno de los puntos del plan original. En ese plan, solo Voldemort podía luchar contra Dumbledore pues debía quedarse con la varita y...

—Oh mierda... ¡Expelliarmus! —aunque le dio de lleno a Dumbledore, este apenas retorció. Con prisa Harry hizo lo que Voldemort indico y una vez tuvo al varita en sus manos sintió un fuerte chispazo.

_Es un placer conocerlo, mi señor._

Sus ojos se hicieron negros por un instante, al igual que todo a su alrededor. Sintió mucho frío. Una mano esquelética que se llenó de carne y demás lentamente paso por sobre la suya. Contrario a su tacto frío, sintió como hierro caliente que hizo una marca en su mano. El anillo en su dedo anular reluce con oscuro brillo y siente ligero calor en la capa de invisibilidad entre su ropa.

Está como adormilado y atento al mismo tiempo. Es confuso, sin lógica, más aún por aquella figura similar a un dementor que cambia lentamente hasta parecer su madre, la única diferencia es que sus ojos, las cuencas... Son negras y vacías.

_Humano que siempre has tenido mi favor, por fin has llegado a ser mi señor... será todo un honor._

—Qui-quién es... —balbuceó viendo de nuevo todo el lugar, mucho más destruido que hasta hace unos segundos.

—El amo de la muerte. —dijo Dumbledore con los ojos cuadrados de impresión.

— ¿Amo de la muerte? ¿Ah? —Neville vio a todos lados en busca de uan explicación.

—Harry reunió las reliquias, se hizo el señor de la muerte. La capa de Invisibilidad, la piedra de la resurrección en el anillo y la varita de sauco. —explicó Luna con ese airecito soñador tan suyo, sin dejar escapar la impresión.

— ¿¡Tu sabias de la piedra?! —exclamó Hermione.

—Algo así.

—Muy... bien... —murmuró Draco, sintiendo que tiene una sobrecarga de información en este momento.

— ¿¡Qué esperas, Potter!? ¡MÁTALO! —exige Voldemort levantándose.

—pe-pero si yo no puedo matar a nadie. —apretó la varita en sus manos, ni siquiera a Dumbledore podía matarlo. Él no es nadie para decidir por la vida de otro ser humano.

— ¡ERES EL MALDITO SEÑOR DE LA MUERTE! ¡MÁTALO! —insiste. Sabe que no podría hacerlo por valores morales, pero joder que el niño debía tener un punto de quiebre y querer asesinar ¡Ninguna persona puede ser tan pura! —. ¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE TE REPUGNA?! ¡TE HIZO AL MISMA MIERDA QUE A MI CUANDO TENÍA CATORCE AÑOS!

— ¡ESPERA, NO SE LO DIGAS! —quisquilló. Harry no hizo otra cosa que apresurarse y darle la varita a Voldemort, temblando.

—Y-yo no lo puedo hacer. —Voldemort la empujó de regreso, observando con cinismo al de ojos verdes.

—Él te violó ¿sabes? Solo para herirme te violó, porque sabe que por tu maldita parte lobo eres mi otra mitad y, sin darme cuenta... Un Horrocrux. Te rompió, niño, lo hizo solo para romperme más a mí. —la sensación descompuesta lo hizo saber que de hecho, hizo algo mal. El labio de Harry tembló.

— ¿Que...? No... eso... eso no pasó... yo... —empezó a gimotear hasta llevarse una mano al pecho, sintiendo que le duele, que esa herida que tiene se abre y lo hace verse igual que su alma.

_Cuarteado._

_Quebrado._

**_ Roto. _ **

—Ahora mátalo, véngate de lo que te hizo mátalo. —insiste. Claro, debió recordar que Harry es más sensible y lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue llorar con gritos desgarradores que afectaron a toda la manada.

Quizá la idea si podría llegar a Harry, pero no ahora—ustedes dos... —. Al haber retrocedido un par de pasos dio cancha libre a Dumbledore, quién con espada de Gryffindor en mano se planteó atacar al muchacho que no presta atención mínima a su entorno.

— ¡HARRY! —el gritó fue casi masivo, pues los que apenas llegan al comedor -como Sirius y Remus-, vieron el momento en que alzó al espada y finalmente la clavó.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, con sus ojos llorosos y rojos. La sangre mojando su ropa y dando ese olor que detesta: _sangre humana_. Se escuchó al tos y el peso encima suyo lo sentó en el suelo, casi acostado boca arriba. Sus irises en un tono dorado anhelante.

—No sé cuántas... malditas veces debo decir que... eres un cachorro... demasiado inocente...

—To-Tom...

—No s-sé... pero morir... en este instante no suena... tan mal... —balbucea apartándose ligeramente.

La hoja plateada, bañada en veneno de basilisco está clavada en su pecho, habiendo hecho un mínimo rasguño a Harry. Los brazos se le aflojaron, ya no podía abrazarlo como hizo en ese arranque de instinto tan primario como cuidar a su alma gemela. Para él todo se desvaneció, por segunda vez en su existencia está muriendo, pero por alguna razón no lo molesta.

Lo entristece, porque su alma gemela lo iba a llorar.

—Tom... Tom, Tom ¡TOM! —Dumbledore sacó la espada. Podía usarla por ser un Gryffindor desgraciadamente—. No... No me abandones...  ** _¡¡AAAHHH!!_**

Su grito, muy literalmente, derrumbo paredes y personas sin compasión. Dumbledore cayó atrás y su manada rodó hasta casi salir del lugar. Observaron anonadados como la magia negra se comulgaba alrededor de Harry hasta volverse una figura enorme y encapuchada similar a un dementor.

Harry también se veía diferente, adulto para ser más exactos. Su cabello largo y tan desordenado como siempre. Seguía abrazando el cuerpo de Tom que sangra. Aunque retrocedía la muerte se acercó como el mal augurio que es verla y cogió a Dumbledore con una de sus enormes y de forma acelerada se fue volviendo más y más viejo hasta que se hizo un esqueleto y este polvo.

Lo que quedó en la mano de la muerte fue un espectro blanquecino con ligero brillo celeste. Se esfumo tras unos segundos. La muerte al igual que eso se desvaneció lentamente, pero Harry seguía viéndose igual y llorando a Tom en sus brazos.

—Harry...

—Él... él no puede morirse, él me dijo que no lo haría... —sollozó angustiado, su voz mucho más gruesa de lo normal.

—En teoría no estaría muerto... Hay trozos de su alma vagando por ahí ¿no? Quizá si las hallamos todas. —comenta Sirius con tono pensativo. Ese tipo salvó a su ahijado, lo menos que puede hacer es devolver el favor por más que lo odie.

—La primera vez que murió regreso sin necesidad de traer los Horrocruxes. Deberíamos repetir el mismo ritual y será todo ¿no?

—Su alma está muy dañada, no podrían traer de vuelta ese fragmento y sin ese que es donde se almacena su mayor esencia no servirá de nada—acota Luna, mermando el animo casi detectivesco—. Pero... Harry ata ese trozo de alma.

—Es decir que...

—Si Harry lo hace, puede que sea ese trozo faltando y juntar los demás. —concluye Hermione pensativa.

—Somos lobos, no nigromantes para-

—Puedo hacer el  _Moon Howling_  —interviene Harry, interrumpiendo a Remus que alzó una ceja—. Lo único que nos separaba es la razón... algo propio del cerebro humano y ya no es otra cosa que esencia y alma... Si hago el Moon Howling el vendrá a mí.

—Lamento informarte que eso solo se hace en Luna llena Harry ¡no hay manera en la que no... pase algo entre medio! —acota Severus.

—Realmente falta más de una semana Harry ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —James no podía estar bien viendo a su hijo como si tuviera su edad, daba un repelús tremendo. Harry vio a Voldemort, más pálido que nunca.

—Yo arreglaré todo... Vayan a Bulgaria para ese día ¿sí?

— ¿Qué? No, espera, Harry-

Cualquier intento de convencerlo de que era mala idea murió cuando desapareció. James se despeino y rezongo con fuerza. Porque debió heredarle la necedad a Harry... y Lily también, tanta terquedad en un solo ser no debía ser saludable para nadie. Menos para él que quiere evitar que sufra...

—Esto es malo... No creo que pueda mantenerse el tiempo que falta de aquí a la Luna llena. —Remus mueve las manos nervioso.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —pregunta Draco con genuina preocupación.

—Lo vio morir, justo frente a él y por salvarlo... Harry podría no aguantar el dolor. —se vieron entre todos.

—No podemos hacer más que esperar al diecisiete de Diciembre... Por lo demás, hay que arreglar este lugar, enviar a los estudiantes con sus familias...

Junto a McGonagall comenzaron a poner orden en el desastroso castillo, empezando por ir a tirar el cadáver del basilisco para evitar que ningún idiota fuese a mirarlo a los ojos sin querer. Lo que si es cierto, es que nadie -y con esto me refiero a los alumnos-, se preguntó que ocurrió para que los Mortifagos partieran.

**~***~**

Teniendo todos los Horrocruxes en sus manos lo hacia sentir extrañamente nostálgico. Extraño porque nunca había estado tan cerca del ser completo que es su -momentáneamente-, difunta pareja. Gracias a Lucius tenía a los Mortifagos trabajando al ciento veinte por ciento de su capacidad para arreglar los destrozos del colegio.

Obviando a los que son criminales buscados como Bellatrix, Rodolphus, etc., etc. Por no decir que el rubio también evita que estos se vuelven en contra suya por ser  _el niño que vivió_  y por el cual su líder está, nuevamente, muerto. Esto no podía serle más indiferente así como lo es cualquier necesidad básica.

Si, consume su magia como un imbécil al forzarse a no dormir, comer o cualquier otra cosa que no sea mantener la concentración en la última y más fuerte vibración que es el alma de Tom, revoloteando a su alrededor por hacer que así sea. Ser más grande también es extraño y el cabello largo un tanto incómodo, llega hasta casi los talones.

Lo intentó cortar, pero todo lo que usa se rompe al intentarlo. Aprendió a hacer trenzas para evitar pisarlo cada dos por tres. Habla con Nagini, examina por millonésima vez que los ingredientes para la resurrección de Tom sea exitosa. Eso claro, con ligeros detalles extra para que sea funcional.

Solo hará un cuerpo nuevo, el anterior está muy herido e incapaz de sanarse aun con la varita de sauco en sus manos. El enlace espiritual sería mediante el  _Moon Howling_ , por lo que debe hacer el ritual del cuerpo antes de la media noche, aun si es una hora antes.

Colocaría todos los fragmentos de su alma en ese cuerpo, se aseguraría de que sea un ser lo más completo posible aun si está fisurado... Serán iguales ¿Qué tendría eso de malo? Se pregunta incluso si él reaccionara bien a lo que piensa hacer... es casi sin su permiso ¿no?

—Perdón por molestarte, Lucius. —sonríe débilmente al rubio que bufa.

—Es como ayudar a mi señor de todos modos.

— ¿te gustaba mucho servirlo?

—No es algo que lo incumba. —cerró los ojos sonriendo, bueno, se había tardado en ser arisco.

—Puede cambiar mucho cuando lo traiga de regreso. No creo que sea siquiera cercano a lo que tu esperas. —Lucius miró por la ventana un momento y luego a Harry de nuevo.

—De no haber cambiado a como era antes posiblemente Draco estaría muerto o... No lo sé. Los cambios nunca son malos, incluso cuando tendría que tragarme  _Muggleborn_ — Harry ladeó suavemente al cabeza—. Prefiero apartar a los Muggles, son una peor plaga por su estupidez.

— ¿Cómo supiste de...?

—Soy su mano derecha, me contaba los cambios que pudiera haber. —replica con aire ofendido saliendo de al habitación. Harry jugueteó con el hueso sacado de la tuba del padre de Tom y vio a Nagini.

—  _¿Crees que me odie por devolverle casi toda su alma?_

— _Lo dudo. El amo es necio por el hecho de no tenerla, quizá pueda darse cuenta de lo malo que es estar sin ella._

Suspiró con la pesadumbre embargándolo junto al sueño. Quería dormir, pero tenía la impresión de que si lo hacia no iba a poder lograrlo. La soledad es extrañamente fuerte a pesar de estar relativamente cerca. Suspiró mirando al cielo, bueno... Es la alcoba en la que se vieron por segunda vez, puede decirse que esto trae un aire mucho más nostálgico del que debería.

**~***~**

— ¿Qué pasa si no viene? ¿Qué pasa si mi hijo ya está muerto y yo no tengo idea de donde está? —quién puede parar la paranoia justificada de James Potter... básicamente nadie. El hombre ve impaciente al bosque, aguarda que Harry salga de él para demostrar que todo ira bien a pesar de lo delicado e imposible del asunto.

—Si estuviera muerto hasta tu los notorias, respira profundo y piensa en... no sé, venados danzarines. —amonesta Severus con la misma ansiedad, solo que él tiene al decencia de no demostrarla tan abiertamente.

— falta poco para que debamos empezar, si aun está con nosotros, debería apurarse un poco. —comenta Byal con inseguridad, esperando de la misma forma que ese niño aparezca. Menudos dolores de cabeza da a su familia, entiende que no es intencional, pero esta gente debe tener unos nervios reforzados para sobrevivir.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y antes de que se dijera algo más de entre el bosque hizo aparición lo que estaban esperando. Harry venia junto a Lucius, quién carga el cuerpo que sabrá cuanto tiempo tiene de haber sido creado. James estuvo con las ganas de correr y abrazar a Harry, pero se logró contener por verlo.

Estaba ojeroso, pálido y notablemente agotado, casi arrastrando los pies con la larga melena moviéndose por el fuerte viento. Una vez llegaron junto a ellos, frente a la fogata dejaron el cuerpo en el suelo, Harry colocó los Horrocruxes en el suelo y todos los que no sabían que ocurriría se hacen atrás.

—Esto será increíble... —comenta Fred a su hermano que asiente. Luna y Hermione se agarran las manos con nerviosismo. Draco apenas ve a Harry de soslayo, como si no quisiera hacerlo en realidad.

Harry se arrodilló y recostó la cabeza de Tom en sus piernas, el fuego mágico a su lado lo alumbra parcialmente con ese tono amarillento. Abrió la boca y la cerró a los pocos segundos, apenas puede ver, se siente literalmente muerto. Su alma soltó un suave y lastimero aullido y tras unos segundos el fuego chispeó en color verde. Alguien se [adelantó](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFaKtxHGLFA).

 

 _I've been hearing symphonies_  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless

Abrió los ojos más que sorprendido. Está ocurriendo de nuevo...  _El alma de Tom está llamándolo_ , es como si aullara aunque es en realidad un ruego a que no se aleje ahora que está más completo, ahora que está ahí.

Los lobos a su alrededor se dejan llevar por el inicio apenas melodioso por el alma rota y repartida en objetos.  
  
 **I wanna feel the way that we did  
that summer Night, Night   
Drunk on a feeling  
Alone with the stars in the sky**  
 _I cant find the key without you_

No coinciden en letra, puesto que cada uno tiene algo diferente que decir, un anhelo diferente. Nagini brilla por unos instantes y aquella luz brillante que se desprende de ella revolotea hasta entrara al cuerpo que empieza a respirar débilmente.

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when your gone I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth  
I just wanna be part of your symphony

El sonido fue más claro, más fuerte y emocional que antes. Harry le acaricia los cabellos. Lo ocurrido con Nagini ahora pasa con el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin en el suelo. Las respiraciones se volvieron más constantes y el color invadió el rostro pálido como el papel.

**I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah all for you  
** _Symphony~_ **  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you**

Aunque sonaba ligeramente moribundo, sentía el alma de Tom, incluso ya que estaba incrustada junto a la suya, apegarse con desesperación. Una especie de sonrisa tonta surgió en sus labios mientras cierra los ojos y apoya su frente en la contraria, formando un pantalla con su cabello.

 _Like a love song on the radio_   **  
** _Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
_ **To get to you to get to you**

El fuego más grande no puede ser, tanto que no hay ni rastro de nieve en el lugar. Los lobos continúan con aire emocionado de que finalmente este pasando esta unión. El traspaso del fragmento en la copa ocurrió.

 _Sorry if it's all too much_  
Everyday your here I'm healin'  
And I was runnin' outta luck  
I never thought id find this feelin'

Ahora también respira por la boca, ve su pecho subir y bajar, alzó la cabeza un poco, relamiéndose los labios para continuar con el vaho frío que se escapa de su boca.

**I wanna feel the way that we did  
That summer night night  
Drunk on a feeling  
Alone with the stars in the sky  
** _Every melody is timeless_

El fragmento del anillo. El alma de Tom se convulsiona en un intento de apresurarse a estar completa, a volver a ser lo que fue a pesar de las cicatrices que van a quedar en ella. Se desespera, intenta  ** _ser_  **nuevamente.

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
And im dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when your gone I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth  
 **To get to you to get to you**

Llora y canta con desespero agónico, exigiendo que Harry siga aullando, que la arrulle mientras se sana a si misma sin darse cuenta de que su gemela lo ayuda en eso. Una vez la parte más pequeña, la que estuvo revoloteando alrededor de Harry entra en contacto... **  
**  
 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
_ **I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you yeah all for you  
I've been running through the jungle  
** _Symphony~_ **  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you**

Abre los ojos, viéndose heterocromaticos. Uno de ellos es rojo, el derecho y que refulge; El izquierdo es marrón ocre, casi dorado o miel que mira arriba en un intento desesperado de distinguir donde está a pesar de saberlo **  
**  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
 **To get to you to get to you**

Se siente  _extraño_. Hay algo que no es suyo en su interior llenando ese hueco que debería haber por el trozo de su alma destruido -Gracias James Potter, gracias-, Todo se aclaró finalmente, lo primero en ver fue ese rostro cansado y lloroso...

**I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you to get to you  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the Moon  
To get to you, to get to you**

Alzó una mano y le acarició la cara, entreabriendo los labios. Harry tomó esa mano entre las suyas, recostando aun más su mejilla al sonreír tembloroso.

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when your gone I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth...

Su recitar fue mucho más claro ahora, bajo y como si quisiera que solo Harry lo escuchara. El aire desquiciado y lunático ya no está en sus ojos heterocromaticos.

**To get to you, only to get to you...**

— _Hey, te dije que no iba a morir ¿Por qué esa cara?_  —pregunta en siseos.

Harry apenas pudo mantener la sonrisa unos segundo a antes de alzar la cabeza y cubrirse con un brazo los ojos, sollozando. La manada entera se volvió un mazacote de alegría por haber finalizado exitosamente el último y mejor Moon Howling de Harry. Tanto que fueron casi aplastados por todos.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! JAMÁS EN MI PUTA VIDA CREER QUE IBA A DISFRUTAR TANTO VERTE VIVO. —Lloriquea Sirius apretando a Tom en un abrazo, este no se guardó al mueca de asco.

—Este momento es la mayor ironía de nuestras vidas. —suspira Remus, con una mano en el estómago que no había dejado de doler por los nervios.

—Si... nunca creí que sería tan feliz de ver al Lord oscuro vivo, sano y salvo. —Hermione se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas. Antes de decir nada más -principalmente para que lo dejaran-, Sirius se separó y vio en otra dirección.

— ¿James...? Oh...

— ¿papá? —Harry apenas pudo levantarse. Veía muy borroso por estar sin lentes y muriendo de... ¿sueño? ¿Hambre? ¿Gastar su magia a lo tonto? El mayor de los Potter tenía a alguien en frente. James sonrió nervioso.

—No creí que te vería de nuevo... De verdad que yo... —su sonrisa se acabo por quebrar—. Lily yo-

— _Oh vamos, James, puedo irme en paz por fin y me vas a despedir llorando_ —hizo un puchero, esa reminiscencia azul blanquecino—.  _Siempre te estaré cuidando_...  _Ya lo tuyo y mio esta hecho al fin y al cabo ¿no?_  —gira en dirección a Harry que se acerca y Tom se apresura a socorrerlo para que no se caiga—.  _Ya tiene a quién lo cuide... Más que a si mismo. Oficialmente nos hemos graduado._

—Pero yo-

— _Adiós James, aunque no me mires me mantendré a tu lado. La muerte no me detiene._  —asegura besando la frente del hombre y desapareciendo en un soplido. James intento agarrarla sin éxito alguno. Su nariz enrojeció e intento aguantar las ganas de llorar a pesar de estarlo haciendo ya.

—Papá...

—No seas necio ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo para estar tan mal? —pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry no respondió, tan solo se desplomó en la inconciencia apenas sujetado por su alma gemela.

Su apariencia física volvió a ser la de un adolescente de dieciséis años -uno más bajito, pero ya me entienden-, James los observó y se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, Tom lo sostiene en brazos, complicado por el cabello tan largo y grueso.

—Más te vale hallar la manera de hacerlo feliz, de otro modo voy a creer que es incluso mejor dejarlo morir para que no deba sufrir por culpa tuya. —advirtió arrancándolo de los brazos del recién resucitado. Tom lo observó con ese mismo aire receloso. James se fue de la escena con su hijo en brazos.

—Un poco falta de respeto... Nada raro en un Potter. —opina Lucius. Rodó los ojos tomando al varita.

— ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme? —Lucius y Severus se vieron un instante, como pensando en la manera en que deben dejar caer la pequeña noticia de que Harry estuvo dirigiendo a los Mortifagos y otros asuntitos varios.

Como por ejemplo poner bajo amenaza al Ministerio, dejando a este sin ministro -que era ya de por si provisional-.

—Sí, mucho —vio con cierto grado de fastidio y desinterés a Byal—. No creerá que todo esto fue un simple arreglo bonito ¿o sí?

—En parte—admitió—. Por el otro, sé que desgraciadamente ese niño tiene una cadena en mi cuello y yo en la suya, así que...

—al menos lo considera su igual. —comenta aliviado y Tom expuso una mueca ligeramente sorprendida por sus propias palabras. Muy bien, que el maldito Alpha le diga que se le viene encima y así se omitirá muchos dolores de cabeza.

Como el que tiene encima, pero este es culpa de Harry al cien por ciento.

**~***~**

Sintió que la cabeza iba a reventarle cuando abrió los ojos. Giró incómodo encontrándose solo en su pequeña tienda de cuando está en Bulgaria. Suspiró con desanimo, tenía al ligera ilusión de que iba a estar Tom con él e iban a hablar cara a cara.

Quizá un beso, no pide mucho, solo que estuviera ahí ¿O si es mucho?

Ignorando el dolor corporal se vistió con uno de esos ponchos gigantes que suelen usar los lobos en el lugar. Salió y se encontró con que es de madrugad aún. Suspiró con pesadez ¿Por qué despertó tan pronto? Sea como sea, quiere estirar a pesar de todo.

Luego de tronarse básicamente toda las articulaciones del cuerpo se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba a unos cuantos metros de la tienda. Caminó se sentó junto a él, el rubio lo miró un instante antes de volver la mirada al frente.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo o algo así?

—te desapareciste por más de una semana y cuando regresas todo lo que haces es enlazarte al lord oscuro ¿Esperas que este buen humor? —la pregunta capciosa hizo a Harry dar un chillido de perro herido—. ¿Sabes? Tenía esperanza en poder ser tu alma gemela, eso aumento cuando él murió. El problema es que tú eres muy necio...

—No podía dejarlo morir y... ya.

— ¡claro que si podías! —replica con el entrecejo fruncido—. Yo pude haber sido tu pareja sin ningún problema ¡Pero lo preferiste a él! —Harry miró a otro lado incómodo—. ¿Por qué? ¿En que era distinto?

—No lo sé... Quizá que yo estaba dispuesto a amar a quién nadie más haría a pesar de los pecados que tiene... En cambio a tu podrás conseguir quién te ame como eres sin dudarlo. —sonrió juguetón y tranquilo. Draco frunció aún más el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque sé que tu alma es preciosa, hay que ser tonto para no amarla. Yo la quiero mucho, pero no como la de Tom... Son bellezas diferentes. —concluyó y Draco gruño por lo bajo, completamente insatisfecho.

Harry cambió de forma y e intento acurrucar en él. Draco se levantó del sitio y lo dejó ahí. Lloriqueó intentando llamar su atención sin lograrlo. Bajó las orejas, realmente esto de rechazar es horrible, vas a herir a esa persona de un modo u otro. Ya entiende porque Krum y Fleur no quieren llamar tanto la atención.

Permaneció un buen rato echado en la grama, la brisa a es ahora es especialmente fría pero gracias a la barrera no es un frío polar como debería. Una caricia en la cabeza lo hizo alzar la mirada, Tom con semblante indiferente esta apoyado en una rodilla a su lado. El mayor lo jaló un poco del cuello como indicativo a que lo siguiera.

—Dumbledore está muerto, el Ministerio en mi mano... Teóricamente he ganado —avisa cruzado de brazos, Harry se quedó sentado en medio de la pequeña tienda que le había asignado a Tom—. Por no decir que mi alma, además de estar atada al amo de la muerte... no es completamente mia.

— ¿Es tan obvio?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —se siente ligeramente invadido.

Eso que no supo identificar en un primer momento lo hizo durante el tiempo en el que debió dormir. No está incompleto  _perce_  por Harry... Literalmente dio parte de su alma para completarlo y siendo gemelas, apenas se nota la diferencia. El lobo bajo las orejas y dejó su cola quieta.

—quería que volvieras a ser lo que quieras sin saberlo, por eso-

—Diste parte de tu alma... ¿eres idiota? ¿Quién hace algo así y cómo es que pudiste hacerlo? —escondió su rostro bajo sus patas, la escena es muy tierna por lo peludo que está Harry. Tom alzó una ceja.

—NO fue difícil... Mi alma estaba rota.

—Por supuesto que- Ah... ya... —se sintió repentinamente mal por el vago recuerdo de la estupidez que hizo con la esperanza de que Harry matara a Dumbledore.  ** _Obviamente_** iba a estar fracturado... Lo peor es que eso es lo que ahora lo hace humano de nuevo, lo hace  _mortal_ —. No debiste hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Haré Horrocruxes nuevamente y—sintió una especie de jalón al suelo, casi se cae.

— ¡No lo harás! No te dañes de nuevo. No hay razón para ello, has ganado y por ende no es necesario que te cuides la espalda de esa manera.

— ¿Crees que podré tener todo fácilmente? Si voy a liderar no puedo simplemente llegar, debo hacer que me teman y así ninguno se ira en contra mia, Harry. —llamarlo por su nombre es extraño, al menos en persona y esta conversación peor para un primer intercambio no puede ser.

— ¿Por qué el miedo? ¿Por qué debes complicarlo todo?

—Eres tan jodidamente inocente.

Harry saltó y lo tumbo al suelo, echándose sobre él. A pesar del peso no tuvo mayor incomodidad por mantener al lobo encima suyo. Harry le lamió la mejilla y se acurrucó sobre él como si fuera una cama.

— ¿Ahora que se supone que haces, niñato?

—Crees que tienes que hacerlo todo solo... Pero ahora me tienes a mi—cambió de forma lentamente. Tom ladeó la cabeza—. Déjame ayudarte ¿Sí? Juntos podremos arreglarlo todo. Incluso explicar como acabamos tu y yo unidos...

Junto sus labios con los del mayor que lentamente se fue incorporando con él sobre su regazo. Su mano derecha se detuvo en la media espalda y la izquierda sostuvo al nuca de Harry. Las manos del adolescente se posaron en el pecho del lord y este considero que de momento y con estos términos no sonaba tan mal aceptar el trato...

Ni ninguno que su adorablemente ilusa alma gemela le propusiera. Por ahora, lo aceptaría y el tiempo diría si está bien o mal en hacerlo. Sin embargo, este momento es especial, pues es de disfrutar se ser nuevamente un ser completo con alguien que de verdad lo quiere... Lo que nunca a sentido y solo por si mismo podrá saber si ha valido la pena

A modo de respuesta hay murmullito diciéndole que así es y pronto lo vería.


	12. Howling at the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each scars tells the story, about how each one survive

—Sorpresa~

—Y de esa manera se pierde la tranquilidad. He perdido un día de trabajo.

—Oye, solo quería venir a hacerte compañía.

—Lo sé. Precisamente por eso sé que el poco tiempo que quedaba ya lo perdí.

Harry ríe divertido y ligeramente apenado por mis palabras. Lo común cada vez que viene en busca de atención. Es lo que más disfruta este maldito niño -de veintiún años- malcriado. Sea como sea, su gesto trae cierta tranquilidad total a mi sistema. Niego con la cabeza. Sea como fuere, si Harry pone un pie en mi despacho es porque ya no tendré tiempo de seguir con mi oficio. Desde que se graduó exitosamente de Hogwarts ha estado la mayor parte del tiempo metido aquí conmigo. En la sala con más magia, poder político y etc: La oficina del ministro de magia en Londres mágico.

Ustedes, como Muggles de pequeño cerebro y por tanto poco entendimiento del mundo tan basto que es la magia; no deben de estar entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pasa; donde están; por qué y de quien se trata en esta ocasión. Daré mérito al que haya entendido por sí mismo y sin problema lo que está aconteciendo en esta narración enteramente mía. Para empezar, si, soy Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort para los despistados y falta de neuronas.

Para empezar con un buen pie: Han pasado ya cinco años desde el pequeño asunto en Hogwarts y el bosque búlgaro. Un tiempo que se ha hecho increíblemente largo y cargado desde mi perspectiva. Ha sido tantos giros de tuerca para llegar a la "normalidad" aspirada desde un inicio. Podría decirse que el punto de partida fue introducirme al mundo.

Para todos, el odiado -y yo los odio aún más a ellos, téngalo por seguro-, lord Voldemort murió aquel día junto a Albus Dumbledore a manos de Harry Potter. Salvador del mundo mágico; Golden Boy; Niño profecía; Niño que sobrevivió -para amargar mi existencia-, etc, etc. Que los estudiantes estuviesen para verlo de reojo y los profesores para confirmarlo ayudó muchísimo a que la noticia tomara credibilidad. La palabra de Minerva McGonagall no es para tomarse a la ligera, menos la de Severus Snape.

Directora y subdirector de Hogwarts respectivamente.

Siendo así y sin más remedio se implementó la idea de explicarme con un método sencillo: Hijo de Tom Marvolo Riddle, uno que nadie conocía por vivir en Francia y que vino a Inglaterra por la ya establecida paz. Oficialmente mi nombre es Thomas Marvolo Riddle, el aporte de múltiples familias nobles -enfatizando a los Malfoy-, la fachada quedó hecha. Considerando que nadie sabe qué pasó conmigo es muy factible creer que tuve un hijo y es igual de talentoso.

Igual es muy ingenuo pensar que todo es tan simple como eso. Sin mencionar que nadie considera que para mis veinte y tantos años debía mi "padre" tener más de setenta años más o menos. Gracias por mí exigir muchas explicaciones. Las masas son tan fáciles de manipular: tanto que sin esfuerzo y al primer intento me hicieron Ministro de Magia. De haber sabido que sería tan fácil no me hubiera esforzado tanto.

Por otro lado tenemos a Harry, mi "Alma gemela", al tiempo que me asesinó de puertas para afuera. Se graduó de Hogwarts sin mucho problema, incluso tenía carta de recomendación para trabajar como Auror o Inefable -aún nadie se explica cómo llegó eso. Harry es más inquieto que cualquiera y como inefable Moriría de aburrimiento-. El único problema sustancial es que nadie en este país y posiblemente en otros es desconocedor de nuestra relación. Se descubrió de manera simple:

Asistí a su acto de graduación en Hogwarts; aún no era ministro y estaba en relativo anonimato. Sentí muchísimo orgullo de verlo recibiendo honores por sus calificaciones al igual que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Quizá no fuese el primer hombre lobo en graduarse de ahí, pero si él único orgulloso de serlo. Lo aplaudí entusiasta sin perder el porte. Me sentía realmente feliz de verlo triunfar. El problema es que él sintió ese orgullo que nació de mi y no tardó mucho en lanzarse encima mío.

Candidato a Ministro de Magia besando a un niño que apenas cumple los diecisiete. Tendré unos ficticios veintisiete años -en ese momento-, sin embargo, no se trata de un asunto que deje de verse mal. Agradezco que no se sepa mis años reales, de otro modo si que llegaría a perder la cara de vergüenza.

Cumplió su entrenamiento y es un Auror. De los mejores en realidad y al mando de James. Estamos bastante bien con las distancias de puesto que tenemos. Harry es inquieto que le gusta estar de un lado a otro, mejor si es persiguiendo; yo disfruto estar en ese complicado mundo de política y manipulación de una población con aspiraciones de muchas más. Somos bastante opuestos. Por tanto hallarnos en mi oficina es un detalle no del todo común.

Por otro lado, aun como Muggles, pequeñas, frágiles e inútiles interesadas en mi vida -como culpables. Al menos algo hacen bien-, deben estarse preguntando ¿Cómo dices que Harry entró a tu despacho apareciendo? ¿No hay protecciones para apariciones? ¿Que cualquiera puede entrar así nada más? Menuda confianza y poca vigilancia a la figura más importante del momento -políticamente hablando-. La respuesta a todo eso es un enorme SI. Hay protecciones en todo el ministerio en realidad. Mi oficina es la más protegida evidentemente. Ningún inepto o don nadie pasa sin mi permiso.

Harry no es eso; es más que cualquiera: Es el Amor de la Muerte.

No es información de saber público, pero no es muy complicado notar que es diferente. Para empezar está esto de aparecer donde le venga en gana. Nada puede parar a la muerte ni prohibirle estar en ningún espacio. Por derivación y al ser Harry una masa de energía de la misma muerte es capaz de ir y venir sin restricción alguna.

—No pretendía interrumpir nada. Quizá dormir en el sofá o al lado del escritorio. —sube a mi mesa y juega con una de mis plumas para escribir. Apoye los codos en la superficie lisa y marrón.

—Concentrarme contigo aquí es imposible. Tiendes a ser muy escandaloso y acabas arrastrándome a algún bosque para correr hasta agotarte. —hizo una especie de puchero. Es obvio que ese es su fin último. Por más humano, mago, señor de la muerte y Auror sea... No deja que es un lobo y adora la libertad más que a nada.

Correr ambos en un área rural lo hace muy feliz.

—Llevas días encerrado trabajando. Me siento un poco ignorado por ti. Sirve para escuchar mejor las voces y enterarme de que las aqueja, pero te extraño. —empecé a jugar con uno de los mechones sueltos de la larga y gruesa trenza que lleva. Se intentó de todo, no obstante, este cabello es imposible de cortar.

—Tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Los orfanatos, los sistemas de introducción, los planes de distanciamiento Muggle. No es una agenda ligera.

—Lo sé; incluso ella está orgullosa de lo que haces, pero no puedes olvidar que el cien por ciento no existe si no estamos cerca.

—La dependencia es una mierda.

—A mi me gusta. Siempre he sido bastante dependiente a ti ¿Lo olvidas? —menciona cantarín—. Todos dependemos a algo en algún momento así que... No veo de qué te preocupas.

—Me preocupa que mi dependencia es a la muerte. Resulta muy irónico. —tanto huir para rotundamente nada. Para mayor chiste he estado realmente muerto dos veces. Un desgraciado en resumen, semejante a Odiseo.

—Dramático ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—No queda de otra.

Saltó del escritorio y por pura suerte acabe viendo algo en el extenso y repleto librero que tengo. Un libro cubre parcialmente un pequeño frasco con líquido grisáceo brillante. Parecido a los recuerdos que se dejan en un Pensadero. Lo cogí y giré un poco entre mis dedos. Observe a Harry de reojo; va a romper alguna de las figuras de cristal que tengo si sigue moviéndose. Suspire con cansancio; había olvidado esto.

—Harry, tengo que mostrarte algo antes. Sígueme—indico apagando las velas para dirigirme al anexo de la oficina. Harry me siguió con extrañeza—. Sabes que buscaba una explicación a... Nosotros.

—Lo cual es tonto e inútil porque realmente-

—Encontré la respuesta. Realmente fue complicado. Una mezcla entre chamanismo, magia muy antigua. Blanca, negra... Hasta que aquí está totalmente condensado —agite levemente el frasco. Harry se quedó quieto y vigilante—. Nos involucra a ambos así que...

Verter el líquido en el caldero logró una enorme nube de humo que lo hizo toser levemente. Una gran cantidad de humo formó un lobo aullante. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, suspire y tome aire.

—Después de mucho buscar... Descubrí que los Magos tienen la misma capacidad que los lobos de tener alma Gemela. En nuestro caso es mucho más débil, pero lo tenemos y por ello ya tú tenías un alma gemela antes de que Greyback te mordiera. Claro, eras un bebé y no contabas con una conciencia fuerte...

— ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

—Tiene que ver con que Draco Malfoy era tu verdadera alma Gemela—me cruzo de brazos y Harry disimula su sorpresa—. No son tan unidos por nada. Su alma busca a la tuya por inercia y por eso le duele tanto. Él es quien debía estar contigo.

—No... Entiendo ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Al momento de intentar matarte hubo un rebote del hechizo. Mi alma se instaló en ti y debido al desespero... La tuya cedió a mi necesidad. Eras pequeño; pecaste de inocente y decidiste ayudarme a mí en lugar de preferir a Draco. Me sentiste más vulnerable y... Débil. La naturaleza de las almas gemelas es la de ayudarse mutuamente.

—Entiendo...

A medida que hablaba se iban formando figuras en el humo. Mi atención viaja de Harry a las figuras que se mueven. Me rasqué el cuello y manifesté mi incomodidad al cambiar de posición de forma relativamente continua. Harry sigue pendiente de la humareda.

—Sin mencionar que posiblemente seamos literalmente gemelos de Alma... Siempre habrán diferencias así sea mínimas. el hecho de que hayamos mezclado una parte de nosotros con el otro nos hace tan iguales que podríamos ser una sola persona.

—Yo siento que somos una sola persona. Sin grietas; sin penas...

—Para los Muggles eso es un bautizo. Me resulta tan patético que estaba tan mal y lo único que fui capaz de hacer para sanar fue pegarme a un niño de... Casi dos años.

—Lo importante es que ya pasó.

— No me alegra. No me enorgullece... no basta con que en algún momento Moriré de manera irremediable; sino que también evite que tuvieras una verdadera vida feliz. En retrospectiva, lo que más he hecho en mi vida fue tronchar la tuya. Suena muy despechado...

— ¿Qué hay de la persona que sería tu alma gemela? Dijiste que todos-

—No tuve. Jamás existió —me relamí el labio con suavidad—. Los que nacen por consecuencia de la Amortentia no saben amar; por ende ninguna alma es capaz de atarse a ellas. Es como ser un bastardos de la vida; nada bueno vendrá a ti en consecuencia a algo que jamás pediste o tuviste culpa. Siendo así asumo que te fue más fácil adaptarte a mi hasta el punto de ser menos afín a Draco y más a mí. Por eso encuentro tan absurdo tu insistencia conmigo. No te... ¿no te causa repulsión que yo tire por el suelo tu vida y aun así debes y me amas?

No me lo podré sacar de la cabeza jamás. No es un sentido de inferioridad -ningún noble podría ser mejor que yo en ese sentido-, pero... Harry tiro por la borda su vida con alguien que si podría quererlo de una buena manera. No le haría daño y aunque tuvieran peleas podrían estar bien porque Draco sabe querer... Yo aun ahora no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo; no es algo que pueda leer o arregle un hechizo; poción o ritual.

Si puedes, puedes... Yo no puedo.

Alguna que otra vez me imaginé que hubiese pasado si Harry en lugar de escogerme a mi... Hubiera escogido a Draco. Posiblemente serían un par de nobles con alto poder; una vida apenas complicada por sus diferencias. Se resolverían al poco tiempo con un Malfoy pseudo ofendido. Envejecerían sin problema y... Sencillamente es un mejor prospecto a lo que yo puedo darle.

Por mi no morirás jamás y verá al resto hacerlo. Con ese único detalle ya perdí la partida.

—No. Soy feliz así. Me alegra ser el único que podría enseñarte algo tan complicado. —el humo se extinguió y yo me limité a suspirar. Respuesta nobleza y abnegada. Por qué será que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

—No te basta con haberme "bautizado".

—Tienes un alma entera ¿de qué te quejas?

—Que me puedes contagiar esos sentimientos moralistas y realmente me ofende.

—Tonto.

Él resta tanta importancia a la razón de todo esto. Llega a molestarme e intento que su calma no se me transmita. Que muchacho tan descuidado. Diría que incluso tiene demasiado que ver con la Muerte. Está como en una luna muy particular; ni siquiera yo entiendo que pasa por su mente a veces. Hay tantos secretos de creación ahí que admito sentirme profundamente intimidado.

— Si no recuerdo mal, estás en horario de trabajo.

—Papá no me deja hacer mucho más que practicar; creo que aún no supera que soy un poco distinto y que-

— ¿Hiciste explotar una habitación antimagia? Lamento decirte que encuentro razonable su preocupación. Sea que te hagas el tonto, deberías tener control de tu magia y también la magia de la muerte. —opino y Harry ladeó la cabeza con un suave fruncimiento de expresión. Odia que lo reproche por no hacer buen uso de su poder.

Es lo que quisiera para mí y me ofende horriblemente que bobee con algo tan invaluable.

—La vida y la muerte sencillamente fluyen; el río no va a pasar de hacerlo aun si yo juego con un poco. Lo que menos quiere la Muerte es estar aburrida por un uso totalmente correcto de su magia en mí. Debes comprender que hay que dejarte llevar cada día. No te estreses.

A estas alturas no sé si hace referencia al Río Estigia -O "Aqueronte" si se les hace más familiar-, al momento de decir eso o es una simple manera de continuar con la vida. Básicamente, de manera textual en Harry, un "Carpe díem"; dicho en términos de y para Muggles que posiblemente no entiendan ni una palabra de este párrafo: Aprovecha tu día presente sin pensar en el futuro. Diría que Harry se mueve en esa corriente y no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por salir de ella. Hasta cierto punto, lo admiro por ello.

Verdaderamente... la muerte parece haber fundido su forma de hablar con la de Harry y a veces tiende a ser confuso. Incluso incongruente pues se distrae. Más de una vez me ha mencionado que las voces de las almas que se lleva solo respirando son bastante altas, pero no molestas sino un aviso de lo que es. Con resignación se acostumbró a escucharlas.

—Ya es dentro de una semana...

—Una semana en la que James no dejara de molestarme con amenazas. Como si ya no hubiera tocado a su dulce retoño. —James Potter será un hombre inmaduro y me divierte los celos de padre que tiene, principalmente porque él sabe que he... "copulado" con su hijo más de una vez porque, evidentemente, no somos dos niños y el instinto de juntarnos más se hace presente, más que todo en Harry con su lobo interno.

— ¿Enserio es necesario hacerlo? Ya nos casamos. —hace un pequeño puchero al cerrar un ojo, negué con la cabeza divertido por su cuestionamiento.

—Un evento entre lobos Bulgaria a mitad de un bosque no cuenta como boda, Harry.

—Siendo Ministro de Magia si dices que sí, es porque sí. Tu eres el que quiere todo eso de trajes, alta clase y blablablá...

—Hay una ley que se sigue y si esa ley me permite una gran fiesta para hacer saber mi lugar, posición, etc... No me pienso negar a ella—Harry me tomó de la mano, está claro para mí que no quiere caminar por el ministerio en este momento—. Usar una túnica de gala por un par de horas no va a matarte. Yo no pude y mira que lo intenté vehementemente.

— la ropa de gala es más fuerte que el Lord Oscuro. Que cómico. No sabía de tu sentido del humor consistía en humillarte a ti solo. —me dice divertido antes de desaparecer los dos de mi oficina en el Ministerio.

Por lo general ocupamos la mansión construida en Valle Godric, cercana a la que ocuparon los Potter para esconderse de mí. Es un asunto muy irónico. James quiso darle a Harry esa casa, pero saber que la compartiría conmigo lo detuvo. No me extraña y su forma hosca de ser conmigo es de los mejores gestos cómicos que tengo en la vida.

Más que molestarme, me hace risa y comprendo sus motivos. El rencor no se iba a borrar jamás posiblemente.

Cambiando de tema, la mansión es grande; con colores fríos en su mayoría a excepción de una sala de estar; muchas habitaciones, estudio. Está hecho perfectamente a mi gusto, Harry la encuentra un tanto incomoda por estar acostumbrado a vivir con su familia en un espacio un tanto más pequeño y acogedor.

Nuestros gustos chocan bastante en esta clase de cuestiones. Para nadie será sorpresa que sea así, Harry sigue siendo un animal en la parte más profunda de su ser. Los lujos, leyes pomposas y demás nimiedades que a mi me hacen feliz en mi costumbre empedernida a la nobleza; a él lo incomodan en su costumbre simple, natural y de vida normalmente campestre. Mi ambiente no es su ambiente y viceversa.

Si lo quieren en términos más sencillos: Es como vestir a un Weasley de gala fina; inútil e irracional. Ellos quieren su ropa de segunda mano y serán felices de que esta no tenga ningún agujero.

— ¿Ninguna invitación a sido rechazada? —me pregunta acariciando a su lechuza blanca. Ese animal me ha dejado más de tres ratones en el escritorio de mi estudio. No sé si es bueno o malo a estas alturas.

Al menos Nagini se los come.

—No. Lo cual traduce a que tendremos a más de cuatrocientos invitados en nuestra boda. —Nagini trepó a mis hombros, le hago pequeños mimos.

—Pudimos haber invitado solo a los importantes.

—Eso hice.

—Me refería a familia.

— ¿entonces qué sentido tiene?

—Eres tan esnobista. —suspira con un puchero. Rodé los ojos ¿Qué tiene de malo exhibir todo el dinero que tenemos? El porte, al clase y demás detalles.

—Soy el ministro del mundo mágico Ingles. Está en mi deber ser diplomático y no es esnobista demostrar lo que si tenemos. En teoría, incluso somos de un espectro real como herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Por lo que pude investigar, Slytherin era un príncipe. —Harry me miró con cierto fastidio. Como si no supiera que tiendo a llevar todo a mi favor.

—Qué triste, un lado de mi es estirado—se acercó a mi—. Lo cual quiere decir que tú tienes un lado más...  _Natural_ ¿no?

Por lo general, con esa clase de implicaciones un poco de debate terminamos filosofando; peleando o demás posibilidades. En esta ocasión era muy, muy obvio lo que él pretendía insinuar con aquella frase simple. Sus ojos dorados es como una viso de lo más luminoso que me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Nagini bajó de mis hombros con el pequeño indicativo.

— ¿Tiempos de celo? Creí que me pedirías ir a correr por ahí.

—Un poco de celo; una boda estresante cerca... Quiero que me consientas. —sus caninos se habían alargado un poco.

—Como si no lo hiciera casi a diario.

Somos muy... cambiantes. Algunas veces es lento, con mucho remilgo inútil; en otras es el lado más animal que ambos tenemos. Nos mordemos hasta sacarnos sangre, sus ojos dorados se pelean con los míos inyectados en sangre. Hemos llegado a hacerlo en formas animales y aun no me explico cómo puede ser tan excitante de ese modo. Es casi zoofilico por parte de ambos.

El detalle de las almas gemelas es tan favorecedor en este aspecto de la vida. Es como tener una sed insaciable del uno al otro que solo así va a calmarse. Solo conmigo, solo con él... es una dependencia de mierda a la que ni siquiera intentó huir y eso es tan ofensivo a un nivel extraño.

Sea como sea y pensar constantemente en eso no impide lo que estamos haciendo. Es de esas ocasiones fuertes en las que la ropa apenas tiene arreglo. Donde me saca sangre de lo fuerte que me muerde y me rasguña; se retuerce debajo de mí y yo le impido la libertad de mover como quiera. Si hay algo que me encanta es ver que su cabello se le enreda en el cabello. Da una falsa expectativa de cubierta erótica cuando no es así.

Además ¿Qué más bello que tener a tu alma gemela como si fuese su primera vez? Harry no deja de sentirse así. Como si fuese el primer orgasmo, la primera penetración; la primera mordida, la primera vez que probamos la sangre del otro en un instinto tan básico como marcarnos con nuestros dientes.

En estas ocasiones de sencillo lado irracional y puramente impulsivo.

**~***~**

El asunto de ser inmortal tiene cierto truco. Posiblemente nadie normal pueda soportarlo. No porque sea malo, para nada, se trata de que en algún momento estar vivo tantos años va a pesar en la mente, en el alma. Harry como Amo de la muerte es inmortal hasta que la muerte diga lo contrario y aun así dudo que pueda pasar. El truco clave para aguantar la vida eterna es uno: No tener tiempo.

Déjenme les explico. No pretendo decir que literalmente hay que olvidar el tiempo, es algo que como mortales necesitamos. El asunto es que Harry no tiene una percepción del tiempo. En este momento puede creer que han pasado tan solo cinco segundos desde su nacimiento o incluso mil años. Esa forma en que las líneas temporales no entran en su cabeza lo hacen resistente a la inmortalidad.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que marca a un ser como mortal es tener tiempo de expiación. Que el tiempo se acabe. De vez en cuando resulta problemático, pues realmente ya no ve diferencia entre un día y otro, incluso en sus misiones pierde el asunto de las nociones. Que hay que tener prisa de vez en cuando.

Mi alma gemela vive en un plano muy diferente al nuestro. Uno que yo quisiera invadir, pero no puedo y vaya que me da muchísima envidia ese detalle. Puede creerse que siendo así, Harry no aprecia nada que ocurra. Al fin y al cabo la marca de momentos ocurre en tiempos determinados, la realidad es que no hay instante que no aprecie con sus seres más cercanos. Él sabe que van a morir, como lo harán y que número verá en el calendario cuando ocurra.

Los disfruta, los saborea, los deja correr y acepta que en algún momento dejaran de venir. Que en algún momento incluso yo me iré.

Quizá a eso viene que aceptara -aun a regañadientes-, todo el formalismo pomposo de nuestra boda aquí. Nuestras almas no pueden estar más unidas en este plano de la existencia, él de aseguró de eso. Sin embargo y como siempre será yo me encargo de lo corporal, palpable, en la mente y boca de todos.

Algo así como lo de siempre.

—Se supone que debía ser cómodo, pero creo que jamás volveré a usar túnica de gala. —se queja a un lado mio. Meterlo en esa túnica fue más difícil y ya que no tengo paciencia suficiente fue Hermione quien lo logró.

—Vendrías en pantalón y playera si pudieras. Siempre que se necesite vas a usarla.

—como si no fuese a acabar rota de todos modos.

—El punto es el momento en que de usa, no cuando termina de usarse y el modo en que será desechada. —doy un trago suave a mi bebida. Harry la evita como si fuese la plaga por temas de tener resistencia prácticamente nula.

Es un animal al fin y al cabo.

—Sonríe un poco. Al final estamos recién casados. —bromeo jocoso y el hace un puchero.

—Como si no estuviera sonriendo desde hace antes de habernos casado de verdad.

—No están viendo, esto importa más. —ríe por la nariz.

—El día en que te salgan arrugas y dejen de mirarte será el más traumático de tu vida. — y se carcajea a más no poder. Un pequeña vena está palpitando en mí frente. Maldito niñato.

El evento nupcial no tuvo nada realmente especial a excepción del alboroto tan prominente que se formó gracias a Sirius, los gemelos y un montón de otra gente que incluso ahora tienen un escándalo ellos solos. Es una pena que enserio esta sea la manada y familia de Harry con la cual no puede dejar de pasar un rato así sea solo compartiendo aire.

La gran mayoría ya tiene compromiso, llegando al punto de que Draco está casado y tiene un hijo de dos años llamado Scorpius. Tal como el padre, esa pequeña existencia pálida y rubia busca a Harry cada que puede o lo tiene al alcance. Quién sabe, quizás todo lo que brote del actual cabeza de la Familia Malfoy será inminentemente atraído a Harry. Me gustaría verificar que no hay nada más allá ocurriendo en términos de alma.

Son demasiado complicadas, tanto que no logro entenderlas del todo y me molesta. Siempre puedo atar más a Harry en caso de algún percance o deshacerme del niño. Ninguna de las dos me pesa. La segunda es un poco más complicada siendo que Harry me está viendo mal por mis homicidas pensamientos. Ah~ Este lobo no va a perdonar ni una sola grieta en esta asquerosamente pura e inmaculada alma.

_Que mierda..._

Sea como sea, acabamos por dividirnos ya que es muy obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar de buena manera lo que el otro quisiera hacer durante esta celebración. Nagini está instalada en una de las mesas de comida asustando a algunos invitados. Resulta cómico escucharlos chillar espantados. Es una pena que Harry haya bloqueado el fluido de veneno para evitar que matara a alguien.

A muchos de los aquí presentes me convendría que se murieran. Unos por saber demasiado, otros por tratarse de una amenaza potencia a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora en el ministerio.

Me distraje totalmente de lo que el ministro francés me estaba diciendo. Harry se había puesto a bailar con Luna -actualmente casada con Neville-, y resultaba cómico como un par de soñadores empedernidos con más de un cable suelto siguen en su propio mundo. Sigo francamente sorprendido de que no hayan cambiado nada.

Me vi en la necesidad de interrumpir cuando la pareja se hizo Draco Malfoy y la conversación se está volviendo demasiado cercana como para ser saludable a una "pareja recién casada". Sonreí para mí mismo de haberlo remplazado sin siquiera darle tiempo de procesarlo o impedirlo.

— ¿Celoso? ¿a estas alturas? —me pregunta divertido dando un giro.

—solo cuando es un enemigo potencial. Nunca está de más ser precavido en esta vida tan...  _cambiante._  —niega con la cabeza y se acomoda los lentes en un pequeño movimiento.

Los gemelos Weasley que nunca pueden dejar pasar una oportunidad para demostrar lo ilógicamente capaces que son de hacer hechizos vistosos lanzaron unos fuegos artificiales en el inmenso salón. Por lo que sé, son semejantes a los que hizo para molestar a Umbridge, pero en una escala mayor así como mejorados. Lo suficiente como para dividirse y andar saltando o flotando por ahí en plena libertad sin quemar nada o a nadie.

Frente a mi reventó uno que tenía forma de serpiente, a Harry le saltó uno con forma de lobo que empezó a quemarle la ropa. Suspiré para mis adentros, entre ellos se ayudan demasiado bien para mi propio gusto. Es una desgracia total.

Siguió siendo una túnica de gala, pero mucho menos apretada por llamarlo de alguna manera. Puede decirse que va más acorde a su gusto por lo holgado y que bien podría irse a correr por el bosque sin mayor problema usándola. Se rió por las reverencias que hicieron los gemelos. Luego hallaría la forma de cobrármela con esos dos, por ahora, mejor no armar mucho pleito.

—Parece realmente feliz my lord. —me dice Lucius a un lado mientras Harry se va a hablar con Sirius y James. Seguramente ese par de adultos-niños iban a hacer alguna tontería mayor de la cual tengo que cuidarme...

Porque si no, los mato, juro que los mato.

—Así debe verse un recién casado si no quiere pasar la mayor de las vergüenzas en su propia boda. O no, Lucius. —respondo, él da una risa sin gracia al tiempo que mantiene los brazos tras su espalda. Hay más arrugas en su rostro y parte de su cabello se ve blanco en la zona de las raíces.

Vejez que parece ser prematura en el legado Malfoy. Abrazas estuvo exactamente igual.

—Diría que no en su caso—lo miré de reojo, es tan extraño que me lleve la contraria que considero más fácil darle un beso a un dementor y seguir vivo. O casarte con un Weasley y no caer en la ruina total social y económicamente hablando—. Ni siquiera mi padre fue capaz de verlo feliz alguna vez, señor.

— ¿A no? Que mala memoria tuvo Abraxas.

—Señor, con todo el respeto que merece... No tiene nada de malo lucir feliz ante el resto. Es muy obvio que Potter logra ese efecto que nada más en el mundo iba a poder lograr. Como su más fiel sirviente—exhale agotado—. Solo quiero que sepa ver esa parte de la realidad que aun parece intentar negar.

—No estoy negando mi realidad. Solamente nadie en este salón tiene porque saberla tan explícita y profundamente.

—Quizá no haya un  _porqué_ , pero el hecho de que lo oculte es porque muy en el fondo teme ser débil por eso. Me pasó mucho con mi esposa, con mi hijo... aunque lo moleste, usted es mortal y no tenemos tiempo para estar perdiendo en esa clase de cuestiones ¿no le parece?

Mortales... Obligados a ser llevados por el flujo del tiempo imparable para todos, incluso para la muerte. No dije nada al respecto, permanecí parado junto a él viendo a Harry ir de allá para acá con los pocos invitados que conoce. Quizá le diga más tarde para jugar un poco en el bosque que hay fuera de la supuestamente pequeña casa de elegante aspecto. Nadie se creería que al entrar es un salón con más de seiscientas personas.

Supongo que puedo esforzarme un poco por hacer algo por él, ya que tanto está aguantándose aquí solo por cumplirme mi capricho.

Con una fluritura le envié un pequeño bizcocho, Harry lo tomó y me miró con cierta diversión por mi gesto. Jugué con mi varita antes de verla por unos segundos. Almas gemelas, varitas hermanas... Es como un mal chiste del mundo. Bien pudimos haber sido una misma persona, es como si nacimos separados para volver a encontrarnos en algún momento.

Recuerdo haber leído que un antiguo ritual durante las bodas se trataba de enviar muestras de poder mágico a quién se desposaba. Por lo general la magia del esposo debía ser más fuerte que la mostrada por la mujer, aunque la costumbre duró muy poco. Tomé aire suficiente y dije un encantamiento en un suave suspiro. La mayoría de la gente ya se había alejado de mi, posiblemente adivinando mis intenciones.

— _Fiendfyre._

Un chispazo brotó de mi varita y pronto la descomunal cantidad de fuego con forma de ave empezó a sobrevolar todo el lugar. Sin crecer, sin dañar nada ni a nadie. Solo exhibiéndose como es la idea. Harry quedó muy a la vista he hice que la maldición tomará rumbo a él.

—siempre tan egocéntrico. —dice sacando su varita. La que es hermana de la mía.

Con un simple movimiento que jamás seré capaz de comprender logró extinguir la maldición por completo, logrando solo una enorme ventisca que le soltó el complicado peinado que tenía al tiempo que le quitaba las gafas del rostro. Muchos habían caído al piso por aquella fuerza.

— _Expecto Patronum._

Ese es su hechizo predilecto aunque aun no logró entender del todo porque es así. Lo cierto es que ha mutado mucho con el pasar del tiempo. Sigue siendo un ciervo, uno mucho más grande y de astas majestuosas cabe destacar, sin embargo, es mucho más definidos, parece estar dibujado. Brillante y de brillo totalmente inmaculado que parece haber tragado toda la luz del lugar.

       

Parece tener cola de pavorreal así como alas a los costados del lomo. Al llegar a mi hace una suave reverencia. Una sonrisa ladina adorna mi rostro. Elegante a pesar de todo, quizá en esencia esto es lo que más nos identifica a él y a mi...

Nos empezaron a aplaudir apenas desapareció aquella invocación. Algunos se acercaban a parlotear... hasta que se escuchó una especie de quebradura de cristal. El silencio se hizo de nuevo y todos con la atención a esa persona que lo hizo a propósito. Endurecí mi expresión al Weasley.

—Ron por favor...—dice Molly Weasley entre dientes. La mujer no me cae y tampoco me interesa, pero a pesar de todo siempre a sido muy amable con Harry y él quiso invitarla.

A ella y toda la familia. Incluso a Ronal y Ginevra Weasley.

—Hijo, no nos hagas-

— ¡Él es Lord Voldemort!

Suspiré muy suavemente ante eso. Vaya, no creí que nunca nadie iría a acusarme de esto y mucho menos alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de una avestruz con peor futuro que su propio padre.  _Esto es sencillamente patético,_ no varíe mi expresión, permanecí tan tranquilo e indiferente como es lo usual en mí.

Si hago algo más, doy motivos a que se haga un mínimo índice de sospecha.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta su hermano, el que vive en Rumania—. Es el ministro de magia ¿Cómo va a ser...?

— ¡ES EL LORD OSCURO! —afirma a gritos como un pobre loco desesperado por atención—. ¡Harry ha estado todo la vida de su lado! ¡Él también es una criatura oscura!

—Ron cállate. —susurra Fred.

—No pueden hacerse los desentendidos. Es el niño profecía, él único capaz de matarlo y toda esa mierda, pero al final del día no lo hizo ¿Qué ha nadie se le hace raro que pudiera hacerlo sin ninguna clase de dificultad? ¡NI SIQUIERA SE LO VIO HACERLO! ¡NADIE!

—Santas mierdas, ahora resulta que me bautizaron con el nombre de  _Nadie_. —bufa Sirius, Remus intentó no reírse de la estupidez de su pareja ¿no puede tener un gramo de seriedad en su vida? Creo que no.

—Estábamos presentes cuando pasó. Él lo mató, se volvió polvo y-

—No importa quién lo viera, el punto es que pasó y ya no hay guerra—amonesta Harry con voz tan calmada que no cuadra ni un poco con lo que realmente está sintiendo con esta situación. Me parece curioso que quiera reprimirse—. Voldemort  _murió._

— ¡ENTONCES PORQUE ÉL TIENE SU VARITA! —miré mi varita y alce una ceja ¿Cómo la habrá visto...? Ah, claro, cuando estuve en Hogwarts... Posiblemente también estuviera fijándose bien en mi rostro. No me esforcé mucho en taparlo en cierto punto.

—Su varita es hermana de la mía. Además, en caso de que no estuvieras enterado a pesar de tu posición en el ministerio... su papá era Lord Voldemort. Lo abandonó en Francia cuando era apenas un niño. Por tanto solo es un descendiente.

—No me trago esa mierda ¿hijo? ¿Cómo va a tener un hijo alguien como él?

—Con sexo Ronald, con sexo ¿Qué no sabes que es el sexo o qué? —cuestiona George, Ronald se está poniendo colorado.

—No creí conveniente invitarte a este evento y no me equivoque. Sal de aquí o me las arreglaré para sacarte. No costará mucho siendo el eslabón más débil de tu familia... Tantos aceptables en una boleta es incluso más de lo que esperaba de ti. —me cruzo de brazos sonriendo cínico. El más tonto se dio cuenta de detalles muy mínimo y quisiera darle el mérito... en realidad no.

—Vete a casa. —dice Arthur, para mie s muy obvio que ni ellos soportan a su penúltimo hijo. Se ha vuelto más manzana en discordia que la propia niña que aun ahora intenta coquetear con Harry.

— ¿¡ESTÁN CIEGOS O QUE!? ÉL ACABA DE HACER UN  _FIENDFYRE_  SIN PERDER EL CONTROL. ES MAGIA OSCURA Y-

—Y hasta yo puedo hacerlo. Lárgate Weasley o yo te saco. —advierte Sirius habiendo perdido totalmente la paciencia. Rodé los ojos, como si nadie usara magia negra en algún momento. Incluso los magos de magia blanca pueden usar esa maldición si saben cómo hacerlo.

—te dije que era mala idea. —escuche susurrar a James.

—Quería ser un poco cortés ¿vale? —responde Harry con un ligero puchero. Sentí un escalofrío extraño subiendo por toda mi columna vertebral. Qué raro, esto jamás había pasado. Miré a Harry, él se ve relativamente normal, incluso más calmado de lo que debería.

Como en un sopor y esto mayormente a pasado cuando gente se muere frente a él. Porque el sabe que va a ocurrir... ¿Alguien va a morir en este momento? ¿Ronald? Sería un bien para los Weasley si lo piensan muy detenidamente.

—Podemos continuar —informó a la banda que volvió a tocar sus instrumentos. Harry me tomó de la mano—. Tienes la mente un poco nublada en este momento.

—Lo siento, es confuso hasta para mí. Me cuesta entenderlo esta vez.

— ¿Entender qué?

—La muerte intenta decirme algo—dice en voz extremadamente baja para que solo yo lo oiga—. Como un aviso, es lo normal cuando estoy en el mismo espacio, pero no entiendo que es-

—  _¡SECTUMSEPRA!_

—  **¡HARRY!**

Se volvió un grito colectivo y yo solo guardé silencio.

Estaba un poco más a la derecha y más atrás de lo que estuve hace unos cuantos segundos. Las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían caído a mi ropa aumentaron debido a un pequeño chorro. Caí al suelo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo enfrente mio. Moví la boca sin poder articular ninguna palabra en realidad.

Se siente...  _frío_.

Un quejido se me escapó, el juicio se me nubló por completo. No podía pensar en ser discreto, es disimular como es lo normal en situaciones donde mis sentimientos o pensamientos se ven expuestos. Inhale y exhale hasta unos quejidos empezaron a salir, parecían sollozos y no me explicó cómo es que  _yo_ soy capaz de hacer ese sonido.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ SEVERUS CUANDO SE LO NECESITA?! —quisquilla Draco buscando entre la gente desesperado.

—Oye, concéntrate, si lo haces-

—Fr-Frío...

— ¿Frío? —Remus me miró sin entender, ambos en un estado similar de histeria—. Enfócate en que-

No entiendo de qué mierda me está hablando, no me interesa. Me interesa que tengo a Harry encima mio sangrando por todos lados, incluso por el cuello y hace lo posible por no ahogarse con su propia sangre. Me ve con los ojos abiertos y yo solo me siento paralizado.

Como si algo me estuviera cortando desde dentro y no lo puedo detener. Me incline hacia adelante. Me duele el pecho... otro quejido lamentable hasta le punto de que me siento temblar entero...

_Ah... esto se siente cuando tu alma gemela se está muriendo..._

Esto debió sentir Harry aquella vez en que la espada de Godric me mató. Quiens abe si lo sintió más de lo que yo lo estoy sintiendo ahora. No puedo ver bien, está borroso y mi expresión se vuelve sorprendida por ver qué rastros de sangre se van limpiando gracias a las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos.

¿Hace cuanto no lloraba porque algo me doliera de verdad? O que pudiese saber porque ocurría y no lo sabía detener. Esto es horrible. Se siente demasiado  _frío._ Me percaté de que vaho frío sale de mi boca al tiempo que los labios de Harry se están volviendo morados. Como si la temperatura bajó a cero con dementores presentes.

— ¿Q-que pasa? —balbucea James a un lado. No sé si está mejor o peor que yo.

—Quién moleste debe pagar con las consecuencias...

Fue un murmullo muy quedo y que se perdió tras unos segundos cuando Harry dejó de respirar.

_ Si te digo que esto nos puede doler, te lo advierto el fuego nos puede encender, si camino a tu lado lo haré. _

Mire a todos lados ¿Por qué está tan oscuro y frío? Es escalofriante, no más que escuchar a Harry aullando. Es una capacidad que solo tengo yo para escucharlo pues Draco hace un buen tiempo la perdió

_ Si te guío cuando ya no puedes ver, pero al medio de la noche te diré, en silencio yo tu nombre gritaré en el nombre del  **amor**... _

No entiendo... ¿Cómo es que lo escucho si ni siquiera puedo sentirlo? Es como si no estuviera aquí. Es demasiado frío, como estar solo de nuevo y...

_ Sumergidos, en las luces como ves en el cielo ven a verme y conocer. Tu confía cuando saltas de lo alto en el nombre del amor. _

—Deja de estará aullando y regresa, se supone que no puedes...

— ¿Con quién habla? —pregunta Hermione a James que aunque había curado el cuerpo de Harry, este no se movió para nada.

_ Sí hay locura si hay veneno en tu ser si hay tristeza que te hirió alguna vez yo te abrazo baila olvida los demás en el nombre del amor _

— ¡ES SUFICIENTE...!

Es muy frío, es muy oscuro. No siento nada aparte de eso. Se siente como estar muerto de nuevo ¿Qué pasa que no regresa? Como la última vez en la que morí, el estaba ahí para recibirme pero está vez no está pasando.

_Me asfixio..._

Es como estar soñando, una pesadilla demasiado vivida. Esto no puede ser real. Mi corazón no late tan rápido... No me intenta destrozar los oídos... No estoy solo de nuevo... No está pasando de nuevo...

_ Yo quiero declarar y a la luz santa gritar me devuelves a la vida en el nombre del amor _

— ¡SOLO REGRESA!

—Que tierno eres, Tom.

Se volvió como una explosión negra que ni siquiera yo me explicó cómo ocurrió. Simplemente pasó. Ya no tengo nada en mi regazo y el suelo se está llenando de escarcha debido al frío. Con la baja de temperatura todos los presentes están temblando como gelatinas, incluido Ron Weasley que tenía a sus hermanos evitando que saliera huyendo.

La muerte se materializó. Así de sencillo, así de la nada...

Nadie se atrevía a moverse, creyendo que se trataba de un dementor gigante o la misma muerte. Resultaba espeluznante tenerla de nuevo tan cerca de mi y que por primera vez no me estuviese buscando.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Hubo chillido. Harry estaba detrás de Ron, tras la maldición asesina hecha con la varita de sauco el cuerpo cayo hacia adelante, directo a la mano de la muerte. Se volvió azulado, como un espíritu y desapareció. La muerte se fue encogiendo hasta tomar apariencia más humana sin un rasgo muy definido.

— _Mi amo jamás se quedará sin venganza._

Tras darle un beso en al frente se esfumó. La luz del lugar volvió súbitamente. Harry quedó perfectamente a la vista, tan pálido como solo él y con sus ojos teniendo ese extraño brillo verde que a muchos encanta. Me apresuré en ir hasta él y abrazarlo.

_Si se siente como él..._

_ Detesto esta noche, quiero respirar. Detesto mis sueños, quiero despertar. Me siento atrapado, me puedo asfixiar. _

_ No quiero estar solo, solo quiero ser tuyo. Es tan oscuro estar sin ti, todo es tan borroso. Me hace tanto mal, se vuelve peligroso. _

_ Sálvame ya. Si estoy sin ti no sé quién soy, no sé quién soy. Mi corazón puedo escuchar, tu nombre está cansado de gritar. Y es que, entre tanta oscuridad, yo te convertí en mi claridad. _

_ Dame tu mano ahora y sálvame, sálvame. Necesito tu amor antes de caer, caer. Dame tu mano ahora y sálvame, sálvame _

—Tranquilo...

—Vámonos a casa ya.

**...**

Me desesperé, como muy pocas veces a pasado. Una de ellas cuando sentí que realmente me iba a abandonar por alguien más. Harry parece muy consciente de lo que estoy sintiendo en este maldito instante y es un alivio demasiado grande. Al menos eso asegura que no hará alguna tontería como preguntar para empezar.

— ¿ya te calmaste?

—Eso creo...

—supongo que mi propia muerte o la tuya es así... No puedo verla claramente porque me pasa a mí. Es muy curioso ¿no crees?

—No tengo cabeza para estar filosofando en este momento ¿vale? —reclamo molesto por su tono. Es el típico cada vez que quiere iniciarme una conversación que posiblemente no se acabe nunca.

—Primero lloras, luego me abrazas, aúllas y acabas así... Creo que estoy más enamorado ahora, eso si es que se puede. —menciona en una especie de ronroneo. Chasqueé la lengua levantándome.

—te moriste desangrado encima mio y lo único que te importa es-

—sabes que no iba a morir.

—OBVIO QUE LO SABÍA, PERO... pero...

— ¿Qué?

—Es lo que se siente lo que no sabía. Fue... haberme muerto de nuevo. No es algo que quiera experimentar por tercera vez en vida. —no quiero exhibirme tanto. Ya estoy siendo demasiado evidente como para sentirme cómodo.

—Conozco ese sentimiento... Lo conozco muy bien.

Estuvimos algunos minutos en silencio total sin hacer nada realmente.

Moriré en algún momento... Va a pasar. No lo puedo evitar. Harry no me permitiría hacerlo y aun así... Tal vez no sea tan malo hacerlo.

—Si. Si estaría ahí para recibirte. No importa la manera, el momento, el lugar... Incluso en la muerte voy a estar contigo. No te dejaría solo. —me asegura y toma mi mano. Donde tenemos los anillos de boda y familiares.

—Supongo que así no sería tan malo a final de cuentas.

Al menos no estaré solo. No recuerdo el momento en que me volví alérgico a la soledad. Esto es culpa de Harry y posiblemente acepte esa culpa sin ninguna clase de problema. Sentí un pellizco en el área de la nuca de manera repentina. Tuve la necesidad de tocar. En mis dedos quedó una especie de líquido con olor a sangre aunque es totalmente negro. Pase a tener la espalda recostada en la cama y a Harry a horcajadas, sentado en mi abdomen.

—Tardaste tanto.

Fue un sopor extraño y aún más extraño lo que siento me pasa por la boca. Como una baba espesa que me empieza a llenar por dentro. Harry apoyó ambas manos en mi pecho. Rompió la camisa y lo veo mover los labios murmurando algo.

El tiempo se paró. Al menos yo lo sentí así.

— ¿Y eso?

—Quien pretende la no muerte debe aceptar la muerte primero. Creí que no lograrías hacerlo jamás.

—No sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Ya no importa.

Es curioso cómo todo se siente nuevo. Distinto, particular.

**Yo lo siento así siempre y es curioso cómo no me aburre. Simplemente me encanta, es como un primera vez continua que ahora Tom va a sentir igual que yo. Esperé ya mucho para darle la inmortalidad. Sin embargo, no podía forzarlo. Tenía que esperar a que la entendiera... Valió la espera. Ahora no hay razón en el mundo de los vivos para que me deje.**

**~***~**

—Hace mucho... La muerte me mostró que la vida se da en el espectro de "Efecto mariposa"... Tú y yo tuvimos otra clase de final. Greyback nunca me mordió; mi papá no sobrevivió; Sirius fue a Azkaban y luego fue asesinado... Remus también, junto a su esposa Tonks... Ron y Hermione se casaron y yo estuve con Ginny. Tres hijos... Tú y yo sencillamente nos deseábamos la muerte de uno al otro... Y pasó. Incluso morí... Tanto que cambia por un simple detalle, uno tan miserable como lo es una mordida en el cuello.

—Y aún así estuve pegado a ti ¿Eres un imán?

—Puede decirse.

—Yo pude ver una donde realmente te asesiné... Me volví una versión mejorada de Hittler y a sí mismo, tuve una hija. Con Bellatrix. Jum... Es un acto de caridad haber escrito de las desventajas explícitas de crear Horrocruxes.

—Pretendes un nuevo lord oscuro. Que poco cuidadoso.

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará ¿Qué no?

—Puede que sí.

_ Doy gracias por mostrarme lo que soy. Por enseñarme a donde voy. Por darme alas sin razón. Porque volamos juntos hoy Por despertarme al fin. Te encuentro a ti, me encuentro yo... _

—Aww Tommy...

—Odio que me llames así.

—Entonces deja de ser adorable.

Bufé divertido por el comentario ¿Adorable? Lo dice quién aún usa gafas redondas, tiene tanto cabello que bien podría vestirse con él, no cambia cara de bebé y se acurruca de mí. Que poca vergüenza tiene este hombre de... ¿Se supone que tenemos edad? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que fuimos conscientes de nuestras edades cronológicas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estamos así...

_Vinculados a la muerte._

Acostumbrarme a vivir así fue un poco complicado al principio, pero pude sobrellevarlo muy bien. Podría decir que Harry y yo ahora entendemos absolutamente  _todo_ uno del otro. Al fin y al cabo somos almas gemelas y ambos "bendecidos" por la mismísima muerte.

Claro, ha habido eventos que no hicieron golpearnos con la  _vida_. Un ejemplo muy claro de esto fue la muerte de James. Harry no la vio, sabía que alguien cercano a él moriría y hasta ahí. Por ello cuando de repente lo tuvo que ir a recibir no pudo más que llorar sabiendo que aunque su alma fuese a otra vida no volvería a verlo como lo conoce.

Como siempre lo tuvo.

Seguido de él estuvo Sirius, luego Remus... Vio a su manada entera despedirse de él mientras desaparecían. Puedo afirmar que es el único momento en el que la inmortalidad le ha dolido y pesado a más no poder. Ya no tenía a nadie más que a mí. Se hizo reciproco pues yo tampoco tengo a nadie. Solo a él.

Sé que les ha seguido la pista. Quienes son actualmente... Tras tantos procesos. Como Muggles espero que quepa en sus mentes cuadradas que no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cuantos años van. Nos quedamos en el... Dos mil dos, bien podría ser el tres mil y nosotros ni idea. Por tanto Toda la manada de Harry ha muerto y vuelto a nacer  _tantas_ veces y sin recordarlo que lo lastima.

Asumo que es el pago de la inmortalidad. Iba muy de rositas hasta la fecha si quieren considerarlo de esa manera.

—la muerte me ofreció algo hace un tiempo—vuelvo mi atención a él que juega con algo en sus manos. Es un pequeño frasco con un líquido tan negro y espeso que bien puede ser petróleo—. En esta vida... Los Muggles han sido quienes dominaron el planeta en sí. Incluso ahora aunque estamos tan separados.

—Como debe ser. —zanje aquel detalle. Mucho tiempo siendo Ministro de Magia como para no haber logrado eso.

—Y... ¿Por qué no ver que tal va al revés? —lo miré con interés—. Aquí hay un... ¿Cataclismo? ¿Reinicio? No sé como decirle. Lo cierto es que si lo uso puedo volver al inicio de la civilización misma. Quién sabe, quizá los griegos—ríe cantarín—. Y que sean los Muggles quienes se escondan.

—Oh, suena divertido.

—Lo sé. Sería un buen experimento.

— ¿Algo extra? —se subió al escritorio, quedó con las piernas a cada lado de mi asiento.

—Quizá un juego del escondite... Tú o yo no sabremos nada y él otro busca. Cuando sea encontrado diremos... Um...

— _Moon Howling._

— ¿Por qué quieres esa frase?

—Me parece adecuada, considerando que de un modo u otro, nos descubriremos de ese modo. Entre tanta gente en el mundo será la cuestión. Abandonar la vida que se formó...  _Todo_. Me suena a un buen juego. —admito recostándome de mi asiento.

— ¿Quieres ir primero? O me vas a buscar.

—hasta el Averno que es mucho más grande.

—Umm... ahora estoy impaciente por ver que harás antes de decirlo.

—Vaya, me descubriste la intención de torcer un poco lo que tengas de existencia.

—Te conozco demasiado.

—sí y yo a ti sabiendo que no esperabas menos.

—te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

En un simple parpadeo ya no estaba en mi despacho en el ministerio de magia, sino a mitad de una gran calle de suelo pedregoso. Hay árboles inmensos, edificios intrincados y algunos toros pequeños. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo para empezar a caminar. Sobé mi hombro derecho donde aún siento la marca de mordido que Harry me dio hace tanto.

Marca que surgió de repente un día cualquiera en este cuerpo que no es el mismo de aquel momento.

— ¡No seas tonto!

—sabemos que está en su naturaleza Malfoy.

—Silencio Granger.

—No me coqueteaba, por el amor de Merlín, quién me iba a coquetear a mí. Eres tan exagerado.

—Y tu tan inocente. —suspiran al mismo tiempo. Un atisbo de risa se me escapó, al menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el adolescente de cabello espesamente negro en cola de caballo con lentes redondos me mirara. Hizo una ligera mueca antes de seguir con su camino de la mano con el adolescente rubio platino.

_ No quiero estar solo, solo quiero ser tuyo. Es tan oscuro estar sin ti, todo es tan borroso. Me hace tanto mal, se vuelve peligroso. _

Volteó a verme con una cara de sorpresa única y yo solo sonreí oscuro antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con mi camino.

_ Si te digo que esto nos puede doler, te lo advierto el fuego nos puede encender, si camino a tu lado lo haré. _

— ¿Harry? ¿pasa algo?

—E-es que...

—Si me dices que viste a un Escarbato bebé y te lo quieres quedar te juro que-

— ¡No es eso! E-es que... Es... ¡UGH!

Los pasó totalmente y aunque no fue su intención, lo hizo chocarme a propósito. Él se me quedó viendo y parecía esperar algo. El aullido continua, tímido, bajo y temeroso. Me limité a repetir el gesto.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Tú-

—Harry por favor. Lo siento, es un poco tonto y cabezota a veces.

— ¡HEY! ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA SABER...!

—Adiós~ Lo sentimos.

Sí, va a ser divertido este juego. Sobre todo sabiendo que el final va a ser le mismo sin poder evitarlo. Así como a hora, con una simple mirada, nuestras almas se buscan entre ellas. Estaremos en un eterno Moon Howling que ni la muerte misma puede romper.

Por ahora... Veamos como Tom Marvolo Riddle va a poner patas arriba la vida del mago adolescente Harry James Potter... Que tiene padres, padrino, muchos amigos y una relación con Draco Malfoy.

Como lo que ha hecho en esta vida...

Se desbarata con un simple aullar a la Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> El cambio más grande: Severus tiene cora, ya la tierra se puede ir destruyendo. En los libros nunca me convenció de que fuera bueno, lo sentí muy excusa pobre al final, but aquí es un poco más soft el hombre... solo así lo puedo querer, la vdd  
> espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
